Fame unwanted , Family unwanted
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Keisuke Shindou-Uesugi , the eldest of Yuki and Shuichi, loves his fathers very much .But he seems to be struggling with their fame ...and maybe their sexuality.Can he deal with being the son of 2 gay men in the public eye? First 4 chaps edited!
1. Default Chapter

Tara Yuki-Uesugi here (I love that name, Uesugi) starting on my first Chapter fic .I am so afraid of writers block its not even funny lol I hope its good. Oh yeah and before you read I thought you should know that Shuichi is either referred to as "Daddy" or "Pop" by the kids and Yuki as "Dad" or " Tou-san".

**Random note:** Hey I got the Sims 2 for the holidays (I loved the first one I have all the expansion packs) and I made the Shindou-Uesugi house. I made them look just like Shuichi and Eiri except Shu doesn't have pink hair its brown. And they act just like the Gravi characters. When they first got in the house Shuichi went straight to the video games and Yuki went to the books lol it was cute . And now they can write novels and that's all SimYuki wants to do and Sim Shuichi LOVES the radio . Isn't that funny ?. Well today they finally fell in love and they are getting engaged .I plan on having them marry tonight after I'm done typing this . Then they can adopt some kids. I'll keep you updated ...if you even care lol

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah ...no I **don't **own Gravitation...boo hoo ... I wish I did ...waaaaaaaaahhhhh ...but I don't, Maki Murakami does ...lucky her ...but I do own the characters I made up ...YAY!

And on with the show ...

"Daddy!"

No answer

"Daddy, Daddy, DADDY!"

"Yes, Sweetie" called back Shuichi Shindou.

"Where are you?"

"In the study with dad"

Ten seconds later the door to the study flew open on its hinges slamming into the wall with a loud** Bang!** At this sound, both men , who had been sitting in the room, snapped their heads in the direction of the door and saw a beautiful girl fuming.

The girl had gorgeous blonde hair that rested about 3 inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were big, round, and the most beautiful shade of purple, though at the moment they were narrowed and shooting daggers at the men in the room. She was quite tall for her age and very skinny though not sickly. For such a young girl, even in her pink bunny P.J.'s with matching slippers (no doubt something Uncle Ryu had bought her) she was breath taking.

"What's the matter Meiko?" Shuichi asked looking concerned with his daughter's anger. Her eyes identical to his.

"Yeah, what is it. I have a deadline to make and your screeching through the house isn't helping. " Yuki said returning his eyes to his laptop." The mortgage doesn't pay itself "Eiri was a novelist.

"Daddy, Keisuke came in the living room, took the remote from me and changed the channel. I told him I was watching something and he said ' too bad, not anymore ' "Meiko said walking up to Shuichi and ignoring her dad entirely." Daddy can I have my own T.V. please, PLEASE! "

Shuichi opened his mouth to answer when...

"No!"

Both Meiko and Shuichi shot their heads toward Yuki.

"But dad why not?" Meiko whined

"Because one idiot box is enough." Yuki replied

"Daddy will you please talk some sense to dad!" Meiko whined to her Daddy

"Ok hun, go and wait in the living room ok?" Shuichi said to Meiko "Ok": Meiko said and smiled at her daddy. She turned and left the study, cracking the door a bit to eavesdrop.

_'Heh Heh the TV is in the bag' _Meiko thought to herself _' Tou-san can never deny daddy'_

"Yuki, why can't Meiko have her own T.V.?" Shuichi asked

"I already told you, one is enough" Yuki replied still typing

"But she should have one of her own .They boys always pick on her. Let her have something of her own. She _is_ the only girl. It's hard on her" Shuichi said pleading his case.

"No. Let her read a book or something. The Gods only know she needs to after her last report card." Yuki replied.

"Oh Yuki, you know she's like me when it comes to grades. She does try her best though." Shuichi said smiling

"Yeah, well, we don't need another T.V." Yuki said still standing by his words

"But Yuki..."

"No"

"Yuki ..."

"No"

"Eiri!"Shuichi said dangerously

Yuki looked into Shu's eyes. Unable to resist, he said...

"Fine. But she had better try to pull up those grades." Yuki said in defeat. He had to hand it to his daughter, she knew his weakness.

"Alright Meiko, you can come in now. I know you're there." Yuki said smiling

Shuichi looked up kind of surprised looking at Meiko walking through the door.

"Meiko, you know you shouldn't eavesdrop" Shuichi said smiling

"I know" Meiko blushed "But I couldn't help myself. Is it true?" She asked "Can I really get my own T.V.?"

"Yup, Dad said it's ok" Shuichi said with a grin

"Oh, Daddy thank you. I knew you could talk him into it." Meiko cried while hugging her daddy.

"Hnn" Yuki growled at hearing his daughter say his weakness out loud

"And thank you Tou-san. And I promise I'll work on my grades." she cried

"Yeah, yeah" Yuki said smiling and hugging his daughter back.

"Daddy, can we go now!" Meiko asked Shuichi

"I don't see why not" Shuichi replied smiling at his little girl. "Now, hurry up stairs and get dressed. We'll go to Circuit City" "Ok" and out of the room she ran.

"You spoil that girl way too much" Yuki declared smiling at his husband

"How can I not, she's my little girl" and with that Shuichi left the room to get his coat, car keys and his sunglasses.

Meiko ran out of her parents study and into the living room where her brother Keisuke sat watching T.V... Keisuke noticed his sister's happiness.

"Oi, Idiot, why are you so happy?" he asked her

Meiko looked at him, stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry at him, covering him in spit.

"EWWWWWW Moron!"

"Daddy and I are going out"

"Where to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said smugly and ran off to her room to get dressed. Keisuke rolled his eyes and then proceeded to turn to MTV Japan where Shuichi's video was playing. _'Daddy sure has a lot of talent ' _he thought

After Meiko finished dressing, she was about to go downstairs to her waiting daddy when she heard Keisuke's twin brother Kaoru banging away on his drums. She made a mental note to ask Shuichi to stop by the music store to pick her brother up some new drum sticks and guitar strings. She was sure he needed them. She also reminded herself that Keisuke needed paper so he could print the story he's writing .Yuki had used it all printing the manuscript for his next novel for his editor.

"Meiko, don't forget your shades and a hat. We don't want to get noticed, do we?" Shuichi called up the stairs to his daughter.

"Ok" she called back running into her room to find her disguise.

Shuichi was downstairs, coat on, shades in hand looking at the key rack on the wall near the front door.

"Which one is the key to the mini-van again?" he wondered to himself out loud

"The one that says 'Ford', Pop." Keisuke answered for him eyes still on the T.V

"Oh yeah, I forgot " Shuichi said sheepishly "I wish your father would stop buying so many cars. We already have seven" Shuichi said counting the car keys on the rack.

"I suppose as long as he's got the money and pretty new cars keep coming out, dad's going to buy then." Keisuke said

"Yeah, your right" Shuichi agreed "Well at least they're pretty cars"

"Yeah" Keisuke said back "So, when do I get my car?"

"No time soon so quit asking " Yuki had just walked in to the living room. He plopped down next to Keisuke and lit a cigarette . " He smokes a lot less since the children have been born but can't seem to break the habit completely.

"Aw man" Keisuke whined

"You're too young now but your time will come soon. So quit asking, damn brat. "Yuki said to his eldest son (by 2 min) while ruffling his pink hair .Yuki turned his attention back to Shuichi. "You guys haven't left yet?"

"Meiko is getting her disguise. I don't want her to get noticed or at least make it that obvious for the paparazzi to find us." Shuichi explained

"Yeah" Keisuke chimed in "Ever since she did that one print ad they've been hounding her everywhere. She doesn't even want to model. She wants to sing."

"Yeah" Yuki added "If any of them hurt you guys in any way tell me. At least then I'd have an excuse ..."

"To what? Kill them?" Shuichi said smiling

Word got around about how Yuki beat one paparazzo into a coma because he knocked Kaoru to the floor once. Then beat another senseless for accidentally hitting Meiko in the head with his lens when she was two. Both times had been scary. Yuki was lucky he hadn't been put in jail. Shuichi lost count of how many times he thanked Tohma for his help.

"So where are you going, Pop?" Keisuke asked

"To Circuit City to get _me_ a new TV." Meiko finally emerged and was now thundering down the stairs

"WHAT!" Keisuke yelled shocked "WHY!"

"Because you guys never let me watch T.V. in peace!" Meiko yelled back

The house was always full of yelling.

"Then I want one too, dad!" Keisuke yelled at his father. "You already have one." Yuki replied calmly "What!" Keisuke yelled back baffled. "Now that Meiko is getting one you can use this one . Kaoru never watches T.V. so ..." Yuki explained.

"Well we'd better be off." Shuichi announced

"Which car are we taking daddy?" Meiko asked "The mini-van." Shuichi answered

"Oi, Shuichi" Yuki called after him, putting out his finished cigarette. "Why do you need the mini-van? The television won't be that big"

"No it won't be. It's just a precaution. Those boxes can be quite large." Shuichi answered smiling

"Hmm"

"Well, we're off" Shuichi announced

"Shuichi" Yuki said giving his lover a kiss. "Make sure the T.V. isn't too big please?" "Ok."

"And you ..." Yuki rounded on his daughter "Don't even think about talking your daddy into a bigger television" He kissed her. "Ok dad." Meiko promised, hugging Yuki in return "Bye" Meiko waved and ran out of the house to the mini-van.

"Be safe, pop. Bye, freak!" Keisuke called after his father and sister

Shuichi waved a hand in acknowledgement and then closed the door behind him.

"How much you wanna bet they come back with a 40in flat screen" Keisuke said with a chuckle.

"I'd be a fool to bet against that. Knowing Shuichi he will." Yuki replied while entering the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch?"

End of Chapter 1

Did u like ? I promise the next chapter will delve more into Keisuke's thoughts . And you meet Koaru! I think Kaoru is my fav character .I dunno why . I think its cuz he acts completely different from the way he looks . It's funny to me . I hope to write more with him in it .

Chapter 2 is kool . Some fighting happens and the male parental units start to worry about Keisuke . Chapter 2 will be up after the Character profiles they will be next !

Hope you enjoyed ! Review please! Constructive criticism is most certainly welcomed!


	2. Character Profiles

Tara Yuki-Uesugi here . This isnt Chapter 2 , This is "Character Profiles". I thought it would be wise to put these here since none of you know any of these characters. I plan on adding a character review after the chapter with the new character is put up . Why after you ask ? I dunnoI just perfer after .....seems right. lol Anway there are three character profiles in this one ,the twins Kaoru and Keisuke and Meiko . This time only , and I mean ONLY this time will a character profile be put up before you meet the character . I want Keisukes and Kaorus proiles together so you can see how different they are .

**Random Note:** No random notes today! My brain is fried!

On with the show ................

**_Keisuke Shindou-Uesugi_**

Keisuke is 14 years old and is one-half of a faternal twin set( he's 2 1/2 minutes older). He has short pink hair that is soft to the touch and deep round brilliant violet-purple eyes . The rest of his facial features are his dad's, Yuki . But not the eyes . Hehas his daddy's eyes(1) . People always tell him that when he was with his daddy he looks just like his daddy , when with his dad he looks like his dad (2) . He is tall and skinny . He and Meiko both share Yuki's height and Shuichi's body build .

Personality wise , Keisuke is Eiri ,except he's loud . That gene , it seems , all the Shindou-Uesugi children recieved and generouslyI might add . but other than that he is Eiri all the way . Keisuke is very bright . A striaght-A student , his best subject .............writing . Thats another thing he and his dad have in common . Keisuke has read all of his dad's books . He loves his talent , though if you asked him aloud he would never admit it ( Is he Yuki's son or what?) His dad is his Idol! Keisuke wants to grow up to be a novelist like him .......maybe one day better than him , minus all the fame . He would never put a picture of himself on the back of his novels or date women openly like his dad did. But until that day comes , he writes stories and asks his dad to critique them .

Another thing that Keisuke would never admit is that he is a HUGE Bad Luck fan . He thinks his daddy is the most talented person in the world .He loves going to the studio with his daddy and listening to them practice.He did this alot when he was younger and wishes that he could do it just as much now. He's secretly bought all his daddy's CD's (and his dads books) and listens to them (and reads) at night in his room alone in his CD walkman so no one can hear . Sure he could get them for free from his fathers, but then Kaoru would tease him for it since he's denied liking it for so long . And besides the money comes back to him anyway so it dosent really matter.

Like his dad , Keisuke is very close with his Uncle Tohma . When hes upset or in a funk he takes a nice trip to the N-G studios talks to his uncle and chills in his office . (This is also how Yuki finds out things about Keisuke since hes so tight with Tohma also ) . He's also quite tight with his dad since they are practically alike. Usually he speaks to Yuki when Yuki reads his feelings to him . Yuki can always relate to him and knows when and what is bothering him . Keisuke and Shuichi arent close on the same level as Tohma or Yuki . To Keisuke his daddy is on a level of his own. When hes sad all he has to do is lay on his daddys lap in complete silence and after awhile he feels fine . His daddy never questions, hes just always.........there . Their relationship is more of an emotional bond than a speaking one . Shuichi exudes a love that is so comfortable and warm to him without judgement of any kind . He may not talk to Shuichi as much as he talks to Yuki or Tohma but its the most precious to him and he treasures it above them all . Keisuke's relationship with Kaoru is great. They are really close brothers. Kaoru goes to Keisuke with his problems more than Keisuke goes to him but that dosent matter to them .They joke around alot and ALWAYS talk about girls with one another (since they both have such good luck with them) . They are really close . When it comes to Meiko , Keisuke is the typical overprotective brother . He wants to keep her safe at all times . If he could he would lock her up in the house so that no harm could ever come to her . Her un-natural beauty scares him. He knows people are crazy and jealous and dosent want them hurting her. They have a great relationship and they like to talk together . But they ALWAYS insult each other , its just how they show their love for one another . The rest of the family he gets along great with also.

Keisuke dates alot of girls . Not too many (like Kaoru ) but a fair share . Girls love him they think he's beautiful and follow him around alot. He hates it ! He dosent date them for long periods of time tho , writing ,for now , is his first love .

**Name :** Keisuke Shindou-Uesugi

**Age:** 14

**Birthday:**September 21

**Height:** 5'11

**Weight:** 125 lbs

**Hobbies:** writing , watching T.V. , hanging out with friends , watching daddy perform(though he wont admit he enjoys it much) , reading daddys books

**Grades : **A

**_Kaoru Shindou-Uesugi_**

Kaoru is the other half of the Shindou-Uesugi faternal twin set.To say that Kaoru resembled his dad Yuki is the understatement of the century . When Kaoru was younger Uncle Tatsuha would call him "Little Eiri" sometimes he still does much to Kaoru's dismay. He is tall like Eiri and built like him . His hair sunshine blonde and eyes golden brown. Every last feature looks EACATLY like Eiri ! Everything!! But thats just about where the similarities end.He looks like Eiri alright ........gone rock !He has a hoop earing in his left ear(like his dad) and a stud in the right . He got them at thirteen and Yuki was not happy(thats a day to remember ). He wears alot of baggy jeans with chains hanging here and there and never leaves home without his fang necklace .Sometimeshe even paits a couple( liketwo orthree ) of his finger nails blackfor a little edge . Meiko likes to do this or him .Eiri dosent understand why hes not as clean cut as he is . Kaoru usually tells him he just dosent understand rock . Shuichi on the other hand loves Kaorus look . He carries himself like Eiri though.The very arrogant "Im the king of the world " ,"I am superior " kind of look . But he does not in any way think like that . His personality does not match his appearence .The guys at skool hate him and envy him at the same time . He's real popular because of his appearencewhile at the same time being humble.

Personality wise , Kaoru is Shuichi all the way . Kaoru (other than Shuichi) is the reason Yuki and Shuichihaveto go food shopping twice, sometimes more times, a week . Itdosent help that Meiko had a healthy appetite herself . Kaoru is very loud and genki , over emotional ,eats non stop , school? dont even ask and completely obsessed with music. If he could he could spend his whole day at the studio with his daddy , he would . That placeis his second home. Almost everyday he goes there watching daddy work so he'd know how things work when _he_ becomes famous . His daddy is his Idol . His daddys best friend, 'Uncle' Hiro comes around alot to jam with him. Kaoru may be a genius when it comes to music , but when it comes to academics he was apparently at the shallow end of the gene pool. Its not that he is stupid ( a bit slow maybe but not stupid ) he would do well if he'd just stop thinking about music long enough to pay attention in school. One thing that Kaoru is really good at and probably no one knows but Yuki is that he is an excellent writer . Atleast when it comes to lyrics . Kaoru's goal is to one day start a bad that will rival both his daddys band Bad Luck and his Uncle Tohmas band Nittle Grasper .It would be embarassing to fail with names like that under his belt . Thats why he works hard practicing every chance he gets . Meiko dosent know it yet but hes waiting for her to get a little older so she can be the lead singer of his band,when he starts one. Kaoru isnt the sharpest knife in the draw but his wit matches his dads. Thats about the only thing, personality wise ,he's got from his dad , he is excellent when it came to comeback lines .

Kaoru is most closest to his daddy. . He and Shuichi have so much in common that they will talk for hours non stop . He , like his brother , appreciates his love more than anything . They too sit in silence just relaxing . They both over react to everything and they both love to joke around and fool Eiri . They seem more like brothers or best friends than they do fatherandson , and Kaoru loves that . His daddy is kool . Shuichi is a loving father , his idol and the most precious thing he has . Kaoru and Yuki have a great relationship too . They like to talk about girls together and about life in general . They have some good heart-to-heart , father-to-son talks . Kaoru thinks his dad is a genius and is very wise . He's very real and honest and Kaoru appreciates that. All three of them know about their dads past . Kaoru knew that this must have been hard for his dad to tell them and he respected him above all for being man enough to do so . When Kaoru wants advice on writing he goes to his dad . He asks him to critique his lyrics and treasures this time with his dad most of all . Eiri has Kaoru's respect more thing anything and loves him dearly. Kaoru and Keisuke are a bunch of jokesters together . Their favorite target.........Meiko. They talk alot about girls and other guy things . He admires Keisukes writing ability and thinks he too is a genius.He knows his brother listens to Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper secretly , but he dosent tease him about it cuz he knows that he would stop and he didnt want that . Kaoru loves his twin dearly especially when they have their twin moments . Even though they are faternal , they know when the other is in trouble , when one is sad and happy amoungst other things . His relationship with Keisuke is dear to him . Meiko is Kaoru's whole world ! He loves that girl more than anything . They are so much alike . Shuichi , Meiko and Kaoru are like the three musketeers in the house . They are the ones playing around together the most , pulling jokes on Eiri the most , freaking out the most , and in the studio the most . The three of them have alot in common . Kaoro can talk to Meiko about almost anything. The girl is quite smart for her age. Hes very protective over her but not like Keisuke . He does give her more freedom . But dont dare do anthing to her , his temper is the scariest in the house . But he almost never shows it (maybe once or twice in his lifetime ) He and Meiko jam alot . Only they understand (and daddy) their love for music . Meikos name is written all over his heart . Kaoru likes his uncle Tohma hes kool and smart . He also likes to hang out with his cousin Kanai , Tohmas daughter . Shes all serious in front of the adults , but when shes with him and Meiko the real Kanai shines through. And shes awesome! "Uncle " Hiro is fucking awesome !!! He visits alot and Kaoru goes to his house alot to jam and talk . Kaoru loves the fact that hes such a great listener . Uncle Tatsuha is fucking awesome too . Hes a monk but hes like the koolest monk ever . They sit around listening to Nittle Grasper together chilling and ragging on Eiri . Eiri cant stand when Tatsuha and Kaoru get together its hell . Uncle Tatsuha's obsession , "Uncle" Ryu is kool too . He's hyper like Kaoru and teaches him about music .

Kaoru inhereted the Uesugi "playboy" gene ( and from hanging out with uncle Tatsuha alot). How could he not be playboy , he looks just like Eiri Yuki ! Girls (and women ) practically throw themselves at him , stalk him etc. When Kaoru , Keisuke , Tatsuha and Eiri go out , the flocks of women that follow is mind boggling . Unlike Keisuke , Kaoru loves it . Who is he to deny them. He dates many girl at a time (something Tatsuha taught him how to do expertly ) . But Kaoru dosent mind , theres more than enough to go around .

**Name:** Kaoru Shindou-Uesugi

**Age: **14

**Birthday:** September 21

**Height:** 5'11 1/2

**Weight:** 135lbs

**Hobbies:** Drums , singing , guitar , writing lyrics , dating , eating , teasing dad , rocking out with Meiko or uncle hiro , watching dad perform

**Grades:** Dont ask!!

**_Meiko Shindou-Uesugi_**

Meiko out of all three of the Shindou-Uesugi children , is the one that apparently got equal amounts of genes from both parents . Her eyesare her Daddy's , big round and and purple . Her hair , her dad's , sunshine blond. She is tall like Yuki but built like Shuichi .She is a walking Billborad for both her fathers best features . This is why she is "drop dead gorgeous" , as they say .

Even her personality is split down the middle . Majority of the time she is like Shuichi . Loud ,always happy , over emotional , bad in school , fantastic singer , Everything! Like her brother Kaoru , Meiko is obsessed with her music . She did a little modeling on the side but that was just to see how fun it was . Everyone kept telling her she should model so she tried it . But it wasent all she thought it would be . Nope, music is her only love.She, her daddy and Kaoru like to jam and rock out together . She is always at her daddys studio . When Meiko gets angry her Yuki side comes through and everyone in the house usually steers clear even if she is only 11. Her insults are endless and she has a death glare that rivals Yuki's . Not even Keisuke can do that .

Meiko is very family oriented . Her family is vast and she loves it , more people to be around . Shuichi and Meiko's relation is the best . They play around alot , sing together sometimes just sit on the balcony looking at the stars . Like the other two profiles said , Shuichi just reeks of love . Its so comfortable . Many nights they have fallen asleep on the balcony together. Meiko loves her daddy more than anything . He's the most important person in her life . And as small as she is , she tries to protect him . Her daddy is the one that spoils her the most . He's also her weapon for her dad Yuki. Yuki rarely dosent listen to Shuichi . So her tactic is to whine to daddy first get him to feel bad and then have him convince dad.Works everytime ! Meiko and Yuki are hilarious together . She loves the fact that her dad is so serious . It makes it so much fun to play around with him . Shes never afraid of him and usually they go head to head in death glare contests when they have arguements . Surprisingly Eiri backsdown alot . Shes the only one that can make him though. Meiko and Yuki like to be in each others company whether the are talking or not . She usually sits next to him and watch him type his novels , occasionally helping write some chapters . Something no one else has EVER done . No one knows about it either , Eiri and Meiko like to keep that to themselves . It's special. Meiko goes to her dad when she has alot of things on her mind a just needs someone to listen . Usually his one word answers are what she needs to feel better .She believes that he will teach her alot about life when she gets old enough to understand , and she cant wait . Keisuke and Meiko have an interesting relationship . They are almost always fighting and calling each other names . But they love each other more than anything . Thats just the way they show their love . Sometimes it gets on Meikos nerves that hes so over protective but she knows its just because he cares alot . They have talks sometimes but usually in private. Meiko's relationship with Kaoru is ......FUN!! They are almost always together , they rarely fight, and they share a love for music that no one can even begin to understand (except daddy).Joking around and rocking out is all they ever do . She loves the heart-felt conversations they have together tho if anyone else were listen they would never understand (except once again daddy). Meiko loves going to the studio with Kaoruto watch daddy play. They sit there watching like they have no clue that that man singing is their father . #1 fans indeed! Kaoru protects her , but isnt over protective and she loves that .Meiko and Uncle Tohma have fun together . They talk alot about life and dreams together . Meikos cousin Kanai is also her best friend . Kanai is Uncle Tohmas and Aunt Mikas daughter . They are always together and when they're not together , they are on the phone running up the bill. Meiko Kanai and Kaoru like to get together and listen to old as well as new Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck Cd's. Meiko tries to get Kanai to play the synthesizer with her and her brother but she always refuses. Auntie Maiko("Mimi") is her fav aunt .Aunt Mika is kool but too serious for her . But Auntie Mimi is just like daddy and thats always fun ."Uncle" Hiro is awesome . He so understands music and is a great listener. Uncle Hiro Meiko and Kaoru always rock out together . But Meikos favorite uncle is Uncle Tatsuha hes just so kool!! When Uncle Tahsuha comes over all hell breaks loose. Everyone is a bit more noisy , and bit more happy and a bit moe annoying to Eiri. Meiko loves when he calls her " baby bombshell" because shes so pretty . Meiko loves being with "Uncle" Ryuichi also hes just so much fun . They play dolls together and sing alot together . Meiko dosent know it but in Ryu's own way he is helping her singingtalent progress.

Boys? Many boys in Meikos class like her but she dosent have time for them . She has to work on being a star like her daddy . The only men in her life at the moment are her brothers and her dads.

**Name:** Meiko Shindou-Uesugi

**Age:**11 1/2

**Birthday: **March 3

**Height: **5'4 (she's tall for her age)

**Weight: **98 lbs

**Hobbies:**Singing , Playing with Uncle Ryu and Kumagoro , eating , Teasing dad , Haning or talking on the phone with Kanai , rocking out with Kaoru , watching daddy perform

**Grades:** C- (ugh)

* * *

Well those are the Character Profiles . I didnt mean to make them so long it just kept flowing . To me writing them gives me more ideas and helps to write future chapters cuzI now I "know " them . Hope you like them . They are quite indepth

Ok references....

(1)I wrote that line about the eyes because of Harry Potter. Eveyone always says to Harry "You look just like your dad, but not your eyes .You have your mothers eyes " so ....uh ....yeah im a dork lol

(2) I wrote thatincause people always say that to me . When im with my dad its like "Omg you look just like your dad" When im with my mom its " Omg you look just like your mom " Its annoying lol but whatever . Thats theonly way i could explain his look and how i guess it looks toother people or something like that lol

Chapter 2 is next . It might be quite long im not sure it might not be when i type it out but i think it will be . Like I said before you learn a little more about Keisuke and his thoughts and you meet my fav Character Kaoru. I know your all wondering " How the hell do those kids look exactly like Yuki and Shuichi when they are both men ? " Dont worry Shuichi didnt get pregnant like in the Strawberry series ( Which I LOVE) . The answer will come later on in the story . I just have to think of a way of fitting it . I have an idea though .

Well imma shut up now . Chapter 2will be up either 2moro or Friday.

Till then ......................


	3. Pain and Anger

TaraYuki-Uesugi here thanx for the reviews . Very kool i'm glad you like it . I agree with some of you . I might have gone over board with the profiles . It really wasn't my intention. Sawy! But I hope you like this chapter .

**Random thoughts :** I am totally "pulling a Yuki" right now(I made that up myself! ) I've been working non stop on these fics . I'm working on this one and "Meiko meets her "friend" ". I sleep all day and work all night . I'm on my 3rd cup of coffee right now and when I say cup I mean those HUGE mugs like the ones at Starbucks so I am WIDE awake. I'm trying to do as much as I can before school and i'm going to Georgia for awhile to record a new demo ( I am a singer working on a record deal) and that's a lot of work also . So I'm grateful for all the time I have at the moment and every chance I get I'm writing . My notebook goes everywhere with me and my pen in my hair . When an idea hits I write . But I do this a lot anyway , that's how I write songs . Never leave without paper and a pen , you never know when inspiration hits . That's my motto . ... Anyway , today I bought two mangas , Saiyuki #6 and my new fav Eerie Queerie. I think it's great . SO funny lol. Saiyuki I buy really for collecting purposes since I already have the episodes n e way . I like to collect things...Speaking of collecting I was in Walden's bookstore today getting the mangas when I saw a sign that said " Reserve Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince today" I was like WHAT! It doesn't come out till July 16th . Its not even 2005 yet ! I have more Harry Potter things than the law allows .I'm 19 (on Jan 6th.) and I am proud to be a Harry fan . I have 2 sets of books one for reading one that sits on the shelves with rest of my Harry Potter stuff I collect. I totally sound like a dork right now lol but really i'm quite kool ! well enough with random thoughts .

**Disclaimer :** No I don't own Gravitation so let me keep what little money I already have . Thank You.

And now on with the show ...

"Here we are" Shuichi declared as the pulled up in front of Circuit City.

" Woohoo!" cried Meiko "It's about time"

"Alright, are you ready?" Shuichi asked his daughter after pulling into a parking spot somewhere in the middle of the lot. Tugging on her flowered fisherman hat and putting on her sunglasses Meiko replied "Yup"!

Once they were in the store, Meiko ran to the T.V selection and removed her shades. She didn't dare take off her hat, her hair stood out too much. Someone would surely recognize her.

"So" Shu asked joining his daughter "Which one?" "I don't know" Meiko replied "Help me choose" " Ok " Shuichi said chuckling.

"How about this one?" Shuichi asked pointing to a 36in flat screen.

"Isn't that too big?" Meiko asked her voice full of worry

"Don't you like it?"

"Oh, I love it! Its just dad said not to get a T.V too big for me. He'll blame me for getting it, thinking I talked you into it" she explained

"Nothing is too big for my little girl." Shuichi said smiling and kissing her forehead ever so gently.

"Fine" Meiko declared "We'll take it but when dads wrath is about to come raining down, I'm running for cover." "Ok " Shuichi chuckled "Don't worry, I'll take the blame. After all I picked it out"

Meiko smiled up at her father. "Thanks daddy"

After they told the sales clerk which T.V they wanted, they looked at the cds while the man brought it to the cashier.

Meiko said there's no point in looking at cd's because Bad Luck was the best on the planet and no other band can ever compare...except Uncle Tohma's band, Nittle Grasper. This made Shuichi laugh. While they were looking at cd's (Meiko laughing at some of the bands comparing them to Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper) a man with a Bad Luck cd in his hand came up to Shuichi.

"Excuse me, sir," the man kindly asked

" Yes?" Shuichi answered

"I was looking at this c-cd a-and I was w-wondering, are you Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck?" the man was down right shaking

"Yes, I am" Shuichi chuckled "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Hideki. Hideki Mekazawa."

"Well, nice to meet you Hideki-kun."

"Shindou-san, I am such a big fan!"

Meiko was giggling behind her dad. The man was so nervous.

"Shindou-san, Could you sign this for me, please?" the man held out the cd. "I was just about to buy it, but if you sign it would be so much better"

"Of course" Shuichi said smiling and signed the cd.

"Sir!" the cashier called "Your things are here now."

"Well thank you for being a fan. I have to go now my things are at the cashier"

"No, thank you Shindou-san." and the man hurried off happily

Once at the cashier, Shuichi was about to pay when...

"Are you really Shindou-san?" she asked

_'Uh-oh'_ Shuichi thought _'one too many people know'_

"Uh, Yeah, err, how much?" Shuichi said getting nervous. He knew where this would lead to, paparazzi and a mob of fans.

"Oh" said the cashier "8,225.52"

Shuichi paid with his debit card and asked the cashier if anyone could assist him to his car. As he and Meiko waited for the boys to help them to the car, Shuichi saw the mob forming outside. His strategy was to say nothing and follow the big cart with the T.V. to the car. He explained the plan to Meiko and the boys helping them. They were in awe the whole time he spoke, but understood "Just keep walking no matter what" he explained, "They'll move. My car is straight ahead. It's the black Ford Wind star in the middle of the lot on your left, ok? Move fast!"

"Yes, Shindou-san" the boys said

"Alright, you ready Meiko?" Shuichi asked his daughter.

"Yup" Meiko responded, making sure her hat covered all of her hair and putting on her shades

Shuichi put on his sunglasses. "On three" he said, the boys and the trolley with the T.V on it in front of him and his daughter.

"One ...two ...THREE!"

The boys walked swiftly through the automatic doors and through the crowd. Shuichi and Meiko on their heels.

"Shindou-san, one question..."

"Shindou-san, look this way..."

"Shindou-san, one picture please..."

"Shindou-san, who's the kid? Is that your daughter?"

At this question, Shuichi yelled to the boys "Move faster!" The boys began to jog, followed by Shuichi and Meiko.

All of a sudden Shuichi, holding Meiko's hand, was pulled back. He looked behind him and saw a man holding Meiko's other arm. With his free hand he ripped off Meikos hat, taking a lock of her hair with it. Meiko screamed in pain and began to cry. The man was yelling...

"See it is her. No mistake. Her hair is just like Eiri Yu...UGH!"

The man was cut short as Shuichi's fist came in contact with his jaw. The man fell to the ground, eyes out of focus. Before he knew what was going on, Shuichi pulled the man up by his collar and punched him again. "This is nothing compared to what Eiri will do to you once I go home an tell him you hurt our daughter." He said, his voice low and dangerous. He was never this mad in his entire life.

At this the man's eyes grew wide and his face looked as though he had just seen death. The crowd silenced. Shuichi was still holding on to the petrified man.

Meiko was shaking with anger. Her face red and full of tears. She turned around and walked toward her father holding the man. She pulled back leg and kicked as hard as she could. Her aim ...right in between the legs. Once contact was met, every man in the crowd winced and the man fell to the ground eyes tearing holding his crotch.

"You wait till I tell my dad about this!" she yelled. At this Shuichi smiled and said, "Come on, Sweetie". He grabbed her hand and began to walk. At once the crowd started to hover like vultures once again.

"Meiko-chan, how is it being raised by two men?"

"Meiko-chan, do you think being raised by two gay men has a negative effect on a child?"

"Meiko-chan, do you think your parents are bad parents because they are gay?"

At this question Meiko stopped. Shuichi looked at her worried "Meiko?" he asked tentatively

She turned around to face the reporters...

"Don't you ever talk about my fathers that way? They are great parents and love me more than anything and that's all that matters, so go away!"

Once again the crowd silenced and was taken-aback.

"Come on, Sweetie " Shuichi said again, putting a hand on Meiko's shoulder.

The reporters regained their composure...

"Meiko-chan, so you're saying you don't need a mother's touch? "

By now they had reached the car. Shuichi let Meiko in first, then opened up the back and folded down the seat so the new T.V. could fit. Shuichi said his thanks to the boys and gave them a big tip. He got into the drivers seat feeling better than ever. His little girl had just called him a great parent. He was on cloud nine.

At the first stoplight he turned to face his daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Meiko" Shuichi said

"I only told the truth daddy" Meiko smiled.

"Mmmmmm, I smell food" came a voice from the top of the stairs.

Keisuke looked up and saw a figure walking down the stairs. "Hey dad, look who's finally come out of hibernation " he joked

"Only to eat and pee." Kaoru said to his twin " Oi, dad, what are you cooking'?" Kaoru asked Yuki.

"Well hello son. What an honor it is to have you grace us with your presence" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Hey, I gotta eat sometime" Kaoru said smiling.

Yuki and Kaoru engaged in small conversation as the lunch finished cooking. Keisuke stayed seated on the couch flipping though channels. He stopped on a News station when a headline written across the screen caught his eye. It read...

"Shuichi and Meiko Shindou-Uesugi attack paparazzo!"

" Dad, Kaoru come quick! Meiko and pop are on the News for attacking a paparazzo! "

Yuki and Kaoru looked at each other for a split second, worry filling their eyes then they ran to the living room T.V.

"Turn it up!" Yuki demanded. Keisuke obliged. The female reporter began to speak...

"Today at Circuit City at Tokyo mall, Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of the band Bad Luck, was caught punching a man, most likely a paparazzo, several times in the face..."

"What?" Kaoru said kind of out of it "Daddy punched someone? Never knew he had it in him "

"Shhh" Yuki hushed his son. The reporter continued...

"Eyewitnesses said the man demanded to know who the child with Shindou was. When Shindou didn't respond, the man proceeded to pull off the child's hat, pulling a tuft of her hair out with it..."

"WHAT!" Yuki roared, "Shhh dad, wait" Keisuke said trying to calm his father down while looking horror struck himself.

... The child was indeed Meiko Shindou-Uesugi, his daughter with novelist Eiri Yuki. The witnesses said Meiko began to scream and cry and that's when Shindou punched him. It was caught on this amateur video..." They showed Shuichi punching the man and then Shuichi's voice came through the T.V. " This is nothing compared to what Eiri will do once I go home and tell him you hurt our daughter."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Yuki roared

"... After that, the youngest Shindou-Uesugi proceeded to attack the man too..."

"WHAT?" yelled Yuki, Keisuke and Kaoru in unison. They showed the clip of Meiko kicking the man in the balls.

"Ohhh" the three guys said as they all winced

"You wait till I tell my dad about this!" Meiko's voice rang through the T.V.

"That's right baby," Yuki yelled

"I taught her that move! Go baby sis!" Kaoru said. Then Yuki and Kaoru laughed, " That's our Meiko. " Kaoru chuckled "Yeah, he shouldn't have gotten her mad " Yuki added

Keisuke watched them in disbelief. They were laughing. What was so funny? This _wasn't _funny.

The reporter continued...

"... The reporters then proceeded to question Meiko about growing up within a gay household. This is what she had to say..." Don't you ever talk about my fathers that way! They are great parents and they love me more than anything and that's all that matters, so go away! " ...After that they left." Seems like the Shindou-Uesugi family have a lot of love and a lot of violent mood swings " the female reporter said to the male reporter next to her chuckling." Yeah, but can a family with two parents of the same sex _really_ be happy?" The male reporter asked

Keisuke cut off the T.V.

"That's our Meiko" Kaoru said

"Yeah, I'm glad she thinks so highly of me" Yuki said smiling catching the sight of his eldest son out the corner of his eye. He knew something was wrong. "I had better call Seguchi. Tell him to put a gag on the media" Yuki said as he left to get the phone.

" Tell Uncle Tohma I said hi " Kaoru yelled to his dad and fell onto the couch next to his twin. " That Meiko sure is something. HAHAHAHA! She's so rash when she wants to be. " He chuckled

"Why do you find it so funny? Pop could be in trouble and Meiko was hurt." Keisuke said.

"It's ok, dude" Kaoru reassured his twin. "Uncle Tohma will sort things out. We've been through this load of times. It's ok, man, you know that." Kaoru smiled

_' How can he be so calm? They're making fools of us, of out family. The Gods only know I love my fathers but do they have to be ...gay? It makes everything so much harder, for all of us. And the fame certainly doesn't help. Our life plastered all over the place, in papers, on T.V ...I HATE IT! Yeah we've been through this load of time ...but I'm starting to really get tired of this shit! ' _

"Dude, you ok?"

Kaoru broke Keisuke out of his thoughts " Idiot " Keisuke said to his twin. Kaoru looked at his twin confused. " I'm going to my room" and Keisuke got up and left.

End of Chapter 2

This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to leave it with Keisuke . Just seems right .I always follow my intuition . Hope ya like ! Don't 4get 2 review!

Until next time ...

Zaijian

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Realization

TaraYuki-Uesugi here . Chapter 3 ! YAY! I'm writing this right after I wrote Chapter 2 . Time check ...4:01 am . Oh Yeah, I need a life.

**Random thoughts: **For the holidays my sister bought me the Chobits Soundtrack. I LOVE "Let me be with you" . It's the only song I play .I swear when I become famous ( I say when cuz I will be .I refuse to have it an other way. talk about confidence lol) Imma make this song in English . It would be great to perform . ...Speaking of performing , my little brother Justin (named after Justin Timberlake. I was a big fan at the time lol ) he's three and LOVES the Gravitation soundtrack. He loves " Super Drive ( the theme ) and "Blind game again" . It's so cute the way he sings it ! ...I know it's weird that my mom let me name my brother after a singer but you have to understand , all of our names come from somewhere(meaning me my sister and my brother). My full name is Sh'tara. My uncle when he was 9 was watching the Thunder Cats cartoon at the time when everyone was arguing what to name me . He said why don't u just name her Shtara like the girl on the TV. . My mom was like her name isn't Shatara its 'Cheetara'. But everyone agreed on Shatara but they didn't like the three a's and thought it would be unique to put an accent mark so it's spelled Sh'tara but pronounced Shatara. At the time my sister was borne loved The Little Mermaid so her name is Ariell . My sister wanted to name my brother Fiori from Sailor moon but my mom said hell no so we settled on Justin . I wanted the full name Justin Randall( any Justin fan knows Randall is his middle name ) but my mom said I was pushing it so his name is Justin Prince Jordan (all the boys in the fam have 2 middle names ) Prince is his dad's real name (how weird is that) and Jordan my Grandmother liked lol we are so weird . Ok all that was so unnecessary ...but I guess that's why it's called random thoughts . Random thoughts finished now!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Gravitation so please let me keep what little money I have! Please?

And now on with the show...

"Daddy before we go home can we stop by Staples and Music Village? Keisuke needs printing paper and I'm sure Kaoru needs new drum sticks and guitar strings." Meiko explained

"I don't know honey" Shuichi said "We've had a big day today"

"Please daddy! I just want to get them this. Kaoru has been rocking out a lot lately and I think something is wrong with Keisuke. I want to make them happy, to show I care. Please, Please, PLEASE!"

Ah! The triple please, Shuichi's weakness...

"Hmmmm... Ok, but we're going to make it quick ok?" Shuichi gave in "Ok daddy. Thanks" Meiko smiled

After a quick stop at Staples and Music Village, Shuichi and Meiko began making their way home. Both stores were pretty far away from their house and they were both quite hungry.

"We're hooooooooooooooome!" Shuichi and Meiko announced in unison

"Daddy, Meiko!" yelled Kaoru "Man, did u guys have us worried"

"You heard already, huh? They sure don't waste any time, those reporters." Shuichi said.

"Who hasn't heard?" came a low voice behind Kaoru. "Yeah Tohma, they're home now. Thanks" **Click.** Yuki hung up with Tohma.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Meiko yelled. She ran toward her dad and put him in a bear hug.

"Hey baby, I'm so proud of you kicking that guy's ass," Yuki said.

"Thanks. Kaoru taught me. He said that men might try to hit on me or hurt me and that a good kick in the balls would set them straight" Meiko finished

"Hey Meiko, Pop" Keisuke greeted as he descended the stairs "Glad you're ok"

"Keisuke! Yeah I'm fine." Meiko exclaimed "Hey, you guys" she yelled at the twins "I got you something. Here you go Keisuke" She handed him the printing paper.

"Oh thanks Meiko. I really need it" Keisuke said smiling.

"Oh, and here's yours Kaoru" Meiko said as she handed him what she bought him.

"Excellent!" Kaoru exclaimed "I so needed new sticks and strings and Uncle Hiro is coming over later so we can have a jam session, want to join?" he asked.

"Yeah! Can I sing!" Meiko asked.

"Duh!"

Meiko smiled.

"Hey guys" Shuichi interrupted "Why don't you go down to the garage and get Meiko's T.V." Meiko, you guide them so they don't bump into anything."

"Guide us?" Keisuke asked wearily

"Exactly how big is this T.V Shuichi?" Yuki asked, dangerously eyeing Shu.

"Don't worry it's not that big" Shuichi said catching his daughters eye and winking. Meiko winked back. "Now go!"

The twins put their gifts on the coffee table and followed Meiko out of the house to the garage.

As soon as the door closed, Eiri pulled Shuichi toward him and planted a nice long tender kiss on his lips. After a few minutes of making out, Shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist and laid his head on his chest. Eiri wrapped his arms around Shuichi in return.

"Yuki" Shuichi began "I think something's wrong with Keisuke."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just not entirely sure what it is "

" Meiko said he's been really sad lately. He even stopped calling me "Daddy". I want to help but I don't know what to do." Shuichi said sadly.

"I'll ask him" Yuki replied

Yuki did know what was wrong or at least he thought he knew. Either way he planned on talking to Keisuke that night.

"Ok, guys this way" They heard Meiko yell on the other side of the door, directing her brothers. Yuki let go of Shuichi and opened the front door.

"Watch your back Keisuke. Ok, a little more to your left ...ok you can set it down now " Meiko directed.

"Daddy, you said it wasn't big!" Kaoru yelled.

"Well it's not _that_ big!" Shuichi yelled back as though fighting with his brother, not his son.

"Told you dad!" Keisuke yelled. "Told you he'd come back with a 40 inch flat screen!"

"It's not a 40 inch!" Shuichi yelled back. "It's a 36 inch," he added sheepishly.

Yuki eyed the 36-inch flat screen T.V. and then his daughter, with a glare that basically said 'What did I tell you before you left '.

Meiko, cracking under her dads glare said "But dad, I didn't tell him to get it!" As though Yuki had _actually_ said this. "I even protested against it!"

"It's true" Shuichi added, seeing his daughter on the verge of tears. "I picked it out" He sounded like one of his children confronting their dad. Not like a parent.

Yuki glared a little longer at his husband and daughter. After a few seconds he walked over to Meiko, who was looking very somber. He looked her straight in the eyes, then smiled and laughed. In one sweep he picked up his daughter under her arms. She wrapped her legs around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Yuki kissed her forehead.

"You two are so hopeless" Yuki chuckled, carrying his daughter off to the kitchen. He paused to kiss Shuichi. "You guys had better get ready soon. I had Tohma make us reservations at _Le Chateau_ for dinner at 6."

"Awesome" Kaoru yelled.

"Yeah, that's our favorite place to eat" Keisuke added.

"C'mon Meiko, lets go to the kitchen. I bought you some Pocky" Yuki said, walking towards the kitchen again.

"Really! " Meiko asked excitedly still in her dad's arms. "Yeah. You can have some before dinner tonight. SOME!" he added

"Can I have one whole pack?"

"You can have half"

"3/4"

"Don't push it kid "

They debated all the way to the kitchen.

Shuichi smiled listening to Meiko and Yuki. _' Yuki has really broken down most of his barriers since the kids were born '_ He thought _' There was a time when he would have demanded that the T.V. went back'_ Shuichi turned to the twins. " Well, we had better see how to mount this thing to the wall before dinner tonight. With that they carried the T.V. up to Meiko's room and set to work.

In the kitchen Meiko was chewing on her strawberry Pocky sticks, sitting on a stool in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Yuki sat opposite her.

"Dad, I think something's wrong with Keisuke. I told daddy too. He seems sadder lately. He doesn't even call daddy "Daddy" anymore." She said, concern on her face

"So you've noticed too, huh?" Yuki asked.

Meiko nodded.

"Don't worry. I think I know what's wrong. I'm going to talk to him tonight. Don't worry your pretty little head." He reassured her with a smile.

"Ok" Meiko said. "I'm hungry, can't wait till dinner." Yuki smiled. They sat and chatted for about an hour until Yuki finally thought it was time to start getting dressed. "Let's go see if your daddy and brothers are done putting up your TV."

"Ok!" Meiko said brightly. They went upstairs to Meiko's bedroom.

"Finished" Kaoru said exhausted. Meiko looked to her left and saw her new TV hanging on the wall. "It's awesome!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is quite nice. Huge...but nice" Yuki said eyeing Shuichi. Shuichi blushed.

"Alright guys, get ready. It's 4:30. I want you down stairs, in the living room, fully dressed at 5:15. No later, got that?" Yuki said.

"Yes sir" The three Shindou-Uesugi children said in unison, with a salute as though they were in the army. They started to laugh. So did Shuichi. They knew their dad would get annoyed. He always did when they did that, but they couldn't help it; he sounded like a drill Sargent.

Yuki rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and headed out the door toward his and Shuichi's bathroom in their bedroom. Muttering " Idiots" under his breath, all the while concealing a smile.

"Alright guys, off you go" Shuichi told the children.

Keisuke left first for the bathroom in his bedroom. Then Kaoru left for the bathroom in his. Meiko moved toward her closet. "Daddy, help me pick something to wear " "Ok, hun"

Shuichi followed his daughter to the huge walk-in closet. For a little girl she had a lot of clothes. "Here" Shuichi said. He handed her a black suede knee length skirt with a red V- neck long sleeve shirt with ruffles on the end of the sleeve. "This was always my favorite and you never wear it" "Ok" Meiko said cheerfully "That was easy" Shuichi said "I know" Meiko said " It's because I like this outfit too '" she smiled " Now get out I'm going to go take a bath " " Ok, Ok ". And Shuichi left the very pink room closing the door behind him.

As Shuichi walked to his and Yuki's bathroom, he remembered the day they bought the huge house two and a half years ago. Everyone wanted their own room and their own bathroom. Meiko wanted her room to be big and pink with a walk-in closet. Keisuke wanted his room to be big with a secluded place for him to be able to write and a place for his huge book collection.

Kaoru wound up with the second largest room in the house (only second to Yuki and Shuichi's). He wanted a walk-in closet (he's very vain) and a place for his computer, drums, guitar, speakers and microphones.

The house is beautiful. On the outside the house looks really big, but still humble. Not like a mansion. But on the inside, mainly upstairs, it was vast. Seven bedrooms, six bathrooms, a large kitchen and a large living room. There was a huge backyard and a huge front yard filled with half the cars, the rest were in the garage.

When the family first saw the house, they were in love but were worried about whether Eiri would buy it or not. When at the end of the house tour he said, " It's perfect. We'll take it" everyone cheered. They moved in ASAP and had a house warming party to celebrate.

By the time Shuichi was out of his reverie, he was in his bedroom undressing. Shuichi and Yuki's bathroom was especially designed and built to have two of everything. Two sinks, two showers, two toilets and two tubs. It was black, white and gold. The floor and counter were black and white marble. The walls white outlined in black. The showers were glass and the sinks, taps and toilets were gold. They both had towels with their names or initials on them.

Shuichi walked into the bathroom naked and saw Eiri in there clear shower. It was actually really pointless for them to get two of everything in their bathroom because they always used the same thing. If one of them were in the shower, the other always just joined in. If one was at one sink brushing their teeth, the other would join. It was just easier that way.

Shuichi hoped in the shower with Yuki and began to wash his hair. "Are they all getting ready?" Yuki asked, scrubbing himself with the loofa Shuichi bought him. "Yeah" Shuichi replied. "Good, cause we can't be late" "I know" "I'd better start drying off." Yuki said. He opened the door of the shower and then turned back to Shuichi and whispered in his ear. "If I stay in this shower any longer, we'll certainly be late" Shuichi blushed as Yuki kissed his neck, pinched his butt and left the shower, grabbing the towel with the "Eiri" emblem in black. He wrapped it around his waist and went to his walk-in closet to pick out an outfit.

Shuichi stayed in the shower ten minutes longer and then followed suit, grabbing his "S" towel, wrapping it around his waist and then proceeding to his side of the closet. Yuki was already half dressed in his black slacks and blue button down shirt, and was now putting on his black dress socks. Shuichi picked out black slacks and a purple button down shirt. He liked to wear purple because it compliments his hair.

By 5:10 (5 minutes early) everyone was downstairs and dressed with shoes in hand to be put on at the door. Meiko had on the outfit her daddy picked out for her. The front of her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with the back of her hair out, and she was holding her black strappy Mary Janes. Keisuke was wearing dark denim jeans, a white t-shirt that said, "I heart NY" and a black blazer, holding his black leather shoes. Kaoru wore black slacks with a silver wallet chain hanging, connecting his front and back pockets on the right side. A black button down shirt with the top three buttons open exposing a lot of skin and his favorite fang necklace. His accessories: a spike bracelet and three silver rings on each hand that had three fingernails painted black. Meiko had painted them for him the night before. He was holding his black leather shoes with silver skulls and spikes across the buckle. Totally rocked out! Yuki looked at his son, smiled and shook his head. "Let's go"

By 5:15 everyone was piled in the car (the black Escalade tonight) and they were at _Le Chateau _at 5:45, fifteen minutes early.

They pulled up to the valet and got out of the car. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand and Kaoru Meiko's hand. Keisuke walked with his hands in his pockets looking pretty content. They started towards the door and froze.

"Shit" Yuki muttered to himself.

"How'd they find out?" Kaoru asked horrified.

"Don't tell me they tapped the phone again." Shuichi said.

"Aw man" Meiko added.

Keisuke didn't say anything. He just stood their growing more furious by the second but on the outside he was stone-faced.

"Well, I don't care, I'm hungry" Kaoru said "Me too" Meiko agreed and they proceeded to walk to the front door of Le Chateau and through the crowd of Paparazzi.

Yuki and Shuichi looked at Meiko and Kaoru and smiled. "Well they do have a point." Shuichi said. " Let's go"

Yuki looked back at his son who was standing all-alone. "C'mon lets go eat," he said. " Yeah, Yeah " Keisuke replied and began to follow his fathers, his mind else where.

'_Here we go again. Why couldn't I be born into a different family? Without famous gay parents. With a normal mom and dad that were teachers or maybe...'_ His eyes finally rested on Shuichi and Yuki holding hands and now he could here the sounds of cameras clicking and the paparazzi screaming.

"Excuse me Keisuke, do you agree with the statement your sister made earlier today?"

"Keisuke, do _you_ resent your fathers being gay?"

_'What the hell are they thinking?'_ Keisuke thought

He jogged and caught up with his dads. He crashed in between them, breaking their hands apart. He looked back at his dads with mingled fury and embarrassment. Then he followed his siblings through the doors of the restaurant.

Yuki and Shuichi both caught the look Keisuke threw back at them. They looked at each other for a split second, both extremely surprised, then sped up their walk, not holding hands, and followed their children through the front doors. In the lobby they still heard the paparazzi outside yelling random questions. Yuki finally realized that the Matre'd been speaking to him.

"Uesugi-san, I'm so sorry about the cameras. Please come this way. Your favorite table is waiting."

Yuki nodded. He caught a glimpse of Keisuke. His face was back to the usual blank expression. They followed the Matre'd through the full restaurant. Immediately whispers were heard .

"Isn't that the Shindou-Uesugi family?"

"Yeah it is"

"Hey, aren't' they the famous gay parents?"

"Hey, are those their children? They are absolutely gorgeous!"

"Yeah, too bad they have to grow up in such a family "

At the last comment, both Yuki and Meiko looked at the woman who said it straight in the eye and gave her the worst death glare ever.

The woman gasped, blushed and turned her head whispering a barely audible, "Sorry" on the verge of tears.

Yuki caught Meiko's eye and they both laughed out loud. They knew they were the only ones that could make someone cry just by looking at them.

They finally made it to their table in the back of the restaurant. All the whispers had ceased. The people in the restaurant saw what Eiri and Meiko had done to the other woman and thought it wise to keep their comments to themselves. When they were seated, the matre'd turned to Meiko and asked, "The usual, miss?"

"Yup!" Meiko replied brightly "One Shirley Temple, virgin of course."

"Of course" The matre'd smiled "Sirs?"

"I'll take a Lime Rickey" Keisuke said

"Nice choice Kaoru, I'll take the one too" Shuichi said

"Coffee for me" Yuki chimed in. Ever since the kids were born, Eiri never drinks and drives anymore.

"I'll just have water" Keisuke said expressionless.

"Right" said the Matre'd. "2 Lime Rickey's, 1 coffee, 1 water and 1 Shirley Temple." He winked at Meiko. She smiled. "I'll inform your waiter." and he left.

Everyone scanned his or her menu quietly. By the time the waiter came they were ready to order. They placed their orders and handed the menus back to the waiter. Once the waiter had left, Shuichi spoke...

"Sorry about the cameras guys. We didn't know"

"It's ok daddy." Kaoru said smiling to his father "We don't blame you"

_'I do. It's all your fault' _Keisuke thought to himself

"Yeah daddy, its ok we know it's not your fault" Meiko chimed in "Besides, me and Kaoru see this as practice for when we become famous one day. Right Kaoru?"

"Yup" Kaoru replied and he and Meiko high fived.

_'Idiots' _Keisuke thought. Yuki was looking at him and Keisuke immediately cleared his mind. Sometimes it seemed like his dad could read minds.

"So daddy, how's the new song coming along?" Kaoru asked.

"Great! Definitely a hit. I can feel it!" Shuichi said. "Want to hear it? Since Hiro is coming over later, we can play it for you. I have Fujisaki's part on C.D."

"Cool!" Meiko and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

They all engaged in conversation before, during and quite awhile after dinner. Keisuke speaking occasionally.

"Alright, we should get ready to go" Yuki said looking at his watch. It was 7:30.

"Ok, but I'm going go to the bathroom first" Keisuke said

"Me too" Kaoru added

"Me three" Meiko said

"Alright go ahead"

"Race you to see who takes longer" Meiko challenged Kaoru "First one back in front of the telephones near the bathrooms, wins."

"You're on" Kaoru said accepting the challenge. And they raced off to the bathrooms. Keisuke laughing behind them.

"We can't let them go out the front door again" Shuichi said. "Keisuke is finally feeling a little better"

"I know" Yuki said. He hailed the waiter over and asked for the Matre'd.

"Yes, Uesugi-san?" the matre'd said politely

"Can we have the valet bring our car to the back entrance by the kitchens? We don't want the kids to go through that mob again," Yuki explained.

"Of course, sir" the matre'd said with a bow and left to inform the valet.

"That's not possible!" Yuki and Shuichi heard Kaoru yell. Everyone in the restaurant turned in their direction. The kids always got away with making a lot of noise in the restaurant because of who their parents were. Usually Yuki would tell them to shut up but today, since those people were talking so much crap about them, he thought they deserved it.

The kids finally reached the table. Kaoru angry, Meiko smiling smugly and Keisuke laughing.

"So, who won?" Shuichi asked smiling

"I did daddy," Meiko said smugly

"She cheated!" Kaoru protested.

"You're just a sore loser, Kaoru!" Meiko yelled back

"It's not possible. She had to cheat."

"Actually, she didn't cheat. I finished before the both of you and Meiko came out before you. Your problem, Kaoru, is that you're too vain. You check yourself in the mirror like ten times before you walk out of the bathroom." Keisuke laughed.

"I don't care! I want a rematch!" Kaoru yelled. Now everyone in the restaurant was staring at the Shindou-Uesugi family.

"But I don't have to pee anymore!" Meiko yelled back. Everyone in the restaurant made a face at this declaration. Normally Yuki would have gotten up and walked out at this point, but instead this time he sat and smiled at their reaction.

"Well, then we'll have to order more drinks. Where's the waiter?" Kaoru said looking around frantically for the waiter.

"As much as I'd like to aid your little challenge by buying more drinks" Yuki began "I'm afraid I can't. I asked the valet to bring the car around back and he should be here any minute."

"You mean we don't have to go through paparazzi again?" Keisuke asked hopefully

"Nope"

"Yay!" Meiko cried.

Yuki knew the people in the restaurant couldn't wait for them to leave by the looks on their faces. He smiled again. _'That's what they get for saying all that shit earlier' _he thought.

The Matre'd returned. "Your car is ready, sir. Please follow me."

Yuki left cash on the table for the bill and a tip. "Let's go" He told the kids. They followed the matre'd out of the restaurant, through a dark storage room that looked like it held extra tables and chairs and then through the kitchen. As they walked past, some of the cooks stopped cooking to stare at them, star struck.

It was a great idea. It went off without a hitch. The paparazzi didn't even suspect anything. In thirty minutes they were home.

"I'm going to go change" Shuichi said and headed upstairs.

"I got to go set everything up" Kaoru said, "Uncle Hiro will be here at 8:30. Come on, Meiko "

"K"

Keisuke sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Yuki went up to change. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Kaoru yelled.

"No me" Meiko yelled back.

They both reached the door at the same time. Kaoru opened it.

"Uncle Hiro!" they both exclaimed

"Kaoru, Meiko, how are you?" Hiro asked

"Fine" they answered in unison and let him in .

"Hey Keisuke, what's up?" Hiro asked

"Hey Uncle Hiro, nothing" Keisuke responded not moving from the T.V. Hiro knew something was wrong but decided not to push it. He instead turned his attention to the man descending the stairs.

"Oi, Yuki-san, always a pleasure."

"Whatever" Yuki said. "Why are you always here?"

"Now, now Yuki be nice to Hiro." Shuichi now came down and was standing in the middle of the stairway "HIRO!" he yelled as though he had just noticed him.

"Oi, Shuichi!"

"Hey Hiro, I promised the kids we'd play the new song for them. C'mon"

"Yeah, c'mon uncle Hiro" Meiko said. They all ran up the stairs into Kaoru's room .

Keisuke rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him, got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. He hadn't eaten much at the restaurant. At the time he didn't feel like it, but now he was starving.

Yuki saw his son leave for the kitchen but decided that he would need some nicotine for this conversation. He went to his study down the hall, retrieved his pack of cigarettes off the desk and made his way back towards the kitchen.

He sat down at the island in the kitchen while Keisuke busied himself with making himself a sandwich. Yuki pulled out a cigarette and realized a beer would be good also. So he got up went to the fridge, got a beer, and sat back down. Once he thought he was prepared, he lit his cigarette.

Keisuke knew his dad wanted to talk. _'Does he know about how I feel about his and daddy's relationship? That would be embarrassing, and hard to explain' _Keisuke finished making his sandwich. He went to the fridge grabbed a canned soda and headed for the living room. He thought he was home free _'Maybe he doesn't want to talk after all ' _he thought. When...

"Sit down" Yuki demanded, his voice dripping in cold but not anger.

Keisuke turned around from the opening in the kitchen and walked to the island where he sat opposite his dad. He knew Yuki's gaze was upon him , but didn't dare meet it . Instead he busied himself with eating. A few moments of silence passed. Nothing heard but Yuki's smoking and Keisuke's chewing. Then...

"So..."

_'Here it comes' _Keisuke thought.

"You hate the fame and attention"

_'Whew, so that's all. That was close.'_

"And me and your fathers relationship"

_'Shit. How does he do that?'_

Keisuke said nothing but turned a little red. Yuki spoke first...

"I understand you hating the fame and the attention. I hate it too. It's an invasion of privacy, and I like my me time."

Keisuke looked up at his dad. Yuki took a drag of his cigarette and a swig of beer.

"But I want you to know, your father and I will always protect you guys. Why do you think the only thing the media knows about you three is your names?"

Keisuke never thought about that. The paparazzi never knew anything about them but their names. Not where they lived, not where they went to school, not where they hung out with friends. They even walk to school every morning and not once have they been bothered. Now that he thought about it, the only time they were attacked by paparazzi was when they were with their fathers. Under the supervision of their parents.

As though Yuki knew what Keisuke was thinking he continued...

"See, we try and protect you as best we can .We work day and night to make sure that nothing bad happens to you .We try out best to keep your faces out of magazines and off the television. We have many people working for us that you don't even know that help us give you guys as close to a normal life as we possible can. We will always try our best to protect you from them. As for me and your father's relationship..."

Keisuke looked down again.

"That's something you'll have to work out on your own. We're not going to change for anybody. Does it really hurt you in any way? Think about that."

With that he began to leave the kitchen, but before he stepped out, he said...

"Oh yeah" his back to his son. " Don't ever pull what you did tonight again. I don't think I can take seeing that look Shuichi gave me again" And with that, he left for his study.

Keisuke knew that he was taking about when he ran between them, breaking their hands apart. And he could tell, by the tone of his dad's voice, that he had better not ever do that again. No matter how angry or embarrassed he got.

That night after uncle Hiro left and everyone was asleep (except Yuki, still working in his study) Keisuke lay awake in his bed thinking about the conversation he and his dad had earlier that evening. He thought over what his dad said and realized that he was right. His parents did protect him and he knew they loved him as much as he loved them. Does it really matter that they are both men? Their being gay have never hurt him in anyway. Keisuke went to sleep that night feeling like a weight had been lifted off his heart.

If only that feeling could last...

_End of chapter 3_

Well that's the end of Chapter 3 . I hoped you enjoyed. Review Review !Someone said in reviews that Yuki seems a bit out of character .My answer ...I'm glad you noticed ! I want him to be a little different . He has 3 children now having kids always changes a person a bit . Now don't get me wrong there's still the old Yuki we know and love . He has a lot of his Yuki moments . But his Eiri moments (that's what I call them ) are usually with his children . He's come a long way . I hope that explains it . Tell me if you're satisfied with my answer or not.

Ok Chapter 4 ..." Betrayal of words "

In this chapter there's a lot of Yuki moments when someone comes to visit lol . Because of an incident all hell breaks loose and trust is some what lost . I hope to have this chapter up before my birthday( Jan 6th) i'm sure I will, but i've been neglecting " Meiko meets her "friend ".But everything is in my head already .So many fics so little time . lol yeah right there's only 2 . Anyway,

Until next time...

_Zaijian_


	5. Betrayal of words

TaraYuki-Uesugi here . Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to ME !!! Yes I am finishing up a fanfic on my birthday.I so need a life lol.

**Random Thoughts:** Alright its my birthday and its boring as all hell. I think ive had like one hour of sleep since yesterday and im still going strong at (time check) 11:40pm. With NO coffee!!! Oh yeah im skilled! So today i went out with my mom and siblings to the mall. I bought a new shirt cuz the one i had on was annoying the hell outta me and i bought a new manga. I really like **Samurai Deeper **its funny . Tomorrow im going shopping at a different mall. Hopefully i'll be able to get DVD Saiyuki #5(they never seem to have it in stock)and whatever the hell else i want . Saturday Medieval times !!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO !! I love that place ! The knights are hot and you get to yell at them to die !!! HAHAHA!!! My birthday always lasts longer than one day. I'm so spoiled lol............I have Anime on demand and Greg Ayers is like in EVERY SHOW!!! I so need that guys bank account. I've compiled a list of all the shows hes on on Anime Network on Demand..... Ahem..... Saiyuki (Goku) Chrono Crusade (Chrono) Peacemaker (Shinpenchi) D N Angel ( Satoshi) Puni Puni Poemy ( boy that steals Poemys bike ) , Sister Princess ( the annoying dude .forgot the name and im too lazy to look it up on the t.v. ) , Aquarian Age ( Junichi ), and some more shows but i dont remember the names of the shows . Anime network changes the shows once the first season is done . I like the fact that he's in all the shows ,it's funny ! Everytime i hear his voice on another show im like "It's Goku ! " (thats how i label him , even though the first time i heard him was on Pretear ) . I like his voice its cute.Ok random thoughts finished . i had more to say but i forgot............(Idiot)

**Disclaimer: **No i do not own Gravitation, but maybe if I worked like Greg Ayers , maybe I would be able to buy it from her lol

And now , on with the show ....................

" Alright everyone , wake up . You too Shuichi , you're late " Yuki spoke into the intercom that connected to every room in the house. Right now he had pressed the four buttons that allowed his voice to be heard in his bedroom , Meikos bedroom , Keisukes and Kaorus. He was so glad he had it installed . This way he didn't have to run fromroom to room waking everyone up , everyone woke up all at once .

When no one answered , he spoke again " Alright , if no one wakes up i'll be forced to use the morning alarm " ................. No answer " Ok you asked for it " . He pressed the button labeled 'Morning Alarm'. The sound was louder than loud . It sounded just like a horn on a big ship . Thats the one he chose when he purchased the intercom.It seemed the cruelest and it would get the job done . After the 'alarm ' rang , the intercom filled with voices.

"YUKI!!!!!!!! "

"Dad , dude that was so not kool "

" Dad , are you tring to give me a headache? I have a test today! "

" Dad , I'm angry ! That hurt ! "

" Shut up complaining. I warned all of you ." Yuki said on the other end , impressed by the respone.

" Keisuke , seriously, there's a test ?"Kaoru asked his brother through the intercom " What class ? Is it a class I have with you ? "

" Yeah , math " Keisuke responded

" Are you serious?! Aw man , oh wellI failed " Kaoru said

" Kaoru you had better pass that test or its your ass ! Now all of you get dressed. Shuichi wake-up before i press the alarm again in your room only ! " Yuki yelled " You're already twenty minutes late "

" Shit !!! K is gonna kill me !! Thanks Yuki , I love you . "

"Yeah ,yeah , love you too" Yuki said rolling his eyes .

" Eeeek!! " Shuichi squeeled

Some of Yuki's walls have broken down , but it was still a difficult feat to get him to say 'I love you '. So when he does Shuichi feels extra special . Besides , Yuki knew by saying it ,Shuichi wouldnt fall back asleep.

Like ever other morning Eiri prepared breakfast. He didn't mind , he was up at this hour anway. He worked nights on his novel and so preparing breakfast in the morning just seemed like the right thing to do . Today they were having Panckes , eggs and bacon. Everyones favorite . Yuki , in the middle of flipping a pancake , felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket . His phone never leaves his side . Yuki set the the last of the pancakes aside and answered his phone .

"Yeah?" he answered

" Eiri-san , goodmorning" Tohma seguchi's voice came from the other end.

"Yeah ,morning. Whats up ?"

" I was wondering , are you going to be busy today ? "

Yuki thought for a second . If Tohma wanted to come over ,then saying 'yes he would be busy for the day ' would be a good thing . Last thing he wanted and needed was to be annoyed by Tohma for a day . But he just didnt feel like lying today .

" No i'm not busy. I finished my book last night so i'm actually quite free. "

" Excellent ! I have a surprise for Shindou-san today andI wanted you to be there and share the experience with him ."

" So whats the surprise ? "

" Now Eiri-san , it wouldnt be much of a surprise if i told you,now would it ? Besides,I want you to be surprised also .I think you'll be proud of Shindou-san. NowI need you to be at N-G around 4:30 in the press conference room. Bring the kids also . Meiko should be happy , Kanai is coming too . Well , I've got work to do for todays surprise. It was great talking to you Eiri-san . "

" Hnn" Yuki groaned

" Bye " and with that Tohma hung up

At that exact moment the three Shindou-Uesugi children entered the kitchen ,making their way to the cabinets to get plates .

" Who was that dad ? " Keisuke asked

" Tohma. We have to go to N-G at 4:30 today. So I'll be picking you guys up from school. Apparently he has a surprise for Shuichi. " He explained while packing Shuichis breakfast on a container .

" Whats the surprise ? " Kaoru asked filling hisplate with pancakes.

" No idea. Tohma wouldnt say, but dont tell your daddy though. He dosent want him to know . " he said while closing the container and putting it on the counter near the door .

Two seconds later everyone heard rushed footsteps running down the stairs . Meiko abandoned her breadfast andran to the refridgerator. Shegrabed a sunny delight and flatened herself against the counter. Soon Shuichi appeared in the kitchen. " I'm late " he announced

" We know . " everyone said in unison

" WellI gotta go . K is so gonna kick my ass " He ran to his two sons who were already tucking into their breakfast and kissed them on their forehead . " See ya later boys" he said quickly " Bye " the boys said in unison. Shuichi rushed over to Meiko " Here you go daddy" she said " Thanks sweetie" Shuichi said and kissed her on her forehead .He ran to Yuki and quickly pecked him on the lips then ran to the counter near the door grabed his breakfast and headed towards thedoor .

" Oi , Shuichi " Yuki yelled right before he reached the door . Shuichi turned around and Eiri tossed him a small pack of syrup . Shuichi caught and smiled .

" Well bye guys. See you when get home . I love you ! "

" Love you too " the three children yelled back

" Hnn " Yuki groaned . Once for taday was enough .

Soon they heard Shuichi grab car keys off the key rack near the door (which car ? they didnt know ) and then the front door slam close . " You think he'd wake up on time after all these years " Yuki said aloud more to himself than to anyone specific.He fixed himself a plate and joined his children at the table . They had a small conversation until the doorbell rang . " That must be the crew " Kaoru said, finishing his last pancake and setting his dish in the sink for his dad to wash later . Meiko and Kaisuke followed suit . " Alright " Yuki said following them to the door .

" Kaoru fix your tie " he said to his younger son . The top three buttons of Kaoru's shirt were open and revealing a white wife-beater . His tie hung draped around his shoulders.

" Dad , I'm not like Keisuke "

" Shut up! " Keisuke said

" Besides ,I look hott this way " Kaoru said with a smirk and proceeded to put on his shoes .

Yuki smiled and shook his head while heading toward the door to open it . He opened the door to see Keisuke and Kaoru's three best friends , Miwa , Kenji and Travis . Travis was american , but lived in Japan most of his life . Miwa and Travis had their uniforms on properly , but the same couldnt be said for Kenji. He had his button down white shirt completely openexposinga black wife-beater on under it . His tie was hanging out his pocket and chains hung everywhere from his pants and his finger nails were painted purple. Yuki decided not to look .

" Hello ,Uesugi-san" the boys sang in unison .

" Hey " Yuki said . He turned to his children " Ya read ? "

" Yup "they all said and headed out the door . Meiko gave her dad a kiss on the cheek " Bye dad " " Bye " he replied back " Bye guys." He yelled to the boys " dont forget im picking you guys up today "

" Bye dad " the boys called back

Yuki stood at the doorway until his children were out of sight. once he could no longer see them , he closed the door and retreated to the couch. He closed his eyes _' I had better get some sleep if i have to endure a surprise from Tohma '_ . he thought to himself . He glanced at the kitchen and remembered the pile of dishes in the sink _' I'm just too tired . I'll leave it for Megumi this time ' _Megumi was they maid that came by the house three times a week to help keep it tidy. Having three kids , and Shuichi , made it hard for the house to stay clean.Yuki couldnt take the mess anymore and decided to hire a temporary maid .

Yuki dragged himself up the stairs to his and Shuichi's bedroom , floped on the bed , and within mere seconds , fell asleep.

* * *

" Hey guys " Travis said once the had left the door step . 

" Hey " the twins said in unison .

" Hey Kenji " Meiko said . She's had a crush on him for two years now .

" Hey sis " Kenji said even though they were in no way related. " So are you guys ready for tonight ? "

" Whats tonight ? " Kaoru asked .

" I thought maybe we could go to our favorite kareoke bar after school . " Kenji said

" No can do " Keisuke said .

" Why? "

" We have to go to N-G after school . Thats why dad is picking us up . " Meiko explained .

" Yeah " Kaoru cut in " Seems like Uncle Tohma has a surprise for daddy. they're holding a press conference at 4:30 . "

" Uncle Tohma " Miwa said in awe " I wish I could call Tohma Seguchi , Uncle Tohma."

" Yeah you guys are so lucky " Travis cut in . " One of your dads is a huge novelist , the other is the lead singer of the biggest band in the world right now , and your uncle is a grasper member . The other biggest group in the world . "

" Dont forget they have stars come in and out of their house like its nothing " Kenji added .

" Yeah like Ryuichi Sakuma " Travis said in a dreamy voice . " My God ! "

" Trust me Travis , Uncle Ryu isnt like what you see on the T.V " Keisuke said with a smile

" And they call him Uncle Ryu " Miwa said

" Yeah " Kaoru said agreeing with his brother ." When Uncle Ryu comes over the only time he's normal is when we're having a jam session . The rest of the time he and Meiko are playing dolls and stuff "

" Ryuichi Sakuma , play with dolls? I refuse to believe that " Miwa said

Kaoru and Meiko caught each others eye, smiled shook their heads . They knew no one would believe them .

" Wait a minute , you have jam sessions at your house with Ryuichi Sakuma ? " Travis yelled outraged . " And you never invited me ? "

" Sorry man , never thought about it . It was never that important . " Kaoru apologized

" Nevr that important ? " Travis' mouth was hanging open

" Yeah . Like I said Uncle Ryu is usually with Meiko . Most of the time its just me and Uncle Hiro . " Kaoru said

" Uncle Hiro ? Hiro Nakano too ? " You've never told me about this " Miwa said

" Oh man , sorry . Uncle Hiro is always over the house . I'm surprised you guys have never seen him . I guess its because he likes to come over late . " Kaoru explained .

" Enough about Hiro , I wanna meet Ryuichi " Travis said

" Uncle Ryu reminds me of daddy " Meiko said smiling

" You mean my god " Kenjicorrected " We've always see Yuki-san . Why dont we ever see my god ..... i mean your other dad ? "

" He's usually at work when you guys come over . His manager works the band like mad so he usually gets home late . " Keisuke explained

" I must meet your daddy , dude " Kenji said " The man is a genius ! "

" Yeah he is " Kaoru agreed

" Genius ? Yeah right . If you mean someone who basically lives off of pocky , is extremely hyper , and cries more in one day than a woman does in her lifetime . " Keisuke joked . " He's just like Kaoru . Where do you think Kaoru gets it from ? "

" No way dude . He cant be like Kaoru " he said wide eyed . " Kaoru is a moron . I wont believe it till I see it "

" Well believe it . You've seen our dad loads of times . Kaoru is nothing like him . But pop , he and Kaoru should be the twins , not us . "

" Yup " Kaoru agreed " Besides , you'll be able to meet everyone at our party. "

" Excellent! " Kenji and Travis said in unison . They all began talking about the party .

Five mintes later they were in front of Meiko's school . " Bye Meiko " Keisuke giving his little sister a kiss on the forehead . " Bye" she said .

" Bye baby sis " Kaoru gave Meiko a kiss and a big bear hug .

A little girl with long brown hair in a braid goinig down her back , began making her way over to them . " Hey Kaoru , Keisuke " she said " Meiko !!! "

" Kanai !!! " Meiko exclaimed hugging her best friend and cousin . " Hey Kanai " Keisuke said " Kanai , Wassup ? ! " Kaoru yelled giving her a big hug .

" Nothing much " she replied with a smile " Are you guys going to N-G today ? "

" Yeah" Kaoru answered

" Great , me too ! "

The bell rang signaling that school was about to begin .

" We'd better go . Bye " Meiko said waving . The boys waved back . They watched Meiko and Kanai run into the school , also noticing the glares of utter loathing thrown at Meiko by the other school girls and some of their moms. They began to walk the half block to their school .

" Why do those girls look at Meiko like that " Kenji asked . " Yeah even some of the moms there looked like they didnt like her . " Miwa added " I mean , shes just a kid "

" Jealousy " Kaoru answered . " They hate the fact that she's so pretty . Especially after the print ad. "

" Yeah " Keisuke jumped in " Kanai is her only friend "

" Why isnt Kanai jealous of her ? " Miwa asked " And why is she going to NG with you guys ? "

"There's no reason to be jealous of family " Kaoru laughed .

" You guys are related ? " Travis asked .

" Yeah , we're cousins" Keisuke said

" She's Uncle Tohma's daughter . Which explains why shes going to N-G too . " Kaoru finished .

Miwa , Travis and Kenji stoped walking and froze . Their mouths wide open . Keisuke and Kaoru turned around to face their stunned friends . They smirked .

" Didn't we tell you ? " they said in unison and they burst out laughing

" I hate when they do that " Kenji said

* * *

Shuichi slamed on his breaks as he pulled into his reserved spot in the N-G parking lot . He got out closed the door , pressed the button on the keychain that locked the car and ran for the front door . 

" Goodmorning Shindou-san " the female receptionist greeted .

Shuichi ran past waving a hand in acknowledgement . Once at the elevators he pounded the up button repeatedly . " C'mon , c'mon " he mttered to himself . Once the elevator arrived , he jumped in pushed number seven and then 'door close ' . Slowly the numbers lit as each floor passed , finally stoping on level seven . He ran out of the elevator and into the room labeled " Bad Luck " .

" I'm ............." Shuichi began

**'Click'**

"Why cant you ever make it on time ? " K asked , his pistol pointing right at Shuichi's forehead .

" I'm sorry , I overslept " Shuichi said , quickly ducking from under the pistol and making his way to the couch in the corner .

" You always oversleep. " Hiro said laughing .

" I cant help it . I'm tired "

" Well since everyone's here now " K began " I can tell you that practice will be cut short today "

" Why ? " Fujisaki asked .

" Well it seems that Mr. President is going to be holding a press conference today at 4:30 and he wants all the members of Bad Luck there . " Mr. Sakano explained .

" So we must get as much work as we can done today before 4:30. " K explained " Now if I'm not mistaken we've got two songs left to record for the new album . I suggest we get started as soon as possible . "

K and Mr. Sakano made their way over to the recording booth on the other side of the room . Shuichi , Hiro , and Suguru followed .

" I wonder what the conference is for " Hiro wondered aloud .

" Yeah " Shuichi agreed

" They never let us know anything around here " Suguru chimed in with a sigh " We might as well get to work "

" Yeah "

* * *

Yuki's eyes flew open . He turned toward the nightstand to check the time . 2:37. _' Good I didnt oversleep ' _he thought . He got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen . When he walked in he noticed the kitchen was spotless. _' I'm so glad I hired her ' _he thought to himself . Megumi was the best made anyone could ask for . She was like a house elf (1). She would clean and leave and you would never know she had been there . Except for the fact that the house would be clean. 

Yuki walked over to the fridge wanting a beer but decided on a soda instead since he would be driving later . He downed the soda and made his way back up to the bedroom . He noticed his and Shuihci's underwear clean and folded neatly at the foot of the bed . _'Megumi must have done the laundry ' _. He placed the downy smelling clothes into the drawers and proceeded to the closet . _' I'd better wear something nice . We'll be on T.V . '_ . He decided on a pair of khaki's and a black V-neck , long sleeve sweater . Not too dressy , but not to casual either . He laid the clothes on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he realized the towels had been cleaned and were now folded on the sink or hung up on the rack .

Yuki took his shower and dressed. By the time he had finished the clock read 3:23 . He grabed the keys to the silver Mercedes convertable , put on his shoes , checked that he had his wallet and house keys and then left .

By the time he reached Meikos school , it was 3:35 and the children were just getting out . Yuki parked the car in front of the school gate , put on his sunglasses and walked toward the school to wait for his daughter . He stoped at the entrance to wait . As he waited two women in front of him were having a conversation.

" Yeah , I cant stand that little brat " said the woman with short hair " She walks around here like she owns the place . Especially after that print ad . "

" Yeah " the long haired woman agreed " I told my daughter to stay away from her . I dont care if she is the daughter of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou . "

" That Eiri Yuki sure is a hottie "

" Tell me about it . Too bad he's gay "

At this time the short haired woman noticed Eiri. " Hello there " she said not noticing who Eiri was " Arent you a cutie " . Eiri rolled hs eyes and walked away . " Stupid bitches " he muttered .

After five minutes of waiting Meiko finally emerged .

" Dad ! " she yelled . She ran upto him and gave him a big hug . " Hey " he said hugging her back . " Hey Uncle Eiri " Kanai had just joined them . She gave Eiri a hug . " Hey Kanai . Who's picking you up today " he asked huging her back .

" Hello Eiri " came a famale voice .

" Hi , mommy " Kanai said

" Auntie Mika ! " Meiko yelled grabing her aunt into a bear hug .

" Hey Meiko . Oh sweetie , you're breaking my ribs . " Mika said with what little breath she had .

" Sorry "

" So how are you ? Taking care of your dad I hope "

" As always " Maiko smiled

" I resent that " Eiri said walking over to his sister .

" Well , how are you little brother ? You must be in a good mood . You're driving the Mercedes . "

" Oooooh the Mercedes . Did you finish your manuscript on time dad ? " Meiko asked with a smile .

" Hey, do you know what Tohma's surprise is ? " Eiri asked ignoring them both .

" Nope . He never talks about work when he gets home . " Mika answered

" Hey dad ,since Kanai is going to N-G too, can she come with us ? PLEASE? " Meiko asked

" Please Uncle Eiri ? " Kanai begged . Eiri looked at Mika . " I dont care " she said " I've got a hair appointment I'd rather not miss anyway . "

" Fine. Whatever "

" YAY!!! Meiko yelled . Kanai just smiled .

" Well I'd better be off " Mika said looking at her watch " Jose hates when I'm late " " Bye Kanai . Mommy loves you " she kissed her daughter on her forehead . " Bye Meiko " she kissed Meiko . " Bye Eiri " and she walked off toher car .

" Be mommy "

" Br Auntie Mika ! "

" Hnnnn" Yuki groaned " Lets go "

They started towards the car . Yuki noticed the two woman talking before , staring nastily at his daughter .

" Dad , can I wear your sunglasses ? " Meiko asked making his focus shift to her .

"Yeah sure . Here you go " he handed his shades to his daughter .

The wamen gasped . " I-It's Eiri Yuki " the long haired woman said . Yuki glared at them with the _' I heard everthing you said before '_ look . The women turned bright red , muttered something like a "sorry " under their breaths and hurried off . " Idiots "" Yuki muttered .

" Who're Idiots , dad ? " Meiko asked

" Nothing " he opened the back door to the car . " Get in . We have to get your brothers . " The girls got into the back seat . Yuki climbed into the drivers seat and reved up the car . " Buckle up " he said as he drove off .

" We'll wait with you " Kenji said

" Ok" answered Kaoru .

" Hey Travis , Miwa , come over to my place so we can watch the press conference . " Kenji offered . " Ok " :" Sure " Miwa and Travis answered .

Just then they saw a silver Mercedes convertable coming down the block . It stood out against all the black cars on the street .

" Dudes , Your dad has a kick ass car collection . " Kenji said

"Yeah" Keisuke agreed " He's driving the Mercedes convertable today with the top down even . He must be in a good mood ." " He must have finished his manuscript on time " Kaoru finished with a smile .

Yuki pulled up to the five boys standing outside the school gate . " Oi, dad , finished your book on time I see " Kaoru laughed . " Actually I finished it ten days early " Yuki said " Now get in "

" Kanai ! " Kaoru yelled climbing into the backseat . " Awesome , your coming with us ? " " Yeah " Kanai smiled " Hey Kanai " Keisuke said getting into the front seat " Hey "

The boys said their goodbyes to their friends " Bye Kenji " Meiko said dreamily " Bye pretty lady " Kenji yelled back . " Bye Kanai " he winked at her . Kanai blushed and lowered her head .

" Kenji , stop hitting on my daughter and my niece " Yuki said " Sorry Uesugi-san " Kenji laughed "I didnt mean to leave you out "

Everyone laughed . Yuki glared . They said goodbye one more time and left .

" He's soooo hott ,isnt he Kanai ? ' Meiko asked her cousin. Kanai nodded . " There's nothing hott about a boy that apparently cant dress himself ." Yuki said " He knows how to dress himself " Meiko defended " He's just a rebel , which makes him soooooooo hott . "

" C'mon dad you know you think Kenji's funny " Kaoru said smiling

Kenji always joked around with Eiri . And although Eiri would never admit it , he did think the kid was funny.

" Hilarious " Yuki said sarcastically .

" Dad , I'm hungry. Can we go to McDonalds ? " Meiko asked " Yeah , me too " Kaoru agreed " I'm starved ." Yuki looked at the clock . 4:00 . " Fine , but we're going thru the drive-thru . " Yuki pulled into McDonalds and around to the drive-thru . A car was ahead of them already ordering . " What do you guys want " he asked .

" Big Mac meal for me " Keisuke said

" Double cheese burger meal " Meiko and Kaoru said in unison . " Super size ." Yuki turned and looked at them with the _' are-you-serious? _look . " What?! We're hungry" they said " Fine. Whatever. Kanai? " " Chicken nugget meal for me please" she siad

Yuki placed the order then pulled around to pick it up . " Meiko give me back my sunglasses. I dont fell like signing autographs today " She handed them back and Yuki put them on . He paid , recieved the food and distributed it to the kids . Now they were on their way to N-G. " Drop any food in the car and you're dead. " Yuki said " Now hurry up and eat. We'll be there soon. "

Yuki pulled into the guest parking lot and parked the car . Meiko and Kaoru were first to finish their meal even though theirs were the biggest . Kanai and Keisuke were finishing up their fries . They had to hide it from Kaoru's and Meiko's hungry eyes .

Once everyone had finished eating , they headed into the building .

" Meiko , Kanai ! " the receptionist yelled " Akemi !" the girls cried in unison . " Hey Kaoru , Keisuke " " Hey Akemi " the boys replied . " Hello Yuki-san . How are you ? " " Fine " " I'll let Seguchi-san know you're here "

" No need , Akemi " Tohma Seguchi had just exited an elevator.

" Daddy! "

" Uncle Tohma ! "

" Hello Kanai , Meiko " Tohma said hugging the girls " Hey boys "

" Hey "

" Hello Eiri. I see Mika found a way to make that hair appointment of hers after all " " Yup " Yuki replied " Follow me " Tohma directed . " We should be starting soon " They followed Tohma to the press conference room.

" Bye Akemi ! " Meiko yelled

" Bye guys ! "

They entered the room labeled press conference . There were people all over the place setting up cameras . Tohma noticed the uneasy look on Yuki's face . " Don't worry " Tohma reassured " They're not allowed to bother you or they'll be kicked out . " Tohma led them to a small room on the right . He paused before opening the door and turned to Yuki . " I'm sorry Eiri-san butI will have to ask you to wait out here . This surprise is for you also . "

" Whatever " Eiri said as he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down .

Tohma opened the door and let the children in. Once inside they all took a seat on one of the 3 couches . " Ok guys ,I need you three to do me a favor " Tohma began looking at the three Shindou-Uesugi children .

* * *

Bad Luck , K and Mr. Sakano were in the elevator headed to the ground floor where the press conference would be held . 

" You really have no idea what this is about ? " Hiro asked K

" Nope . I have no idea . "

They exited the elevator and walked across the huge lobby . " Hey Akemi ! " Shuichi yelled . " Hey Shindou-san ! " Akemi yelled back

Within seconds they were infront of the press conference room . " Are you ready ? " K asked " I guess " Shuichi replied nervously. They pushed the door in and were immediately blinded by flashing lights .

" Bad Luck , do you have any idea what this is about ? "

" Bad Luck , are you getting fired ? "

The band made their way to the long table on the stage at the front of the hall . Tohma Seguchi had already situated himself at the table , dead center . Bad Luck sat around him . K and Mr. Sakano stood off to the side . Tohma began ........

" Today is a big day for N-G indeed . Bad Luck has achieved what only one band in all of Japan has only done once before . "

Shuichi , Hiro and Suguru just looked at each other completely comfused .

" Will my surprise guests please come out "

Shuichi turned his head to Hiro who was sitting on his left and mouthed " Surprise guests ? " . Hiro shrugged .

" Hi Daddy ! " Meiko yelled emerging from the small room on the left .

Shuichi spun his head left . " Meiko ?! " . She waved and walked up the stairs on the side of the stage . Her brothers behind her holding what looked like a large picture frame . " Boys?! " Shuichi said shocked " What areyou guys doing here ? "

" Congratulations Bad Luck , on your single ' Only you ' going diamond !!!!! !"the three children yelled .

" WHAT?!!!!!!!!!! " Shuichi , Hiro and Suguru yelled in unison .

" It's true " Tohma began into the mic . " Your single , ' Only You ' , written by Eiri Yuki , has sold over ten million copies ! Only Nittle Grasper has ever sold that many copies of a single cd , until now . "

Yuki who had been sitting in the last seat in the front row , had his mouth hanging open . He stood up and looked at Tohma in disbelief . tTohma just nodded .

" Are you serious ? ! " Suguru yelled standing up

" Oh shit " Hiro said in awe .

" We did it ! " Shuichi exclaimed , tears pouring down his cheeks. He ran over to his children . He picked up Meiko and gave her a big kiss. " Thanks guys ! Where's your dad ? " " Over there " Meiko pointed to where Yuki stood with his mouth open . Still holding Meiko in is arms , Shuichi ran off the stage , set Meiko down and planted a huge kiss dead on Yuki's lips . Tongue and all . The media went wild .

" Keisuke ! " Kaoru yelled at his brother .

At the sight of Shuichi kissing Yuki , he nearly droped the plaque he had in his hands . Kaoru struggled to hold it on his own . " Sorry man " Keisuke apologized picking up his side of the plaque but never taking his eyes off of his parents . The boys carried the plaque to the table and set it down . Kaoru ran over to his parents . Keisuke followed slowly , walking and thinking.

_' Should they have done that '_he thought _' It's going to be all over the front pages tomorrow . What if ..........nah , dad promised he'd protect us . Why am I worrying ? ' _. Keisuke raced off to his parents

" Oh my heavens Yuki , we did it ! " Shuichi cried harder now, his arms draped around Yuki's neck . The cameras were still flashing . " Seems like we make a good team . " Yuki said with a smile .

" Shuichi , c'mon , pictures ! " Hiro yelled . " Ok! " he yelled back to wiping is tears. Come on guys '" Shuichi said to his family . He grabed Meiko's hand and wrapped his arm around Kaoru's neck putting him in a choke hold. Keisuke followed . " Are you ok ? " he heard his dad ask in his ear " Yeah I'm fine "

Yuki knew his sons attitude had changed since their talk four days ago , but he still worried . He still wanted to make sure he was comfortable , just in case .

They had taken pictures . First just the family and then the family and Bad Luck . " Can we just have Bad Luck now , please ? " a photographer of a magazine asked . " Ok , one minute " Shuichi said " Are you guys going home ? " he asked Yuki

" Yeah "

" Hey Shuichi , wanna celebrate tonight?" Hiro asked . " Go out to dinner or something ? "

" Not tonight " Shuichi answered " Lets all go out tomorrow night . TonightI want to celebrate with my family "

"Ok "

Shuichi turned to Yuki " Lets order in tonight " " Ok , I'll order Sukiyaki for us when you get home " Yuki said " Great ! "

" Daddy , can I stay with you ?" Meiko asked " Kani is here and I wanna play . I already finished my homework at lunch . " " Ok " Shuihci said " Kaoru are you staying also " Meiko asked her brother .

" Nah ,I have a song I wanna finish writing " he answered " Ok"

" Shuichi , come one ! " Suguru yelled

" I'm coming ! " Shuichi yelled back " I'd better go . Bye boys " He gave both his sons a hug " I'll see you whenI get home . " he kissed Yuki

" Alright " Yuki said " Bye . Bye Meiko "

" SHUICHI !!!! "

" I'M COMING !!!! " Shuichi and Meiko ran off . " Get home safely !! " he yelled back to Yuki.

" Ready ? " Yuki asked the boys " Yup "

Theypiled in the car and began to drive home . " Hey dad ? " Kaoru asked from the backseat . " Can we go by Party City and pick up a 'Congratulations' sign for dad ? " " Sure " They pulled into Party City . Of course Kaoru couldnt just buy a sign , he made his father buy balloons and streamers too . Then he made Yuki stop off at Maxwell's for a Strawberry cake( thought Yuki didnt mind that too much. He loved strawbery cake ) and then the supermarket for strawberry pocky .

It was 6:17 by the time they arrived home .

" Ok so who's gonna help me decorate ? " Kaoru asked once they were inside .

" Not me " Keisuke answered " I have to finish my story " . He headed off upstairs

" Dad? "

" You're on your own , kid . " Eiri said " I've got work to do "

" But I thought you finished your manuscript already . " Kaoru said

" I did butI just got a new idea for my next book " Yuki stalked off to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee before he set to work .

Kaoru decorated on his own . It was 7:03 by the time he finished . Keisuke was still in his room working on his story and Yuki in his study . He ran upstairs got his lyric book then ran back downstair to the livingroom to write . After about fifteen minutes of writing the doorbell rang .

" I'll get it " Kaoru yelled .

**Ding dong ................Ding-Dong ,Ding-Dong ,Ding-Dong ,Ding-Dong **the doorbell rang over and over again .

_' Who the hell is that ? ' _Yuki thought

Kaoru knew exactly who it was and he jogged to the door . Only one person would ring the bell lilke that . He flung it open .

" Uncle Tatsu !!!!!! "

" Kaoru , my favorite nephew !!!! " Tatsuha cried pulling hisn nephew into a noogie . " Wassup ?! "

" Nothing much " Kaoru answered pulling himself out of the noogie and fixing his hair . " You ? "

"I'm good . Needed a break from praying for a while "

They made their way to the couch and began talking about girls

Yuki realized he was out of coffee and knew he couldnt write more with out it . He got up , grabed his mug off the desk and made his way to the door of his study . He grabed the doorknob and took a deep breath , bracing himself for Tatsuha's wrath . Finally he opened the door and made his way to the kitchen .

" You see the thing about dating alot of girls at one time, is making each one feel special . See what you have to do is ....................Aniki!!!! " Tatsuha yelled noticing his brother .

" Go home! " Yuki yelled from the kitchen .

" Now why would I do that whenI could spend time with my favorite big brother . " Tatsuha said making his way to the kitchen . Kaoru in close pursuit .

" Bite me " Yuki said

Tatsuha made his way to the fridge and got himself a beer . He turned to Kaoru " You want one ? " " yeah" Kaoru said . Tatsuha tossed him a beer but it was caught mid-flight by Eiri . " Your the worst uncle ever " he said replacing the beer in the fridge and tossing Kaoru a soda instead. Which he caught . Tatsuha turned to Kaoru and shrugged " I tried man " " Thanks " Kaoru laughed .

They all sat around the island in the middle of theKitchen . " So why are you here anyway " Eiri asked his younger brother .

"I decided to take a little time off and come visit Ryuichi . He's working at the moment so I thought I'd come visit you guys . "

Tatsuha and Ryuichi have been dating long distance for a little over a year .

" So how long are you staying in Tokyo?" Kaoru asked his uncle . " A week maybe longer " Tatsuha answered " Awesome ! "

" Note to self . Commit suicide " Eiri said aloud as he walked over to the counter to see if his coffee finished yet . Tatsuha and Kaoru laughed . " So how's grandpa-Uesugi ? " Kaoru asked " I dont supposed he's kicked the bucket yet , huh ? " Eiriasked hopefully " Nope " Tatsuha chuckled . " He's still alive and kicking . " Yuki groaned .

" I know Shu is at work . I saw the press conference . Congrats bro" Yuki groaned again " But where's Keisuke and baby bombshell ? "

Keisuke is upstairs writing a new story, so i'm not surprised he hasent heard you . When he writes he's in his own little world . And Meiko stayed with dad because Kanai is there too . I expect they are causing hell " Kaoru answered . " And you're not there with them ? ! " Tatsuha asked shocked . " I have to finish a song I'm writing " Kaoru said

" How about you do your homework ? " Eiri said adding sugar to his now finished coffee .

" Whats the point in doing homework when he's gonna be famous one day ? " tatsuha said

" Yeah " Kaoru agreed .

" He's already famous " Yuki said .

" On his own accord I mean "

" Yeah on my own accord "

" You're a bad influence on my kids , Tatsuha " Yuki said .

" Then I'm fulfilling my duty as uncle " Tatsuha said . He and Kaoru laughed .

" As much as I'd love to continue this conversation , I must return to my work before Shuichi comes home . " Yuki said making his way out of the kitchen

" But Aniki !!!!!!!!!!! "Tatsuha whined

" Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad !!!!!!!!!! Kaoru joined in . They both grabbed one of Yuki's legs causing him to spill all of his coffee on the white marble floor .

_' One week ? ' _he thought _' oh yeah suicide is looking good right now ' _

* * *

" Ok guys I think we're done . Thanks for the pictures and congratulations. " said the photographer for Pop Beat 

"Thank You " Bad Luck replied .

" Ok , we're done " K announced " How do you feel guys ? "

" I'm still in a bit of shock " Hiro said

" Yeah Suguru agreed " but ....uh.... who's gonna wake up Mr. Sakano ? " Mr. Sakano hadfaintedwhen he heard the news . He was still out cold.

" Dont worry I'll get him home, you guys go home a get some rest . And oh yeah , you dont have to come in tomorrow . " K informed them . He picked up Sakano and left " Make sure you call me tomorrow with the plans for tomorrows celebration. "

" I'm beat " Suguru said " I'll see you guys later " he left toward the parking lot .

" Come on , Meiko ! " Shuichi yelled at his daughter " Time to go home " She ran toward him , Kanai following behind her . " Congratulations Uncle Shu" she said hugging her uncle . " Thanks sweetie . Tell your dad i'll see him tomorow. Make sure you come with us tomorrow also ok ? " " Ok, I will " Kanai gave her cousin a hug then ran off to her dads office upstairs.

" Uncle Hiro can I have a piggy-back ride to the car ? " Meiko asked Hiro " Of course hun . Hop on " Hiro lowered himself so Meiko could hop on his back . They began to walk towards the car . " I cant believe it Hiro . Ten Million copies! " Shuichi said " I know . I still cant believe it . We've got Yuki-san to thank " " I know . He's such a great writer " " I'm lucky " Meiko said " I've got two very talented dads " " You sure do " Hiro agreed . Shuichi blushed .

They were now at the car . Hiro let Meiko down . " Well my bike is over there " Hiro said pointing in the direction of his motorcycle . " I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'll call so we can make plans for celebrating . " " Bye uncle Hiro " Meiko said giving Hiro a hug and a kiss on the cheek " Bye princess " He walked over to Shuichi . Shuichi pulled him into a hug . " Thanks Hiro " " For what ?" " For being the best friend anyone could ever ask for " " Well, its a hard job but someone's got to do it " Hiro said smiling " I'm glad I can share this with you, Hiro " " Likewise ,Shu-chan " They finally let go . " I'll call you tomorrow " " Bye " Hiro walked away towards his motorcycle.

" Alright , In you get " Shuichi said to Meiko as he opened the car doors. Once they were in the car and buckled up Shuichi pulled out his cell phone and called Yuki . " Yeah we're on our way now so call for the food ok? Adn make sure you get three this time.Ok. Love you . Bye " he hung up and started the car .

" Ready to go eat some Sukiyaki ? " he asked Meiko with a smile

" Yup, i'm starving "

* * *

Yuki had given up on trying to work . Tatsuha and Kaoru just wouldnt have it . At the moment they were now blasting Bad Lucks Diamond song 'Only You ' ( as a surprise for Shuichi when he gets home ) and having a balloon fight . Yukiwent in the kitchen totryand place the order for the Sukiyaki. 

" Can I have 3 family sized bowls please . Yes it is for only one family . Why do you care why I need three family sized bowls ,I just do . Look you either take the order and deliver it orI hang up and order elsewhere. Alright how long will it take toget here. Alright . " he hung up the phone and made his way back into theliving room . " The food should be here in 20 minutes! " he yelled over the music

" Did you order three bowls this time?" Kaoru asked

" Yeah "

" Ok good . Because last time me ,daddy and Meiko were still hungry after two . "

Keisuke began walking down the stairs.

" Keisuke , my favorite nephew! " Tatsuha yelled once he caught site of him " I thoughtI was the favorite nephew ? " Kaoru asked with a smile " Ah, you're both twins. Same difference. "

" Hey Uncle Tatsu. " Keisuke said " I thought I heard you "

" Grab a balloon and join the fun " he said just as Kaoru caught him in the face with a blow.

" Ok "

Yuki sat on the counch and lit a cigarette. _' Someone kill me ' _he thought . Just then Shuichi and Meiko walked in yelling " We're hoooooooome !!!! " . They were heard loud and clear even though the music blasted in the background .

" UNCLE TATSU!!!!!!!! "

" BOMBSHELL !!!!! "

Meiko ran to her uncle and gave him a huge hug . Tatsuha picked her up and spun her around. Keisuke and Kaoru continued to balloon fight . " Wow is there a party going on here or what ?" Shuichi said with a smile making his way to the livingroom. " Hey Tatsuha ! " " Hey Shu-chan much congrats on the cd! " " Thanks " " Hey Meiko , here's a balloon . Lets get your brothers " Tatsuha encouraged " Ok ! "

Shuichi sat on the couch next to Yuki and laid his headon his shoulder . " The food's on its way " Yuki said " Thanks " " Hey I just ordered it no need for a thank you " "Not for the food . For the song , for everything. " " Hey I just wrote it , you performed it . You should get the credit " " Yeah I guess " " Hey ! " Shuichi smiled . " But thanks anyway" Shuichi said " Whatever " Shuichi kissed Yuki on the cheek. " Ok love birds enough " Tatsuha yelled and they all started to attack Shuichi with the balloons . " Hey no fair ! " Shuichi yelled getting up off the couch grabing a balloon for himself and then chasing everyone around the livingroom . Yuki just sat there finishing off his cigarette. This went on for about five minutes and then everyone began attacking Yuki . " Ok , are you guys asking for me to hurt you ? " he yelled , but they all ignored him . The doorbell rang and he ran off to open it . The food had arrived . " $134.96" the delivery man said . Yuki paid and then walked over to the stereo and turned it off . Everone stoped fighting . " The food is here " he announced " Lets eat "

" Well , I'd better be going " Tatsuha said letting go of his balloon .

" Awwwwwww " the kids and Shuichi cried

" About time " Yuki said

" Why ? " Meiko asked " Cant you stay and eat with us "

" No . I promised Ryuichi we'd go out to eat tonight once he got off from work . " Tatsuha explained " Besides with your appitites , there's no way there's enough food for all of us " Tatsuha laughed

" Ya got that right " Yuki said putting the food down on the dining room table .

" Oh, alright "Meiko said sadly " Dont worry" Tatsuha said " I'll come by tomorrow ! " " Ok ! " Meiko cried

" Go home !! " Yuki yelled " I love you too Aniki ! " Tatsuha yelled back

Tatsuha said his goodbyes and left .

" Thanks for the decorations guys " Shuichi said " I did them all myself daddy " Kaoru said as they walked to the dining room table . They had dinner, Meiko made a toast to her dads acknowledging their talents.After dinner theydanced a little to" Only You " and then went to bed feeling happier than ever .

* * *

The next morning morning Yuki , like always , was in the kitchen cooking breakfast . This morning , becon,cheese and chives omlettes. Yuki pressed the intercom " Alright guys , wake up . Except you Shuichi . You can dont have to this morning " " Too late " Yuki spun around to see Shuichi smiling at him . " How come when you dont have to work , you wake up on time " Yuki asked smirking . " I dunno " Shuichi said " Can I help ? " " NO " Yuki sayed " We dont want burnt breakfast" " Fair enough " Twenty minutes later the kids came down into the kitchen. 

" Daddy! " Kaoru said surprised " What are you doing up ? "

" I dunno " Shuichi answered " Ready to eat? "

The all sat around the dining room table having breakfast for the first time in a long time as a fullfamily . The doorbell rang .

" Daddy can you get that ? " Kaoru asked clearing his plate. " I have to go upstairs and get my bookbag "

" Me too , pop "

" Me three "

" Ok " Shuichi agreed . He ran to open the door as the kids ran upstair to their room for their backpacks .

" Hello " Shuichi greeted with a smile . The three boys stood in shock . Their mouths wide open . Shuichi filled the silence . " You must be Keisuke and Kaoru's friends . Come in . " Miwa and Travis seemed to regain their composure but Kenji couldnt move . Miwa walked behind him and pushed him inside . They made their way to the couch and sat down . Shuichi sat on the floor across from them. " The kids are upstairs getting their backpacks. So whats your names ? " Shuichi asked .

" I'm Miwa "

" and I'm Travis "

" And thats Kenji " Miwa answered for Kenji " Forgive his silence . He's a big fan of yours "

" Oh , ok " Shuichi chuckled .

" Oh , I see the big mouth is finally speechless " Yuki had just walked into the living room . " What's the matter Kenji ? Cat's got your tongue? " Yuki was apparently enjoying himslef

" Yuki ! " Shuichi repremanded " Dont tease him "

" Whatever " he sat down on the couch and watched the conversation .

" Congratulations Shindou-san , On your single going diamond " Travis said

" Oh Thank you " " I suppose you guys are coming to Keisuke's and Kaoru's birthday party ? "

"Oh yeah " Miwa said " Cant wait "

At that moment Meiko , Keisuke and Kaoru came running down the stairs , bookbags in hand .

" You guys ready to go ? " Shuichi asked

" Daddy , can you walk with us ? " Meiko asked .

" I dunno . I dont think you guys want me to join you . " Shuichi blushed

" No Shindou-san , it would be an honor " Kenji seemed to have regained his composure

" Can I really ? ! " Shuichi asked his eyes getting wide " I havent walked to school in ages ! " Then lets go daddy " Kaoru said

" Alright ! " Shuichi exclaimed " Lets go Lets go ! " he sang as he went to the door and put on his shoes " Yuki I'll be back soon . Love you ! "

" Hnnn" Yuki groaned " Make sure you takeyour phone and your keys . I dont wanna stop in the middle of work and open the door for you. " " Ok"

"Bye dad " the kids yelled " Bye " They left .

" Wow I cant believe i'm walking to school with Shindou-san of Bad Luck " Kenji said in awe .

" Please call me Shuichi. I'm rarely called Shindou-san and your my kids friends so its ok " Shuichi smiled .

" So i bet your psyched about the single going diamond , huh ? " Kenji asked

" Yeah it's shocking " Shuichi answered

" That kiss was shocking too " Kenji said smiling

" Shut up ! " Shuichi said blushing and smiling as he shoved Kenji playfully . They all laughed . Shuichi acted just like kid .

" You really are just like Kaoru " Miwa said

" I guess " Shuichi responded " Hey you guys wanna come celebrate with us tonight . We're celebrating the single going diamond. "

" Yeah Kenji " Meiko said " come with us "

" How can I resist those eyes " Kenji said to Meiko which made her blush . Everyone laughed .

" Ok " all three boys said

" Awesome ! " Shuichi smiled .

They turned the corner onto the block of their schools and froze .

" Uh-oh " Meiko said

" What the ..........." said Kaoru

" How? " Keisuke asked

" Wow " Miwa Travis and Kenji said in unison

Shuichi pulled out his phone and dialed Yuki's cell number .

"Yeah ? " Yuki answered

" Uh , Yuki we have a problem " Shuichi said " The paparazzi know where the kids go to school now " he finished in shock

Yuki fell silent

_' Aw Shit ! '_ he thought _' Keisuke' _

* * *

End of chapter 4 ( I think lol ) I hope you like I totally pulled a Stephen King( i made that up ) in this chapter . What i mean is I put alot of detail in this chapter . I dunno why .I wanted to show how Keisuke went back to normal for awhile. Please tell me if you mind or not.I've already finished all the major scenes it's filling in the blanks that's hard. Kaoru will really HATE his parents after awhile . We'll gradually see him go insane Oh and to what someone said in reviews, i said it in the character profiles, i will be saying how the kids were born and why they look like Yuki and Shuichi. I've already written it but it wont come till the end SAWY! 

Ok the house elf reference is totally from Harry Potter ( year 6 out july 16th wohoo lol ) , I totally love Cheese , Chives and bacon omlettes . Except i eat veggie bacon.I'm Vegetarian ., I love Sukiyaki !!! I know the price looks like alot but i rounded . Veggie Sukiyaki is about 17.95 per single bowl , beef Sukiyaki is about 19.95 . I kinda guessed what a family beef bowl price would be and multiplied it by three adding a couple more dollars ( like 5 bucks ) . either way it's kinda expensive, and the whole part where Kenji froze in front of Shuichi I took from my own experience . I'm a huge John Mayer fan but when i met him i froze . Totally embarassing !!! My friend had to ask for his autograph for me . PATHETIC !! Oh Yeah and going diamond is a real thing .I didnt make it up . When an artist sells 10 million copies of a cd, album or single, they call it " going diamond" . There's Gold ( 500,000),Platnium (1million),(you go platnium until you reach 10 mill.ex. tripleplatnium) then Diamond. (10 million) . just a little music fact .

Anyway in the next chapter we'll see how Keisuke reacts to the press being at his school, how Yuki and Shuichi will handle it and the diamond party. It will seem like everything is happening to Keisuke in the next chapter...........

Until next time.................


	6. Life Sux

TaraYuki-Uesugi here . I really like this chapter but it was a bitch to write. Well not really the whole thing just the ending. I couldnt come up with a good enough ending . I wrote this chapter days ago but coming up with an ending was hard . I enjoyed writing this chapter. I think its my fav. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it . Tell me if you do : )

**Random thoughts : **I've finished the **Eerie Queerie** series(actually i finished it like 2 weeks ago ) . I wish it was longer than four volumes. Oh well ........I watched **Saiyuki: Requiem **on Anime Network the other day . Its a kool movie . I like it alot .I think imma have to buy it . It's hilarious . I love anime network . You pay like $8 a month for lots of different anime . This way if it sucks its ok cuz you didnt spend $30 on a DVD. ............ Ok I re-read **Gravitation 9 **yesterday and I can honestly say I didnt like it that much . It took me reading it like 10 times to realize that lol (i guess i was in denial) . Yuki dosent seem like my husband( hehe thats what i call him), I HATE Rage . Whay do you ask ? She just annoys the hell outta me . And there are soooooo many new charaters . My little brain cant keep up .But its kool , my Shu is still as cute as ever. I hope the next one is better . ...........Last night I bought** Switchfoot**'s album . I have been wanting it for like months now but everytime I went to the store I always forgot. This has been going on sonce last June lol. You know what I mean . When you go to the store and you're like " I know there's something I want " and then you get home and you're like " Oh, yeah **that's** what i wanted " lol Yeah ive been pulling that since last June . So anyway if you would have asked me last night what I thought of the c.d. I would have said .....Ahem....... IT SUX.I HATE WASTE OF MONEY!!!!!!..........Ahem (regaining composure)...... but after listening to it this morning it's not that bad . I mean I thought the songs would all sound a little like " Meant to live" . You know that kick ass guitar riff but nooooooooooo. The rest of the songs sound like beach music or something.The only really good songs are their singles . But you know what, by next week I'll probably be saying that I love it and its my new favorite c.d. and i'll be blasting it 24/7. Thats what always happens anyway.Thats what happened with Jason Mraz last year. Now it's one of my fav c.d's (i'm actually listening to it right now. And if you don have Jason Mraz , GO GET IT NOW!!! ) So I guess you should just disreguard my review for the album lol.........um yeah.............random thoughts finish.

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Gravitation but maybe if I worked like Greg Ayers I would be able to buy it from Maki Murakami. (this is my new fav disclaimer . Love ya Greg! )

And now on with the show............

" How many are there ? "

" A good seventy-five "

" Where are you ? "

" Around the corner from the school "

" I'll be there in five minutes ? "

Eiri hung up with Shuichi ,ran to get the car keys and left the house . While running to the car he called Tohma .

" Yes Eiri-san ? " Tohma answered reading his caller I.d.

" Tohma the media's staked out in front of the kids schools "

" What ? How ? "

" I don't know but can you fix this ? "

" I'll try but it might take awhile . Also tell Shindou-san the party has already been planned . I'll talk to you later "

" Bye "

Eiri hung up the phone and started his car . He pulled out of the driveway and began the five minute trip to the schools .

* * *

" I'm sorry about all this guys " Shuichi said to the children standing around him 

" It's ok Shuichi " Kenji reassured " I think it's kind of cool . I've never had to run from the paparazzi before. "

" It's cool sometimes " Kaoru explained " but sometimes they can get violent "

While the rest of them were all talking , Keisuke sat on the ground with his back against the wall of the building they were hiding behind. _' I can't believe this '_ he thought to himself . _This isn't supposed to happen . ' _He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He began to reassure himself _' It's ok . Uncle Tohma will sort this all out . I don't have to worry ' _He gave himself a weak smile , unsure of whether he believed it or not .

" Are you ok Keisuke? " Shuichi asked bringing himself down to Keisuke's eye level . Keisuke lifted his head and pulled himself up startling Shuichi . " Yeah , I'm fine. Is dad on his way ? " " Yeah , he should be here any minute now" . Keisuke smiled at his father then walked over to his friends .

" It is in no way cool to be hounded by paparazzi " Keisuke said with a smile " They push and shove you . And all they do is scream your name. You'd think they'd buy a tooth brush with all the money they make from the photos . Their breaths are killer " Everyone laughed . _' Well atleast he's acting alright ' _Shuichi thought to himself . _' I hope it's not an act ' _

Two miuntes later a black escalade pulled up . Eiri got out of the car and walked up to his family ._ " _Are you guys alright ? _" _He asked mainly looking at Keisuke " Yeah we're fine " Shuichi answered " But what are we going to do ? "

" Lets stay home !! " Kaoru exclaimed hopefully

" Don't even think about it " Yuki said glaring at his son . " Look , you three " he said to Kenji , Miwa and Travis . " You go ahead of us . Most likely they don't know who you are and I'd like to keep it that way . If you walk with us they'll know you're Keisuke's and Kaoru's friends . I doubt your parents want fifty people with cameras staked out in front of your house or numerous phone calls asking for interviews. " The boys nodded . " Go now ! " Yuki demanded and they left .

He turned his attention to his family . "I'm going to park the car a couple of blocks down .We'll come back to it later . I dont want them following us home. Shuichi , you're going to have to distract them . " Shuichi nodded . " I dont care what they ask you . Answer ever question , take every picture . You guys " he said turning to his children " Follow me . They're not allowed to trespass on school grounds so once we're past the gate we dont have anything to worry about. Meiko , I'm taking you to your class. I have to have a talk with both your principals. I grabbed a couple of hats and sunglasses out of the house for the three of you . They're in the car . I dont want your faces plastered all over magazines tomorrow so put them on . "

The children listened to their father . Eiri parked the car a couple of blocks away and walked back to his family . " Are you ready ?" He asked them . " One second " Shuichi said . He was still stuffing Meiko's hair into her hat . Both boys had already put on their hats and their sunglasses . " Alright we're ready " Shuichi said handing Meiko her sunglasses. " Lets go " Yuki said picking up Meiko so they could walk faster . The girl walked like a snail.

They began to make their way around the corner . Shuichi jogged ahead of them so he could distract the huge mob with cameras .

" Good morning ! " He yelled smiling

" Hey look , It's Shindou-san ! "

" So now you guys are stalking my children , huh ? " Shuichi said with a laugh . The paparazzi laughed also. Shuichi knew that if he kept smiling it would make things easier . The best way to deal with a paparazzo is to be nice .

Eiri , Keisuke and Kaoru swiftly walked up the street and past the school gates.

" Hey look there's Yuki-san and the children !! " a paparazzo yelled

" Yeah but they are already on school grounds " another yelled disappointed .

" You didnt think I'd make it that easy for you , did you ? " Shuichi asked with a chuckle

" Shindou-san may we ask you some questions ? "

" Ask away! "

_' Good , Shuichi is stalling them ' _Yuki thought

" Sure is a great morning . Isnt it Eiri ? "

" Shut up " Yuki spat at his sister . She laughed.

" Hey look , It's Tohma Seguchi's wife and their daughter ! " someone from the mob yelled

" So now you're harassing my sister-in-law and my niece " Yuki and Mika heard Shuichi chuckle

" 'Morning kids" Mika said to the children " Hey Aunt Mika " they greeted in return. " Hey Kanai ! " Meiko yelled from her dad's arms " Hey ! "

They were now in the school . " I have to go speak with the principal " Yuki explained to his sister putting Meiko down to walk . " Alright " she said " I'll see you guys at the party tonight .Tohma should call you later with the details. Bye " She and Kanai walked in the opposite direction . Yuki and his three children headed for the office .

Once at the office , Yuki asked if he could speak to the principal . Once the principal arrived , Yuki began his apologies . " I'm so sorry for all this . We had no idea this would happen ." The principal smiled completely starstruck. " It's quite alright Yuki-san " she said waving her hand dismissively. " We knew when we accepted Meiko to our school this might happen " Yuki stared at her like she was crazy . The woman sounded as though she had been hoping for something like this to happen . He fought the urge to call her an idiot " May I ask a favor of you ? " he said with his fake polite voice " I would feel much safer if I knew more security were stationed at the entrance .And I would like to walk Meiko to her class. Is there any way these accomadations can be met ? " " Of course Yuki-san . We want to keep Meiko safe just as much as you do . We'll station more security at the front doors and I'm sure Meiko can show you to her classroom "she said winking at Meiko " Thank You " Yuki said and he and the kids began to walk to the door when ....

" Yuki-san ? " the principal called

Yuki paused for a second fighting the urge to yell what " Yes ? " he said politely turning around

" Do you mind if I ask you for your autograph? " she asked

_' You've gotta be fucking kidding me ' _" Of course not" he answered with a fake smile plastered on his face to match his phony politeness . He signed a piece of paper for the principal and flashed her a big smile making her blush . They left the office making their way to Meiko's classroom on the second floor .

Meiko, Keisuke and Kaoru began to laugh histerically once they were on the staircase . " Aw man dad . You should have seen the look on your face when she asked you for an autograph" Kaoru said laughing " No, the funniest part was watching him do it with that fake smile on his face " Keisuke added " And the way Mrs. Yamada blushed " Meiko said " Shut up " Yuki growled " I dont know why the hell i'm paying for you to go to this school with an idiot like that running it "

They made it to Meiko's classrom . Meiko kissed her dad and two brothers before entering . They began making their way back outside . They reached the outside steps and saw Shuichi still stalling the mob . Once they were outside the gate they began to jog to the twins' highschool. They wanted to move quickly but not draw any attention to themselves. They werent on school grounds so they had to move fast . Lucky for them the sidewlk was crowded so they went unnoticed until a mother taking her child to school spoted Eiri and yelled out his name.Yuki muttered "Idiot" and they hauled ass. By then they were in front of the high school but the paparazzi had followed . Once again Shuichi stalled them but now they were standing out side Keisuke's and Kaoru's school . Yuki and the boys continued to run until they were in the school. Although they were on school grounds , the paparazzi began zooming in their cameras to get pictures. Once inside they all leaned against a wall to catch their breath . Once they could breathe normally again they made their way to the office . Yuki asked for the princiapal . Once the principal came out , Yuki gave him the same apology . " Think nothing of it " the principal said smiling " We certainly dont mind " Once again like the other princiapal , this one sounded as thoughhe liked all the attention . Yuki asked the principal if he could station more security at the front entrance and the principal obliged. They were walking out of the office when .....

" Yuki-san"

_' This cannot be happening '_ " Yes " Yuki said turning around smiling . He smiled but the vein pulsing on his forehead gave away his true feelings. Keisuke and Kaoru were silently laughing ,tears running down their cheeks . The principal seemed to have not noticed any of this .

" May I have an autograpgh ? " he asked blushing. " I'm.....uh .......I mean my wife is a big fan of yours."

Yuki gave the man his autograph then quickly left .Once they were in the lobby in front of the front doors , Keisuke and Kaoru brokedown. They were laughing so hard the tears rolling down their cheeks looked as though they were crying .

" Shut up you two " Yuki said glaring at them " I'm seriously thinking about transfering you guys " The boys continued to laugh. " I believe you can walk to your classes on your own . " They were still laughing . " I'm out " Yuki said " Bye dad " Keisuke yelled wiping his eyes . " Hey dad " Kaoru said seriously . Yuki turned around " Can I have your autograph ? " the twims burst out laughing again . Yuki walked out ." Love you dad ! " Kaoru yelled out to him before the door closed " Go to hell "

Yuki made his way over to Shuichi .

" Hey look its Yuki-san ! "

They began bombarding him with questions and their cameras couldnt flash fast enough . They were going to be there a long time .

* * *

It was third period and Keisuke began making his way to his math class. He ignored the dirty looks he recieved from some of the other students. Apparently they thought his family had staged all of that . He also ignored the ones that thought the whole event had been cool. 

" Hey Uesugi . Hi " A boy with brown hair began walking toward him

" Do I know you ? " Keisuke said kind of rough

" No , but I just wanted to tell you that the whole thing with the media was cool ! " the boy said with a smile

_' Another one trying to be my friend because of my parents ' _he thought to himself . " Get a life " he said to the boy and hurried off to class ._ ' Dont they realize I ignore them ? I always ignore them and I will continue to ignore them ' _

" Hey Keisuke " came a girls voice . Keisuke looked in her direction. _' Ok maybe I wont ignore her ' _

He had gotten the girls number but realized that he didnt want it and disposed of it before entering the classroom .

" Well, actually I want to be a rock star like my daddy. Keisuke wants to be the writer " Kaoru explained to a group of girls looking at him in awe . He sat perched on his desk .

" Don't you ever get tired of hitting on girls and being the constant center of attention ? " Keisuke called to his brother from the door

" Bro, come join us " Kaoru called back " Yeah Keisuke come join us " one of the girls called " I'll pass" he said with a smirk making his way to his favorite desk near the window next to his brothers. Just then the teacher entered .

" Uesugi two , off the table . NOW ! " he yelled . On the first day of school each teacher asked who was born first and thats how they got stuck with Uesugi one and Uesugi two. Keisuke said he didn't mind being called Shindou and Kaoru called Uesugi , but the teachers thought calling them Uesugi one and two would be funnier . " Right ! " Kaoru said and sat down . Keisuke took his seat in the next row next to his brother . They took out their books and the teacher began to lecture .

Normally in math Keisuke would sit very attentive listening to everything the teacher had to say . But today he just didnt feel like it . The morning events had jogged his mind a bit . First he played with his pencil then began doodling in his notebook . After awhile that became boring so he decided to look out the window.His eyes went wide at the site outside. _' Oh my gods ! '_ he thought to himself _' They're still here! It's been over two hours! '_

Yuki and Shuichi were still outside talking to the press. They didnt want to leave until every single reporter had left because they knew if they didnt they would have been followed home.They had learned that from an incident that happened before the kids were born . Yuki had his arm draped around Shuichi's shoulder not really for romantic reasons , but because he was exhausted and Shuichi kept him standing . Of course Keisuke didnt think any of this .

_' What the hell are they doing '. Are they trying to make my life a living hell?! My gods , do they ever think ?! ' _he just stared out of the window growing angrier by the second.

" Uesugi one ! " He was pulled out of his thoughts by his teacher who now stood over him . " What's outside that is so much more interesting than my lesson? " he asked and then glanced out the window himself . " Ah yes , I see now . I know you want to join your "parents" (he made the quotations sign with his fingers) in their little fag fanfare but.........."

" Take that back !" Kaoru yelled angrily . He stood up .

" You sit down, idiot ! " the teacher snapped at Kaoru

" Don't call my brother an idiot , you moron ! " Keisuke yelled in his brothers defence . He too now standing .

" Who are you calling a moron ?! "

" You , you asshole! " Kaoru yelled back " Don't ever talk about my parents like that ! Who the hell do you think you are ? " The whole class gasped .

" How dare you! I am your teacher you cant speak to me that way ! Get out now! Anyone can see that you don't come from a respectable family by the way you don't respect your elders." Keisuke and Kaoru gathered their things and began making their way to the door . " And I'll be giving your " parents " (hesigned the quotations again ) a call later. Lets see what they say then " "Yeah , yeah, yeah, screw you " Kaoru yelled back after he left the classroom. He stuck his head back in the door and winked at a girl in the first row he mouthed ' Call me ' . The class laughed .Keisuke pulled him back out .

* * *

Finally all the paparazzi were gone . " When we get home im going stright to bed . Don't even think about waking me " Eiri said to Shuichi. They were now walking back to their car. " Oh yeah . Tohma said the party has already been planned . He'll be calling with the details later. " Oh ,ok " Shuichi answered . They had reached the car . " Give me the keys ,Yuki . I'll drive back " Yuki handed over the keys to Shuichi so he could drive home . In five minutes they were back in their driveway. Once inside Yuki went right upstairs to their bedroom to sleep before the party that night . Shuichi went into the kitchen and began to clean the dishes _' I don't want to leave too much of a mess for Megumi ' _. After the dishes were finished he went upstairs and took a shower. After the shower he went back downstairs to watch some t.v.. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep . 

**Ring-Ring**

The phone pulled Shuichi out of his slumber . He looked at the clock . 1:52. He ran to the phone and answered it .

" Shindou-Uesugi residence "

" Hello. This is Mr. Yoshi. I am Keisuke's and Kaoru's math teacher ."

" Oh hello "

" Yes . I am calling to tell you about your sons behavior today in class. I had repremanded Keisuke for not paying attention and then Kaoru started to yell at me for doing so . Then they both ganged up on me and cursed me out . "

" WHAT?!"

" I was hoping maybe you and your .......uh..........husband could have a word with them about respect "

" Yes . We most certainly will . I assure you Mr.Yoshi they will be severly punished. Thank you for telling me "

" Thank you Shindou-Uesugi-san. Goodbye"

Shuichi hung up the phone. _' The boys cursed out a teacher ? That dosent sound like them ' _he thought to himself . _' We will certainly have to have a talk about this when they get home. I hope Yuki dosent freak'_ Last time the boys had a phone call home from a teacher , Yuki went ballistic. The kids were on punishment for five months and all they did was spit spitballs at the other students. Yuki didn't want the media to find out about the childrens behavior in school. He was afraid someone might report it . So severe punishments was his tactic to have them act properly . _' I can only imagine what he'd do this time ' _Shuichi thought to himself. Shuichi decided to not think about it until he could question the boys. He went off into his and Yuki's study and set to work on the new song he was in the process of writing .

* * *

By the time lunch came around Keisuke felt like crap . The word had traveled fast throughout the school about what happened in math and now kids were annoying him more than ever . Either they were throwing mean things at him like " Hey Uesugi.Do your dads engage in fag fanfare often?" or they were congratulating him " Hey Uesugi . What you did in math was fucking awesome dude.Yoshi totally had it coming " . Keisuke had entered the lunchroom and proceeded to get his lunch . The lunch woman even had something to say " Hey you're that Uesugi boy right? The one with the queer parents . I don't agree with your family life but you did the right thing standing up to that teacher . He deserved it . He has no right talking about your family like that " Keisuke grabbed his lunch and just walked away. _'I didn't take up for my parents. Kaoru did. I would never take up for them ' _he thought to himself 

He made his way over to the table where his brother and three best friends were sitting . As he walked across the hall he recieved more cheers and jeers . Finally he floped down next to his brother. " Dude , why dont you just punch them in the face one time ? " Kaoru asked him " Thats what I did . No one ever bothers me any more . Once you knock one out they all stop " " Whatever " Keisuke replied and began to eat his lunch . " You should have seen the look on Yoshi's face when I called him an asshole. It was hilarious " Kaoru said laughing " How can you be so happy about this ? " Keisuke asked his little brother . " Ah , it's no biggie . Yoshi is just pissed cuz our bank account is bigger than his will ever be " They all laughed except Keiuke. " Can't wait for the party tonight " Miwa said changing the topic. " It is still on right ? " " Yeah it's still on" Kaoru answered biting into his burger ." Uncle Tohma is calling us with the details. I'll call you guys and tell you what time to meet us once we get home." " Thats if we'll even be able to go " Keisuke said " Dad's gonna kick our ass once Yoshi calls him . We'll be lucky if we even have our own birthday party . " " Relax " Kaoru reassured " Once we tell dad what happened you know we wont get in trouble . He loves when we put people in thier place and Yoshi deserved it . What we have to do is make sure he listens to us first before he goes crazy. We'll have to tell daddy first so he can calm dad down . " " You guys have kick ass parents" Travis said " Who cares if they're gay . They're fucking awesome . I wish my parents would let me curse out a teacher and not punish me . " " Yeah , we're lucky " Kaoru said _' If you say so ' _Keisuke thought

* * *

Shuichi finished up the song and looked at the clock . 3:10. _' Shit I had better hurry up if I dont want the kids to deal with those paparazzi alone ' _he thought . He ran upstairs and into his bedroom closet . Yuki was still asleep . He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and put them on. He ran back downstairs , took his cell phone off the coffee table and then grabed the keys to the black Escalade. It had the darkest tint on the windows. He stepped into his shoes and headed out the door . Ten minutes later he was in front of Meiko's school . Sure enough there were paparazzi everywhere but not as many as there were that morning . Children had begun leaving the school . Shuichi put on his shades and climbed out the car to go pick up his daughter. 

" Shindou-san one picture please ? "

" Didn't we go through this this morning ? " he asked with a smile and kept walking until he was on school grounds .

He waited five minutes and then heard " DADDY!!! " Meiko was headed towards him . Her hat completely covering her hair and her shades on .

" Pumpkin! " Shuichi yelled and gave his daughter a big hug and kiss . " Where's Kanai ? " Shuichi asked . He knew Meiko and Kanai were always together and found it weird she was no where in sight . " I think she's still inside . I'm not sure " Meiko answered " Oh ok . Well we can't wait for her today . We'll see her tonight at the party , ok ? " " Ok " " Are you ready ? " he asked Meiko " Yup " . Shuichi picked Meiko up . She rested her head on his shoulder and he put a hand on her head holding her hat tightly in place . He didn't want a repeat of what happened at Circuit City. They quickly walked to the car .

" Shindou-san one picture of you and your daughter ! "

Shuichi pushed through the mob with Meiko in his arms.He pressed the button to unlock the doors to the car , opened the car door and put Meiko in the back seat. He made his way to the drivers seat and got in . He started the car and started driving the half block to the twins school . The paparazzi running behind the car . Once outside the twins high school , Shuichi honked the horn ' the Shindou way ' to let the boys know he had arrived . Keisuke and Kaoru had said their goodbyes to their friends earlier and were now alone waiting by the gate, hats and shades on . They saw the black Escalade and started toward it pushing through the mob .

" Keisuke one picture "

" Kaoru look this way please ! "

They opend the door and climbed in . Shuichi steped on the gas careful not to hit anyone. The paparazzi ran behind them chasing down the car . Shuichi took the long way home to shake off anyone that might try to follow. They pulled into a parking lot to make sure they werent being followed. They waited .

" Daddy " Kaoru began " Me and Keisuke have to tell you something "

" What ? " Shuichi asked " That you cursed out a teacher ? " The twins gaped at him . " You're lucky I'm the one that answered the phone . Your dad was asleep ."

" So he dosent know? " Keisuke asked hopefully

" No "

" So then you dont have to tell him "

" Oh I have to tell him . It would be wrong of me not to "

" Oooooooooooooooh " Meiko taunted " Keisuke and Kaoru cursed out a teacher . Ooooooooh "

" Shut up Meiko " Keisuke snapped .

" So daddy " Kaoru began " This is what happened........"

" I dont wanna hear what happend right now . I'll hear it when I get home and you tell your father "

" But you'll get him to listen to us right? " Kaoru asked

" Yeah I'll get him to listen. I know you guys would never do something like that without a good reason. " Shuichi smiled at his boys

" Thanks daddy " Kaoru said

After fifteen minutes of hiding in the parking lot they made their way home . They opened the door to see Yuki sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

" Uh..... I have homework " Kaoru said and ran to the stairs .

" Sit down ! " Yuki demanded

" Daddy , I thought you said he didnt know " Kaoru said looking at Shuichi

" I dont " Yuki said " But I do know you would never do homework so sit down . " He looked at Keisuke " And judging by your expression i'd say you have something to do with this too. Sit down "

The boys sat on either side of their father on the couch . Yuki looked up at Shuichi " What did they do ? " he asked putting out his ciagrette. " Well I recieved a call while you were sleeping saying that the boys ganged up on a teacher and cursed him out " Shuichi said as he hung the car keys back on the rack .

" Oh really " Yuki stood up glaring at the boys . " Thats it you can kiss going to the party tonight goodbye " he said calmly yet sounding dangerous

" But dad ! " Kaoru protested.

" And forget about your birthday party "

" Aww man " Keisuke said

" Dont aww man me . What the hell were you thinking ?! You dont do shit like that ! He turned on his heel and stalked off to the kitchen " I need adrink "

The boys slumped back on the counch looking very sad indeed . Meiko just stood there not knowing what to do . Shuichi made after Yuki .

" Eiri why don't you listen to what the boys have to say " " There's nothing to say " Yuki said pulling a beer out of the fridge and downing half of it in one gulp " They cursed out a teacher . There is no explaination " " C'mon Eiri , you know they would never do something like that without an explaination ." Yuki looked into Shuichi's pleading eyes . " Fine I'll listen but if what they say is stupid the punishment sticks " " Thats all I ask "

Yuki and Shuichi both went back into the living room . Yuki pointed at them " Explain " . Keisuke and Kaoru explained the whole story word for word . By the time they were finished Shuichi's mouth hung open and Meiko had her hand clapped over her mouth . Yuki just stared at them with no expression . Everyone looked at him waiting for the verdict . He took another drink of his beer before he spoke . " Idiots " he said " Why didnt you tell me he said that ? "

" So does that mean we can go to the party tonight? " Kaoru asked hopefully

" And we get to have our birthday party ? " Keisuke added

Yuki headed back to the kitchen " Whatever "

" Yes !! " Keisuke and Kaoru yelled . They knew ' Whatever ' meant yes.

" Whats this teachers name ? " Yuki asked the boys

" Yoshi "

" Hnn. Asshole"

" See thats what I said ! " Kaoru said . Everyone laughed except Yuki of course. " I suggest you all get dressed . Tohma said the party will be at The Mandarin Hotel in the Great Hall at 7:00." he said leaving for the kitchen once more . " The limo will be here by 6:30 ."

" Alright" Kaoru said " I'm going to go and call the guys. I'll tell them to be here by 6:15." and he ran off to get the phone . " I'll just go and get dressed " Keisuke announced and he got up and left for his room .

Keisuke had mixed emotions about everything . He was happy that he and his brother could still have a birthday party but he really didn't know if he wanted it or not anymore. He became so worried that cameras and media would follow. _' But dad and daddy have taken every precaution to make sure that dosent happen ' _he thought to himself. This was true . Shuichi and Yuki did everything they could to make sure a repeat of what happened this morning wouldn't happen at the party . They have been planning for months and no one except them even knew where the party would be held. This was to insure no one would let it 'slip' to the media.Even the boys didn't know. Everyone just knew the date and time . They wouldnt know the place until the day of the party.Shuichi had talked Yuki into ordering limos to pick up all the guests . This way no one would know until they got there . It was expensive but they wanted to make the boys birthday special without interuptions.

Keisuke walked in his room and fell face first onto his bed . _' The gods only know I dont want to go tonight' _"Keisuke?" Meiko had just walked into his room and the sound of her voice startled him . " What ?" he said his voice muffled from the bed . "Are you ok ?" " I'm fine " "You're lying" " I said I'm fine now go away" " Fine . I'll leave but I just want to tell you that everything will be fine . You dont have anything to worry about. I know how you feel and I know kids _and_ adults can be cruel sometimes, but it'll pass" . At this Keisuke lifted his head to look at his sister " How did you know about......." " I go to school too ya know" she said with a smile. She made her way over to her brother's bed and sat beside him. " You think I dont get taunted by students _and_ teachers? I hear the way those kids mothers talk about me . I see the stares and I hear the 'gay' comments from teachers.I just _play_ dumb. It hurts butI just roll with the punches. I dont tell daddy because I dont want to hurt his feelings . I dont want him to worry about me . AndI don't tell dad 'cuz I dont want him coming up to school and punching someone in the face" She and Keisuke laughed . "I just want you to know I know what you're going through. It'll be ok . People just hate us 'cuz we have such an awesome family " She smiled at him _' How does she do that ? ' _Keisuke thought to himself . His sister always knew what he was going through and always knew what to say. " Why dont you act this mature all the time ?" Keisuke asked his sister with a smirk .Meiko got up and walked to the door. She turned back to answer " Because it's no fun" she smiled and closed the door . " Thanks brat!! " he called from behind the closed door. " Dont call me brat , freak!!! " Meiko yelled back _' And she's reverted back to idiot mode ' _Keisuke chuckled softly and fell back on his bed looking up at the ceiling . Meiko had made him feel better but not completely. The thoughts of what the children said to him and what Yoshi said were still fresh in his mind. But now he felt as though he could deal with it a little bit better . He still didn't want to go to the party but felt as though he could deal with it for one night . He began to get dressed.

**Ding Dong**

" I'll get it ! " Keisuke yelled racing down the stairs. " It's the guys" He opened the door . "Hey dont you guys look sharp. " Travis had on black slacks , black shoes and a green buttondown shirt . Miwa had on khaki's black shoes and a short sleeve orange shirt . Kenji had on baggy army print cargos with straps attaching the pant legs , a black skull and cross bones t-shirt and black sneakers. But he managed to dress it up with a black blazer. " You don't look too bad yourself " Kenji said to Kaoru as he made his way into the house.Kaoru had on black baggy cargos with straps attaching the pant legs , a red t-shirt that read ' Life sux.Get over it ' and a black blazer that had patch work on it and was frayed at the sleeves . The boys took off their shoes at the door and made their way to the couch . They began chatting . " Hey Kenji nice streaks" Kaoru complimented his friend." Yeah I did it this afternoon after school. I thought it would kool for tonight" Kenji answered explaining the blue color that now streaked his normally black hair " Why dont you streak yours Kaoru" he asked . Kaoru ran his fingers through his hair looking like a model. " And mess up these gorgeous blonde locks ? I dont think so" They all laughed " Dude , you are so vain"

Shuichi just came into the living room from upstairs. He wore all black tonight. " Hey guys " he greeted the boys " Hey Shuichi ! " Kenji exclaimed "Down boy. You look like a puppy thats about to wet itself " Yuki had decended the stairs. " Oi, Yuki-san dont get jealous." Kenji retorted . Yuki glared at him for a few seconds then turned his head to Shuichi when he noticed something " Yuki, we're dressed alike! " Shuichi said stating the obvious " Thats so cute ! " Yuki turned on his heel and began making his way back upstairs . "Where are you going ? " Shuichi asked " To change" " Aww but Yuki it's cute!! " Shu whined . The boys began to laugh .

* * *

The limo arrived right on time . Everyone was in the living room and were all ready . Meiko had on black dress pants and a flowy pink shirt with bell sleeves. Yuki decided to swap his black shirt for a red one . They all piled into the limo and were off to the party . " I've never been in a limo before " Miwa said . 

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the entrance of the party . Keisuke's heart dropped. _' Why me ? '_ he thought to himself . " Tohma didn't say anything about being a red carpet event did he Yuki ? " Shuichi asked " No. But I guess it makes sence since its a celebration . Leave it to Tohma to go all out " Yuki replied .They were the last limo in line to pull up to the red carpet . " Awesome! " Kenji said " Red carpet! " Keisuke sank into his seat . His face expressionless. Yuki and Shuichi noticed . They looked at each other and made a silent pact that they had better not hold hands tonight . The door of the limo opened by the driver . "Ready ? " Shuichi asked with a smile. He climbed out and the crowd went wild .

" Shindou-san this way ! "

" Shindou-san may we have an interview "

Meiko followed and grabbed her daddy's hand . Shuichi holding Meiko's hand began wlking up to different reporters and answering questions. " Go" Yuki said to the boys and they all exited . Yuki got out last . They posed for a couple of family shots .

" Shindou-san congratulations ! Can we have some family shots?! "

Then just Shuichi alone . Shuichi talked to a few more reporters then they all made their way inside. " That was intense !! " Miwa yelled "Very cool" Travis agreed . Keisuke didn't say anything he just shoved his hands into his pocket. His face clear of any expression . They made thier way to the to he hall that heldthe party. The doors were open and on the side was a huge poster of Bad Luck with the words" Diamond Party "written across the bottom. They entered the hall and stared around in shock .

Across the hall on the opposite wall hung a huge sign that read " Congratulations Bad Luck on going Diamond " . The words were black and the background was full of diamonds. The lights were somewhat low and a pretty purple . From the ceiling hung strings of beads which looked like diamonds when the light hit it . There were dinning tables scattered throughout the left side hall draped in black velvet with beautiful ice scuptures on top of them . The sculptures were either G-clefts or musical notes . The plates were silver and the glasses were crystal.On the right was a stage with a karaoke machine set up . There were four long tables on the opposite side of the hall and two on either side of the entrance door. Two of the four tables were covered in black velvet , sprinkled with faux diamonds and had food buffet style on them. The other two were also covered in velvet and sprinkled with diamonds . On them were drinks . Shuichi noticed that the flute glasses filled with champangne looked like rocks were in them . He realized that faux diamonds were in the glasses too. The two tables on either side of the door also had the velvet and the diamonds . One of the tables had a huge sheet cake with the picture of Bad Luck's single cover on it and extra plates and forks . The other had party favors . Huge "diamond " rings , necklaces , crowns , and tiaras .

" Uncle Tohma really went all out , huh? " Kaoru said chuckling

" I wouldn't be so surprised if it hadnt been on such short notice " Shuichi said

" Wow! So this is what an N-G party looks like " Miwa said in awe

"I want a tiara ! " Meiko exclaimed and ran to the table with the favors .

" I'm so getting a crown" Kaoru followed behind her followed by Kenji , Travis and Miwa .

" I'm going to go find Hiro and the others " Shuichi told Yuki

" Alright . I need to talk to Tohma anyway " Yuki said and they went off in opposite directions .

Keisuke just went off not really wanting to be around anyone. He had to clear his mind . _' Cameras ,Cameras. Everywhere I go there are cameras'! '_ he thought to himself . The whole red carpet thing he hadnt expectd and now he was quite pissed . _' Damn , I would love to be hime right now . I knewI shouldnt have come ' _Sighing he headed off to the drinks table and asked the waiter behind it for a drink . He took his punch and decided to walk around . There were alot of people he most of them he didnt know.He expected they were executive types. He walked near the stage and saw Ryuichi and Tatsuha doing a duet . _' Uncle Ryu can never resist singing ' _he thought to himself and he smiled . He walked away before they could notice him . By the cake table he saw Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru joking about the picture on the cake and near the door Yuki ,K and Tohma were engaging in a serious conversation . Yuki looked in his direction and Keisuke ducked behind a group of women .Keisuke thought Yuki saw him but then Yuki turned back to Tohma and began speaking again .

" Did you watch the press conference yesterday ? "

" Yeah I did "

" Me Too"

The women Keisuke hid behind were having a conversation.

" Wasnt that kiss amazing ! "

" Oh yeah "

" Totally hott ! "

Keisuke couldn't take it anymore . He rolled his eyes muttered " Idiots " and began to walk away . The women didnt even notice him . _' Those idiots . How the hell can they find that entertaining ? ' _" Keisuke ! " he heard his brother yell . He turned around to see his brother ,their friends, Meiko and Kanai rushing toward him . " Dude where've you been ? We've been looking all over for you " Kaoru questioned his brother . " No where " Keisuke answered " Just roaming "

" Hey guys! " Tatsuha yelled making his way over to his nieces and nephews followed closely by Ryuichi ." Uncle Tatsu ! " Meiko and Kanai cried . They gave their uncle a hug . " Hey , my favorite nieces!!" " We're your only nieces" Kanai said with a smile . " Whatever . Hey boys " Hey" Kaoru greeted back . Keisuke just lifted his hand in acknowledgement and gave a weak smile " " So Who are your friends ? " Tatsuha asked " This is Miwa , Kenji and Travis " Kaoru introduced " They go to school with us . Guys, this is uncle Tatsuha. He's dad's little brother " " Hello Tatsuha-san " the boys greeted " Please Tatsuha is fine " he said " Oooooh new friends! " Ryuichi stepped from behind Tatsuha " Hey Uncle Ryu " Meiko and Kanai said giving Ryu a hug . " Hey Uncle Ryu " Kaoru said . Keisuke just smiled . " Hey guys . These must be your friends" he said walking over to Miwa , Kenji and Travis . " Hi I'm Ryuichi and this....... " he pulled a pink bunny out of his back pocket " is Kumagoro! " Miwa and Kenji said hello but Travis looked as though he was going to pee himself . " Any friends of Kaoru's and Keisuke's and Meiko's and Kanai's are me and kumagoro's friends too ! " Ryu added smiling . Ryuichi noticed the surprised look on Travis' face and got sad. " Don't you want to be my friend , Travis ? " he asked on the verge of tears . " He wants to be your friend Sakuma-san " Kenji explained " He's just in shock because he's a big fan" " Oh ! Then you're my special friend " Ryu said grabbing Travis's hand . Travis looked at his hand and then looked at Ryuichi still in a state of awe " Lets go play ! I wanna sing ! " He began running toward the Karaoke stage pulling Travis with him " But Ryu , we just got finished singing ! " Tatsuha called after him . Ryu didnt hear . " Oh well . He can never resist singing . Lets go " He said to the others and they all started running to the stage . Kaoru noticed his brother not following " Come on " he said " Nah , i'm gonna go to the bathroom first " Keisuke answered . Kaoru looked at his brother with worry in his eyes. " Don't worry " Keisuke reassured " I'll be there in a minute " Kaoru looked at him for a few seconds . " Ok fine,but hurry back ok ? " he said before taking off after the others . _' Whatever ' _

Keisuke began walking to the bathroom . He knew Kaoru would watch him to make sure he was actually going . _' Whatever I have to go anyway ' _. That drink had taken a toll on his bladder. He went into the mens bathroom and into a stall . He hated using the urinals , he thought they were gross . He heard someone enter behind him . He unziped his pants and began to pee . While he stood there urinating he kept hearing a clicking noise . He heard someone else enter. The clicking noise continued . He looked above him but didnt see anything . Then he looked below and saw a lense of a camera coming from the bottom of the stall next to him . Someone was taking pictures of him !!!! While he was peeing !!!! Before he could say anything the lence had been pulled back and theperson holding itmade a noise as though he had just been hit . Keisuke ziped his pants and exited the stall not even bothering to flush . He saw his dad punching a guy that looked like a waiter in the face. Keisuke flattened himself against the wall of the bathroom as to not get in the way . Yuki repeatedly punched the man in the face then let him go to drop to the floor. The man looked dazed. Yuki pulled him up again and slamed him against the wall " So you're taking pictures of my kid pissing , huh ? " he said low and dangerous " What are you some kind of fucking pervert ? " he punched the man in the stomach and let him fall to the ground again. The man coughed up blood . Yuki picked up the camera that now layed on the floor opened the back and pulled out the film . He droped the camera once more to the ground and once again picked the man up off the floor slaming him against the wall. " If I ever fucking see you near my kids again , I'll fucking kill you " Yuki said glaring hard into the mans eyes . The mans eyes grew wide . His face was all bloody and two black and blue bruises were forming around his growing swollen eyes. His nose looked broken and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth . He looked a wreck . Yuki still holding the man by the neck , walked over to the door . He opened it and used his foot as a door stop . " Here's one for the road. So you wont forget " Yuki puched the man in the stomach as hard as he could and threw the man outside of the bathroom door onto the floor . He let the door close and walked back to pick up the camera and film. " Come on " he beckoned Keisuke . They both exited the bathroom and had come face to face with the whole party looking at them . Everone looked at Yuki with blood on his face ,shirt and knuckles then looked at the bloody man lying on the floor . The family looked at them in shock .

" Yuki! " Shuichi said at a lost for words .

" Bro , what did you do ? " Tatsuha said in shock

" Eiri-san, why did you beat up the waiter ? " Tohma asked .

" He's not a waiter" Yuki answered . He threw the camera on the floor near the mans head.

"A paparazzo?" Tohma asked in shock

" Yeah I saw him follow Keisuke into the batroom. I saw he was hiding a camera under his shirt soI followed him " Yuki explained " He took pictures of him pissing so I kicked his ass."

Everyone stared in shock and still silent . Tohma pulled out the walkie-talkie he always had during parties that kept him in touch with the security. " I need security in the hall , please " he spoke into it .

All the people in the hall all looked at the man lying on the floor differently. They threw him looks of disgust and began to walk away. Shuichi rushed over to his son and threw his arms around him not saying anything . Keisuke just stood there expressionless. "I suggest you get someone to clean the blood out of the bathroom. I need a smoke " Yuki said and made his way to the entrance hall to have a cigarette.He didnt even care he had that mans blood over him . The security arrived and picked up the man , the camera and the film . " Make sure that camera is destroyed along with the film." Tohma instructed " And this sir ? " one of them asked holding up the man . " Do what you want with him " there wasnt a trace of a smile on Tohma's face . His eyes were narrowed and he looked at the man with pure hatred. Keisuke knew his uncle well enough to know what " do what you want with him " meant. He knew that man would be lucky to wake up the next morning after those guys finished with him . But he didnt care and it seemed like the rest of the family saw it as a fitting punishment too .

Shuichi finally let go of Keisuke and looked at him " Are you ok ? " he asked . Keisuke nodded . Everyone else made their way over to him also asking the same question .He kept nodding . Tohma made his way over to him . " I am so sorry about that Keisuke . It is all my fault . That man should have never gotten in " Tohma looked as though he couldnt be angrier . At himself or at the paparazzo , Keisuke couldnt tell . " It's ok Uncle Tohma " Keisuke replied with a weak smile " I dont blame you at all " Tohma finally broke a small smile at his nephew " Are you sure you're alright? " he asked " Yeah , I'm fine . Just a little hungry " He lied . He wasnt hungry at all he just couldnt stand the way his family stood there looking at him . " I'm going to get something to eat " he said shoving his thumb in the direction of the buffet . " Ok " Shuichi said rubbing his sons shoulder . " Shuichi come with me " Mika said " We'd better find Eiri . He looks like a mass murderer with all that blood on him " Shuichi followed Mika out the front entrance . " I must go talk with the head of security " and Tohma left ." I'll get someone to clean the bathrom " K said and left also . The only people left still gawking at him were his siblings , Kanai , Tatsuha , Ryuichi , Travis , Miwa and Kenji . " What are we all standing here for ? " He asked them with a fake smile . He rubbed his stomach " Lets get something to eat "

They made their way to the buffet filled their plates with food and sat at one of the dining tables. Everyone ate except Keisuke . He didnt feel like eating . " Those paparazzi are crazy ! " Miwa said in a shocked voice . " Yeah they'll do anything for a picture " Tatsuha said " I found a paparazzo in my house one time " Ryuichi said " Wow Sakuma-san . What did you do ? " Travis asked . He seemed to have gotten use to being around Ryuichi . " I knocked him out with a Kumagoro beam " Ryu answered . The three Shindou-Uesugi children and Tatsuha laughed hard at this. Keisukes laugh was forced . Miwa, Travis and Kenji looked at them confused . Tatsuha began to explain what a ' Kumagoro beam ' was and Keisuke became lost in his thoughts . _' I'm going to have to fake happy for the rest of the night so the others wont annoy the shit out of me . What the hell is wrong with that guy? Who the hell wants a picture of someone pissing ? Fucking pervert' _" Keisuke ! " he was pulled out of his thoughts by his sisters voice . " Remember that time when Uncle Ryu knocked out daddy with a Kumagoro beam ? " she asked smiling " Yeah I remember " Keisuke answered chuckling " That was funny " _' My Gods this is annoying ' _" Hey guys " Tatsuha said " I see some balloons . You up for a balloon fight ? " he smirked . " Uncle Tatsu loves balloon fights " Kaoru explained " Alright " Keisuke said standing _' Might as well get this party over with ' _" Lets go" They abandoned their food and went in search for balloons. They split into teams . Meiko, Kanai, Ryuichi, Travis (he insisted on being with Ryuichi) , and Miwa on one team . Keisuke, Kaoru, Tatsuha and Kenji on the other . They ran around the hall having the time of their lives. Ryuichi knocked over some people , Tatsuha made a woman spill wine all over her white dress and Keisuke fell into the one of the drinks tables while dodging a hit from Kanai spilling all of its contents. Tohma didnt mind . As long as Keisuke was happy (or atleast looked happy) he could do whatever he wanted .He felt he owed him that much . " Looks like he's enjoying himself " Shuichi said to Yuki smiling . They were watching the kids , Tatsuha and Ryuichi run around balloon fighting . " Hnn" Yuki groaned . Yuki knew that Keisuke wasnt happy . He could tell by the look on his face and the way he saw him wandering by himself earlier,but he didnt say anthing to Shuichi . He didnt want to ruin his night.

After two hours of balloon fighting , Tohma called everyone over to cut the cake . The kids, Tatsuha and Ryuichi groaned at having to end their fun. The other people at the party were relieved . Almost all of them in some way had been affected by the fight . Whether they had food or drink spilled on them or they were knocked over. No one dared to yell at them because the culpritswere either children of huge stars , friends of children of huge stars , a huge star themselves or the lover/brother/brother-in-law of a huge star. They made their way over to the cake table and everyone toasted to Bad Luck success. After pictures the cake was cut a distrubuted to the guests. After everyone had cake there was karaoke. Ryuichi and Shuichi performed a duet , Shuichi, Meiko and Kaoru performed together , Miwa, Kenji, Travis Kaoru and Keisuke performed , Meiko and Kanai, and then a bunch of drunk people. Bad Luck performed their diamond hit ' Only You ' last . " I'd like to dedicate this to my husband ,the light of my life , as a thank you for writing such a wonderful song " Shuichi said into the mic looking at Yuki . The crowd cried " Awwwwwwwww" Keisuke thought _' Give me a break' . _Bad Luck started the song off with the slow version then moved into the fast one . Everyone began to dance and soon Bad Luck had begun singing all their greatest hits including ' Rage Beat ', the song that made them . Yuki and Keisuke just stood off to the side watching everyone else dance . Neither said a word to one another . After nearly three hours of Bad Luck singing (and one duet with Ryuichi ) Shuichi decided to stop because he was going horse . Everyone had lucked into a Bad Luck concert . Everyone cheered and congratulated them as they left the stage. Shuichi walked up to his husband and layed a head on his shoulder "I'm ready to go home now " he said " I'd say so " Yuki replied " Its nearly three in the morning." Shuichi and Yuki gahered up the kids , said their goodbyes and made their way back to their limo.

On the way back home everyone fell asleep except Yuki and Keisuke. Keisuke just stared out the window and Yuki just stared at Keisuke . After awhile Yuki broke the silence . " Tohma didnt mean for that guy to get into the party " he said _' I dont blame Uncle Tohma . I blame you. You and daddy and your stupid love life ' _Keisuke didnt say anything . " Dont worry , we're working hard to make sure that wont happen at your birthday party" Keisuke turned to look at him and then turned back to the window. " Tomorrow you'll be safe going to school . Tohma and I made special arrangements " Keisuke said nothing. He was too angry . Angry about school , angry about the party ,angry about his parents, just ..........angry . There was silence once more . " What was that teachers name again ? " Yuki asked after a few minutes . " Yoshi " Keisuke answered his eyes never leaving the window . " Hnnn" . The rest of the way they rode in silence . They droped off Miwa then Travis and then Kenji . The boysthanked them before leaving .

Finally they were home . No one really spoke. They all went to their bedrooms and then straight to bed .

* * *

The next morning Yuki was in the kitchen making breakfast. " Wake up guys . You're going to be late " he said into the intercom . 

" C'mon dad . We got home late . Can't we stay home today? " Kaoru asked from the other end.

" And annoy the hell outta me the whole day ? I dont think so . Get up! "

Twenty minutes later footsteps were heard decending the stairs. " Morning " Yuki said with a fake smile on his face . The kids glared at him and made their way to the table for their breakfast. They knew he was doing it on purpose. As they all tucked into the breakfast , they heard Shuichi making his way downstairs. He ran into the kitchen " I'm so late . K is gonna kill me Why didnt you wake me up Yuki ? " " I forgot to tell you ,you dont have to ........" " Where's my breakfast? " he said cutting Yuki off . He looked around frantcally for his breakfast container . " You don't need ............" " Whatever . I'll just get something on the way . Bye kids I love you. " He blew them a kiss and ran for the door just as the bell rang . " Idiot" Yuki muttered . He wasnt going to try and stop him . _' Let him realize he dosent have work on his own '_ . "Who's at the door " Kaoru asked " That cant be the guys yet it's too early " . Two seconds later they heard footsteps running back upstairs and someone entered the kitchen.

" K-san? " Keisuke said confused " Hey kids!" K said happily he had a man with brown hair with him . Another american ." Oh Yuki-san Shuichi said he hates you for not telling im that he didnt have work today. He went back to sleep." " Idiot" Yuki muttered " Dad , what's K-san doing here ? " Kaoru asked his dad " K will be taking you to school until your uncle and I can come up with an idea to get rid of the paparazzi in front of your schools " Yuki explained " K-san " Meiko began " Who's the guy with you .? " " This is Ark " K explained " He's usually Judy's boyguard , but today he'll be taking you to school Meiko and I'll be taking the boys " " Awesome ! " Kaoru exclaimed " Hey K , can we get guns too ? " K made to say something but........ " No "Yuki said . " It's ok Yuki-san . The bullets are blanks . He cant kill anyone. " " The last thing I need is for my kid to be on the front of the magazines with the headline saying " Shindou-Uesugi kid goes ballistic with gun" " Yuki explained " I'm already against this but Tohma seems to think this will be a good idea " " This is gonna be fun" Kaoru said. Keisuke just continued to eat not saying anything . _' Great'_ he thought _' The last thing I need is some psycho american with a gun taking me to school . I hate my parents for doing this to me ' _he felt the anger rise within him but showed no emotion on the outside . " Well we'd better be going" K said

They took a black van to school today with very dark tint. Everything went as planned . Ark took Meiko to school first . The boys noticed that Ark wasent as trigger happy as K was . He used his athletics mostly moving through the mob. K pulled up to the boys high school and stoped at the front gate. " Ya ready " He said smiling back at the boys " Oh yeah" Kaoru answered back . Keisuke didnt say anything . They got out the car .

" Keisuke-kun this .......ahhhhhhh !!!!! "

"Get'em K , get'em!!! " Kaoru cheered .The boys have never seen K so happy . He now had an excuse to shoot people . They made their way to the front doors of the school. K had taken out half the paparazzi . The principal stood on the steps leading to the front door looking completely shocked." What is the meaning of this" he asked "Hello sir. My name is K and I've been ordered by Tohma Seguchi to take his nephews to school" the principal just stared " I will be patroling the school today to make sure nothing happens to them. If I have to I will request back up but not to worry . You wont even know we're here. " K finished with a smile.They made their way past the stunned principal and into the school . "Wont even know you're here huh?" Kaoru said with a smile "Yeah right" "He dosent have to know that " K said with a wink . "Well i'm off to get a feel of the teritory" he said to the boys and began walking off. He pulled out a walkie-talkie

"Ark is everything in place?"

"Yes sir . I'm stationed outside the classroom."

"Good work.Remember,if a code red should happen , get the little miss out of there and release the V2793 stat"

"Yes sir."

Kaoru and Keisuke began making their way to their homeroom. " This is so awesme " Kaoru said "Hnn" Keisuke groaned.

The day seemed to go by really fast.Twice Keisuke had a paparazzo jump out of his locker when he opened it and twice K had captured them and called for back-up to secure the school more. The shool now had men in black suits and masks with huge guns running through thehalls .' L_eave it to K to go overboard' _Keisuke thought.The principal had no idea what to do. The kids didnt taunt Keisuke today but that was probaby because the three kids that had , had gotten shot by K. It was now lunch and Keisuke was making his way to the lunch room. Left and right kids and teachers were giving him dirty looks and whispering behind their hands . He grabbed a lunch and made his way to his usual table. "Dude I cant thank your parents enough. Last night was so much fun " Kenji was saying to Kaoru as Keisuke sat down . "It's kool. Most of the N-G parties are like that" Kaoru said . " Oh my Gods Ryuichi is so fucking awesome ! " Travis said with his eyes glistening . " he _is_ like a kid but its kool. " "We're so lucky.We got a free Bad Luck concert " Miwa added " And your uncle Tatsuha is way kool " " Yeah hes real fun " Kaoru said " Dad hates when he comes around 'cuz he makes everyone crazy with him . It like rubbs off on you " " Why is he and Ryuichi always together ? " Travis " God dude couldnt you tell ?" Kenji said laughing " Yeah it was totally obvious" Miwa added " They've been dating for a little over a year " Kaoru explained. " What?!" Travis yelled and stoodmaking everyone in the lunchroom look at them " Ryuichi is taken? " " What dude, did you want him or something" Kenji asked with a smirk " No" Travis said blushing and sitting down . He resumed eating not looking at his friends. "Whats up with your family and dating lead singers ?" Miwa asked with a smile " I dunno " Kaoru answered. " Your uncle Tatsuha looks just like your dad " Kenji said " I know" Kaoru answered taking a swing of his soda " When the three of us go out people think we are all brothers " " Yeah , cuz you look just like Yuki-san " Miwa added . " and Keisuke looks just like Shuichi " Keisuke continued to eat . " Hey? " Kenji asked " Why do you guys look like your dads? " "What do you mean ? " Kaoru asked looking confused " Well you guys arent adopted right ? " "No" "Then how do you look like your dads? I mean you dont have a mom unless one of your dads has a vagina " Kenji said with a smile . Keisuke looked up staring at his friends ._' He's right? Where do we come from? ' _he thought . Kaoru shrugged " I dunno. We never asked" " You mean you never asked where you came from ? You never wondered why you look like your parents and you have no mom ? " Miwa said in complete shock. Kaoru shrugged again shaking his head . " Nope. None of us have ever asked . I mean is it that big of a deal ? We're happy and cared for . It dosent matter to me where we come from . " " Well I guys you're right " Kenji said _' Where do we come from ? '_ Keisuke thought _' We couldnt have been adopted . Does that mean I have a mother? Maybe I can go live with her and I can leave this shitty life behind ' _" Keisuke! " Kenji yelled snapping Keisuke out of his thoughts. " What?" " I heard you had two paparazzi pop out of your locker " Kenji said with a smile . Keisuke groaned and started eating his lunch again. " Dude they seem to like you " " Shut up " he snapped " Your dad nearly killed that guy last night " Miwa said changing the topic" Yeah I didnt know your dad can kick that much ass " Travis added coming out of his embarassment . " Yeah, dad can go a little overboard when he gets angry " Kaoru added smiling " So who's this american dude running around the school today ?" Kenji asked "Wasnt he at the partylast night? " "Yeah " Kaoru answered " He's daddy's manager. His name is K and he has an obsession with guns . His collection is awesome but he has a habit of shooting people " " Americans are crazy" Kenji said " Hey , I resent that " Travis said being the only american.They all laughed except Keisuke. The bell rang to signal that the period was over . " Well I'm off to gym" Kenji said dumping his lunch " English for me " Miwa said following suit "Me too" Travis added "Shut up you know you're gonna pass . Your parents speak english"Miwa protested.Travis smiled " It's not that hard " Keisuke said finally speaking " We learned it when we had to live in America for a year and a half 'cuz dad had work their . If Kaoru can learn it you can " " Hey! " Kaoru said . They made their way to the door " Well we have to go this way. Math " Kaoru explained "Ewww Yoshi!" Kenji said making a face "After lunch today I see" " Yeah . Well see ya "

Keisuke and Kaoru headed off to their math class.Keisuke's mind on the conversation a few minutes ago . _' We could have a mom. That would be great!'_They entered the classroom and took their seat just as Yoshi entered. " Take out your notebooks and do the practice problems on page 394." He instructed . " It's independent work" he added as though he read Kaoru's mind " Aww man " Kaoru added under his breath . They had been working for about fifteen minutes when Yoshi spoke from his desk. " Uesugi one and two tell me , how much trouble did you get in with your wonderful queer parents?" he said with a smirk. Kaoru made to say something when......." None actually" came a voice from the door . " Dad?!" the twins said in surprise . Yuki was standing at the door with the principal standing behind him . Yuki leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette . "Yuki-san there's no......." Yuki glared at the principal " Never mind" he said lowering his head and blushing . The class broke into whispers. " Oh my gods, it's Eiri Yuki! " The girls were all blushing and making themselves look pretty . The boys just stared in awe. " Y-Yuki-san?" Yoshi said scared and standing from his desk . Yuki lit his cigarette and inhaled. He began to make his way over to Yoshi. Yoshi flattened himself against the blackboard looking scared as hell. Everyone knew Yuki's temper from the tabloids. " Fag Fanfare hmmmm" Yuki said in a low voice " I've never heard that one " he had one arm up on the wall pinning Yoshi (like what he did to Aizawa) . He took another drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke out in Yoshi's face . " Y-Yuki-san ......I-I-I didnt mean........" Yuki cut him off " Do me a favor. Keep your opinions to yourself." He glared at Yoshi and then lowered his voice so that no one in the room but Yoshi could hear. "And if you call my son an idiot again it'll be your ass " Yoshi shook his head 'yes' furiously. Yuki took one last drag of his cigarette and then droped in it in Yoshi's fullcoffee mug . He began walking toward the door " See you home " he called to the boys not bothering to look in their direction. " Bye dad ! " Kaoru yelled smiling . Yukiraised a hand in acknowledgement and left the classroom. " Yoshi-san , I want to see you in my office when the day is over " the principal said . " Y-Yes sir " Yoshi said still looking frightened . The principal left. " R-Return to your w-work" Yoshi said to the class as he sat down at his desk . Keisuke and Kaoru smiled at each other . They loved the fact that their dad could intimidate anyone without touching them . The class went by fast after that . Yoshi became much kinder to Keisuke and Kaoru . He even started to call Keisuke Shindou instead of Uesugi one like he usuallydid.

At the end of the day K and Ark escorted Meiko and the twins home .There were not many paparazzi outside when theyleft school. Keisuke thought it might be because they didnt want to get shot . K looked disappointed .Keisuke still couldnt get his mind off of the conversation his friends had at lunch . He couldnt shake the thought that he might have a mother somewhere . He made a mental note to ask his parents when he got home . Shuichi greeted them at the door " Thanks K for keeping the kids safe. You too Ark" " No problem Shuichi . Call me anytime " and with that K and Ark left . "Dad that was so awesome ! " Kaoru yelled taking off his shoes and running to his dad who sat on the couch watching t.v..He threw his arms around him . Yuki let his son hig him. " What was awesome? " Shuichi asked closing the door . " Dad came up to school and threatened Mr.Yoshi today ! " Kaoru explained still hugging his dad " So thats the 'something' you had to do " Shuichi said smiling " Hnnn " Yuki groaned. " it was so kool daddy you should have seen Yoshi's face . He looked like he was gonna crap his pants " Kaoru said to Shuichi " Can you get off me now " Yuki said " Oh, dad you know you love when I hug you " Kaoru teased but still let go . Meiko now sat next to Kaoru and Keisuke followed suit . He was about to ask about where they came from when .........." Hey guys I went food shopping today . I bought stuff to make pizza from scratch . Wanna make it with me ? " Shuichi said . " Yeah ! " Kaoru and Meiko exclaimed and the three of them ran off to the kitchen. " Shit " Yuki muttered getting up " They're going to ruin the kitchen and probably burn down the house " he left for the kitchen._ ' Well I guess i'll ask later ' _he followed Yuki to the kitchen .

That night they all had pizza for dinner .It took forever.Theymade severalbecause Shuichi kept burning them . The all went to bed early because they were working on only a few hours sleep since they didnt get home from the party until a few minutes before four. " Go get a good night sleep guys " Shuichi said " Your father and I have to finish the finishing touches on the party tomorrow . "

Keisuke went to his bedroom and fell face first on his bed like he always does. He was so thankful that today was friday and there wasnt any school tomorrow. The day of the party had finally arrived and he was excited . _' Well I guess I can ask them on sunday after the party' _he thought to himslef about the question . Sure his week sucked but it would all be worth it for the birthday they were having tomorrow. He rolled over on his back smiling._' Maybe tomorrow my lifewont suckthat bad ' _was his last thought before he fell asleep.

End of chapter 5

* * *

Well that was Chapter 5 . I hope you liked it . For all of you that want to know how the kids were born ...........its coming , it's coming ! : ) As you can see Yuki and Shuichi never told them how they were born . Why? Ha wouldnt you like to know lol Please Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter . It really is my fav so far .

Ok why did i choose page 394? because I thought about Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. My fav scene is when Snape substitutes the Defence against the Dark Arts class and he tells them to "turn to page 394". He said it really funny lol ( July 16 book 6 lol )

I know Yuki shouldnt be smoking in class but I just thought he would look so much cooler and much more intimidating breaking the rules. Dont smoke to look kool tho!!! You wont look kool in a casket at the age of 40 !Yuki is quite violent in this chapter. It just shows how he dosent let ANYTHING happen to his kids. There's no better way for a daddy to show his love then to threaten a teacher and damn near kill a guy. lol Speaking of daddy if you noticed altho Keisuke dosent call Shuichi daddy anymore ,he refers to him as daddy in his thoughts . Awwww isnt that sweet! lol

Isnt Yoshi an asshole ?!! I hate him andI made him lol And didnt it seem like everything happened to Keisuke this chapter? Poor Keisuke : ( Sorry!

I thought I should update you on my Sims Shindou-Uesugi family . Ok My computer crashed (damn sims) and my family was erased so i had to make them all over again ( talk about pissed) . I hate doing it over cuz i take pride in saying my Sims homes are always beautiful I work on them literally for hrs!! On the Sims you never realize how many hrs u spend on that game . N e way how long did Yuki and Shuichi's home take u ask ? 3 hrs!!! And its beautiful bows ( Thank You,Thank You) Anyway Yuki and Shuichi are now married ( the ceremony was beautiful ) and they have adopted 2 boys Keisuke and Kaoru. They are a day (in sims time 1 yr) apart. Keisuke is crazy !! He was the worst baby ever!! When he finally became a child they described him as a handful or a brat or something like that . Kaoru on the other had is great . He was the best baby and he was potty trained and learned how to walk and talk. He was described as a genius! Now that the boys are grown up , Yuki and Shuichi are trying to get them in private school and they've adopted another baby!! I hope its a girl ! The social worker will bring it at 10am lol . They dont work because taking care of the boys as babys and toddlers was way too much work so they both stay home for now. I used the code so they are rich even though they dont work . I love cheat books ! If anyone wants the cheat E-mail me ! Well thats it for now !

As for the next chapter it's called " Birthday Disaster" . The important part of the chapter is already written ( I wrote it last week) so I hope to have it up soon .

Until next time.............


	7. Birthday Disaster

TaraYuki-Uesugi here. Chapter 6 is now here!! Took awhile cuz writers block came to visit butI got thru it andI hope u like the chapter.

**Random Thoughts: **OkI am super fucking pissed. Why am I pissed you ask ? BecauseI just found out that **Saiyuki Reloaded **(the second season due out feb 8th) dosent have **ANY **of the same english voices as the first 51 episodes!!! **WHAT THE FUCK !!!! **This is a fucking outrage. Ok maybe im the last to find this out but who cares i am still fucking pissed . How the hell can u replace the voices after **51 FUCKING EPISODES!!!** I dont care if u change production companies or not! I dont care who dies !!! I dont care if one of them is in a coma for 8 years , you wait until they wake up goddamnit!!! **WTF!!! **No one and i mean **NO ONE **can play Goku other than Greg . It's just not possible. And Braden , no one else can play Hakkai like he can . He **IS **Hakkai. The same goes for the others . Apparently whoever made this decision wants me to shove my foot way up their ass!!! I dunno whether to scream,cry or start kicking ass. How ? How? It's just not possible . This is like when they wanted to change the cast of Harry Potter because they looked too old. How the fuck can they look too old **WHEN THEIR AGES MATCH THE BOOK? !!!!** Fucking morons! If they change the cast for the 5th movie I swear im not going to see it . There's no way in hell im looking at some 5 yr old (ok im exaggerating ) playing a 15 yr old Harry. What is wrong with people you just cant change it half way .It's just not fair to the public you heartless BASTARDS!!! It almost makes me happy that **Gravitation **wasnt that long. This way they didnt have time to change the voices!!!............Speaking of **Gravitation** the anime, What the fuck was that all about ? 13 episodes?! The anime is nothoing compared to the manga. Couldnt they make it a little longer? I mean seriously how funny would it have been if they showed the part in book 7 when Yuki and Shuichi go on a date? I mean i know they show it in the anime but that was nothing compared to what happened in the manga. That's my favorite Track . It would have been hilarious . K and Hiro shooting people....**classic! **And as much as i dislike book nine , It still would have been funny when Shuichi and Rage were going down Manhattan with the huge panda. And when K and Ark fought. They could have atleast thrown in a couple of times when Shuichi calls himself Yuki's common wife . I love it !! So yeah that shit pisses me off too . But back to Saiyuki................ You want to know the fucked up part . They let the old cast do **Saiyuki: Requiem**. **WTF?** Are you trying to drive me insane ? Cuz guess what , **YOU'RE SUCCEDING!!!** Is that like a tease? Like, "Ha-Ha you get to hear them one last time but then kiss them goodbye Ha-Ha" . Well** FUCK YOU!!** But the Japanese seiyuu are the same . Why? Because they apparently take voiceover acting **SERIOUSLY** unlike what i can say for Americans!!! ASSHOLES!!!! I dont care if i am American. We SUCK ( when it comes to keeping the same voices for shows that is )!!! That's it !! I'm not buying the second season. Ok im lying . I will buy it but if it sucks major ass i'm not buying the second disc. Oh the agony!!! I do hope this is just a rumor (though i am pretty sure it's not ) but if it's not i swear i'll die! lol Ok sorry for the rant I was (and still am ) super pissed. I'm sure you're tired of my bitching so, random thoughts ...............................**Complete.**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Gravitation. I would say that if I were Greg Ayers I'd try and buy it from Murakami-san. But since he's not doing Saiyuki anymore he might be going thru hard times j/k lol Yeah right ! I love you Greg!!!

And now........On with the show..........

" Dude, I know you're not still sleeping . It's 11:30 and we've got to get ready for our birthday party. "

Keisuke winced as the sunlight behind the curtains his brother just opened filled the room . Kaoru made his way over to his brothers bed . He sat down as Keisuke yawned pulling himself up and running a hand through his messy pink hair ." Are you ok? " Kaoru asked his brother. " Why do you ask? " Keisuke said not bothering to stifle a second yawn.

" Well, you've been lookin' kinda shitty these past few weeks." Kaoru lowered his head and looked at the floor . " You've been real quiet and even more secluded than you normally are . I'm sorry I didnt go with you to the bathroom at the party . Maybe I would have been able to stop that guy " Tears were forming in his eyes. " I knew something was wrong but I didnt even bother to help you . And the teachers and kids at school .I never helped you. Now I feel bad. I know you cant take the press like me and Meiko can yet I've never helped you deal with it. I'm sorry ." The tears that threatened to fall , finally leaked from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Shut up " Keisuke said making his way out of bed " Your incessant babbling is head splitting. It's not your fault so dont be sorry . " _' My Gods he's just like daddy. I cant take it ' _" Dad took care of that guy at the party well enough so it's cool. And besides, what do I look lilke having my little brother fight my battles for me, huh? Especially at school. "

" Dude" Kaoru began wiping his tears apparently back to his normal self. ." Stop calling me your little brother. We're twins for Gods sake. You're only two minutes older. "

" However you put it, I'm still older " Keisuke smirked.

" Whatever "

Keisuke made his way to his closet ." What are you wearing tonight for the party? " Kaoru asked grabbing a magazine off his brother's nightstand . " This" Keisuke emerged from his closet with two sets of clothing and layed them on the bed . One was a pair of dark denim blue jeans, a cream tunic shirt and a carmel colored light leather jacket. The other a pair of sweats. " Nice, Mr. Preppy" Kaoru smirked. " Shut up , wannabe rockstar. I can only imagine what you'll be wearing . "

"It'll look better than _that_" Kaoru responded

" Yeah if you call something looking like it's never been washed or sewn for that matter, better. "

"It's called vintage and frayed. Dont be jealous of my sexy rockstar looks" Kaoru ran a hand through his hair like he always does letting the sunlight hit his goldenlocks .

" You are truly vain " Keisuke smirked and shook his head. " Now get out . I need to change into my sweats."

" Whatever " Kaoru tossed the magazine onto the nightstand and began making his way out of the room . He paused at the door. " Be happy today, alright? It's gonna be fun. Nothing's going to happen except partying" " Yeah, Yeah I know . Now get out " " I'm going, I'm going "

" Alright, take a quick trip down there to make sure everything is in order. I'd do it myself but I have to sort something out with the limo service. The assholes seem to only have half the list of the people they're supposed to pick up ........ I'll fax you the address to the hall........... No, I cant email it . I think those asshole paparazzi have gotten ahold of my password and is checking my mail................. Yeah get dressed. I'm sending it now........ Bye. " Yuki hung up his cell phone.

" Who was that ? " Shuichi asked washing the dishes.

Yuki got up from the kitchen island and gathered the papers with the guests addresses on them . " Tatsuha . I need him to go check out the hall to make sure the decorators didnt fuck up." he said pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose .

" I could have done that "

" No , you need to go to the caterers and make sure they didnt screw up too. I dont completely believe them when they say they know how to cook American food. And you need to pick up our clothes from the dry cleaner and check up on the boys' gifts . I dont know why you talked me into that. They dont need it ."

" Yuki they're gonna love it ! " Shuichi squeeled turning around from the sink.

" What is it ? " Meiko asked . She was sitting at the island doing her homework.

" It's a surprise " Shuichi said his face all aglow.

" What's Ryuichi's fax number? " Yuki asked

" It's on the pink post-it on the fax machine " Shuichi answered. Yuki left for his study. " Have you finished your homework yet Meiko ? " Shuichi asked his daughter. " Nope . I have one left"

" When you're done do you want to come with me on my errands? " Meiko looked at him skeptically. " We get to test different foods at the caterers " Shuichi said bribing her . " Count me in " Meiko said with a smile .

" Can I go ? " Keisuke had just entered the kitchen and began raiding the fridge.

" Nope. It's a surprise " Shuichi answered with a smile

" I cant even know what food i'm going to have at my own party?" Keisuke asked outraged making his way to the table

"Nope . It's a surprise . We have a couple of special treats being made " Shuichi smiled.

" Whatever "

" Well I'm off to get dressed " Shuichi smiled . " Meiko tell me when you're ready." With that Shuichi left the kitchen.

" So brat " Keisuke began " What did you get me ? "

" Like I'm going to tell you" Meiko replied .Her eyes never leaving her homework . " But I do hope you guys like what i picked out . I bought something different for the both of you. It took forever to talk dad into letting me have the money to get it . "

" Hey " Kaoru just entered the kitchen . His headphones were draped around his neck blasting what sounded like Nittle Grasper. " Hey " his siblings greeted in return . " What, no breakfast? " Kaoru asked looking at the empty sink and counter .

" Nope.Everyone's busy with the party stuff " Meiko answered " Well I'm done. Daddy I'm ready! " she called as she left the kitchen .

" Where're they going? " Kaoru asked his brother as he grabbed a bowl , spoon , milk and cereal and sat down at the table .

" They're going to the caterers to test the food " Keisuke answered .

" Hey I wanna go ! " Kaoru cried ready to abandon his cereal " Dont bother .. I've already asked. It's a surprise " Keisuke said sarcastically

" Oh " Kaoru said looking crestfallen " Damn , looking at us you wouldnt know it's our birthday. I'm bored as hell "

" Tell me about it " Keisuke agreed

" What do you mean I ordered only one hundred limos? That's bullshit ! I ordered one fifty , you idiot ......... Dont give me that shit . We talked about this yesterday ............. What are you talking about? I just sent you the missing addresses!! ........Yes you do have to go to Kyoto. I've got three guest there.................. Hell no i'm not paying extra!!!! You've already ripped me off enough!!!

Yuki just entered the kitchen screaming on his cell phone . His glasses were haphazardly on his face, a cigarette hanging from his lips and he was making his way to the fridge for a well deserved beer.

" But I just faxed you the missing pages fifteen minutes ago............... They shouldnt have been missing in the first place !!!! " Yuki grabbed his beer , took a swig and began making his way back out of the kitchen to his study . He didnt even notice the two birthday boys sitting at the island .

" If you dont fix this shit out , I will personally rip your head off and shove it up your ass. Now make sure........... "he trailed off.

The boys just watched the antics in silence .Yuki came and went like the wind .

" Kyoto ? Why are they going to Kyoto? Tatsuha is already here" Kaoru said

" I'm guessing they're picking up Aunt Maiko and Uncle Yosuke " Keisuke answered

" But he said three people. You dont think........" Kaoru looked at his brother with his eyes wide

" No." Keisuke said looking just as surprised. " The last time he came to a party of ours I think we were six."

" It has to be him . There arent anymore people in we know in Kyoto" Kaoru began to laugh

" Aw man . A monk at a birthday party. I think Grandpa Uesugi is in for a surprise" Keisuke said laughing

" Whats so funny ? " Yuki just re-entered the kitchen . He was red from yellling and had a fresh cigarette in his mouth .

" Well we were just wondering how funny it would be with Grandpa Uesugi at our party fully robed . He is coming right? " Kaoru asked with a smirk

" Hnn"

" I'll take that as a yes" Keisuke said smiling " Why does he want to come? "

" Probably wants to see if one of you can take care of the temple after he dies" Yuki explained " He recently found out about Ryuichi and hes not too happy about it .If he has to he'll pass it on to Tatsuha but he wants him to be the last resort " Yuki snorted. The boys laughed .

" So dad , what did you get us ?" Kaoru asked

" Dont remind me ." Yuki said a dark look coming over his face. " Shuichi made me get it. "

" Then it must be a kick-ass present" Kaoru said brightly " If it pisses you off this much and daddy picked it out. "

" Hnn" Yuki just rolled his eyes " So what are you two doing today. I apparently will be working on creating my own ulcer. Fucking morons " He muttered as an after thought .

" I'm going out with the guys. I need to pick up something for my outfit tonight" Kaoru answered " Which reminds me . Dad can I get a couple hundred bucks . I need to get something for Keisuke too " he said with a bright smile

" Why dont you get a job?" Yuki said

" Why should I get a job when I have two rich parents to mooch off of " Kaoru smiled " Besides im gonna be a ..."

" Yeah, yeah we know a huge rock star " Keisuke cut his brother off

" Exactly. So please please please dad ?" he was on his knees begging now

" Whatever. Go get my wallet and my phone off my desk" Yuki wasent one to deny him on his birthday

" Yes!! " Kaoru ran of to the study to retrieve them .

" What are you doing today ? " Yuki turned to Keisuke

" Nothing. Probably just finish up the story im woking on " Keisuke answered

" Why dont you go out and get some air before the party? "

" Maybe later I really wanna finish up the story before I lose all the ideas I have "

Kaoru returned with the wallet and the cell phone. Yuki opened the wallet and decided to give him all it contained . $900. " I'd better call Shuichi and tell him to stop off at the ATM " he said and picked up the cell and began to dial

" Wow" Kaoru said shocked . " I didnt think you'd give me this much"

" Then give it back " Yuki said putting the phone up to his ear

" No no . This is good . Now I can get both the things I wanted for Keisuke. And I can get one for Meiko . I'm gonna go now . I'm already late . The guys are gonna kill me. See ya later " Kaoru left and five seconds later they heard the front door close.

" Take out three thousand just in case I have to pay for extra things tonight . And i'm sure i'm going to be tipping my ass off......... I just gave Kaoru what i had in my wallet......... Dont repeat the amount aloud you idiot. Are you asking to get robbed?........ How was the food? ........Oh so they werent lying ........ Ok ....... Bye . " Yuki hung up with Shuichi .

Keisuke stood up " Imma go work now " he left for his room . He entered his room and sat down on the bed . He remember Kaoru's present under his bed. He bent down and pulled it out. It was a synthesizer . The newest one out . Kaoru had been talking about how he wanted a synthesizer for when he started his band. Keisuke even hired a piano teacher to come over every other day to give him private lessons for six months. Shuichi was more than willing to give Keisuke the money for this gift. He smiled at it and then shoved it back under his bed . _' Better get started . I've got about eight pages left'_ he thought to himself and made his way over to his computer .

" Finished " Keisuke said to himself yawning and stretching . He looked over the story one more and then signed online and emailed it to Yuki. He always mailed it to his dad when he finished even though they both lived in the same house. _' We'll look over it together later ' _. He pressed the send button and then stretched again . He glanced at the clock on the nightstand _' 2:47. Ive been going at it for nearly three hours. The party doesnt start until eight. I think I'll go for a walk_ '. He began making his way out of his room . As he decended the stairs he heard terrible playing on the baby grand piano in the living room '_ Daddy and Meiko must be home '_ he walked into the living to singing " Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you . Happy Birthday to Keisuke and-his-absent-twin-brother Kaoru. Happy Birthday to you!!! "

"Uncle Tatsu . When did you get here? I didnt hear you ring the bell " Tatsuha was at the piano with Meiko .

" That's because he didnt " Yuki was sitting on the couch smoking another cigarette.

" Yeah I decided to get my own copy made " Tatsuha held up a freshly made key and smiled.

" How'd you do that? " Keisuke asked smiling " That information is confidential my little nephew ." he winked and turned back to face the piano.

" Go home " Yuki said

" Oh aniki, I am home. This is my third home" " Third ? " Meiko asked " Yeah . My first is the temple , my second is Ryuichi's and this is my third " Tatsuha answered with a smile.

" Why dont you go and bother Mika and Tohma? " Yuki asked

" They are no where near as much fun as you guys "

" Hnnn"

Keisuke looked around " Where's pop? "

" He went to go check on your gifts " Yuki answered putting out his cigarette and reaching for another.

" Wow dad , I've never seen you smoke so much before " Keisuke said watching his dad

" Shut up . I'm stressed " Yuki retorted looking for his lighter. He found it and was now attepting to get it lit.

" This is nothing compared to what he was like before you guys were born " Tatsuha said " He would smoke three packs a day "

" Dad you shouldnt smoke. It's bad for you " Meiko said her eyes never leaving the piano. " I dont want you to die early . And besides the second hand smoke is bad for me, daddy, Keisuke and Kaoru . " She continued to play.

" Shut up . I can smoke if I want to " Yuki said but he still gave up on trying to get the lighter to work and put the cigarette back in the pack .

" You're such a softy Eiri " Tatsuha said noticing his brothers actions.

" Go Home "

Keisuke laughed and walked to the door and began putting on his sneakers.

" Where are _you_ going ? " Yuki asked

" Just for a walk . It's nice out "

" Make sure you're back in time to get dressed . The limo will be here to get you guys at 7:45. "

" Arent you taking the limo with us ? " Keisuke asked

" No .Your other present isnt going to be ready until 6:30 so I have to pick it up " Yuki answered

" Alright .I' ll be back soon . Bye . "

" Bye Keisuke " Meiko called " Bye birthday boy " Tatsuha called " See you tonight "

Keisuke grabed his hat off the hat rack near the door, raised a hand in acknowledgement and left .

The weather outside falt great.. Keisuke just followed his feet not really knowing where they were taking him . Sooner or later he realized he was in the park . _' This is where daddy and dad first met. My favorite spot ' _he took a seat on the bench and looked out into the water. _' Damn I wish I had a laptop right now . I have a new idea for a story ' _he thought . He sighed and decided to just sit there and watch the water.

" Beautiful isnt it? " Keisuke turned his head and noticed someone sitting next to him . It was a young man about 19-20 with brown hair and green eyes. _' This dude can give dad , Kaoru and Uncle Tatsu a run for their money in the pretty department. If he grew out his hair he could almost pass for a chick ' _Keisuke thought before he shook his head yes . " I like to come here for inspiration for writing " the guy said

" You write ? " Keisuke asked . The man nodded . " I get it from my dad . He used to love to write . He never became a big writer but he loved it all the same. "

" I guess I inhereted it from my dad too .Except my dad does it for a living . I like to come here for inspiration since this is where my parents met. "

" Is your dad really well known? " The man asked . Keisuke just shook his head yes. " Anyone I've heard of ? "

" Eiri Yuki "

The guys eyes went wide for a second and then he turned to look at the water . " I'm a big fan of Yuki-san . I'm not that big on romance novels but his plots and storylines are fantastic. He's a great writer "

" Yeah he is . I dont really now why he writes romance novels. He's not really a big fan of romance in general" Keisuke laughed outloud and then lowered his head .

" Hey " the guy began _' Here it comes . He's gonna ask for dad's autograph '_ Keisuke thought to himself. " What do you write about? " Keisuke lifted his head and looked at the man in shock " M-my stories? " " Of course your stories" the young man chuckled

Keisuke almost didnt know how to respond . " Well I like to write fantasy stories but lately i've been focusing on more realistic situations "

" Cool . My stories are fantasy also . I like to write stories that take place in different worlds with mythical creatures like fairies and dragons and stuff like that "

" Thats cool "

" Do you ever ask for your dad for help ? " the guy asked

" All the time . I'm not dumb enough to not ask . We usually go over it together and he gives me his opinion on what I should change . I take full advantage of having a famous novelist as my dad "

" Thats great " the guy said with a bitter smile . " My dad and I used to do that too . He passed away two years ago and the most precious memories I have of him is when we would spend time looking over my stories" He lowered his head and Keisuke lowered his .

" So both your parents are famous. That must be hard . " The guy said after a few minutes of silence.

" You have no idea"

" I'm a big fan of Shuichi Shindou too. He's another one thats extremely talented. Your family is overflowing with talent, huh ? " the guy said with a smile

" Yeah pop is really talented too. But I cant sing . All I got from him is my hair and eyes. My brother and sister took his talent . My brother loves to write songs and I think that when my sister gets older she just might out sing my father " Keisuke said with a smile

" That is saying something " the guy said " Yeah " " Well growing up in a famous family i'm sure you have some crazy stories . Especially with the media following you guys everywhere"

" Oh yeah plently" Keisuke proceeded to tell the man all the stories of the media encounters over the years. Then they began talking about their stories again .

Keisuke finally realized that the sun was setting. _' What time is it ? ' _he looked at his watch _' Oh Shit its 6:31 ! '_ " I 'm sorry but I have to go " he said urgently and standing . The man stood also . " Today is me and my twin brothers birthday and the limo is supposed to be picking us up at 7:30. Shit dad's gonna kill me "

" Oh ok " the guy said . He stuck out his hand for a handshake. " It was nice talking to you..........uh....... " Kesuke shook his hand . " Keisuke . Keisuke Shindou-Uesugi " " Well it was nice talking to you Keisuke " " Nice talking to you too " Keisuke said and then he took off running calling " Bye! " over his shoulder

_' That guy was cool. He didnt care about my family being famous and didnt ask for an autograph.' _He looked at his watch _' Shit i'd better run faster ' _

" Where the hell were you?!" Yuki yelled at his son who had just entered the house . It was 6:45. Yuki was fully dressed . He had on black and a royal blue silk button down shirt.

" Sorry dad . I lost track of time " Keisuke said as he ran past his dad so he didnt have to hear him yell at him .

" Well hurry up . You have less than an hour. " Yuki called after his son as his cell phone rang . " What do you want now........Why? There is a limo on its way to Ryuichi's right now......No you cant, go home !!!" The door opened .

" Come on aniki. I left my dress clothes at home and Ryu is too short so I cant wear any of his things" Tatsuha had just entered the house and still had the phone on his ear . Yuki hung up. " No, go away " " Come on Eiri . Just for tonight"

" Whats the matter Tatsuha? " Shuichi had just come from upstairs He had on a black suit with thick black stripes that you could only see depending on the way the light hit it. Under it he had on a purple silk shirt with the first two buttons open .

" Eiri wont let me borrow some clothes for the night."

" Why not Yuki? " Shuichi asked " Because I dont want to . Why should I have to ? " Yuki said " Because he's your brother ! " Shuichi yelled ." Come on Tatsuha lets find something for you " Shuichi began making his way back to his and Yuki's bedroom . Tatsuha smiled at his brother and followed " You know what Shuichi , I think he's just afraid I'll look better in them "

Yuki shook his head and made to close the door but jumped at the sight in the doorway.

" Hello Eiri " Tohma said with a smile

" I hate when you do that " Yuki said holding his heart " Wait a minute. What the hell are _you_ doing here. Your limo is on the way also . What is wrong with you people ? Shit I could have saved money if I knew half of you were going to drive there"

" Mika and Kanai are taking the limo. I just came by to see if you needed help with anything " Tohma said with a smile " I knew that if I called you wouldnt have answered "

" Yeah well there's nothing........ " He was cut of by his cell phone ringing " Yeah ?" he answered " Shit . Fine I'll have someone over there in a few minutes to direct you . " he hung up " Your in luck . The caterers got lost and dont know where they are . You can direct them . "

" Ok " Tohma said . Yuki walked off to the Kitchen got a pen and wrote down two address. " Here " he handed Tohma the two pieces of paper " This is where the caterers are and this is where the hall is "

" Wow Eiri-san. You're having the party there? I thought you would be too cheap to have it there " Tohma smirked

" Will you go " Yuki snapped. Tohma smiled and left the kitchen . Yuki followed .

" Hey Uncle Tohma " Meiko cried hugging her uncle " Hey Meiko dont you look beautiful " he said to his neice with a smile. " Thanks " she said pulling out of the hug . She had on a no-sleeve white flowy dress that fell to her knees with purple and turquoise flowers on it with a purple cardigan. Her hair was full of drop curls(Shirley Temple curls if you dont get what i mean) that fell to her shoulders with a small purple flower barette on one side.

" Well I'd better be off . See you at the party" Tohma left.

" Oh yeah aniki. I look way better than you in this . " Tatsuha and Shuchi had just entered the living room. Tatsuha had on one of Yuki's Armani black suits with the buttons to the jacket and the top two buttons of the blue shirt open. Yuki just snorted.

" Bombshell ! Gorgeous as always " Tatsuha said to his niece " Duh " Meiko said and they both laughed .Yuki's cell rang . " Yeah ?" Ok i'll have someone there in a minute " Yuki said rolling his eyes and hung up the phone. " Hey brat" he called

" Yes? " Shuichi answered " Not you. The other brat" " Me?" Tatsua asked " Yes you, come here" Yuki walked back into the kitchen closely followed by Tatsuha . He wrote down an address. " Here . This is where the boys' gifts are . The people are lost , morons. " he handed the paper to his little brother. " It's a big truck so you cant miss it "

" A truck ? Exactly how big is this gift? " Tatsuha asked as they went back into the living room

" Dont ask . Shuichi made me get it "

" Oh shut up complaining. You know you like it or you wouldnt have picked out the color and the make " Shuichi said to Eiri

" Hnnn"

" I'm still shocked that you picked this hall. Must have been Shuichi's doing 'cuz aniki is way too cheap " Tatsuha said with a smirk

" Yes that was my doing " Shuichi said with a smile

" Well I'm off " Tatsuha said making his way to the door " Bye baby bombshell, I'll see you at the party" he kissed his niece on the forehead and left .

" Ok. Do I look hot or what ?' Kaoru said walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps he struck a pose. He had on Dark denim frayed jeans. A hunter green Jimi Hendix vintage t-shirt and a black blazer with iron-on's of all his favorite band names on them all over.

" What exactly did you buy with the money I gave you." Yuki asked

" Well I bought Keisuke's presents, this vintage shirt for $125 and i got , this" he pulled out a skull and crossbones pin.

"You bought a t-shirt for $125? " Yuki looked utterly lost

"Dad, it's not just any t-shirt.It's vintage" Kaoru explained

" So my money went to a _smelly _t-shirt and a skull pin " It wasnt a question . It was more like a sad statement.

" And these iron-on's . Dont they look awesome? "

" I think you look great! " Meiko said

" Perfect as usual ' Shuichi smiled

Yuki just snorted and looked away. " Look i've gotta go get the other gift " Yuki said, " Shuichi where are the cards?" " I'll get them " Shuichi ran off to his and Yuki's office and returned two seconds later with birthdaycards . " Here they are " " Alright I'm going . See you at the party . " With that Yuki left .

" Are you guys ready? " Shuichi asked " Yeah " Kaoru answered " Keisuke lets go the limo will be here soon !"

Keisuke came thundering down the stairs wearing the clothes that he had picked out earlier. " It's here " Shuichi said looking out the window . They grabbed their light jackets and headed toward the limo . " Is it a long ride dad? " Meiko asked " No " Shuichi answered " It's about thirty minutes away . We didnt want it to be too far but it's also very VERY secluded . "

They finally left after they had returned back to the house twice because Kaoru and Meiko had forgot something . By 8:05 they were on the road to the party hall . " Well, we're late " Shuichi said with a smile . ' It's ok dad " Kaoru answered " It's always kool to be fashionably late "

They finally pulled up to the hall at 8:35. " Oh my Gods daddy, you guys booked us a party at White Lotus ?! " Kaoru cried . Shuichi just smiled . They got out of the limo to no media whatsoever and Keisuke looked extremely relieved. " Pop, this is so kick-ass ! " Keisuke said . They entered the hall and heard music coming from the room on the left. On the door was a big sign that read " Happy Birthday Keisuke and Kaoru " . They opened the door and all the people began to yell .

" Keisuke!!!! Kaoru!!! " came a voice but they couldnt see who it had come from because the next second they were on the floor with someone on top of them . " Happy Birthday!!!!! "

" Thanks Ryuichi " the boys said in unison .

" Ryu-chan let the boys enter the hall _before_ you glomp them " Shuichi chuckled . Ryu got up and helped the boys up off the floor . There were well over three hundred guests and the twins made their way to all of them, thanking them for coming to the party. " Wow " Kaoru said to his brother once they had greeted all their guests. He had finally realized the decorations. " Isnt it awesome ?"

Everything in the hall was black, white and blue. But not just any blue, like an aqua blue. First of all the hall was HUGE . The ceiling was draped with linens that gave the illusion of beautiful puffy clouds. The floor was carpeted in black except for the wooden dance floor where the d.j.,stage and karaoke was. The dinning tables were draped in white satin . The chairs were covered in a beautiful black velvet. The tableware was black, the cutlery was black and the goblets were that aqua blue with little bubbles in them . Each plate had a single white lotus flower sitting in the middle of it. The center pieces were simple. They were clear with water that had been colored aqua and lotus flowers were floating in them. There were black menus on the tables. Keisuke picked one up and gasped. " Kaoru look at this " he said in awe . Every single one of their favorite foods had been on it .They traveled alot beacuse of their parents jobs and had accumulated quite a few favorites in different countries. On the menu was their favorite French food, Thai , American, Chinese and Spanish. " Aw man This kick-ass . And i'm hungry too " Kaoru said.

They began to walk around to check out more of the scenery. There were two long tables near the dinning section against the wall. They too were draped in white . One had unlimited drinks on them the other was a buffet but not for dinner , there were waiters walking around to take orders from the menu. No this was a buffet for snacks. Unlimited snacks from all their favorite countries. " Wow" Kaoru said in awe . " Look Keisuke , candy fishes and mint milano's and chocolate milk and ..ooooh Capn' Crunch Oops all Berries . And look Keisuke your favorite , spotted dick and...................." Kaoru gasped " POCKY !!!! Unlimited Pocky!!!!! Chocolate and strawberry!!! Wow! " there were lots more but Kaoru didnt notice since he saw the pocky .

" I see idiot boy noticed the pocky" the twins turned their head to the left and saw two of thier three best frineds standing there. " Shut up Kenji " Kaoru said with a smile

" Happy Birthday boys" Miwa smiled

" Thanks " " Hey where's Travis? " Keisuke asked

" Up Ryuichi's ass most likely . Since Tatsuha isnt here yet he has him to himself " Miwa answered smiling . The boys laughed.

" Hey Kenji " Meiko and Kanai just walked up and joined her brothers and their friends .

" Hey, beautiful ladies" Kenji smiled at the girls . Kanai blushed a deep red .

" Whoa, who's the monk? " Miwa said, his attention directed to the door .

" What's Grandpa Uesugi doing here? " Kanai asked looking confused . She was nearly knocked over as Meiko and Kaoru ran to greet their grandfather.

" Grandpa Uesugi !!! " Meiko and Kaoru glomped their grandfather.

" Whoa , h-hey Meiko , Kaoru " Grandpa Uesugi said as his grandchildren hugged him.

" Hi Grandpa" Keisuke and Kanai made their way over to the door to greet their grandfather.

" Hello children. Happy birthday boys" he said

" Well, Well look who's still alive and kicking "

" If it isnt my blasphemous first born . Hello Eiri" Grandpa Uesugi loved his grandchildren very much but he still didnt approve of Eiri and Shuichi's relationship. He accepted it but didnt approve of it .

" Dad ! " Tatsuha made his way over to them . " And my now unholy second son . When are you coming home?" " Soon dad soon "

" HI !!! " Ryuichi screamed startling all those around him . Grandpa Uesugi never met Ryuichi. Judging by the look on Eiri's face , he was going to enjoy this very much.

" You're Tatsuha's daddy, right ?! " Ryuich asked . Grandpa Uesugi just looked to his sons and then his granchildren with the 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me ' look and then back at Ryuichi. Everyone hid their faces because they were laughing. Ryuichi glomped grandpa Uesugi and nearly knocked him over . " Uh hello" he said trying to conceal his annoyance. " I'm glad I can finally meet Tatsuha's daddy . He's nice Tatsuha . I like him " Ryuichi said with a smile to his boyfriend . Tatsuha grabed Ryuichi by the waist and kissed him on th cheek . Grandpa Uesugi turned bright red and looked angry but held his tongue.

" Ah I see you've met Ryuichi , Uesugi-san " Maiko had just entered the hall followed by her husband.

Meiko and Kaoru made to go hug her but stoped once they caught a good look at her .

" Maiko ,Yosuke, your here! " Shuichi had just noticed the crowed by the door and noticed his sister. He too stoped once he looked at her .

" Maiko" he began " Why didnt you tell me ? " Shuichi's face lit up as he stared at his pregnant little sister .

" I wanted to surprise you guys. Happy Birthday boys, you've got a little cousin on the way." she said with a smile

" You'd better run while you still have time ,Yosuke " Eiri said . Yosuke just smiled . " Hello Eiri " Maiko greeted her brother-in-law.

" Hey "

" So how far along are you ? " Kaoru asked " Five months " she answered

" Congratulations" Kanai and Meiko said while giving her a hug . " Thanks girls " All of a sudden Shuichi's face became full of worry . " Is everything alright? What have the doctors said ? Are you going to be ok ? " he asked " Daddy you're supposed to be happy . What are you worried about ? " Kaoru said while rubbing his aunts stomach . " I know but ......." Shuichi trailed off . Maiko just smiled " It's ok nii-san , the doctors said i'm fine . The baby should be healthy and they said I should be ok during the birth " . Shuichi didnt look convinced but he gave a weak smile anyway . " Ok " " If you guys need anything just tell me " Eiri said out of no where shocking everyone around . He ignored the looks of confusion . " I'm fine Eiri . Really. Dont worry about me . Now lets go party " Maiko grabbed her two nephews and pulled them to the dance floor.

Shuichi and Eiri just looked on . " I do hope she's alright " Shuichi said to Yuki . " Yeah . We dont need a repeat of what happened before." Yuki said . " What happened before ? " Meiko asked looking at her fathers confused. " Oh...nothing sweetie" Shuichi said with a smile. They didnt know Meiko had been listening to them. " Did you see the unlimited pocky? Lets go get some " He grabbed Meikos hand and led her to the buffet snack table.

" I see Maiko is pregnant " Mika said to her brother. " Is she alright? " " Yeah .She said the doctors said she and the baby are fine. " Eiri answered . " Thats good to hear. Do you see father? " She asked " No where is he? " " Look there " Mika pointed to the dance floor . Ryuichi had the eldest Uesugi by the hands and was attempting to make him dance. Grandpa Uesugi's face looked like a mix of utter disgust ,shock and complete fear. Tatsuha was on the floor in tears laughing . So were Keisuke and Kaoru. Eiri couldnt help himself, he burst out laughing at the sight in front of him . " Nice moves pop! " Eiri called after him . The eldest Uesugi just glared at him .

The song had stoped and Ryuichi let Granda Uesugi go. Tatsuha made his way over to his boyfriend and father . " Alright, Ryu, I think my dad has had enough dancing " " Ok " Ryu replied and made his way to the karaoke on the stage. He requested one of Bad Lucks songs and began to sing. Tatsuha guided his father to a table and then went to join the others in watching Ryuichi sing .

After everyone had had a go at karaoke , the dj began to play music once more and everyone was on the dance floor. The twins, their friends , Meiko and Kanai were all standing around talking . " Hey " Tatsuha said draping his arms around his nephews " Wanna have a balloon fight? " he said with a smirk

" Ha you idiot. I made sure there werent any balloons at this party so you wouldnt be tempted" Eiri had walked pass and heard Tatsuha

" Now bro you should know me better than that . " Tatsuha walked out of the hall and returned with three big bags of helium filled aqua colored balloons. " When you had me come check on the decorators this morning they told me that you requested no balloons. Of course with a little charm I talked them into it . I asked the owner to hide them in a back room so you wouldnt try to get rid of them " Everyone laughed . " You asshole " and Yuki walked away . " Alright two each. Same teams as before? " " Yes! " Travis yelled . He was determined to be with Ryuichi . " Let the games begin! " once again they all ran around the hall beating each other with balloons and once again many guests had been affected.

" I think Tatsuha and Ryuichi are alike in many ways " Tohma said with a smile . He joined Eiri who had stood back to watch the antics play out .

" They're both idiots if you ask me " Eiri replied taking a long drink of grape juice.He would have loved to have had wine, but he would be driving home after the party.

" Well atleast Keisuke looks genuinely happy tonight "

" Yeah "

" Although I must say I'm not too sure how long that happiness will last " Eiri quickly turned his head to face Tohma " What's that supposed to mean ?" " There are a couple of paparazzi and entertainment journalists outside waiting until you exit tonight " Eiri just gawked at him . " How? " " I dont know . But really do we ever know how they get their information ?" Tohma turned to face Eiri " I suggest you keep him inside and let him enjoy himself. I'll think of an idea before the party is over . Dont look so worried Eiri , everything will work out fine. Dont worry " Tohma smiled and walked away to join his wife who was talking to Maiko and her husband . Eiri turned to look at his son running around beating Meiko upside the head with a balloon and laughing . _' I refuse to let anyone ruin his night. Not when he finally looks happy '_

After the balloon fight everyone had dinner. Keisuke and Kaoru had a special table that had been decorated all aqua blue. After dinner, they all danced and sang karaoke. Then it was time for cake . Yuki and Shuichi had two cakes made. They alwas had two birthday cakes because Keisuke liked chocolate while Kaoru always loved strawerry."Presents! " Kaoru yelled once everyone had finished their cake . The waiters moved two chairs and the gift table to the middle of the dance . Everyone sat around as the boys opened their gifts. They opened their first gift. " From Auntie Maiko and Uncle Yosuke" Keisuke read the card aloud." Wow thanks guys" Maiko and Yosuke had bought the boys two vintage shirts a piece.

They moved on to their next present gifts ." From Uncle Ryu and Uncle Tatsuha " Kaoru read . The opened the first package.Two stuffed bunnys fell out onto the floor . One was blue the other purple. Apparently Ryuichi had picked these out " See" Ryu ran up to the boys picked up the bunny's and handed the purple one to Keisuke and the blue one to Kaoru . " Now you have your own Kumagoro" He pulled out his own " Like me ! " Everyone laughed " Thanks uncle Ryu" Keisuke chuckled. " Open mine now " Tatsuha said with a smile . This was an envelope attached to the present Ryuichi picked out . They opened the envelope and two i.d. cards fell out onto Kaoru's lap. " Awesome! " he exclaimed handing a card to his brother. " Fake i.d.'s! . So thats why you wanted to take a picture of us awhile back " " Tatsuha ! " Eiri yelled at his brother . " What !!" he said throwing up his arms in defense " I'm just being a good uncle." He turned back to the boys. " No one will ever know it's a fake . It's the best on the market " Eiri just shook his head everyone else laughed.

They moved on to their next gift. "From K " They began opening the individualy wrapped presents. " Oh yeah. It's about time ! " Kaoru yelled once the present was opened. He lifed the silver pistol and pointed it straight ahead not really aiming for anyone. Everyone ducked. Keisuke's was a back revolver. " Kool and we get amo " Kaoru added as he noticed the bullets in his lap. Keisuke just smiled and shook his head. " **K** !!!!! " Shuichi yelled " What ?! " K said he too throwing his hands up in defense. " The bullets are blanks . They cant kill anyone. " Thats not the point " Shuichi said taking the revolver from Keisuke " And you're enjoying this way to much " He said taking the gun out of Kaoru's hands. He was still pointing it around the room. " Aww c'mon daddy " Kaoru protested.. Shuichi ignored him and proceeded to confiscate the guns. The boys decided to move on to their next gift.

" From Grandpa and Grandma " Kaoru read the card aloud " Sorry we couldnt make it to your party . Hope you enjoy the gifts .We love you and have a very happy birthday. Love Grandpa and Grandma" they opened the large box ." Wow " Keisuke said " Solid gold tombs " Shuichi's parents were currently traveling the world . At the moment they were in Africa.

The boys continued to open thier gifts. Tohma, Mika and Kanai had bought them Rolex's with their names engraved on the band which Keisuke immediately swaped with his own. .Grandpa Uesugi gave them robes with the hopes of sparking the boys' intrests of taking over the temple once he dies .Travis, Miwa and Kenji gave them a gag gift. It contained leopard print man-thongs.Which the twins flung back at them.

" Open mine ! " Meiko cried once every other present had been opened. She ran to the table and pulled out the boys gifts. " I know we usually wait until we get home to exchange our gifts but I couldnt wait" Meiko handed her brothers their gifts. Keisuke opened his first ." Oh my Gods Meiko you didnt " Keisuke said in awe as he looked at his new laptop. He got up and gave his sister the biggest hug "I was just thinking about how I wanted one today " he told her " Thank you " Meiko smiled . " Hey if thats his present I cant wait to open mine " Kaoru said excited. He sat down and began to unwrap the big box. He opened the box and then noticed a guitar case. He opened the case and gasped . " Oh...my.....gods " Kaoru said distractedly and in awe. Everyone began to crane their neck so they could get a better view . Kaoru pulled out the guitar inside and held it as though it were glass. " Oh my Gods" he said again " It's beautiful "

The guitar was black . On one side of the strings a bouquet of red, pink and white roses with lots of thorns were painted. The red color was deep and had sparkles in it .The flowers looked as though they were dripping blood. On the otherside of the strings Kaoru's name was written in script in that same red color and looked as though it were dripping blood too . On the otherside of the guitar the initals B.L. and N.G. had been combined and created into an emblem . It too was written in red and looked as though the symbol were bleeding . The knobs that adjusted the strings were red roses . The strap was black and studded with spikes and right in the center in silver was the word ' Rockstar ' . On the bottom of the guitar in the tiniest of writing read ' Happy Birthday Love Meiko' . Everyone gasped as they saw the guitar . It was beautiful . Kaoru just stared at it with his mouth hanging open . " I had it especially designed for you" Meiko said " I told the guy what I wanted and he painted it . I also picked out the rose knobs " she added with a smile . Kaoru lifted his head to look at his sister his mouth still hanging open . He layed the guitar back into the case and closed it . Then he ran over to his sister, picked her up and kept kissing her cheek. " Thank you thank you thank you " he kept repeating himself . " You are the best sister ever. " " I know " Meiko said with a smile .

He went back to the guitar and began playing with it" Aw man I wish I could play it now" he said " Why dont you hook it up on stage? " Mika suggested. Kaoru smiled grabbed the guitar and ran to the stage . He pluged it up to the amp and played a few riffs. Everyone clapped " It's perfect ! " he declared.

" Good " Yuki said " Now sit down for your last two gifts" Kaoru packed up the guitar, hugged his sister one last time and then sat back down. " Here you go " Shuichi said handing each boy a card. They opened it and read the card " Happy Birthday , Have fun the boys' eyes followed the arrow. " Whoa! " they screamed in unison . " A creditcard ! " Yuki snorted and turned his head . " Whats the limit? " Kaoru asked " Four grand " Shuichi answered blushing . Yuki snorted again. " WHAT?!! " everyone in the hall exclaimed. " Why so much ? " Mika asked " That's all the company would give me. They wouldnt let me have one for less. It was either this one or the black card and Yuki would let me get the black card." Shuichi answered . " The hell I wouldnt . What would I look like giving two fifteen year olds an unlimited credit card? " Yuki said

Kaoru and Keisuke ignored their parents and pocketed the credit cards before Yuki decided to take them back . " Alright, last present " Shuichi called out. "Tatsuha, Ryuichi would you please go get the presents from the hallway " he asked . Tatsuha and Ryu ran out into the hall and returned to the hall to gasps and screams of delight. " That is way awesome ! " Miwa said " Totally kick-ass" Kenji agreed.

Tatsuha rode into the hall on what looked like a golf cart, but it couldnt be further from one, though they were the same size. It was a small 'car' with no top It was red with flames painted on the side and it had a mercedes hood ornament. The licence plate read Kaoru. Ryuichi came in following Tatsuha . This 'car' was blue with blue and white flames on the side and it also had a mercedes hood ornament. The licence plate read Keisuke . Both interiors were black leather altho Kaoru's was outlined in red and Keisuke's in blue. A ' K ' had been embroided on both horns in the color that matched the car.

" Where the hell did you get those? " Maiko asked her brother " They're awesome" The boys have been asking for a car lately but they arent old enough to get their license yet. They still have a year. I heard about these new golf cart thingys and I ordered two just a few weeks ago from the mercedes dealer a few blocks down." He explained . " Dont let your dad fool you guys" Shuichi called after his sons that were now examining their new 'cars' along with everyone else. " He's the one that picked the colors, make, the interior and everything else. He even suggested we let it go up to 40mph " Yuki glared at Shuichi for revealing his secret.

"Dont get any ideas " Yuki called to the boys " You can only use them in the backyard" " Works for me " Kaoru said now taking a lap around the hall . Kenji was sitting next to him with Meiko on his lap . " Yeah, If we practice with these we'll certainly pass our driving tests " Keisuke said passing his brother with Miwa sitting next to him. The boys took a few laps and then hugged their dads and thanked them .

After that, the party continued with lots of dancing singing and balloon fighting. Eiri and Shuichi just sat back and watched. " Do you think the party was a success ?" Shuichi asked . "Hnn" " Oh come on, you know tonight was fun" he looked over at the dance floor. Ryuichi had once again pulled Grandpa Uesugi to dance. Yuki couldnt help but smirk . _' Thats what the old man gets. Maybe now he'll have a heart attack' _" Well atleast Keisuke is happy . I really think he enjoyed our presents " Shuichi said cutting Yuki's thoughts short. " Yeah well I dont know how long that will last" Yuki said . Shuichi turned his head towards him quickly . " What the hell is that supposed to mean ?!" " There's press outside the front door as we speak." Shuichi's mouth dropped " B-but h-how...I .....how? Shuichi sputtered. " I dont know, but Tohma is coming up with an idea to see if we can slip out of here unnoticed"

" And I think I have" Tohma said taking a seat next to Eiri. " I've just spoken to the owner and he said that there is a door that you guys can slip out of near the back. Eiri you drove here didnt you?" Yuki shook his head yes . "Give me your car keys so I can have someone bring it back there now.It wont look too suspicious if we have the car moved there now since the party isnt over for another two hours. You cant use the limo because it would be too obvious." Shuichi shook his head and Yuki handed Tohma his keys to the black jaguar." Ok" Tohma continued, pocketing the keys " I'll have the valet bring it around back" Tohma began to walk away.

"Wait" Yuki called him back. He pulled out his wallet took out 10 one hundred dollar bills folded it , and then took out another seven and folded them. " Give this to the owner " Yuki said handing the one thousand to Tohma " And give this to the valet" he handed him the other stack of money " Tell them to keep their mouths shut " . Tohma nodded and walked away . " I knew I wouldnt be able to go home without giving money to someone " he said to Shuichi.

" Well we'd like to thank everyone one for coming tonight! " Kaoru yelled into the mic on the stage " Yeah and thanks for all the gifts we recieved and I hope you had fun " Keisuke added. The crowd broke out into applause and random yealls of "Happy Birthday" could be heard. The boys left the stage and began saying goodbye to everyone and giving hugs. " Bye boys and happy birthday" Maiko said to her nephews giving them a hug.

" Maiko are you sure you want ot stay in a hotel? There's more than enough room for you at our house" Shuichi said to his sister

" We're fine. I dont want to burden you guys. Besides we'll be over all day tomorrow since we're not leaving until tomorrow night"

" Ok" Shuichi said giving her a hug" Well I called the hotel about an hour ago and upgraded you to a suite. I want my little niece or nephew to be comfortable" he said rubbing her belly" The concierge should take care of any midnight cravings or anything" he added with a smirk.

Maiko laughed " Oh yeah, I do get those "

" Yeah, I know " Shuichi smiled

" You spoil me " she said giving her brother a kiss on the forehead " See you tomorrow " and they left.

The boys said goodbye to their friends and were in the process of saying goodbye to their grandfather. " I'll be seeing you boys tomorrow. I'm staying with Mika and Tohma for the night. I want to talk to the two of you about something. " Kaoru and Keisuke looked at each othe for a quick second and then turned their heads because they were about to laugh. They knew Grandpa Uesugi wanted to talk to them about considering taking over the temple. Neither were interested but they didnt know how to tell him . " Ok " Keisuke answered.

" Give it up old man. They're not gonna take over the temple so get over it " Eiri had just made his was over

" You dont know that " Grandpa Uesugi said in defence " Yeah, I do " Yuki turned to the boys. "Lets go we need to leave now" He wanted to get them out of their while the crowd of the party distracted the press as they left out front. Tohma just walked over with Shuichi and Meiko following " Eiri I suggest you leave now " he said " Already on it "

" What's the matter ? " Kaoru asked looking worried. Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other, neither wanting to tell the boys about whats waiting out front. Tohma noticed this so he decided to speak for them " There seems to be press out front waiting for you to leave." he explained .

" What ?!" Keisuke said looking completely upset and confused " But how ?!"

" We dont know, but we've got your dad's car out back waiting for you. You need to leave now while the party distracts them out front waiting for their limos." Tohma turned to Eiri " I've sent Ryuichi, Hiro and Suguru out front to distract them as well " Yuki nodded .

_' You've got to be fucking kidding me ! After such a great night this is how it's going to end? It cant get any fucking worse ! ' _

" You guys have to go now" Tatsuha's voice boke Keisukes thiughts. " The owner said they are starting to get suspicious since you guys arent out front. Follow me he showed me the way. He's out front helping to keep them at bay" Tatsuha picked up Meiko and began leading the way. "Lets go" Shuichi said to the boys, looking sad. They followed.

" Dad I'll see you tomorrow " Eiri said to his dad

" Uesugi-san, Mika and Kanai are in the bathroom. Just wait here,they should be back any minute. You will be taking the limo . I will be driving back since I came in my car" Grandpa Uesugi nodded. Tohma smiled and took off after Eiri.

" Do you think this will work ?" Eiri asked looking kind of worried

" I hope so " Tohma answered

" Did you see his face. He's pissed as hell"

" I know"

They followed Tatsuha the rest of the way in silence.

They followed Tatsuha down a dark hall way and came to a dead end where there was nothing but a wall draped in a think velvet red curtain. " Where's the door?" Shuichi asked . Tatsuha pulled back one side of the curtain to reveal a big black door that blended in with the wall. The only reason you could tell it was a door was because of the silver handle. Tatsuha shifted Meiko to his other side and pushed the door open with all his might . There stood Yuki's black jaguar, the key already in the ignition and ready to go . Tatsuha opened the back seat and put Meiko in the middle.He kissed her forehead " I'll see you tomorrow ok ? " She smiled at him and shook her head yes." Alright boys, get in " Tatsuha said pulling his body out of the car. Keisuke walked past his uncle and sat in the car. Kaoru walked over to the left side to sit behind the drivers seat. " I'm sorry about this " Tohma said as though it had been his fault. Kaoru smiled at him . " It's cool. We still had the best party ever " Keisuke just slamed the door shut. " I'l get your gifts to you by morning. " Tohma finished. Kaoru smiled again" Ok" and got in the car. " I'll call you guys later to make sure you get home ok " Tatsuha said to Shuichi " Ok . Thanks " Shuichi gave Tatsuha a hug and then procee to climb into the car on the passenger side in front of Keisuke. " I'll talk to you later " Eiri said and proceeded to the other side of the car. In a matter of seconds they took off .

Tohma and Tatsuha watched as the car grew smaller and smaller into the distance. " Keisuke is pissed " Tatsuha said breaking the silence. " Yes he is " Tohma replied . They turned to walk back in when behind them they head cars fly past . They turned to see fiftteen to twenty cars speeding in the same direction as Eiri . The last car had its window down so Tohma and Tatsuha heard as he yelled " Hurry up!! We have to get pictures otherwise the story is useless" to his driver. Tohma and Tatsuha looked at each other wide eyed. " We have to head them off " Tohma said . Tatsuha nodded and they proceeded to their cars in the lot running at break-neck speed.

Eiri had come to a stop light. "Sorry about this" Shuichi said turning to look at his children . " It's kool daddy " Kaoru said with a smile " Like I said the party was still kick-ass. And thanks for the cars those are awesome" Shuichi smiled and looked at Keisuke. Keisuke just looked out the window with absolutely no expression. Shuichi frowned.

" What the fuck is that, some kind of drag race? " Yuki said looking into the rear view mirror. Shuichi ,whose head was already facing the back, craned his neck more to see what Yuki was talking about . " Oh shit !! Yuki GO!! " he yelled turning back around and buckled his seatbelt. " What ?" Yuki asked looking confused "It's the paparazzi . I can tell their cars anywhere after what happened before . GO!! " Luckily the light had turned green at that very moment and Yuki took off. The kids turned around in their seats to see what their dads were talking about . Meiko was on her knees . " If you three dont sit your asses down........!!! " Shuichi yelled looking at his children " Turn around and buckle up . NOW!! " The kids were taken aback by Shuichi's yelling. He'd never spoken to them like that . They listened immediatly knowing that if it made Shuichi yell at them like that, then the situation had to be serious. " Yuki is your seatbelt on?" Shuichi asked looking at his husband " No. Here" he removed one hand from the steering wheel, his eyes never leaving the road and felt around for his seatbelt. He grabbed and pulled it over himself handing it to Shuichi so Shuichi could buckle him in. Which he did.

" Mika! " Tohma ran up to his wife followed closely by Tatsuha. " I have to go and help Eiri" " Whats do you mean 'help' ?" she asked looking extremely worried " Whats wrong ?"

"They're being chased by the media " Tatsuha explain

" What?!" Hiro had just walked up to them in the lot.

Tatsuha turned to face him " We're going to go and head them off . Maybe distract them a bit so they can get away" " I'm coming with you " Hiro said " I knew you would"

" Mika, tell the guy taking the presents to follow you since i'll be gone. I'll call you when i'm on my way home. " He kissed his wife and daughter. " Tohma make sure they get home safe. Please" she pleaded with her husband . He nodded and turned to Hiro and Tatsuha " Lets go" . In a matter of seconds they were gone. Speeding off after Eiri and the paparazzi.

Yuki was pushing 90mph which meant that the paparazzi had to be pushing 100mph because they caught up quick. Flashes were coming from every direction . They were extra bright now because it was still early morning and the sun hadnt risen yet. " Put your heads down !" Shuichi yelled to his children. Meiko put her head in Keisuke's lap, Keisuke leaned over her digging his face into her hair and Kaoru put his arm up on the door and leaned his head against his arm. All the cameras could see was his hair.

" Shit I wish they had fucking brains" Yuki said angrily " I can barely see with those fucking flashes" He sped up a little more to try and get away from them but to no avail. They were heading down a long strip of road and the light at the end was green. Yuki decided to slow down a bit because he didnt want anything to happen but his speedometer never went lower than 89. The media took Yuki's slowing down as a chance to move closer, take more pictures and attempt to ask them questions even though the windows were up .

They were near the end of the strip. It all happened so fast . Yuki yelled " I cant see " at the same time Shuichi screamed " Yuki stop!! It's red! " . They had driven head on into the intersection. A red pick-up slamed into the rear-side of the back on the drivers side and the car spun in circles for awhile before coming to a halt in the middle of the intersection. All was silent in the car. Yuki opened his eyes to flashes all around him .He lifted a hand to his left temple and felt blood. He figured he had hit his head on the glass on impact. He turned and saw Shuichi lifting his head . He was a little dazed but alright. He turned to look at the kids. " Is everyone alright?" Keisuke looked up he was a little shaken but said 'yes' . Meiko followed suit . She had no cuts on her but she was pale . " Kaoru are you ok? " Yuki couldnt fully see him because he was sitting right behind him .But he did notice that his son didnt answer. " Kaoru ?" he asked again.Shichi seemed to have come out of his daze. " Kaoru?!" he yelled and turned bck to look at him .

Kaoru's head was still on the door, both arms laying limp by his sides. " KAORU?!" Shuichi quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped into the back seat "KAORU?!" he yelled once more trying to get his attention. He lifed the boys head carfully off the door and noticed that his face was full of blood and there was a huge gash near his hairline. " Yuki, YUKI!! " Shuichi yelled tears streaming down his face . Eiri had already jumped out the car and began opening the back door , ignoring all the paparazzi around him taking pictures.

" Tohma I dont see anything " Hiro had called Tohma . They decided to take two streets parallel to each other even though they were drinving in the same direction.

" I dont see anything eith........." Tohma stop mid sentence as he noticed a bunch of cars piled up in front of him in the middle of the intersection. " Make a right and go to the intersection. NOW!!! " he yelled through the phone and then hung up .

Tatsuha didnt need Hiro to relay the messege. He had heard it throughh the phone and immedietly made a right.

" Kaoru please wake-up " Shuichi pleaded . He had him in his arms and Yuki was applying pressure to the wound with his shirt. Keisuke just looked at his twin's limp body in his fathers arms unable to say or do anything. Meiko was in a heap against the car crying her eyes out. " Someone call an ambulance ! " Shuichi cried out looking at the people taking pictures of him. No one responded . Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone . He threw it to Keisuke screaming at him to call but his voice fell on deaf ears. The cell phone bounced off his cheast and onto the concrete, the screen cracking. Before Yuki could say anything a pair of headlights had stoped infront of them .

" Oh my Gods. Kaoru ! " Tohma ran over to Eiri and Shuichi and knelt down over his nephew.Shuichi looked up at him . " No one will call an ambulance " he said softly through sobs. " We'll have to take him ourselves.Lets go " Tohma said . Yuki bent down, picked up his lifeless son and carried him to Tohma's car as quick as possible. Careful of his neck just in case it was fractured. Shuichi tumbled to the ground and completely brokedown. Tohma turned around and pulled Shuichi up " Shuichi get up you have to be strong. You have to be strong for the kids" Shuichi just buried his face in his hands and shook his head. Tohma droped the encouraging speech and became very stern . " Shindou-san if we dont move now your son will die. Get ahold of yourself! " Shuichi looked at Tohma still crying but shook his head 'yes ' and ran after Yuki to the car. Just then Tatsuha pulled up and got out the car only to see Eiri carrying Kaoru to Tohma's car .

" Oh my Gods ! " Tatsuha said low with his eyes wide. He looked up at Eiri who had his head down . " Eiri what....." He stoped mid sentence when his brother lifted his head to look at him . His eyes completely empty. " Eiri please dont tell me he's ............" Tatsuha couldnt bring himself to say it .Shuichi opened the door to the back seat and let Yuki in following behind him. " No " Tohma answered " He's not dead . We're going to the hospital now" Hiro had just gotten out of the car and joined Tatsuha.. " Meiko and Keisuke seem to be in serious shock" Tohma said openeing the door to the drivers side."Please take care of them and bring them to the hospital. " He climbed into the drivers seat and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

Hiro and Tatsuha made their way over to the two remaining Shindou-Uesugi children.Hiro knelt down in front of Meiko . She was still sitting with her back up against the damaged car door. She had stoped crying but she looked out of it and extremely pale. " Come on Princess " Hiro said lifting her up and carrying her to the car. Tatsuha stoped next to Keisuke and put his hand on hs shoulder. Keisuke just stood there looking at the blood puddle on the ground in front of him. " Come on " Tatsuha draped his arm around his nephew and directed him to the front seat in the car. Hiro and Meiko occupied the back. Soon they were on their way to the hospital.

" Hold on Kaoru. Please hold on " Shuichi whispered in his sons ear as he tried to mop up the blood on his face. Kaoru's breath had become jagged and then he stoped breathing all together as they pulled up to the front of the hospital." He's not breathing !! Tohma, hes not breathing!!! " Shuichi yelled his eyes filling with tears again. Yuki immediately began CPR while Tohma ran inside to get help. He had taken classes when the kids were younger just incase they ever fell into the pool or something.

Shuichi rocked back and forth watching Yuki try to get their son to breathe again. Tohma returned within seconds with a bunch of doctors and nurses with a stretcher. They opened the door and Yuki handed them Kaoru with a longing look in his eyes. Like he didnt want them to take him. They immediately put him on the streacher and the doctor wasted no time shoving a tube down his throat and pumping air into his lungs manually. Yuki and Shuichi climbed out of the car covered in blood watching the doctors rush their son into the hospital. Shuichi lost the feeling in his legs and collapsed sobbing onto the concrete. Yuki walked over to Shuichi and picked him up. Shuichi wraped his legs around Yuki's waist and burried his face into the crook of his neck. Tatsuha pulled up behind Tohma and jumped out the car. Hiro followed with Meiko asleep in his arms. " How is he ? What happened? " Tatsuha asked. Tohma lowered his head " He stopped breathing. They took him inside but we dont know his status. "

Keisuke didnt leave the car but he heard what his uncle said. " Come on lets go inside" Tohma instructed." I know none of you seem hurt but I want you checked out anyway " Yuki nodded. For some reason he couldnt speak. Tatsuha walked back to the car and opened the door on the passenger side. " Lets go" he said pulling Keisuke out by his arm . They followed Tohma to the front desk. The people in the waiting room began to whisper behind their hands as they noticed two Bad Luck members, a Grasper and a shirtless Eiri Yuki. They all just ignored them. Once Tatsuha could see that Keisuke could follow the rest on his own, he went back outside to call the family and tell them what hapened.

They all immediately saw a doctor who confirmed they were all ok except for a couple of scratches and bruises Yuki and Shuichi had. They went back into the public waiting room as Tohma requested a private one at the front desk. " They said one will be availible in a few hours." Eyes followed him as he walked back to the family. No one bothered them though. Shuichi assumed it was because of how they all looked. Shuichi was settled in Yuki's lap his face still buried in his neck. Hiro still held Meiko but she was awake now and Keisuke just sat staring into space. Tatsuha rubbing is back. Tohma took a seat near the window. Almost instantly he saw five limos pull up to the hospital almost at the same time. They all jumped out before the limos had even stoped.

Mika burst through the hospital doors. Followed by Kanai,Grandpa Uesugi,Ryuichi, Suguru, K, Sakano, Maiko and Yosuke. " Where are they?!"Mika yelled hysterically at the receptionist.Everyone in the waiting room silenced and watched her. " Where's who ma'am? " "Shindou-Uesugi. Find them. NOW! "

" Mika !" Tohma made his way over to his wife. " Where are they Tohma ?!" she asked her eyes filling with tears. " What happened? How's Kaoru?" . The family crowded around Tohma as he quietly explained what happened so the others didnt have to hear it and replay it in their minds again. Once he had finished Maiko, Mika and Kanai were crying. The others faces drained of color.

" Where's Eiri and the others?" Mika asked. She hadnt noticed them sitting in the corner of the waiting room. They all made their way over to them. " Oh guys" Mika walked over to her brother and Shuichi siting in his lap and hugged them . Eiri didnt move and neither did Shuichi. They didnt fell like they could. Kanai and Suguru made their way over to Meiko and Hiro. When Meiko saw Kanai crying she too began to cry again. Ryuichi, Maiko and Yosuke made their way over to Tatsuha and Keisuke. Maiko was silently crying and sat next to her nephew . She pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth. " I'm going to go call your parents" Yosuke said to Maiko. She nodded and he left. Grandpa Uesugi went into a corner and began to pray. K and Sakano , not really knowing what to do, just sat with Tohma.

After about forty-five minutes Meiko and Kanai had calmed down. Meiko stayed on Hiro and Kanai laid on Suguru. Grandpa Uesugi's chanting had calmed down the group a bit.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge here?" the doctor had just arrived . Tohma looked at Eiri and Shuichi. They were both completely out of it . " I am " Tohma stood up and walked up to the doctor. " Are you the father?" the doctor asked.

" No. They are " Tohma answered pointing to Eiri and Shuichi. "I'm the uncle" . The doctor looked at the fathers and noticed that they were sort of out of it and nodded to Tohma. " Can the original party please follow me . I think it would be better if I talk to a smaller group first" Tohma nodded and walked over to Eiri and Shuichi. " Eiri, Shuichi " they both looked up at him . "Come on, the doctor wants to speak with you." They nodded and got up to follow the doctor. Yuki still held Shu in his arms. Tohma beckoned Hiro, Tatsuha and Keisuke to follow also.

The doctor led them to their private waiting room. It was a just like the waiting room outside except smaller

" My name is Moshimoto-sensei and I'll be taking care of Keisuke. Your son" he looked at Yuki and Shuichi " is in very bad shape.He has serious head trauma and severe blood loss. We did an emergency blood transfusion and a cat scan of his brain. There is no bleeding in the brain at the moment but that dosent mean it's not possible. We have him on a machine helping him to breathe but we hope he'll be able to breathe on his own soon. He stoped breathing because it seems that when the door was hit, the impact hit him in the chest.Four ribs are broken and he has a bruised lung. His left wrist is also broken. We cant let you see him yet because he is still under close observation. Right now we are hoping he makes it through the night. If he makes it through the night then he will be out of the immediate danger. If there are any complications within the next twenty-four hours the chances of him making it are slim to none. So all we can really do now is wait. I'm sorry." The doctor left closing the door behind him .

Meiko buried her face in Hiros neck but didnt cry. She was in too much shock. They were all in shock.Shuichi pulled himself away from Yuki and sat next to him .He didnt cry . He couldnt cry . None of them could cry. They werent sure if what the doctor had said had been real. Shuichi looked up to look at Keisuke . He was visibly shaking and completely red. Shuichi stood up and walked over to his son. " Keisuke?" he asked softly trying to get his sons attention

"Are you happy now ?" Keisuke said so low it was barely audible.

"What?" Shuichi reached out his hand touch him but Keisuke pulled away looking at him in disgust.

" Are you happy now? " he said now audible to everyone " ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!

Shuichi took a step back and looked at his son with tears in his eyes. Yuki stood up and joined Shuichi . They both looked at their son confused. Meiko heard Keisuke yell and walked up beside Shuichi.

" But keisuke, how could you....."

" Shut up Meiko!!! " he yelled at his sister

" But sweetie......" Shuichi began

" Dont call me 'sweetie' pop. Thats something a mother would and I dont know if you've noticed but I DONT HAVE A MOTHER!!!! **I** have two dads!!! Two fucking faggots as parents!!! "

Shuichi gasped, tears filling his eyes.

Meiko whispered " Keisuke" surprised.

Yuki took a step forward " Now wait a minute. "

" No dad **you** wait a minute. You said you'd protect us!!! You said you keep us safe from those.....monsters!!! Oh yeah dad?! Keep us safe? **THEN WHY IS MY BROTHER LAYING IN A HOSPITAL ON OUR BIRTHDAY FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE, HUH?**

No one said anything.

" But ya wanna know the real fucked up part ? This could have all been avoided. All you guys had to do , was not be gay. You are both famous. Are you morons or something?! If the media were all over you before you had kids, what did you think would happen after you had kid?!

" But not only did the two famous queers have kids, they had kids that looked **EXACTLY LIKE THEM.** Which ruled out being adopted. Did you think that would go unnoticed?!!

Shuichi kept his head down. Silent tears rolling down his cheeks like rivers. Yuki just stared at his son, stone faced.

"No one knows where we come from. Hell, we dont even know where we come from. How come you never told us, huh? Did you think we'd never wonder? Didnt you ever wonder Meiko ? " he asked his sister.

Meiko shook her head . Crying she replied " Why are you doing this to us ?"

" Why?! Because they deserve it ! he yelled pointing to his parents. " They deserve to feel the way I feel . Everyday in school I deal with talking shit behind my back because I have gay parents. And then trying to be my friend because my gay parents happen to be some dumb ass novelist or a stupid rockstar. Everyday I have to deal with teachers being cold to me because I dont come from a "respectable" home. And then everytime there's a press conference or a book signing, there you two are , holding hands, hugging, making out. And all the while making my life a living hell. You dont have to be gay. Why doont you divorce and go find women?Be normal."

- Silence -

My brother, my **twin **is dying!!!! " tears began streaming down his face. " Because of you . " he began to cry harder. **You** should be the ones dying in there, not Kaoru!!!! You should die and go to hell where you belong!! Being gay is wrong. Two men should never be together. It's not normal !!! " he wiped his face with the back of his hands " And that's why I'm leaving. I cant take this fucking fag party anymore ." He walked over to the door and turned the knob . Before he left he turned around " I hate the both of you more than you'll ever know. I'll never forgive you for this " And with that Keisuke ran out the door of the private waiting room.

" Keisuke wait! " Shuichi yelled to his son but it was too late. . He fell to his knees for the third time that night and cried harder than ever. " Eiri stop him !!! " he yelled at Yuki, his face buried in his hands " Stop him!! "

Eiri was still staring at the spot where Keisuke had been standing just seconds prior. " Why should I?" Yuki asked as he turned and sat down in one of the chairs. " He's right " he said his voice cracking " I betrayed him. I failed as a father.As their protector. He's right " Eiri broke down completely finally letting go of all the emotion of the nights events, sobbing uncontrolably.

" Eiri-san" Tohma said walking over to Eiri and rubbing his back.

Hiro followed his lead and walked over to Shuichi who was on the floor crying his eyes out. He picked him up and carried him to one of the seats. Shuichi curled up into Hiro's lap and continued to weep.

Meiko looked at both her dads and didnt know what to do. She ran over to Eiri. " Tou-san, please dont cry. I love you and Kaoru loves you and I know Keisuke loves you. We dont blame you, dad, it's not your fault" At these words it sounded as though Eiri cried harder. Meiko's eyes began to tear. She walked over to her daddy.

" Daddy, please dont take what Keisuke said seriously . He was just angry. Please daddy! We love you" Shuichi just continued to cry as though he hadnt heard his daughter at all.

Meiko walked to the middle of the room, took one look at both her fathers, buried her face in her hands, and began to sob. Two arms came from behind and picked her up . " Come one, bombshell " Tatsuha said softly. He carried her to a chair and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

Keisuke ran out of the hospital and all the way home since it was only a few blocks away. None of his family noticed him leaving the hospital because they were too worried about what the doctor might be saying in the other room. Once he reached the house he unlocked the door and ran upstair to his room and calapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrolably. Today was the worst day of his life. He hated his parents. He wanted them dead . They didnt deserve to live . They lied to him and let his brother get hurt. He stood up wiped his face and ran to his closet. He retrieved his biggest Louis Vuitton suitcase.He grabbed clothes out of his closet and draws and just threw them in the suitcase. He ran to the bathroom and grabed everything he needed from there. He stuffed as much as he could into the bag . Puting his pillow in last, he closed the suitcase and fell to his knees exhausted. He looked down and saw the present he'd bought for Kaoru. _' We always exchange our gifts after the parties in private. It's more special that way '_ he thought to himself. Tears fell from his eyes.

He grabbed the keyboard from underneath his bed and put it in Kaoru's room on his bed. _' Atleast he'll have one thing to remember me by. If he lives long enough to ' _he wiped his cheeks and walked back to his room. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter to his sister. He didnt mean to yell at her . In the letter he told her he was sorry and how much he loved her and left it on her pillow in her room. After he grabbed some paper and pens ( he wished he had his new laptop) for writing, he left . Where he was headed he didnt know.

Once again his feet carried him to his favorite spot in the park. _' I wish they'd never met ' _he thought as he sat down on the bench in the spot of his parents first meeting. _' But then I wouldnt be born. Whatever. It would have been better than living in this family '_ he pulled his legs to his cheast and and felt something stick him in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and looked at the creditcard his parents gave him earlier. _' Well atleast they're good for one thing.'_ he thought about his parents and their money _' This should last me for awhile' _he pulled his legs back to his cheast and looked out at the dark water. _' I wonder what time it is ' _he checked his Rolex from his uncle.4:04. Their birthday had passed four hours ago . Keisuke sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek . _' I wonder how Kaoru is doing '_ before he could dwell on it any longer he had fallen asleep on the bench.

" Hey wake up . Wake up"

_' Gods who the hell is shaking me . If it's Kaoru I'm going to kick his ass' _Then he remember he wasnt home and his brother was in the hospital. He turned groggly and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you alright? "

Keisuke looked up and came face to face with green eyes.

" It's Keisuke, isnt it? "

_End of Chapter_

Yay End of Chapter 6! It was a bitch to write, but i think it came out nicely. Kaoru is my favorite and now he's in the hospital damn near dead! WAHH! What did you guys think of my husband......i mean.....Yuki crying?Is it me or is Keisuke pissed? And who is this mystery guy? Oooooooh lol

Ok, White Lotus is a real club. I think it's owned byAshton Kutcher. I think. Either he owns it or Justin Timberlake One owns " Chi " and the other owns" Lotus" . Whatever. Im pretty sure Justin owns "Chi" tho. I watch too much VH1 lol I thought White Lotus was pretty cuz I thought of Grandpa Uesugi. You know about Buddhism and the lotus flower right? Well im not explaining it here. lol

I wish I had a black creditcard. Yes it DOES exist. It's an unlimited creditcard. Mostly celebrities have one but really its for anyone who's filthy rich.(Once again too much VH1)Not me lol When I'm famous i'll have one tho . Oh yeah lol

Next Chapter : Doesnt have a title yet lol ()

But I can tell you we find out more about this pretty face with green eyes. (Hey i just realized that sounds like Hakkai and it totally wasnt my intention lolOh yeah I need to lay off the Saiyuki dvd's lol) And we'll see if Kaoru makes it through the night or not. Stay tuned kiddies!

Until next time........

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	8. New Friends

TaraYuki-uesugi here. I'm just sitting here eating_ anpan_ (japanese bean bun. very tasty!) and listening to Sade (bought it today. I love her music.)and now I've finally finished Chapter 7! I am so sorry it took so long to update. Writers block came to visit and didn't want to leave. Well just to tell you, my husband...i mean, Yuki is kinda emotional in this chapter. Sorry Yuki for making you look like a bitch this chappie but there's a reason so work with me.

**Random Thoughts:** **YES! **I have in my possesion **Gravitaion 10 !** And my review ...**It's awesome ! I love it !** I went and got it the day after it came out. I love it! Yuki is HILARIOUS! It's so so so cute.Though there is a scene involving someone by the name of Rage (did I tell you I HATE her?) where i was like **"WHAT!" **other than that.Definitly one of my favs! I also bought **Saiyuki:Reload **They both came out the same day. My Review? the show is great. The new voices **SUCK MAJOR ASS! I hate it !I cried when i watched it in english! It was THAT bad! The casting director should be SHOT! Alot!**I had to finish watching it in Japanese because i seriously couldnt take it anymore. The worst was Hakkai and Goku ! **OMG,Where's Greg!** They need Greg and Braden back bad. Sanzo sounds like Yuki.wtf is up with that! and out of them all Gojyo sounds the best. i still want Illich, but if Ihad to choose who was the least horrible it would be whoever is playing Gojyo. I would keep going on but, dead serious, it brings back bad memories. I've watched the Dvd once and I cant watch it again. **DEAD SERIOUS** I think imma send it to the Geneon office and tell them to **" Take this shit back and do it over!"** I would dwell more on it but it really makes me mad so...I bought **Saiyuki: Requiem** today. I felt obligated to. I felt so bad for buying Reload i felt i had to repent by buying Requiem. And i think the movie is hilarious. And it has the original voices. Im thinking about starting a petition to send to Geneon. If anyone is a **Saiyuki** fan and knows people that will sign** E-mail Me !** If I find out enough people will sign I will start an online petition to send to Geneon. **I'm serious! I'm a girl of my word!** Well since I cant stop talking about Saiyuki...random thoughts...Complete.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Murakami-san? I dont think so .

And now...on with the show...

* * *

Eiri's eyes fluttered open. He winced at the sunlight in the room. '_ Where am I ? '_ He thought to himself . Then he remembere_d ' Oh yeah. The spital. '_

He brought a hand up to his face to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and felt dried tears on his cheeks. He was laying on a blanket on the floor of the private waiting room with a sheet over him, and his shoes off. He looked to his right and saw Shuichi and Meiko laying next to him, still asleep.

" Good morning"

Yuki turned his head toward the person who spoke. " Morning " he said to his brother .

" Tohma went and got the sheets for you guys after you all fell asleep.You guys had a rough night. I told him i'd stay and watchover you.He said he had to take care of some bussiness and everyone else is in the cafeteria. "

Tatsuha stood up " Since you're awake, I'll go back to your house and get the three of you some clean clothes and stuff.And more importantly, for you, a nice big coffee from that cafe you always go to " He smiled.

By this time Yuki was on his feet . He walked over to his brother and for the first time in their adult life, gave him a hug.

Tatsuha was taken aback . His eyes went wide with shock, but he quickly caught himself and hugged his big brother back as tight as he could.

"Thanks" Yuki said softly

"Don't worry, man" Tatsuha said " Keisuke will see the error of his ways and come back . I know it . Just give him time.In the mean time, you have to stay strong. You have to stay strong for Meiko, Kaoru, and especially Shuichi. You saw the way he freaked out yesterday. He needs you. They all need you." Yuki felt silent tears roll down his cheeks." You are in no way a bad parent. And you have, in no way, failed as a father. You show your kids love and respect, more than what I can say about our dad. I am proud of you and I envy you. I hope that when I have kids one day I can be half the dad that you are . " Yuki felt himself cry harder and he squeezed his brother tighter.

" Now make sure you stay strong for those kids of yours. Keisuke needs someone to look up to when he gets back . "They pulled out of their embrace and Eiri nodded as he wiped the tears off his face.

"Thanks" he said again

"No problem, man" Tatsuha said with a small sincere smile." That's what brothers are for " He walked toward the door. " I'll be back as soon as I can" And he left .

Eiri watched Tatsuha walk out of the door . He never realized that his brother had become so mature.

* * *

"This" the lights were turned on " is my apartment" 

The guy with the green eyes had seen Keisuke sleeping on the bench as he went for his morning walk. Keisuke didn't say anything more than "Hi", but the guy knew something was wrong and that, judging buy the suitcase, he had run away. So he told Keisuke to follow him back to his place. Keisuke followed in silence. For some reason he didnt feel threatened or in danger. He really felt that the guy was ginuinely a nice person.

The apatment was nice. A two bedroom, a small living room and kitchen and a small bathroom. It wasnt very big but it was very well kept and comfortable. When you first walk in the door you're in the living room. In the center of the living room was a couch, and across from it is a t.v. against the wall. Behind the couch, against the other wall was a computer. The walls were a bit bare except for a couple of pictures that, Keisuke assumed, was his family. To the right was a small hallway about ten feet long with three doors. To the left, the kitchen.

" I'm sure you're used to grander afair, but" The guy smiled " the is my place. Make yourself at home"

Keisuke nodded, took off his shoes, pulled his suitcase into the livingroom and sat on on the couch. His face free of expression. The green eyed young man frowned at him " I'll put your suitcase in the spare room " He said and walked down the small hallway pulling the suitcase behind him .

Within a few seconds he returned and sat on the couch next to Keisuke. They sat in silence for awhile.

" Uh, wouldn't you like to know anything about me " the guy finally said " My name for instance" He smiled.

"Huh" Keisuke said turning to face him . " Oh...yeah...what's your name" he lowered his head once more.

The guy chuckled revealing a beautiful smile. " Keiichi Yamada. I'm nineteen years old and I attend Tokyo University. "

At this declaration, Keisuke looked up at him. " Really! I want to go to Tokyo U. so bad. Is it as hard as everyone says it is " He said sounding somewhat enthused.

" Yeah, you've got your work cut out for you. But my real goal is to go to Harvard in America"

" That's my second choice.My parents took me ..." Keisuke trailed off as he mentioned his parents. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he wanted to see them. To make sure that they were ok.Especially after he saw the look on Shuichi's face as he yelled at him. But those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when he thought about his brother. The blood puddle on the ground, his daddy crying, his dad tossing him the cell phone, Meiko screaming and crying near the car, Tohma saying Kaoru wasn't breathing, what the doctor said...

Keisuke buried his face into his hands and shook his head violently, as though that would rid his mind of the terrible thoughts.

"Keisuke, Keisuke" Keiichi yelled grabbing his shoulders.

Keisuke stoped moving and looked up at Keiichi. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Keiichi frowned. Keisuke wiped the tear away and looked down at the Rolex his uncle had given him the night before. The time:7:35 am. He looked at his name engraved on the silver strap. He took the watch off and looked at the back ' Love UncleTohma, Aunt Mika and Kanai ' He gave a weak smile.

"Nice watch" Keiichi said trying to lighten the mood. " Who gave it to you"

" My Uncle Tohma " Keisuke answered absent mindedly as he read the back of the watch .

"Uncle Tohma? Tohma Seguchi? Tohma Seguchi is your uncle" Keiichi asked surprised. Keisuke nodded still staring at the names on the back .

" Soon you'll tell me Suguru Fujisaki is your third dad " Keiichi said laughing at his bad joke.

" No, actually he's my cousin" Keisuke said replacing his watch on his wrist. Keiichi's mouth hung open and he stoped laughing. He was only joking. He didn't actually think the kid was related to him .

" Well...not exactly...by marriage or something like that...whatever...look, can we not talk about this right now" Keisuke said turning to look at Keiichi.

Keiichi blushed and lowered his head " Sorry " he said softly

" No need to be sorry . I'm just a little tired " Keisuke said with a weak smile.

Keiichi smiled back. " Why don't you go to bed. Your room's already set up for you."

"My room "

" Well, yeah . You are staying right? Unless you have somewhere else to go"

"No, no. I dont. Thanks"

" Ok. Well I've got to go to work . Feel free to take a bath, eat, whatever. Make yourself at home" Keiichi smiled.

"Thanks"

Keiichi walked to the front door and slipped into his shoes. " I'm not working late today, so I'll be back by four-thirty or five..See you later" He waved back at Keisuke, smiled and left.

Keisuke got up and went to the spare room, now his room.There was a twin sized bed, a dresser and a mirror. The walls were white, the floor and furniture hard wood and the bed sheets were baby blue. Keisuke fell onto the bed face first like he always does.

_' Keiichi is nice' _he thought _' Maybe here I can have a normal life' _With that last thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki sat up thinking about the previous night. Shuichi and Meiko were still sleeping and the rest of the family hadn't returned from breakfast yet.The doctor stoped by but said that they still couldn't see Kaoru yet. It hasn't been twenty-four hours.Yuki wasn't hungry, he wasn't sad anymore, he was actually free of all feeling. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel. He was lost. 

The door to the private waiting room opened and in walked Mika and Kanai. Kanai smiled at her uncle then walked over to where Shuichi and Meiko were sleeping and layed down next to her cousin.

" Everyone is still eating" Mika said walking over to her brother and taking a seat next to him . Eiri nodded. " How are you holding up ? Tohma told me about what happened with Keisuke " Eiri's chest tightened. He nodded again. Mika rubbed his back and he let her. " Don't worry everything will wrok out fine."

" The doctor said we can't go see him yet " Eiri said trying to change the topic from the incident last night. " Nothing bad has happened but his condition hasn't gotten better either " Mika looked down. Silence fell between them . Mika ran her fingers through her little brothers blonde hair " I'm so sorry " her voice cracking " I'm so sorry. This should not have happened." She threw her arms around her brother's neck. Eiri didn't respond. He just sat there looking completely blank. " I wish this didn't happen . I'm so sorry " She began to silently weep. Suddenly she stood up . " I'm going to go call Tohma and see what he's up to " she wiped the tears off her face." He said he has some bussiness to attened to . I can only imagine what that can be.Kanai are you coming" Kanai shook her head no. " Ok. I'll be right back."

Yuki knew that his sister just didn't want to cry infont of him and make him more upset. He internally thanked her. Yuki turned to his left as he saw his husband stir. Shuichi sat up ,and like Yuki, winced at the sunlight in the room. " Morning " Yuki said to his love. Shuichi nodded as he wiped sleep out of his eyes. He turned to his left and saw Meiko, still asleep, and Kanai. " Hey sweetie" he said to his niece. " Morning Uncle Shu" she replied softly.

Shuichi stood up and walked over to his husband. He sat next to him and layed his head on Eiri's shoulder. " How is he "

" Nothing's changed "

" Can we see him yet"

" No "

Shuichi sighed. " When are we going back to the house to get our stuff? Are we going in shifts"

" Tatsuha went by the house to get our stuff for us."

" Ok"

They sat in silence. " Where do you think Keisuke is ? I hope he's alright " Shu sighed again " I'm sure he's fine " Yuki reassured. The waiting room door opened and in walked the rest of the family. " Hey guys" Maiko said walking over to her brother and brother-in-law. " Are you alright" Shuichi nodded . Everyone took a seat in the room silently. They sat like that for about an hour until ..." Kanai" Meiko had woken up. She hugged her cousin and began to talk to her non-stop about cartoons they were missing because they were in the hospital.

Tatsuha returned thirty minutes later with some clothes, their tooth brushes, Yuki's coffee and some toys for Meiko. Yuki and Shuichi went off to the bathroom to freshen up . Maiko escorted Meiko to the womens bathroom to help her. When they returned they were somewhat clean . Meiko decided to go play with her toys in the corner . She asked Kanai and Ryuichi to join her. Ryu smiled and went full blown back into child mode. Everyone else was still quiet, watching the children (including Ryuichi) play.

" She looks happier today " Maiko said with a smile to Shuichi . She sat down next to him. " She's not happy " Shu answered with a frown, never taking his eyes off his daughter. " She's just trying to let me and Yuki know that we dont have to worry about her. She's always like this when something bad happens. It's just an act to make everyone else feel comfortable. She always thinks of others before she thinks about herself." Maiko frowned and looked at her niece playing and smiling. " That's not good for her . She shouldn't do that " " I know " Shuichi answered " But once she can't fake it anymore, she'll show her real emotions. It's ok, this is just her way of coping " Shuichi gave his sister a weak smile. " Ok" she answered

After awhile Meiko's stomach growled. It was a little after 12. " Daddy, I'm hungry " Meiko blushed as her stomach growled again. Shuichi smiled " I can see that. Let's go to the cafeteria." Shuichi stood up, grabbed Meiko's hand and began walking towards the door. She stoped him . " Dad are you coming " Yuki shook his head no. Meiko untangled her hand from Shuichi's and walked up to Yuki. She took his face into her small hands and made him look at her.

" I want you to eat something. I know you're hungry and you can't live off of coffee alone.Now come on " Yuki gave a small smile to his daughter.He knew there was no point in arguing. Not when she had the eyes of the one that could talk him into anything. " Fine " he said standing and walking to join Shuichi at the door. " We'll be back soon" Shuichi said to the waiting family " Come get us if anything changes" With that he closed the door behind them

They began walking to the elevators. Meiko smiling and waving to the receptionists as they passed. Once they were in the elevator, Meiko pressed the first floor button. They were on the twelfth. They stood in silence as the elevator decended. The silence was broken by the sound of little sobs near the key pad. Meiko had her head down, but Yuki and Shuichi could see the tears falling from her face and onto the floor. Shuichi gave Yuki a pained look and turned away. Yuki steped forward and picked Meiko up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. No one said anything as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor.

Once they were in the cafeteria, Meiko had calmed down . He set her down to walk and she went to go pick her breakfast. Yuki looked at Shuichi and , judging by how red his eyes were , figured Meiko wasn't the only one crying in the elevator. " Lets go " he grabbed Shu's hand and led him to where Meiko picked out her big breakfast.

The mood seemed alot lighter after everyone's stomach was filled. Shuichi and Meiko were making jokes about how Kaoru would complain about the hospital food once he woke up. And how, and what they would sneak in for him to eat. Yuki couldn't help but smile . He was glad that his little girl and husband were smiling again. It killed him so much to see them cry. " Yeah, when we bring Kaoru strawberry cake, we have to make sure dad doesn't try to eat it " Meiko laughed " Then you'd better keep it away from me " Yuki smiled.

" Eiri, Shuichi" Tatsuha had just run into the cafeteria . He was out of breath and his face was flushed. " It's about Kaoru"

* * *

Keisuke's eyes snapped open. He layed still as he took in his surroundings and remembered that he was at Keiichi's house. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up . He looked at his watch: 1:30. Keiichi would be home in an hour and a half. He walked over to his suitcase and began to unpack everything . Putting it away in the closets and the drawers of the dresser. Once he finished, he grabbed a clean outfit and headed to the bathrrom. After a quick fifteen minute shower, Keisuke dressed, put his dirty clothes back into his suitcase and made his way to the kitchen. He checked the fridge. Vegetables, miso, shoyu, tofu, tempura, chicken,miso..._' There's more than enough here to make dinner . It's the least I can do after Keiichi has shown me such hospitality ' _. He checked the cabinets to make sure there was rice, which there was, and set to work on making dinner. 

Lucky for Keisuke, he hadn't inhereted Shuichi's cooking skills. As a matter of fact, he was quite a good cook.He just didn't do it often.

Soon Keiichi came back." Wow, something smells great " he said as he walked into the kitchen. Keisuke smiled at him as he added the rice to the rice cooker." I thought i'd make dinner for the both of us. It's the least I could do after you've been so nice to me " " Wow, thanks" Keiichi smiled. " Imma go take a shower " with that the man walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the third door at the end.

By the time Keiichi finished his forty-five minute shower, dinner was ready. Keisuke had found some plates, bowls and cups in the cabinets, and chopsticks and spoons in the drawers. He set the table as Keiichi entered the kitchen. " Whoa. I haven't had dinner like this since I've been back home." he sat down and helped himself to the the pot of food on the portable stove in the middle of the table, as Keisuke served he and himself some rice. " I hope it doesn't taste bad " Keisuke said . He hadn't cooked in awhile. " Nah it's great" Keiichi exclaimed. " I never eat like this anymore.I never have the time. I buy all those vegetable and stuff but they always go bad before I can use them . Usually it's just instant ramen for me " he chuckled. " And I must say you are a better cook than me " Keisuke smiled

" So, if you don't mind me asking, why do you live alone"

" After my dad died, my mom moved to Osaka. I don't think she could take living in Tokyo anymore. Too many memories. I didn't want to leave. My school was here, my friends. I just couldn't up and leave. She bought me this apartment with the money from my dad's death and I've been living on my own since. I visit her sometimes. Usually when I'm on break . "

" You don't have any brothers or sisters"

" Nope. I'm an only child.I wish I did though then maybe my childhood wouldn't have been so lonely. You're lucky . You've got siblings. It must be fun. "

" Yeah they're cool. We're complete opposites though. They are really hyper and they're constantly running around and they suck at school . Even though my brother and I are twins, you would never guess it. Our personalities are different and we look nothing alike. About the only thing we do have in common is our birthday" Keisuke chuckled

" I bet there's never a dull moment in your house"

" Nope not at all. There's always noise and usually there is always company. It drives my dad crazy . He's a real quiet person and he likes silence when he's writing . Pop, Kaoru and Meiko are loud. They're always singing or blasting music or something ."

" Sounds like your house is really fun." Keisuke nodded " So, dad is Eiri Yuki and pop is Shuichi Shindou" Keisuke nodded again. " Wow. I thought it would be hard to live with two dads. Is it weird "

Keisuke shrugged " I don't know. We've lived with it our whole lives. We don't know what it's like to have a mom and a dad. When we're home everything is normal. We fight, we have fun, everything a normal family does. But out in public it's like we're an abomination. Like our family is wrong and we're not capable of being loved properly because we have two dads. We're looked at as abnormal" Keisuke layed his chopsticks on his hashi rest and lowered his head.

" Is that what you think of your parents? An abomination"

" I don't know. Them being gay certainly doesn't help us. The media follows us everywhere wanting to know what it's like living with two dads. It's annoying . Everyone treats us like shit because our family isn't respectable. It's my parents fault. They should have never had us . They knew this would happen. They should've never had children." The last few lines were said more to himself and Keiichi assumed that he wasn't supposed to hear them.

" If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away from home"

Keisuke looked up at Keiichi and then lowered his head once more his eyes filling with tears. " Something bad happened " He said in a barely audible whisper . Keiichi frowned and decided to drop the subject.

* * *

Yuki grabbed Meiko and followed Shuichi and Tatsuha to the elevators. Once inside, Tatsuha jabbed the number 12 button and explained to Yuki and Shuichi what was happening. " The doctor said he stopped breathing again. They don't exactly why" Shuichi gasped as tears filled his eyes. Meiko buried her face into Yuki's neck and began to weep. Yuki just stroked her hair , expressionless. 

The elevator stoped on the twelfth floor and they ran to the private waiting room. Everyone in the room was silent and looking extremely grave. Kanai was in Hiro's arms crying. Mika hadn't been back since the morning. Shuichi had stoped crying but fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. Ryuichi walked up to Yuki and took a bawling Meiko out of his arms. He nodded toward Shuichi and Yuki nodded back . Ryuichi whispered words of comfort in Meiko's ear as he carried her to a seat and sat her on his lap.

Yuki picked Shuichi up off the floor and also carried him to a seat where he situated him on his lap. Shuichi buried his face into Yuki's neck and whisper repeatedly " Please don't let him die. Gods, please don't let him die"

After a few hours of hearing nothing but Kanai and Meiko's sobs, the door to the waiting room opened and in walked the doctor.

" Mr. and Mr. Shindou-Uesugi " he turned to Yuki ans Shuichi. " I have to tell you" Shuichi held his breath. " your son has a very strong will " the doctor smiled. " It seems he stoped breathing because he was trying to breath on his own but his lungs werent quite ready to at that moment. But we've taken him off the breathing machine and he is now breathing on his own.We still have a tube leading to his lungs though, to keep them clear. He's semi-unconcious and does respond when someone speaks to him with small movements of his fingers. He is recovering at a rapid pace that even us doctors are shocked by. We're still keeping him under close observation, but you should be able to visit him in about an hour . I'll send a nurse in to let you know when. " the doctor left.

The waiting room was silent and every face was in complete shock. Meiko and Kanai had stoped crying and were smiling at each other. Shuichi turned to face his husband . He smiled at the sight before him. Yuki had silent tears rolling down his cheeks, tears of joy that his little boy was ok. Shuichi threw his arms around his love and whispered " He's ok. I'm so glad he's ok "

Mika barged into the private waiting room after being gone for several hours. " Turn on the TV " she commanded. Grandpa Uesugi humbly obliged.

* * *

Dinner was finished. " I'll clean up since you cooked. " Keiichi said standing. But Keisuke wouldn't have it " No, no I insist. You've given me a place to stay. I insist on earning my keep." 

" Well you don't have to earn your keep" Keiichi smiled . He grabbed some disehes off the table and began making his way to the sink . Keisuke took the dishes out of his hands before he could make it to his destination. " I insist" he said again with a smile.

Keiichi heaved a sigh." Alright if you say so " He walked into the living room, ploped onto the couch and turned on the TV. After about ten minutes, Keisuke had finished the dishes. He never really washed dishes before, but he had seen Megumi and his dad do it several times so he knew what to do . He began to wipe off the kitchen counter.

" Hey, Keisuke! Come quick. Your uncle is holding a press conference." Keiichi's voice rang from the living room. Keisuke dropped what he was doing, and rushed over to the TV. He sat next to Keiichi and watched intently. He noticed his uncle didn't have his usual smile on. Angry would't even explain the look on his face. Furious would be a better description.Maybe even livid. Tohma Seguchi's voice rang through the speakers.

_" I am holding a conference today on an issue that I think needs serious attention."_ There were magazines and newspapes littering the table at which he sat. He picked up one of the magazines and showed it to the camera_." This" _There was a big picture on the cover, of Shuichi holding Kaoru's lifeless body and crying as Yuki applied pressure to his head. The headline read ' Shindou-Uesugi family involved in fatal accident' . _" And this... "_ He held up another magazine of Meiko crouching near the car crying._ " and this... " _He held up another . This one had a picture of Yuki when he first came to while he was still in the car.

_"...is completely unacceptable. My nephew, at this very moment, is laying in the hospital fighting for his life. All because some paparazzi chased down their car . It was his birthday and it had to end with him in the hospital. I believe my family has been harassed, stalked and have suffered enough because of your inconsideration. My brother-in-law's knew what they were getting into with their chosen careers, but their children have not asked for any of this. I will not allow these antics to carry out any longer. If anyone stalks, follows or even attempts to take a picture or ask for an interview, other than at a social event in which they were invited, of the Shindou-Uesugi family, severe consequences will be met. No questions asked. There are undercover officers surrounding the hospital in which my nephew is staying. I suggest no one even attempts to take pictures or sneak in if they don't want to be greeted with an army of officers with guns. I have spoken personally to each of the owners of these magazines and they have agreed to discontinue their latest issue. I expect the shelves to be free of these_( he held up one of the magazines) _by tomorrow morning, or fines will be handed out. I have had enough . Now, if you'll excuse me , I must join my family at the hospital. Thank You. "_ With that Tohma stood and made his way out of the N-G press conference room, ignoring the yells at him to answer questions. Keiichi turned off the TV.

" Whoa. Man, your uncle is scary when he's angry. Who would have thought that Tohma Seguchi could look so mean. Do you think they'll listen to him ? The paparazzi I mean "

" They'll be fools if they don't " Keisuke answered his eyes still on the TV .

" I mean, is there much he can do ? Does he really have that much power to make threats like that on national television, and not get in trouble with the authorities"

Keisuke looked at Keiichi with a you-have-no-idea look. " I'm sure they'll be some idiots that wont take him seriously, but they'll just be examples to everyone else. If their bodies are ever found." The last sentence was muttered quite low. Keiichi only caught the words ' bodies' and ' found' and drew his own conclusion. He shuddered. " Your unlce wont come after me for leting you stayhere will he" Keiichi asked kind of nervous.

Keisuke turned to him and smiled " No . You've taken care of me . Don't worry " He turned back to face the TV. They sat in silence until Keiichi broke it .

" So is that...why you left? Because of your brother"

Keisuke lowered his head and nodded. " The doctors said that they werent sure if he'd make it through the night. He didn't deserve that to happen to him. He never really cared about the media attention. He wants to be a famous rockstar one day and he said ' it came with the territory' . I, on the other hand, can't take it. I can't help but blame my parents for putting us in the situation that we're in . If they had just chosen different lifestyles, none of this would have happened. " Keisuke was crying .

" Why don't you go home"

Keisuke shook his head. " There's no way i'm going back there.I hate them. They were supposed to protect us and they didn't . " He sounded angry now. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to rock back and forth. " I hate them . It's all their fault . I'll never forgive them " Keiichi moved closer to his guest and rubbed his back. " It's alright. You can stay here as long as you want " he said softly.

* * *

" Whoa. Tohma is pissed " Tatsuha said . The family had just finished watching the press conference. " Now that I think about it, where's K ?" Everyone looked around. K wasn't in sight. Tatsuha chuckled. " With K and his army running around here, no one will be able to get in here even if they tried." He put both his hands on the back of his head and leaned on them . " Aww man I'm glad Kaoru is ok. That little brat is gonna get it when he wakes up for worrying me like that" Everyone laughed softly. 

" Kaoru's ok?" Mika asked .

" Yeah. The doctor's said that he's breathing on his own and that he should make a full recover. We should be able to see him soon." Maiko explained.

" Oh, I'm so glad " Mika's eye brimmed with tears. " Tohma will be happy to hear "

" Hear what ?" Tohma had just walked into the waiting room.

"Kaoru's ok, daddy " Kanai said with a smile. She was still sitting on Hiro's lap.

" Im glad to hear that " Tohma flashed one of his signature smiles.

" Nice threats " Tatsuha smirked .

" I take necessary precautions" He answered his brother-in-law with that smile still plastered on his face.

Shuichi had removed himself off of Yuki's lap and now sat in a chair of his own. " I can't wait to see him " he said aloud . Then his face fell . " I wish Keisuke were here. He'd be so happy"

Tatsuha got up and walked over to Shuichi. " Don't worry Shu, just give him time. He'll come back . He was just angry"

" But what if he doesn't come back? What if something happens to him? What if he gets hurt ? I dont think i could take..." he trailed off.

" Shuichi, if we find that he's gone for longer than we'd like, then we will search for him " Tohma answered.Shuichi rubbed his eyes, ridding them of the tears that threatened to fall and nodded.

The door of the of the waiting room opened and in walked a nurse. She smiled " Kaoru may have visitors now"

* * *

Keisuke and Keiichi sat on the couch next to each other in silence. Neither knew what to say and it seemed as though a cloud were hanging over them." Hey, do you want to read some of my stories " Keiichi suggested trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work. Keisuke looked up his eyes wide " Yeah, that'd be cool " Keiichi walked around the couch to the computer . Keisuke followed. Keiichi turned on the computer and pulled up some of his stories. 

It felt as though they werethere for hours. " Wow your writing is fantastic" Keisuke gushed about Keiichi's work . " You really think so " Keiichi was blushing. " Yeah. Your detailing is great. I love it " " Thanks" They sat in silence again staring at the computer screen. Neither knew what to say.

" Hey " Keiichi broke the silence " your birthday was yesterday,right " Keisuke nodded. " I'm sorry it ended the way it did but maybe we can do a little celebrating of our own. My friends and I have been needing an excuse to hang out.So are you up to it ?"

Keisuke thought it over. "Why not " He smiled.

" Ok I'll go call them. I'll tell them to bring snacks and stuff." Keiichi walked off to find the phone .Keisuke went to his room to go change into something a little more presentable other than sweats. He was so glad his suitcase was big. He had brought along a good assortment of clothing. He rushed to the mirror pulled out his gel and did his hair .When he was finished he walked back into the living room.

Keiichi had changed and freshend up too. "They're on their way " he said with a smile " They should be here in about a half an hour." " So what c.d.'s do you have ?" Keisuke asked walking over to the c.d. tower near the computer. "Hmmm,your collection isnt that bad " " That bad ?" Keiichi smirked. " Yeah . You have some pretty shitty european bands here but other than that, the rest are good." " And since when did you become so well informed about music?" Keiichi smirked as he walked over to join him." I thought you were a writer" Keisuke laughed " My dad is Shuichi Shindou. If I didnt know something about music I'd look like an ass" He pulled out a European c.d. and held it up to Keiichi. " And you don't have to havea famous rockstar as a dad to know that ' Rotted Nails' sucks" Keiichi snatched the c.d. out of Keisuke's hand and replaced it blushing. " They're a guilty pleasure " Keisuke laughed " You should burn it " " No way" They laughed and joked over Keiichi's c.d. collection until the doorbell rang.

Keiichi ran to open the door as Keisuke put an american rock band in the stereo. " Kei !" " Ichi!" . In walked one of Keiichi's friend. Keisuke smiled. He reminded him of Kaoru. Totally punked out with green hair. Keisuke made his way to the couch and sat down. Ichi hadnt noticed because he was facing the door watching the rest of his friends enter.

" I've got the drinks "

" Naoya " Keiichi said shaking his head. Naoya was tall and very attractive. He had black hair that fell beautifully over his dark eyes.

" I told him not to bring any, Kei "

" Soshi just doesnt know how to have fun " the one named Naoya said. Soshi had a very kind face and a soft voice. Keisuke could tell he was the voice of reason amongst all of his friends.

" Dude, I'm starved. I hope you got some food in your fridge."

"Hello to you too, Shin"Shin was tall and had brown hair and dark eyes.He was kind of scary because he had alot of muscle. All of the boys, Keisuke noticed, looked about Keiichi's age.

" What the hell is this crap your playing, Kei. Put on some good music like..." Ichi said reaching into his coat pocket " Bad Luck " everyone said in unison before the c.d. had left his pocket. " Well if you know already, put it on " Ichi walked over to the stereo and put in Bad Luck's latest album. He searched until he found the song he was looking for :Only you. Keisuke chuckled to himself. Apparently Keiichi hadnt told his friend who he was and at the moment, he was grateful.

" Hello, you must be Keiichi's new room mate. I'm Soshi Hashimura. What's your name " Soshi smiled " Keisuke" " Do you have a last name ? If you dont mind me asking of course ." Keisuke blushed and hesitated. " Hey do you know that novelist Eiri Yuki wrote this for Bad Luck " " We know Ichi. You tell us everytime you put it on " Naoya said taking a seat next to Keisuke. " The names Naoya Manahiro. Nice to meet you Keisuke " Keisuke smiled

" Hey Kei, who the hell cooked for you ? You never have food like this " Shin said pulling out the leftovers from earlier. " Keisuke cooked it earlier today." Keiichi explained. "Seriously? Shit, you're gonna have to come to my house . This is good " Shin said with his mouth full.

"I'm Shinosuke Orito. But Shin is fine" " Keisuke " Keisuke said again. " What, no last name ?" Keisuke glanced at Keiichi with plea in his eyes. Keiichi shrugged. " Uesugi. Keisuke Uesugi. " Keisuke decided to use his dad's last name since not many people knew it . " So you do have a last name " Shin said retreating to the fridge once again " Nice to meet you Uesugi "

" Uesugi? I know that name " Ichi began making his way to the couch. _'Shit'_ Keisuke thought _' There just had to be a Bad Luck fan . Of course he probably knows dad's last name ' _. Ichi sat down next to Nayoa. " Oh Shit you look just like Shuichi Shindou" _' Damnit!' _

"Wait a minute. Uesugi. That's Eiri Yuki's real last name right?" Keisuke lowered his head. " Yeah I remember reading about it when Shindou-san got married. They said he took the name Uesugi. Wait. Are you Shuichi Shindou's son? Arent there two of you ? Arent you a twin?"

" Dude, some would call you a stalker beacuse you know so much about Shindou-sans life " Naoya smirked. Ichi ignored him.

" I'm right , right?" Keisuke lowered his head. He was always bad at lying. " Dude, this is sweet" Ichi said turning ti Keiichi. " You've got a Shindou-Uesugi living with you. Why didnt you tell me ?" " It's not that big of a deal " Kei said . Keisuke smiled . " Yo, Keisuke what the hell are you doing here?" Ichi turned his focus back to Keisuke. " Isnt your twin brother hurt or something? What the hell are you doing _here?_"

" Ichi !" Keiichi called out his name dangerously. Keisuke lowered his head. Ichi turned to face Kei. Keiichi shook his head no , as to drop the subject. Ichi nodded.

" Sorry dude. So your birthday was yesterday huh? How old are you"

" Fifteen " Keisuke's head was still lowered.

" Alright, fifteen . Thats five years from twenty, so lets have fun!" Ichi said standing

" What the hell does that have to do with anything ?" Shin said returning from the kitchen. He burped outloud.

" Who cares, man . It's an excuse to party " Ichi walked back to the stereo and turned up the volume. " You don't mind do you Keisuke?" Ichi asked looking serious. It seems he really did care. Keisuke smiled. " Nah, it's kool. That's actually one of my favoite songs by my dad "

" Alright ! Bad Luck all the way! " he turned up the volume more

" Ichi! " Kei yelled " You're going to get me evicted !"

" Stop bitchin' and dance. Keisuke, you should see Kei dance . It's scary as hell " Naoya said.

" Shut up !"

Keisuke laughed as all of Keiichi's friends tried to get him to dance. _' Looks like tonight is gonna be fun after all ' _

* * *

" You guys go first" Tatsuha said to Yuki and Shuichi. They nodded and walked to the door. " Meiko?" Shuichi held out his hand for Meiko to follow. Meiko hesitated. " It's ok, Princess. Just go . Everything will be fine " Meiko jumped at the serious tone Ryuichi spoke in. She knew it was rare to hear him speak like that. She turned to him, nodded, kissed him on the cheek and rushed off to grab Shuichi's hand. 

As they followed the nurse, they were silent. Yuki was scared out of his mind. He had no idea how he would react. He wasnt sure if he could take seeing one of his children in such a state. Shuichi was completely pale and looked as though he was lost in thought. He could feel his eyes burning, as they walked, with threatening tears. Meiko wasnt sure if she wanted to see her brother or not. She didnt know if this would be the last time he would be alive and she didnt want to remember him hooked up to different machines and lying in the hospital if it was.She heard what the doctor had said and was glad to hear it but she didnt trust it intirely. She just knew something could happen at any moment.

" Here you go " The nurse opened the door labeled ' Shindou-Uesugi, Keisuke' and walked away. Yuki was ahead of Meiko and Shuichi . He griped the door nob and froze. His legs couldnt move. _' Do I really want to see what's inside?'_ he thought to himself. He felt a hand grip the back of his shirt tightly. He looked back to see Shuichi looking back at him with glassy eyes. Shu nodded and thats all Eiri needed to make him move. He grabbed Shuichi's Meiko free hand and guided them into the room. Once they entered, Shuichi gasped.

Kaoru looked horrible. There were so many machines and he was hooked up to each one. His blonde hair had auburn patches of dried blood. Under the bandages on his forehead, you could see two black eyes and a swollen nose. His busted lips were parted and there was a tube in his mouth. There were bruises all over his neck and although he had his blankets pulled up, you could see that the bruises traveled to his chest and his left arm was in a cast.

Meiko, Eiri and Shuichi were all frozen in their spot looking at him. They could not believe that was him . Yuki heard a small whimper escape Meiko's lips and wanted to pick her up and comfort her but he couldnt. His body was in too much shock and wouldnt allow him to move. Eiri felt Shuichi's hand drop from his own and watched as he walked up to their son. Meiko decided not to follow.

Shuichi walked up to Kaoru and ran his fingers lightly through his blood stained hair . Shuichi smiled " He's going to be so upset about his hair " he chuckled. He turned to look at Yuki. Eiri saw, behind that smile, silent tears leaveShuichi's eyes. Still he couldnt move. Shuichi turned his head back to his son, still running his fingers through his hair. " Come here, Meiko" he said still looking at Kaoru. Meiko noticed that her dad was being very serious.He didnt sound like the usual Shuichi, but like a ...father. Meiko looked at her daddy, and then walked up to him. She stood next to Shuichi and took a good look at her older brother. She began to silently weep. Hard. " Meiko, stop crying " Shuichi ordered his face stern . She shook her head no. Shuichi grabbed Meiko's hand and placed it in Kaoru's . Careful of the i.v. . Meiko immediately stoped crying and looked down at her hand in her brother's.She felt how warm it was. It wasnt cold. All this time she had expected him to be cold. Why? She didn't know. Was it because the person in the bed looked so unlike the Kaoru she grew up with ? She didn't know . What she did know was that he wasn't cold. He wasn't...dead.

" He's going to be fine. Why don't you have faith in him? If he was going to die, we wouldn't be standing here looking at him right now." Meiko wiped away the tears that fell on her cheeks. She walked past Shuichi and rubbed her fingers lightly down Kaoru's cheek. She smiled. A big smile. " Oh, he is so gonna love telling this story when he's famous. Living through this will just make him more cocky than he already is " Meiko looked at Shuichi and smiled." He'll think he's invincible now." She turned back to her brother. " Kaoru, I promise I won't let them feed you this crappy hospital food. When you wake up, just tell me what you want and i'm gonna sneak it in for you, k?" Kaoru took one heavy, loud breath, and Meiko knew he had heard her. Her face automatically lit up and she threw herself into Shuichi's arms. Shuichi picked her up and began walking to the door. Before he walked to the door he stoped in front of Eiri and looked into his eyes.. " Take your time " he said and walked out of the room " Daddy, can we bring Kaoru's c.d.walkman and hisfavorite albums tomorrow just incase he wakes up ?" Shuichi laughed " Of course " The door closed.

Yuki was alone but he still couldnt move. He just stood there. Five, ten, fifteen minutes. He wasnt sure. Soon his legs began to move toward the bed. It felt as though he wasen't controling them. Within seconds, he was by his son's side. He looked over Kaoru. The tubes, needles and bruises. He fell to his knees rested his forehead on the edge of the bed and...cried...for a long time. He had cried more in the last twenty-four hours than he had in his entire life. He didn't know how long he cried but when he finished he looked up at Kaoru and took his hand into his own.

" I'm sorry" he muttered. " I'm so, so sorry. Keisuke is right, it is all my fault.I should have protected you and I didn't. "He lowered his head onto Kaoru's thigh. " I promise I'll make it up to you. And I beg of you to forgive me " he closed his eyes. He felt a small squeeze of his hands and re-opened them. He smiled which caused more tears to leak out. He stood up and walked over to Kaoru's head. He rubbbed his fingers through his hair like Shuichi did." Your hair is fucked up " He said smiling . Kaoru heaved another heavy breath and Yuki chuckled. He caressed his cheek gently." You know, you really are going to hate the food here. I remember whenI was in the hospital for coughing up blood before you guys were born. And I had to have Shuichi sneak food in for me cuz what they serve here is horrible." Kaoru sighed heavy again which made Yuki laugh out loud.He took his son's hand in his own once more " I'm going to get the others now, ok? Beware of Tatsuha's wrath, he's ready to kick your ass for scaring us like that. I love you. " He kissed Kaoru's cheek and left the room.

Eiri walked back to the waiting room with a big smile on his face.He wasn't completely convinced that this wasn't his fault, but he felt a little better,He was so glad Shuichi knew him so well. He entered the waiting room " You can go now" he said . He glanced over to Shuichi who had Meiko in his arms chatting away. Shuichi smiled at him , Yuki just nodded.

* * *

"Ha, all triple straights" 

" Aw man"

" Damn Keisuke, for someone who's never played mahjong, you're damn good."

Keisuke smiled. " I guess I'm just lucky." Naoya snorted " Yeah well lose the luck. I'm a sore loser." Keisuke chuckled.

" Pass me a beer, Kei" Ichi said as he chugged down the rest of his second can of beer .

" Do you really think you should drink this much" Keiichi said handing him his third can of the evening.

Soshi snorted. " The boy's a lush. He can drink for hours on end and he wont get drunk. Unlike you might I remind " He smirked.

" Keisuke you have got to see Kei drunk. It's hilarious."

"Yeah." Shin agreed. " After like two drinks the dude starts hitting on everyone he sees. "

" Excuse me, I only hit on people that I like thank you very much." Keiichi said blushing.

" I'm flattered, Kei. I didnt know that you liked me in that way " Soshi said with a smirk

" Hitting on you was an accident. You just so happened to get in my way of a cute chick. Don't let it get to your head. "

" Whatever you say, man" " Shut up"

Hey, I'm done with mahjong. Let's do something else." Naoya suggested pushing his tiles to the center of the table. " And what do you suggest genius" " I dunno. Anything. And will you turn that shit off, Ichi! No offence Keisuke. " Naoya said turning to Keisuke. "None taken. I'm kinda sick of it myself. I mean I do hear it all the time at home."

"C'mon man, I dont wanna turn it off. It's Bad Luck" Ichi whined. " If you don't turn it off I'll break it " Shin said leaning back into his chair.Ichi rushed off to turn off the stereo that had been on full blast since they entered. " Ok,ok" he knew Shin was a man of his word.

Without Bad Luck blasting in the background, It was quite silent. " Sooooo..." Soshi said looking around at his friends. "I dunno . We're celebrating Keisuke's birthday, right? So then why don't we find out a lttle more about him. " " Yeah" Ichi agreed. " About _him,_ Ichi, not Shindou-san. " Ichi's face fell.

" So, Keisuke" Soshi began. " What do you like to do, or whatever? Where do you go to school?" Keisuke smiled. " I like to write and stuff and I go to Shinsen High school."

" That's the best private school in Tokyo." Keiichi said

Keisuke nodded. " My dad insisted that we went to that school.Though I think he's regretting that now since he's met my principal and realized how much of a moron he is " Keisuke chuckled.

" I bet you're really popular" Naoya said with a smirk

Keisuke shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I guess I am to an extent but everyone's just phony. Just trying to get closer to my dad's. Guys, girls teachers. Then they talk shit behind my back about my family and then act as though they never said it. Then you get the bold ones that just dont like me, for whatever reason and they'll talk shit to my face. My brother is way more popular than I am. People dont dare say anything to him because he'll kick their ass in a heart-beat. "

" Damn, that sucks ass " Ichi said taking another drink of his beer.

" So supposedly you have a twin, right? Are you guys identical" Keisuke shoock his head again. " Nuh-uh. We're faternal. He looks like my dad. I look like pop. " " Huh?" All the guys at the table asked looking confused. " Dad is Yuki-san and pop is Shindou-san. " Keiichi said clearing the air. " Oh" they all said in unison.

" So what's your brother like?" Soshi asked

" Loud, obnoxious and stupid. But he's real nice, way nicer than I am, and fun." " So how many siblings do you have?"Shin asked " Two. I also have a sister."

"Oh yeah, a sister" Naoya said with a glint in his eyes.

Keisuke laughed." Calm down, she's only eleven. " Naoya stoped smiling " Oh" . Everyone laughed. " So what was it like growing up with to famous gay parents"_ ' Why does everyone ask this question? '_ Keisuke shrugged. " We're normal. Except for the fact that when we go out we have crazy people with cameras follow us around. Both of our parents are completely different . My dad doesnt let us get way with anything, while pop lets us get away with everything. Pop is more of the caring, motherly type while dad is more of the strict one.I guess that's the closest thing to a mother and father we have. Most familys are like that, it's just both my parents happen to be dudes." Keisuke shrugged again.

"What do you want to be when you leave high school? Do you want to be famous like you dads?" Ichi asked

" Hell no..I hate fame . It's annoying. But unfortunetly, if I go through with the career that I want, it will be unavoidable.Especially since I'm the child of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou. "

" Well what do you want to do?" Naoya asked

"I hope to be a novelist like my dad. "

" What! What about the music!" Ichi said sounding

" Nah thats ok. To me being a rockstar is_ too _much fame. Before my parents married,my dad was really famous but he wasnt that recognizable unless you've read one of his books. But because pop is a rockstar, everything is based on being seen. So he's way more recognizable. You constantly see him on t.v. and in videos, it's hard not to know who he is. I dont want that. I'd go crazy. I'll leave that profession to my brother and sister. They want to be the rockstars. "

" So have you written a novel yet?"

" Nah I havn't written anything long enough yet" Keisuke said shaking his head. the room fell silent once again.

" Hey, I don't want to bring it up but, your brother is in the hospital right?" Shin asked. Keisuke's head fell. He nodded." Look since we havnt given you anything, why dont we take you to go see him" Keisuke shook his head. " I'm not so sure that's a good idea. My parents are probably really pissed at me for running away."

" LookI dunno why you left and i'm not gonna ask you why. But I'm sure you want to see him, right? I mean he is your twin. Am I right?" Keisuke couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to see his brother more than anything. To make sure he was ok. He nodded. " Alright then. As a present from all of us, we're all going to help you sneak into the hospital to see your brother. " Keisuke's heart skipped a beat . _' Are they serious? '_ " Yeah" Soshi agreed " This will be our present to you." He smiled. Keisuke couldnt help but smile back . He was going to get to see his brother. " Ok "

" Well, what the hell are we waiting for!" Ichi said suddenly standing. " Let's go"

" Well, it's " Keiichi looked at his watch " 10:37 "

" Alright,let's go. This should be extra points on my Karma." Naoya said" I should warn you all." Keisuke said " Most likely my uncle sent pop's manager to secure the entrances. It will be very VERY hard to get it " " It's alright " Shin reassured " If they bother us i'll take them out " he flexed his muscles. " Uh...I don't think..." " Calm down Keisuke " Keiichi said cutting him off and putting his arm around Keisuke's shoulders and guiding him to the door. " We'll be fine." Keisuke sighed " Ok, butI warned you "

"Alright boys!" Ichi yelled pulling out his car keys " Operation ' Let Keisuke See His Brother as a Brithday Present From Us' is under way "

Soshi snatched the keys out of Ichci's hand "I think I'll drive " he said " We're going to visit someone in the hospital. We don't want to end up as patients" he opened the door and left. Ichi shrugged and followed suit. " This is gonna be fun " Naoya said smirking and following Ichi and Soshi. Keiichi followed suit and then noticed Keisuke wasnt walking. " Are you ready?" he asked sounding concered. Keisuke looked up from the ground and smiled " Yeah, I'm ready"

_End of Chapter 7_

* * *

Ok thats the end of Chapter 7. Did you like? Did I make you think Kaoru was dead? HAHAHA Like I'd kill my little Kaoru. He's my fav character.I know this chapter isnt as action filled or anything but it is finished lol I didn't want it to suck too much that's why I took my time. But I might have failed at that lol. Sorry Yuki for making you cry so much. I like seeing this side of Yuki though. It shows he's human. Please review and tell me what youthought of this chapter. They help me to go on and inspire me so WRITE! lol 

**Kenshin's soul :** Yes I have seen Kenshin before. I like it but I much prefer Samurai X. Fantastic show! No I didn't get the names from Kenshin either. Megumi came from...i don't remember lol , My sister calls my lil bro Kenji for some odd reason and I really like that name, and Kaoru is a unisex name, atleast from what I've seen.In Ai Yuri Aoshi the lead boy's name is Kaoru and in Pretear Himeno's dad is named Kaoru. That's where I got the name from. Himeno's step-mom always says " Hey Kaoru" to her husband and it sounds cute lol. The name Kanai i got from Saiyuki.Hakkai's Girlfriend/sister was named Kanan but I thought that sounded too grown-up so i changed it a bit to Kanai. I think Kanan is a beautiful name. The name Soshi I got from episode 1 he was the guy playing cards with Gojyoand then changed into a demon lol . Naoya came fromSelfish Love,a yaoi comic I just bought ( which is great by the way lol).And the name Keiichi came from another Yaoi comic I bought this week called 'Golden Cain' (another great book lol)And think thats it lol I dont exactly know why I told you where the names come from , but i did lol Thanks for the review.

Well the next chapter the boys try to sneak into the hospital. Kaoru wakes up and Keisuke and Keiichi build a friendship. I dont exactly know when this chappie will be up. This is an unexpected chapter because I finished this chapter with this ending on a whim lol so all the other chapters have been pused back to make room for this new unexpected one. I dont know when it wil be up cuz Im going away next weekend to record. But dont fret, I will be writting Chapter 8 (along with songs. gods my eyes are gonna kill me lol) while i'm away. Thanks for reading.

There are also two one shotsI wrote this weekto go with this fic." Tour Torture" and " Double Trouble Terrible 2's" Read 'em and tell me whatcha think. I like writing those lol

Until next time...


	9. Awakening

Tara Yuki-Uesugi here. Im BAAAAAAACK! How is everyone? I do hope you're well. You should have seen me in the studio. In between takes, I would write more to this chapter and then get up and sing again. Can we say devoted? lol During the day i wrote songs and at night i wrote fics(in the studio. yes i'm pathetic). I even started 2 other one shots to go along with this series lol They should be up soon. Well i'm back in NY for the time being ( too bad. it's snowing here while it's 70 degrees in GA) and Here is chapter 8! Do Enjoy!

**Random Thoughts: **I actually dont have any lol...uh...I bought Samurai Deeper Kyo on dvd. It's kool...Random thoughts...**Complete.**

**Disclaimer:** Yes people, we know I don't own Gravitation. i'd rather not write this but now it's out of habit and i liketo lol i'll think of a clever one next time.

And now...on with the show...

* * *

"Guys, I don't think this is gonna work." 

"Relax Keisuke, we'll get in"

"But Naoya, you don't _know _K"

"Nothing to worry about. We can't give up now.This is our birthday gift"

"Soshi ! I thought you were the voice of reason?"

"Sorry Keisuke"

"Maybe Keisuke is right. I mean,the place is surrounded"

"Kei, you are such a punk"

"Shut up Ichi!"

"Look guys, K is a psycho gun toting american. And most likely he's recruited more of his psycho gun toting american friends."

"Like I said. I can take them out"

"You keep thinking that, Shin"

The boys were now across the street hiding out in Ichi's car trying to come up with an idea to sneak in.By now Keisuke knew that the family had told K that he had run away so going up to him and just saying" Hilemme in" wasnt going to work without him having to go back to his family. They needed to sneak in unseen. This was not going to be easy.

"Well whatever, we're here now so if we're gonna go, lets go. But be careful. They shoot at will" Keisuke said

"Yeah,yeah lets just get going already" Shin said opening the passenger side door and climbing out. Naoya followed suit. Keisuke shook his head and climbed out behind Naoya. They all walked up to the hospital and hid behind the high stone wall. Keisuke peeked around the corner." Alright, they're a bit pre-occupied, let's go" He led the way as they began walking swiftly towards the front doors.

"Hey ! "

Ichi turned around to see one of the men jogging up to them "RUN!" he yelled.

"No, wait ! " Keisuke yelled but it was too late. The boys began to run, each of them trying to make it to the front door. Keisuke ran after them trying to tell them that if they ran it would be suspicious." I'll stop them, Ark!" Keisuke heard a man yell. "Ark?" he muttered to himself as he stopped running. "Oh yeah. Ark !" he remembered. He spun around " Hey Ark! Hey, wait don't shoot!" Keisuke had noticed a man with short blonde hair ready to pull out his gun .

"Bill wait. BILL I SAID WAIT!" Ark yelled to the blonde man to his left.Soshi and Keiichi stopped running and looked back at Keisuke. They noticed he had stoped running and saw the man named Bill ready to shoot. They both ran in front of Keisuke to block him from the line of fire." Bill put that away" Ark said annoyed. Keisuke stepped from behind his human shields and smiled at the man that took his sister to school just a few days earlier. "Keisuke, I thought you were inside with your family." Ark said " Uh...yeah... I uh had to go get my friends so they can come visit Kaoru too" He lied. The rest of the boys had stopped running and walked back to join Keisuke. Ark smiled.He noticed Keisuke looking at the man to his left. " Oh this is Bill. Sorry for scaring you all. He's a bit trigger happy" Ark turned to Bill "This is Seguchi-san's nephew and Shindou-san's son." He explained. Bill nodded " Nice to meet you. Sorry I almost shot you" Keisuke smiled. " I swear Bill, you're just like K " Ark said shaking his head "Well Claude is my predecessor" Bill smiled wth pride. Ark rolled his eyes. "We'd better get going" Keisuke cut in "Nice seeing you again Ark" "Bye Keisuke"

Keisuke led his friends into the hospital.

"What the fuck was that!" Naoya asked outraged.

"I told you, when my uncle says ' the place is secure' , the place is secure" Keisuke answered with a smile. The rest of the guys just sighed, still happy that they were alive. Keisuke began to walk to the elevators when they were stopped by the nurse at the receptionist desk.

"Uh sir, visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow any time after 8am"

"My family is here. I'm pretty sure they paid to have the private waiting room for as long as my brother is here."

"What's your last name?" she asked turning to face her computer.

"Shindou-Uesugi"

"And who are you coming to see?"

"Kaoru Shindou-Uesugi" The nurse typed the name into the computer . "Yes, I see. Do you have any form of i.d?"

"Shit" Keisuke muttered. He searched his pockets and found the credit card he hadrecieved for his birthday. " I have my credit card. Will this do?" He asked showing her the name on the card. " No I'm sorry. It has to be aphoto i.d. Anyone can show us a credit card." Keisuke cursed. He turned to his friends who shrugged. He turned back to the woman "Come on . I just want to see my brother. Can't you just let me up?" The nurse shook her head. "No it's the law. Look, why dont you just wait until tomorrow, ok?" She smiled a fake smile and then turned her back on them and began to file her nails. Keisuke got insulted. " Look lady, can't you tell who I am by my last name. Do you have any idea who my father's are!" He hated using the "who my father's are" line but at the moment he was desperate. Anyone from the family could come down at any moment and see him.He couldnt risk it.

The woman spun back around, looked Keisuke over once and began to speak. " No I'm not entirely sure I know _who_ your father's are. You don't have to be who you say you are, ya know" she had an attitude at this point. " Look at me! I look just like my father.You know, Shuichi SHINDOU!" Keisuke emphasized his last name so she could make the connection. "Do you want a PRIZE?" the woman said sarcastically. Emphasizing the last word too. Keisuke sighed. He turned to the guys again, who once again shrugged. They didn't know what to do . They didn't have any famous parents names to throw around . Keisuke looked out the glass door and had an idea. He walked over to the automatic doors and steped outside. The woman halted her nail filing for a second to see what he was doing.

_' Who would get the job done?' _Keisuke thought to himself "Hey Bill! Yeah, can you come here a sec!" he called. Bill rushed to his side."Yes sir, boss" Keisuke chose to ignore the fact that he had called him boss. But also thought that it was a good thing, maybe now that woman would understand. "This woman wont let us in" he explained jerking his head to the woman's direction. "Can you help us?" Bill nodded and walked up to the desk.

**-Click-** He pulled out his gun and pointed it right in between the receptionist's eyes. "Ma'am do you have any idea who this boy is ?" he asked her. She shook her head, her eyes wide with fright. "This here is Tohma Seguchi's nephew and Shuichi Shindou's son. Now let me ask you this,... is there a problem here?" The woman shook her head again. "Glad to hear it" Bill said smiling and placing his gun back in the holster. "There ya go Keisuke" he said and began to walk back outside. With his back still facing the woman he said "Oh and lady dont press the little red button please. It's my job to protect and serve the Shindou-Uesugi family. Orders from Tohma Seguchi" and he left. Keisuke noticed that the woman retrived her shaky hand from under the table and placed it back on the desk. He smiled at her and led his friends to the elevators.

" Your uncle has got some crazy ass employees" Shin said as they were taking the elevator to the twelfth floor. Keisuke remembered where to go since he had just been there the night before." Yeah my uncle hires some serious nutjobs, but they do get the job done" the boys nodded in agreement, their eyes wide.

They arrived at the twefth floor. Naoya and Soshi stuck their heads out of the elevator and looked around" The coast is clear." They filed out of the elevator and quietly walked down the empty hall way. Keisuke smiled at the nurse sitting at one of the receptionist desks. His friends still looking around for pink or blonde hair that they might have to hide from. They walked down the hall until they were near the private waiting room. The door was closed. "I'll check" Ichi said walking up to the small window on the door. " Oh shit!" he said in a hurried whisper. "What!' Keisuke asked worried. "I can see Shindou-san sleeping. This is fucking awesome!" Naoya walked up to him and slapped him upside his head. "Idiot" he checked the window himself "They're all sleeping" he said to Keisuke. Keisuke decided to walk up to the window and checked himself.

His heart felt like it had stoped momentarily. There his whole family sat asleep. Meiko and Kanai were curled up on the floor, Mika had her head resting on Tohma's shoulder, Ryuichi had his head resting on Tatsuha's lap, Grandpa Uesugi sat on the floor and slept up against the wall, Maiko and yosuke were on he floor curled up next to each other Sakano was in the corner and there were his parents. Shuichi curled up on Yuki's lap nuzzling his neck as Yuki's head rested in his hair. Keisuke couldn't help but smile. His parents were so adorable when they wanted to be. "You've got a really big family" Keisuke looked to his left to see Keiichi looking through the glass also "I'd like to meet them someday" he smiled at Keisuke. " Alright let's go before one of them decide to take a bathroom break" Naoya said "Keisuke, whats the room number?" " 12-24H" " Alright, let's go"

With one last glace through the window, Keisuke led the way to his brother's room. Within seconds they were outside his door. "Alright dude, we're going to stay out here and keep watch, you guys go in" Keisuke nodded and opened the door. His heart felt as though it was beating loud enough to hear. He looked back at Keiichi . Keiichi nodded. Keisuke took a deep breath and pushed the door in .

Once inside Keisuke gasped. He had never seen his brother look so...terrible before. He heard three other gasps behind him. Keiichi, Ichi and Soshi walked in also . Keisuke looked back at his new friends and then back to his brother. "Oh Kaoru" he muttered. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He finally realized that his legs worked and walked up to his brother's bedside. "Oh Kaoru" he said again running his fingers through his hair. "What have they done?" A sinlge tear rolled down his cheek as he looked around at all the machines his brother was hooked up to. " Dude...you look like shit" Keisuke laughed out loud at this. He didn't know why, but he just thought his usually cocky brother would never look like this. Let alone with other people in the room. "I've made some new friends. Keiichi, Soshi and Ichi are in the room and Shin and Naoya are watching guard outside." Keisuke turned to his friends " Kaoru would NEVER let himself look like this in front of people he'd just met" Keiichi smiled a sweet smile and Keisuke smiled back. Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh as though acknowledging his brother. This made Keisuke laugh. "Ha-ha you look like shit and you can't do anything about it" he teased. Kaoru sighed again. Silence fell. "Look, I'm not gonna be home for awhile. Some stuff happened in the waiting room as the doctors worked on you and I think dad and pop might be mad at me.I'm sorry our birthday had to end like this, but I _did_ leave your present on your bed for you. I hope you like it. It cost me a pretty penny" Keisuke chuckled. " I love you more than anything, you know that and I hope one day I can come home" Tears leaked from his eyes ." Please dont be angry at me. Tell Kenji, Miwa and Travis I said hi. " He ran his fingers through his hair once more then bent down to kiss his cheek. " I love you" he whispered in his ear and turned on his heel and quickly left the room before the others could even notice.

Keisuke walked as fast as he could to the elevators. It took a while before the others caught up to him because he walked so fast. He didn't want the guys to see him crying. They entered the elevator and stood in silence. Keiichi walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Keisuke couldn't take it any more. As the elevator decended he cried his eyes out onto Keiichi's shoulder, soaking his shirt. Once on ground level he felt much better.He pulled out of their hug " A good cry has never hurt anyone" Keiichi said smiling softly. Keisuke smiled back and nodded _' Keiichi's a great friend'_ he thought to himself .

They walked past the receptionist again(she looked terrified) and back outside. "Leaving so soon!" Keisuke heard Ark call. "Yeah, I'm just taking the guys home" Keisuke lied with a phony smile. "Ok" Ark said "See you around" Keisuke smiled and they all walked back to the car.

They rode home in silence. Soshi threw Keisuke worried glances through the rear view mirror. The others occasionally took quick glances at him too. No one knew what to say. They knew Kaoru had neary died but they didn't expect...well, actually, they didn't know what to expect. They didn't think Kaoru would look so beat up and they certainly didn't think Keisuke would break down the way he had. It was just so...unexpected. Now they were all really worried about him. They all may have just met but it felt like Keisuke was a little brother to them and they wanted to protect him and see him happy.

Keisuke continued to look out the window. He didn't notice they arrived at Keiichi's until he was tapped on the shoulder. They all walked Keiichi and Keisuke to the door.

"Thanks for the gift you guys. I really appreciate it" Keisuke said with a smile. He really was glad that he had gotten a chance to see his brother .

" No prob man," Shin said ruffling Keisuke's hair.

"Yeah, happy birthday " Naoya said

"Well, we'd better get going" Shoshi said looking down at his watch. " My first class tomorow is at 7:45"

"Alright" Keiichi said.

"Bye Keisuke" Ichi called "See you soon" The boys made their way to the elevator.

"Wait!" Keisuke called out to them. The boys turned around. "Let me make you dinner tomorrow night.It's the least I can do after tonight"

"Nonsense, that was our gift" Naoya protested.

"No, please, I insist. I'm truly grateful for tonight. I have to pay you back "

The boys sighed.

"And how do you plan on paying for this? Especially with this ones appetite" Naoya nodded his head towards Shin.

Keisuke dug into his right pocket. "This" he said pulling out his credit card." My parents gave me and my brother one for our birthday. I think they said the limit was like four grand or something like that, so I have more than enough" He smiled. The guys gaped at him .

"Well, I'm not one to turn down a home cooked meal" Shin said. Keisuke smiled "Ok. 6:30 then?" They boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "6:30's fine " Soshi smiled. "See ya then" the boys disappeared into the elevator.

Once back in the house, Keiichi and Keisuke floped down on the couch.

"I hope you dont mind my inviting them over tomorrow. It's just that..."

"No, I don't mind at all. I think it's a great idea " Keiichi reassured. "I don't mind"

Keisuke smiled and silence fell between them.

"Keisuke?"

"Huh?"

"W-what exactly did you say to your parents to make them possibly mad at you?"

Keisuke sighed. "I-I told them what I thought about them" He pulled his legs up to his chest. "I told them I blame them for Kaoru being in the hospital. And that it's because they're gay that the media follows us everywhere. I wish they never had me. If they never had me I wouldn't have to deal with any of this "

"Don't you think think that's a little harsh? I mean you've said it yourself, your parents love you more than anything. Your family is like any other family. Does it really matter that they're gay?"

Keisuke shrugged and Keiichi pulled his gaze from him and looked at the floor.

"Well...I'm glad you were born. Otherwise I would've never met you. " Keiichi turned to Keisuke and smiled. Keisuke smiled back.

* * *

Shuichi was at the hospital asleep in one of the extra chairs in Kaoru's room. Since they knew their son would be ok, Yuki and Shuichi had decided to stay at the hospital in shifts. Yuki had taken the night shift last night so Shuichi was there from the morning until now, the afternoon. It has been a week since the accident. The family has moved on to a semi-normal life. Tohma was at work making sure the magazines kept their word. Mika went back to doing whatever it is she actually does but was constantly at the hospital to check on her nephew. Maiko decided to take her maternity leave so she could stay in Tokyo until her nephew woke up, Yosuke worked from the hotel. Ryuichi, Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano went back to work but Shuichi knew that they werent _actually_ working. Not since they too were always at the hospital. Grandpa Uesugi decided to go back to Kyoto . He realized it wasnt a good time to propose his proposition, so back to the temple he went. He called everyday to see how his grandson was doing though. Tatsuha said he refused to go back to Kyoto until both Kaoru woke up and Keisuke returned. Shuichi appreciated how great an uncle Tatsuha was.He was at the hospital just as much as Eiri and Shuichi.Maybe more since he would let them take breaks to go home and stayed by Kaoru's side. At the moment he was downstairs in the cafeteria getting Shuichi and himself some coffee and snacks. 

Meiko still hadn't returned to school. She said she didn't want to go until one of her brothers could go with her. Yuki and Shuichi decided not to argue with her. They knew this was hard on her and they didn't want to make things worse. So far she was handling the situaiton well...on the outside atleast. Although she didn't go to school, she would get her work done thanks to her cousin. Kanai would gather Meiko's homework and class handouts everyday and bring them to the hospital when she and her mom would visit. Yuki and Shuichi would help her to the best of their abilties.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and turned to his son. Kaoru was still unconcious and still hooked up to many machines, but the bruising on his face and body were slowly fading. As each day passed he looked more and more like the Kaoru they were used to .

"I see you're awake" Tatsuha said as he walked into the room holding two cups of coffee. Shuichi stretched, not bothering to stifle his yawn. "Y-y-yeah" Tatsuha chuckled. He was glad his family had somewhat returned to normal. He handed Shuichi his cup of coffee and sat in another empty chair.

"He's looking alot better" Tatsuha said as he took a sip of his hot drink.

"Um-hm" Shuichi nodded as he drank his own. "I can't wait until he wakes up. I want to take him home already"

"Soon Shu-chan, soon"

They sat in silence for a good 30 minutes just drinking their coffee. The silence was broken when there was a knock at the door and it was opened.

"Mr. Shindou-Uesugi? You have visitors"

The nurse opened the door to let in the visitors.

"Shuichi" A female voice called.

"Mom,Dad! " Shuichi ran to greet his parents.

"Tatsuha"

"Hi ma-ma! I see you're well. You look lovely as ever" Tatsuha always called Shuichi's mom ma-ma. He had a habit of making nick names for people. He gave Shuichi's mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Tatsuha"

"Hello Shindou-san. Good to see you again" Tatsuha shook Shuichi's father's hand and bowed.

"Where's my grandson?" Shuichi's mom asked looking around Tatsuha and her husband greeting each other. She walked up to Kaoru's bed and kissed his forehead. "Hi hun" she whispered as she raked his hair. "We wanted to get here earlier but every flight was booked until last night" Mr. Shindou explained.He took a seat in the corner. "I'm glad he's doing well" Shuichi nodded and sat next to his father." We're all relieved"

Mrs. Shindou kissed Kaoru again and then sat down. "So have you heard anything from Keisuke?" she asked. Shuichi pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

"No. We havn't heard anything from or about him." Tatsuha answered. He knew Shuichi didn't want to talk about it. "Tohma said it's been long enough and he's now searching for him."

"I hope he returns soon. I dont want him hurt" Mrs. Shindou said.

"Dont worry. I'm pretty sure Keisuke's alright. And I'm positive Tohma will do all he can to find him"

Mrs. Shindou nodded and turned to face Kaoru.

"So...Where's Eiri and Meiko?" Mr. Shindou asked trying to change the topic. Shuichi looked up, appreciating his fathers efforts.

"They should be here soon" he said looking at his watch.

"Grandma, Grandpa!"

"Speak of the devil..." Tatsuha smirked.

Meiko and Eiri were standing in the doorway of Kaoru's room.

"Meiko! How's my little grand-daughter!" Mrs. Shindou stood and embraced Meiko.

"Eiri" Mr.Shindou stood and shook his son-in-laws hand.

"Pop, how are you?"

"Very well. The trip has been great"

"Why did you guys return to Japan?" Shuichi asked " Your trip isnt over. You didn't have to come back. Kaoru's alright."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Shindou said. "Our trip can wait. We've put eveything on hold. We're not leaving Japn until Kaoru wakes up and Keisuke comes home. Now Eiri, come here and give me my kiss"

Eiri smirked and walked over to his mother-in-law and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek."Hey mom, how are you?" Shuichi's parents insisted Yuki called them "mom" and "Pop".

"Fine. I'm fine.

Eiri walked over to Shuichi. Shuichi stood and Yuki sat in his seat as Shuichi sat in his lap.

"So where are you guys staying while you're here?"

"A hotel in lower Tokyo"

"What! No you're not! You're staying with us" Shuichi said

"No we're not" Mrs Shindou argued "We are not going to impose ourselves"

"You know you're not imposing, mom"

"We dont..."

"C'mon grandma. Please stay with us ! It'll be great. You can tell me all about your travels."

"Yeah mom, please?" Shuichi whined along with his daughter.

"You know we have more than enough room" Eiri added

"Pleeeeeeeeease, Mom?"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease grandma?"

Mrs.Shindou looked at her husband and smiled."Fine,fine, we'll stay" "Yay!" Shu and Meiko cried in unison. Mr. Shindou chuckled." But only until Kaoru comes home. After that we'll stay in a hotel so you can return to your normal routine"

"Hey aniki, you never ask me to stay over" Tatsuha whined.

"And I never will" Yuki snapped " Not that it matters. Whether I invite you or not, you always invite yourself" Tatsuha laughed. He was glad his brother was acting somewhat normal again. The family sat and talked animatedly to each other for an hour before the room door opened again.

"Hello everyone"

"Kenji!" Meiko ran up to her crush and hugged him " Hey pretty girl" Kenji said hugging her back. Miwa and Travis entered also. "Hey guys" Shuichi greeted. He walked over to the boys and gave them each a hug. "I'm so glad you came to visit .Kaoru, Miwa, Kenji and Travis are here" he said to his unconcious son. He turned back to the boys. " You can talk to him. He can hear you. He'll respond with little movements and such but not much more."

Once Meiko let Kenji go, he walked to the edge of the bed " Hey man" he said to the unconcious form " It's so boring without you around. Everyone at school misses you. Hey, you wanna hear something funny? Akemi, you know, that hot chick in your math class? Well she said Yoshi is feeling horrible about the accident. He's making the class make you get well cranes. Isn't that crazy?"

"Apparently he feels bad for being mean to you and then you getting hurt" Miwa cut in.

"That and he doesnt want Yuki-san to come up to the school again" Travis chuckled. Yuki "hmphed" "Why did you go up to their school Eiri?" Mrs. Shindou asked. "We'll tell you later, mom" Shuichi answered. As Shuichi said "mom" Kenji whipped his head around to look at the woman in the chair next to Kaoru's bed.

"Are you the woman who bore Shuichi?" he asked enthused. Mrs. Shindou was taknen aback. She blinked a few times, looked at Shuichi then back to Kenji and nodded. Two second later she found herself in a hug. "Shindou-sama, thank you, thank you for giving the world a musical genius like Shuichi-sama. I am eternally grateful!"

"I helped" Mr. Shindou smirked .

Mrs. Shindou laughed and hugged Kenji back. " I don't think Shuichi got his musical genius from me or his father.And please, call me Grandma "

"Ok...Grandma!"

"Stop drooling on my mother-in-law, freak" Yuki snapped,.

"Aw Yuki-san, I didn't see you over there. I'm sorry I left you out" Kenji walked over to Yuki and hugged him. Everyone laughed.

"If you dont let go of me right now, I'll kill you"

"Alright,Alright" Kenji pulled out of their hug . Miwa,Kenji and Travis sat on the floor and they all engaged in conversations about school, how Kenji teases Yuki and (what travis brought up) Ryuichi. Kaoru heard everything they were saying and felt at peace with his family and friends all around. He couldn't wait to wake up and be able to see them.

* * *

**N-G Studios**

"We're here Seguchi, whats up?" K said as he entered Tohma's office with Ark and Bill close in tow.

"Please come and take a seat" Tohma said gesturing for them to sit down. Which they did. " I want to talk about our progress. What has happened with the magazines? I know I called the companies and printing has ceased, but I want to know if anyone is trying to sell them undercover." he said turning to K.

"There aren't that many in circulation" K answered as he helped himself to the tea on the desk "I've checked some auction websites and i've purchased them all. There were a few in some stores trying to sell them but I promtly took care of that matter" he sipped his tea and patted the gun in the holster.

"Good to hear" Tohma nodded " N-G will certainly reimburse you for the purchases off the internet" K shook his head" It's ok Tohma, It's all a part of the job" Tohma smiled and nodded.

" And what about the hospital?" he asked turning to Bill and Ark.

"We've had a few that tried to sneak in but they quickly changed their tune when they noticed Bill" Ark answered nodding his head to the right at Bill. Tohma smiled. He knew Bill was nothing but a younger K.

"Sorry Seguchi-san for almost shooting your nephew" Bill apologized as he scratched the back of his head with embarassment" I didn't know who he was and he and his friends were running into the..."

"What do you mean you almost shot my nephew? Kaoru is on the 12th floor"

"Not Kaoru,Keisuke" Ark answered.

" But I did help him into the hospital. The nurse wouldn't let him up so i..." Bill was cut short by K's sputtering

"Keisuke was at the hospital?" K said. Tea falling down his front."Yeah about a week ago" Ark answered. " He said he was bringing some friends to see Kaoru"

"But his friends from school only visited the hospital for the first time yesterday and they have no clue where he is" Tohma said furrowing his brow.

"These guys didn't look like high school students. They were definetly older than him. Maybe in their first year of college or so. About 19 or 20" Ark said thoughtfully. "Is there a problem?" Tohma was lost in thought so K answered for him .

"Keisuke ran away from home the night of the accident. We have no idea where he is and we havnt seen him for over a week. Did these guys look as though they were forcing him to go to the hospital? Did they look as though they had something over him that would make him stay away from home? " Ark thought for a moment " No. They really did look like his friends . Like they were really nice guys.They didn't seem to look as though they would harm him . They actually protected him from Bill. I'm sure Keisuke would have told us if they held him against his will"

Tohma nodded. " I'm not surprised that Keisuke would want to sneak into the hospital to see his brother. They _are_ extremely close. I'm sure he was worried."

"I'm sorry Seguchi-san, if we would have known that he was misisng, we would have certainly called you and told you" Ark apologized. Tohma shook his head and replaced his usual smile. " It's ok . It's in no way your fault. How were you to know Keisuke had been missing? No, I dont blame you at all . But I do want to find out who these guys are that he's with. Apparently they arent hurting him but maybe they know where we can find him. Do you two remember what they look like?" Ark and Bill shook their heads 'no'. Seguchi sighed. " I guess we'll start from square one then"

* * *

"Yeah I'm going out shopping now.I should be back in about a half an hour. Is there anything special you want?...You know I don't mind, stop acting like that...Ok...Is there anything we especially need?...Ok...They said they'll be here by seven...(chuckle) Yes I have it...What time?...Ok. See you when you get home. Bye" 

Keisuke hung up the phone with Keiichi.He grabbed his coat, one of his hats,the spare key Keiichi had made for him and left for the grocery store.It's been two weeks since Keisuke invited the guys over to dinner. They had so much fun that they decided to do it every weekend. It was an excuse for all of them to get together and enjoy each others company.

Keisukes cooking skills have gotten better and better. Keiichi didn't mind Keisuke staying and doing nothing, but Keisuke insisted on earning his keep . He couldn't get a job because he knew that his uncle would be looking for him . So he earned his keep by cooking, cleaning and other things around the house. It took a few days for him to get used to doing these things. He never had to do it at home. That was Megumi's job. Although Keiichi still teases him about the first time he did the laundry.

**Flashback**

"Where're you going with all those clothes?"

"I'm gonna go do the laundry" Keisuke said as he walked pass Keiichi. Keiichi was on the couch doing his homework.

"Uh...have you ever done laundry before?"

"No, but I've got the general idea. I mean it can't be that hard, right?"

Keiichi shrugged and went back to his book . Keisuke smiled." I'll be back " He opened the door and headed downstairs to the laundry room. The room was empty. Keisuke set to work.

**15 min. later**

**Knock Knock Knock Knock** " Keiichi! Kei open up!" Keiichi rushed to the door his face full of worry. " What happened!"

" Uh...uh.." Keisuke grabbed his arm " Just come" He dragged Keiichi downstairs to the laundry room. Once they arrived and Keiichi opened the door, he burst out laughing. Keisuke turned bright red. " Keisuke, exactly how much soap did you put in?" Keisuke shrugged. " About 10 or 12 cups" Keiichi smiled and shook his head. "Well, it was alot of clothes!" Keisuke said trying to defend himself. "Keisuke, thats way too much soap. All you need is about one cup per load." Keiichi also noticed that the suds(that covered the entire floor) were red and the machine was shaking out of control. "Uh, Keisuke, you did sepreate the clothes right?"

"Well, no. I thought it would be quicker if I just put them all in at once" Keiichi started to laugh again. He grabbed Keisuke's arm and pulled him into the suds. Making his way to the machine. " Come. Let me show you why you have to seperate the clothes when you wash them" They climbed over the suds. By the time they made it to the machine they were soaked.Keiichi opened the door to the machine and it immediatly stoped shaking violently"Number one, if you add too many clothes to the machine it can break" Keisuke nodded. Keiichi rummaged through the clothes and pulled out one of his ' white' boxers. "And number two, if you wash all the clothes together, the colors will run " he held up the boxers. They looked ty-dyed. They were red and blue and purple. Keisuke lowered his head and pulled a soapy hand to his face to scratch his cheek.

" I'm sorry" he said. Keiichi laughed" It's quite alright. I kinda like them this way, dontcha think?" Keisuke looked at the boxers and then at Keiichi. They laughed." I'll fix it. I'm really sorry." He made a grab for the boxers in Keiichi's hand. Keiichi chuckled. "No, No " he said . " But I..."

"Shhhh..." Keiichi cut him short. He lifted his hand and wiped off the suds on Keisuke's cheek, making the youger male blush." Let's make a deal. I know you're totally obsessed with 'earning your keep' for some reason so how about this. You cook and whatever else you want to do in the house and I'll do the laundry from now on? Ok?" Keisuke thought it over and realized he really didn't have a choice. He nodded" Ok" Keiichi smiled. " Good. Now you go upstairs and let me finish cleaning up here." " But..." Keisuke tried to argue. " But I made this mess" he walked over to the broom and dust pan in the corner. " It wouldn't be fair to let you...Whoa!" Keisuke didn't have a chance to finsh his sentence. Keiichi had walked over behind him, picked him up and was now carrying him out of the laundry. "What are you doing?" Keisuke asked. He was completely flushed. He was glad Keiichi couldn't see him at the moment. " I'm taking you out of here. I know if I ask you wont listen so i'm using force" Keiichi opened the door to the laundry room and set Keisuke down. He reached his hand into his pocket." Here. Take the key and go upstairs. Go clean yourself up, i'll be there when im done" " But..." Keiichi turned around, walked back into the laundry room, locked the door and waved from the little window. Then he began to clean up . Admiting defeat, Keisuke sighed and headed back to their apartment. He couldn't help but smile. Keiichi was such a good person.

**End of Flashback**

Keisuke smiled at himself as he thought about that day.The elevator door opened . Keisuke pulled his hat lower to be sure to cover all of his hair and walked out waving hi to the security guard at the front desk. Once outside he smiled.It was a really nice day. With one last tug at his hat he began walking to the grocery store.

He arrived at his destination in 5 min. time. He grabbed a cart and began pulling the needed items off the shelves. After twenty minutes he had finished_ ' Really I dunno why it takes daddy so long to go food shopping' _he thought to himself. Then he smiled ' _Probably because he always adds things at the last minute that werent on the list' _he smirked at the thought of his father shopping.

"Yeah there's a rumor that he's missing"

"Really? I wonder what happened. Where did you hear this?"

" My cousin works at N-G and she said Tohma Seguchi is doing all he can to find him but he doesnt want the media to find out"

At the mention of his uncle, Keisuke strained his ears to better hear the two teenage girls that were behind him in line talking.

" I wonder why he would run away? I mean he has two famous parents with lots of money. You have to be a moron to leave that behind"

"I agree but his brother was hurt in that accident a few weeks ago. I wonder if that has something to do with it."

"Hmmm maybe. What does he look like?"

" My cousin said she has seen him once in passing when he came to see his dad. She said he is a replica of Shuichi Shindou."

"Wow. He must be cute then." The girls giggled. Keisuke tugged on his hat again. The last thing he needed was to be seen and taken back to his parents. Once his groceries were rung up, he paid and quickly left.

Back at the house Keisuke began putting the food away. He looked at the clock: **5:43pm**. Keiichi would be home in about 20 min. He decided it would be a good time to start cooking since they were expecting the guys over at seven.

* * *

"I'm home" Keiichi cried as he walked through the front door. "I swear I hate my job" He ploped down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Why do you say that? I thought you were happy about the promostion" Keisuke called from the kitchen. Keiichi had just been promoted from waiter to manager . He worked at the Italian restaurant near by." I am happy. It just, the people are so rude. No matter how nice you are to them they just constantly have an attidude." Keisuke walked into the living room and joined his roomate on the couch. Keiichi didn't even make an effort to move as he felt the extra weight on the couch. "You need to relax and go take a shower" Keisuke said with a smile. "Besides, you smell like fetticine" Keiichi opened his left eye and glared at Keisuke, which made him laugh. Keisuke stood up and grabed Keiichi's arm, attempting to yank him off the couch. "Come on. The guys'll be over here in less than an hour." Keisuke continued to tug. "Alright,alright. Im going" Keiichi said aiding Keisuke in his attempts to move him. Once he was on his feet he stretched and stalked off to the bathroom.Keisuke watched Keiichi with a smile as he saw the door to the bathroom slam shut. He really did enjoy living with Keiichi. It just felt like his second home. They were so comfortable together and they got along really well. Things just couldnt get any better. As he thought this Keisuke walked back to the kitchen to resume his cooking. 

"Damn, I am so full. Keisuke you should seriously become a chef or something. " Shin said leaning back in his seat and rubbing his belly. "Thanks for the complement but i'll stick with writing." "Whatever you say man "

They had just finished dinner and sat around the table talking like they did every weekend now like a ritual. Keiichi had just finished telling the laundry story. "...so wait a minute, the whole laundry room was covered in suds? Aw man Keisuke you are a rich brat" Naoya said laughing. "Shut up!" Keisuke said laughing." I can't help it if at home I don't have to do laundry. Usually the maid does it. It's not my fault." The guys laughed harder. "Leave him alone" Keiichi said smiling as he put an arm around Keisuke's shouders." He can be a spoiled brat if he wants to " "Keiichi! " Keisuke yelled swatting the older males arm off of him. They all laughed harder. "I'm clearing the table" Keisuke said red with embarassment. He grabbed a couple of plates and stalked off to the kitchen. Keiichi's eyes following him the whole way. Shin and Ichi were still hysterical but Naoya and Soshi watched Keiichi and followed his eyes to see what had captured his attention . Once they realized what he had been lookiong at , they looked at each other and smirked. "Kei" Soshi said trying to get Keiichi's attention . " Kei !" This time Keiichi heard "Oh, huh?" he said shifting his gaze to Soshi. Soshi smiled " What have you got for dessert?" Keiichi seemed to regain himself. "Oh, um chocolate cake, I'll go get it" he quickly stood up. "I'll help you" Soshi said and they both walked to the kitchen.

Keisuke looked up from the sink at his two friends entering the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked. "We just came for the dessert" Soshi answered with a smile. "Oh ok. " He dried his hands. "It's over there on the counter. I'll go get the rest of the plates off the table" Keisuke walked back out the room to the table. Keiichi grabed the box with the chocolate cake and began opening it as Soshi retrieved a knife from the utencil drawer. "What was that all about?" he asked making his way to Keiichi. "What do you mean?" Kei asked pulling plates from the cabinet. "You were totally checking out Keisuke just a minute ago" _' Damn, was I really? ' _"No I wasn't" Keichi began slicing the cake. He blushed a little. He hoped Soshi didn't see. "Yes you did. Your eyes totally followed him out the room with this dreamy look.You didn't even know me and Naoya were calling you" Keiichi began putting slices on the plates " I was thinking" "Ummm hmm" Soshi said completely unconvinced. He took two plates with cake on them. Keiichi glared and grabed the remaining four plates, balancing them on his arms. Keisuke entered the kitchen with dirty dishes in his hand. "I'll help you" he said and put the dishes in the sink. He walked up to Keiichi and took two of the plates out of his hand with a smile."You're not a waiter anymore" he smiled again and walked past Soshi out of the kitchen. Keiichi blushed. Soshi smirked at him. "Shut up, Soshi!"

* * *

Tatsuha volenteered to drive Shuichi's parents back to the house today. Kenji, Miwa and Travis left about an hour ago. They came to visit everyday after school especially since Kenji knew Shuichi's mom would most likely be there. He loved hearing stories about when Shuichi was younger. Eiri, Shuichi and Meiko sat and chatted for awhile. "I'm hungry" Shuichi declared." Me too" Eiri agreed."Do you want to get something from the cafeteria?" Shuichi nodded and began walking to the door. "Meiko are you coming?" he asked. "No, I think imma stay here with Kaoru" Eiri joined Shuichi."Ok. We'll bring you a muffin or something anyway" and they left. 

Meiko looked at her brother. She climbed into the bed with him, careful of all the monitors he was hooked up to. She laid on his stomach and closed her eyes. She missed sleeping with her brother. They havnt slept together since they were little. She smiled to herself. She opened her eyes, looked at Kaoru's face and gasped.

Kaoru's eyes were open . They just looked at each other for a few seconds."Kaoru? Are you awake?" she asked softly. Kaoru's eyes darted from side to side. Then he made some weird noises. He realized he had a tube down is throat and proceeded to pull it out. "Kaoru, dont! Not till the doctor..." She said as she climbed from the bed. But it was too late Kaoru now had the tube in his hand. "How do you...expect me ...to...answer you...if this is...down my throat" he said . His voice was low and raspy from under use and it sounded as though it pained him to talk. The tube irritated his throat.. Meiko smiled and hugged her brother. "I'm so glad your awake. I missed you so much. We were all so worried." Kaoru smiled. "Meiko...I can't...breathe" Meiko pulled away from her brother and blushed. She opted to kiss him on the cheek instead. She pulled up a seat at sat near the bed. "So...where is ...everyone?" Kaoru asked. "I could hear...you all talking" "Uncle Tatsu took Grandma and Grandpa back to our house. Travis, Miwa and Kenji went home, and Dad and daddy are downstairs getting some food." They sat and looked at each other in silence.

"Where's ...Keisuke? Is...he ok?" Kaoru asked worried. He realized he never heard his brother's voice everytime he would slip in and out of conciousness. Except that one night. He did hear him that one time. Meiko looked at the floor.

"W-we don't know where Keisuke is. He ...he ran away" Kaou's eyes went wide. "What?...why...would he runaway?" Meiko sighed. "The night of the accident he said some really mean things to dad and daddy and then he said he hated that they were gay and that it was their fault that you had gotten hurt and that it's their fault that the media follows us everywhere and that it's their fault that we dont know where we come from and that he hates them and will never forgive them for what they did" If possible, Kaoru's eyes went even wider. "W-what? How is it dad and daddys fault? Why would he... say something like that ? How...could he ? " Kaoru and Meiko sat in silence for awhile. "We havent seen him for two weeks" Meiko said breaking the silence."I miss him"

"What...do you mean...two weeks?" Kaoru asked confused. "I heard him...he came to talk to me.He ...had some friends with him." Meiko looked at her brother confused. "That's not possible.The whole hospital is secure with guards. He wouldnt have been able to..." " He did. He...came to see me." Kaoru said defiantly and Meiko knew she shouldn't push any farther.Silence fell and the door opened.

"Meiko I didn't know if you wanted blueberry or..." Shuichi froze as he looked at his son wide awake. He droped the muffins and ran to Kaoru's side hugging his son like crazy. "Oh my Gods Kaoru, what are you doing up? I'm so happy? Why did you take the tube out? Yuki get the doctor to make sure he's ok" Shuichi squeezed his son tightly " Daddy...I can't...breathe" Yuki smirked and walked over to his husband . "Shu your going to make him fall unconcious again" He said as he pried Shuichi's arms off of Kaoru.

"Hello son. Glad to see you awake" he smirked at Kaoru. Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad to be...awake. Hearing everyone talking...and...not being able to speak...was driving me...crazy" "Sweetie dont talk so much" Shuichi said worried. He didn't like the way Kaoru strained his voice. " Daddy...I'm fine . You...worry too much" Shuichi smiled "Ok" .

The family sat and chatted carefully avoiding the topic of Keisuke.The doctor stoped by and told them that Kaoru was making a quick recovery and should be out of the hospial in a week. They wanted to keep him for observation. Later on Tatsuha came by. He gave Kaoru the biggest hug ever and promised him a noogie once he was sure he wouldn't be causing more damage than what was already done. K and Sakano stoped by also. K began to tell Shuichi how none of this would have happened if he had just let the boys keep their guns with Kaoru's help. Shuichi rolled his eyes and still refused to let his children own any firearms.Later that night Shuichi's parents visited and then Tohma Mika and Kanai.

"Well I'm quite glad you're awake. You gave us quite the scare" Tohma said as he looked at his nephew. Kaoru smiled. Mika and Kanai nearly smothered him. They kept hugging an kissing him. Once they regained their composure, they took a seat in the room. They began to talk about what was being taken care of outside of the hospital.

"Uncle Tohma, have you sent people to search for Keisuke?" Kaoru asked with worry and sadness in his eyes.His voice had gotten better. Tohma looked at his nephew confused. "How did you know about Keisuke?" Meiko lowered her head "I told him. He asked and I told. " "She didn't really have to tell me though. Keisuke had told me already that he would be leaving for awhile but I wasnt sure if it had been a dream or not." Everyone looked at Kaoru in amazement. "Honey, how could you know your brother had been missing? What do you mean he told you?" Shuichi asked. "Well Keisuke came to visit me. I think he said that you guys might be mad at him for something he said and that he was sorry but he had to leave for awhile. I think he had some friends with him too " Everyone except Tohma looked at Kaoru a little worried. Maybe that hit to the head did more damage than they had thought.

"Kaoru, Keisuke never ..." Shuichi began but was cut off by his brother-in-law. "Actually Shu-chan, Keisuke _was _here." Everyones head shot in Tohma's direction . Their mouths hanging open. "But how?" Eiri asked "Wouldnt we have seen him? " Tohma shook his head." He came well after visiting hours. Ark told me " he said answering the questions that had been on everyones minds. " He said Keisuke came by to see Kaoru with some friends. Apparently we were sleeping. He said he didn't stay long but he did indeed visit"

"Who are these friends?" Eiri asked. "We don't really know" Tohma answered" Ark said it didn't look as tough they were forcing him or making him do something he didn't want to do. Hell, they didn't look as though they would harm him in any way. If anything Ark said they were kinda protective of him. We don't know how long he's known them. It can't be that long since we don't know them but we are trying to look them up now". Kaoru shook his head. "No. They wouldn't hurt him. When he introduced them to me he said they were his friends that he'd be with them for awhile. They didn't seem as though they'd hurt him in any way"

Shuichi lowered his head.'_ So Keisuke had been here. Why didn't he come_ _home?'_ "Well we should be off. I have work early and Kanai has school" Tohma said standing and putting on his hat. "And what exactly do _you_ do?" Eiri asked his sister with a smirk. She just glared. " We're glad you're ok Kaoru. We'll be back tomorrow to see you" Tohma his wife and daughter all gave him a hug before leaving.

Silence fell when the Seguchi's left. Everyone had their head lowered. It just felt so weird having Kaoru finally awake and not having Keisuke around to share the experience. "Dad,Daddy?" Kaoru broke the silence. "Where _do_ we come from?" Yuki and Shuichi looked up and looked at each other.They knew this question would come up eventually. They took a deep breath and sighed. Better now than never...

* * *

The guys had left and Keisuke and Keiichi had just finished cleaning up. They sat on the couch completely wiped out. "Man, I am so full. I had way too much cake" Keisuke said rubbing his stomach. "Me too" Keiichi reached for the remote and turned on the tv.. The channel just so happened to have on "Entertainment Tonight" The pretty woman hosting began to speak. 

"Today one of our sources said that Kaoru Shindou-Uesugi, son of Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki, has woken up out of his coma after the fatal accident the Shindou-Uesugi family had been involved in just two weeks ago.."

Keisuke jumped up and ran to the tv. He stared at the picture of his family on the screen(Kaoru's face had been highlighted).

"They say that he is fine and should make a full recovery . The doctors have said that he should be home in a week"

Keisuke couldnt believe his ears. His brother was ok and would be going home in a week. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"In related news, another one of our sources has told us that Keisuke Shindou-Uesugi , twin brother of Kaoru, has been missing since the accident"

Keisuke's face fell when he saw his face highlighted in the picture next. .

"Supposedly he ran away the night of the accident. No one knows why but our sources say that his uncle, Tohma Seguchi, has people searching for him." " I wonder why he ran away?" asked the very attractive male standing next to her." Maybe it has something to do with his parents" " I do wonder what it's like to be raised by gay parents " said the female. She shrugged "Well thats our show" " See you..."

Keisuke cut off the tv and sat back down on the couch. He pulled his knees to his chest. "How did they find out?" he asked aloud not really speaking to anyone. _' Probably that dumb bitch from N-G'_ he thought as he remembered the girls from the grocery store.Keiichi looked at Keisuke with worried eyes. He didn't know what to do so he just lowered his head and looked at his hands. He hated seeing Keisuke upset. It made him feel so helpless. They were quiet for awhile." Why does everyone ask that ?" Keisuke said aloud from his knees. "Ask what?" Keiichi wondered. "What it's like to have gay parents. Why does everyone ask that? Is it really _that _big of a deal?" Keiichi looked at the younger male to his left. _'He always curls up into a ball when he's upset' _he thought to himself and smiled._ 'How cute' _his smile faded. _' Ok ewww. That was an odd thought. Cute?' _He shook his head . "Why don't you just answer them then " he said matter-of-factly. Keisuke raised his head and looked at Keiichi confused. "Huh?" " Why don't you answer them. Everyone wonders what it's like growing up with gay parents. Let alone gay famous parents. If you dont want them to ask anymore, why don't you just tell them?" Keisuke thought for a moment. " And exactly how do I do that?" Keiichi shrugged.Keisuke answered his room matesarcastically " You're a big help, you know..." then it clicked " Tell them" he whispered to himself . "That's it!" Keisuke jumped off the couch and sat at Keiichi's computer. He wrote the the first sentence of his first book...

My name is Keisuke Shindou-Uesugi and I was raised by two gay parents.

_End of Chapter _

* * *

It's done! It's done! Yay! I totally worked my ass off this chapter. Couldnt think up a damn thing.So do you like? I do hope I didn't disappoint too badly. I like Keisuke in this chapter. He's happier and nicer. This is the REAL Keisuke minus stress and anger. I wonder who has caused this change in him . hmmmm lol So lets recap...Tohma has people looking for Keisuke, Kaoru has woken up (Yay!), I think Keiichi has a little thing for Keisuke (hahaha im so evil) and Keisuke is now writing his FIRST book! How exciting...Oh yeah, how could i forget, Meiko and Kaoru find out how they were born. Very very kool. Imma tell you now it's odd how they were born but interesting none the less. I love my warped yet logical mind lol 

Ok...

Bill is from book 10. He's like K. I like him he amuses me. I think thats all the notes in this chapter.

Now dont shoot me but ur NOT gonna see how they were born in the next chappie lol :ducking from bullets: Please cease fire! Alright alright if it makes you feel better you'll know a little bit but not all. Not yet, ok: (Thinks to self: _I need to ask Hakkai how to make a chi barrier) I_ve already written the chapter telling how they were born. It's typed and everything, saved on my computer. So...yeah... (still attempting to a Chi barrier)

Now in chapter 9 (that is what we're up to right?) Kaoru goes home and he and Meiko are certainly not themselves. Eiri is out of it and Shuichi is trying to keep the family together in Keisuke's absence. Keiichi is trying to understand his new "feelings" toward his new roomate. And Keisuke is writing that book at rapid speed and trying to understand why Keiichi is always looking at him.

So stay tuned kiddies. Chapter 9 should be out soon. (Damn Qi barrier still wont work. Hakkai! A little help over here!)

Until next time

Zaijian


	10. Falling Apart

TaraYuki-Uesugi here! Chap 9 is finally up! Yay! This was so hard to write too, damn writer's block.I didn't update yesterday like I wanted to cuz i just got the Sim's 2 expansion pack University and sent Keisuke and Kaoru off to school lol So yeah...blame the Sims Shindou-Uesugi family lol Well enjoy!

**Random Thoughts:** I have one random thought. I bought **Gravitation 11 **today and **I LOVE IT! **It's crazy and wild and fun and...I LOVE IT! I don't know which I love more Book 6,7 or 11. Ahhh the decisions in life!...Ok so I lied I have 2 random thoughts. It's o-fucking-ffcial, I have a **MASSIVE** crush on **Greg Ayres **:blushes: . He's so damn cute. I'm trying to go meet him at a convention in Georgia at the end of May. I will hitch-hike if I have to, damnit! I don't care if he is 18 yrs my senior, I still **LOVE **him lol . Oh yeah, I need a life!...random thoughts...**Complete.**

**Disclaimer:** I fucking wish!

And now...on with the show...

* * *

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Erase-

_This is stupid_

Erase-

_Damn writers block_

Erase-

Yuki had been sitting at his computer for the past seven hours writing random sentences and then erasing them. Kaoru was released from the hospital yesterday and tomorrow, no, today was his first day back to school. Yuki's mind dwelled on the conversation he and Shuichi had with Meiko and Kaoru just a little over a week ago.

**Flashback**

"So... auntie Maiko_ isn't _our mom?" Meiko asked

"Technically, no. She just had you for us " Eiri explained

" So we're 100 yours, right?" Kaoru asked

"Yup. All ours" Shu answered.

Silence

"Are you angry at the way you guys were concieved? We knew it wouldn't go un-noticed but we thought that if we kept it low then it would kinda...go away.The procedure doesn't really happen that often in Japan." Shu said

"Heck no daddy. I'm glad you're our only parents. It would be way too weird to have a mom. Besides this is just another story I can tell once I'm famous.I bet there aren't many kids born the way we were" Kaoru said with a smile.

"I agree. I like our family the way we are. I wouldn't have it any other way" Meiko smiled.

**End of Flashback**

_' That had gone better than expected' _Yuki thought to himself_ ' Though I'm pretty sure if Keisuke were there, it would not have gone so smoothly'_. Yuki sighed and pulled off his glasses. He was glad that now Meiko and Kaoru knew the truth, but the one who needed to hear it the most, hadnt been there. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock on the wall. 6:45. He sighed _'Might as well start breakfast' _. Yuki pulled himself out of his office chair and walked to the kitchen.

Within thirty minutes breakfast was finished." Alright guys, up and at 'em" he said into the intercom.

"K"

"Got it"

"I'm getting up now"

Were the only responses he recieved and his heart felt heavy when he noticed there were only three voices answering back.Although it has only been a day since they were back home, the house felt unusually large and empty with only four members of the family inhabiting it. The moment they walked through the door they all felt empty. They haven't spoken much because they all lacked things to say. When Kaoru came home he went straight to his room. Yuki and Shuichi heard something loud hit the floor upstairs and then some yelling. They decided to leave their younger son alone and let him burn out his frustration. Later on that night Yuki had been walking past Meiko's room when he heard her crying. It sounded as though she had been clutching a piece of paper. Eiri tried for an hour to get her to open the door but she refused.Shuichi slept alot and Yuki couldn't write a damn thing. It was if the whole family was falling apart.

Twenty minutes later, Shuichi, Meiko and Kaoru entered the kitchen. They sat at the table and started to serve themselves. Although Shuichi was extremely upset, he couldn't take seeing his children so sad. And even though Yuki didn't show it, he knew his husband was just as upset as the rest of them.

"So...uh...are you looking forward to going back to school?" Shu said trying to break the eerie silence that loomed over the table.

"Not really. I don't really want to go back...by myself" Kaoru said picking at his food. _' Ok bad idea'_ Shuichi thought to himself. " Don't worry, everything will be fine " Shu said with a smile.

They ate what little breakfats they could and then grabed their back packs for school.Shuichi would be driving them to school from now on until he thought Kaoru could go on his own. Actually Kaoru _could_ walk on his own but Shuichi was a big worrier and Kaoru didn't have the strenth to fight him, so in the car he went. "Yuki we'll see you later. I'm going to work after I drop them off." Yuki groaned . Shuichi pecked his husbands cheek and left.

"Bye dad" Meiko said softly and kissed her father. She began to walk away but Yuki pulled her back into a hug. He knew how upset she was. "It'll be ok" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and followed her daddy to the car. Kaoru pulled on his shoes, stood up and pulled his backpack over his shoulder. "See ya" he said to Yuki as he stalked out of the house. Yuki looked at his depressed son not really knowing what to say.

"Ok I'll see you later Meiko" Shuichi said to his daughter as they pulled up to her school. Meiko gave him a weak smile and climbed out of the car. He watched her meet up with Kanai and enter the school. He pulled off and stoped in front of the twins school a half a block away. "Are you going to be ok?" Shuichi asked turning in his seat to look at his son. "Yeah, I'll be ok" Travis, Miwa and Kenji were all waiting at the gate. "Bye daddy" Kaoru said as he climbed out of the car. Kaoru walked up to the gate ignoring the greetings he recieved from his friends. He looked up at the big school and realized that for the first time in his life he would be going to school by himself. Alone.

* * *

"Keisuke, why don't you join me for some tea" Keiichi said to his roomate. No answer. "Keisuke!" "Oh I'm sorry Kei, yes?" "I said, why don't you join me for some tea. You've been in front of that computer for days. It can't be good for your eyes." Keiichi was right. Ever since Keisuke had the idea to write the book he has rarely left the computer.Keisuke wrote the last line he had been working on, saved it and reluctanly turned off the computer. Stretching he made his way over to the dinning table where Keiichi was serving tea.

"Is the book coming along nicely?" He said pouring himself and Keisuke tea. "Yeah it is" Keisuke said with a smile. "It's sort of like therapy, ya know. Different trips we took together, when we would have picnics, all those times we went on tour with daddy and he would let us perform on stage with him, I almost forgot all those memories. " "So is the book only about good things?" " Well majority of it is. But I've broken it down to three main sections though, The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. From when we were children to when the the media started to _really_ bug us and then the accident. I think when it's done, people will get real glimpes into how we were raised and then maybe they can see that our family isn't really that different than any other. " Keisuke paused as he took a sip of tea, then he continued."But there's something missing. I don't exactly know what it is yet, but something is missing."

He sipped again. Keiichi watched him with his complete attention. _' Keisuke has a really nice mouth' _he thought to himself absent mindedly . _' And his lips are like a girls. They are perfect . So pouty and pink . They look really soft too. What the FUCK am I talking about! Keisuke...Keisuke is a guy! Why am I looking at his lips? Well he does kinda resemble a female so I guess I'm making the comparison. Yeah, just a comparison' _" Kei?" Keiichi was pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, huh?" "Are you ok?" Keisuke looked kind of worried. He didn't mean to break Keiichi's thoughts but it he looked like he had been having an internal struggle with something. " Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that ...you seem much happier than the first day I met you"

"Do I really?" Keiichi nodded. "Yeah you do. You seem more free, still stubborn, but a little less tense and alot more relaxed" Keisuke shrugged. "Well" He blushed "I...like it here, with you I mean. " If possible, he blushed even more which in turn made Keiichi blush. _'Shit. Why am I blushing? He just said he likes it here...with me. That's no big deal. I mean we **are** good friends now '_" I mean...thank you Kei, for being so nice to me and letting me stay here even when you didn't really know me. And thank you for letting me be me and not caring about my parents or trying to get close to me so you could get close to them . Thank you for not being phony and seeing me for me." Both of their eyes were cast down, but if they looked at each other, they would have seen that both of their faces looked like tomatoes. " Well" Keiichi began." Thank you for trusting me. I really like you here with me...your company I mean. I mean, it was so lonely living by myself for so long, it's nice to finally have someone to talk to around here. I like the fact that you're here. It's nice to live with someone you like...ya know...get along with I mean" Keiichi gave a nervous laugh. Keisuke did too. They looked up at each other and then quickly looked back down blushing harder than ever.

Silence

"Uh...I'm gonna..."

"Yeah...uh..."

"Imma go write some more"

"Imma take a shower"

As Keiichi rushed off to the shower without so much as a sideways glance at Keisuke, and Keisuke retreated back to the computer , they both had one thing on their mind...

_' What the FUCK was that! '_

* * *

_' Again, AGAIN!' _Yuki thought to himself as he walked out of the house. He slammed the front door hard behind him. He stalked over to his Red 2003 Lamborghini Murcielago Convertable. Anyone who knew Eiri, knew the Red Lamborghini Convertable was his "Angry" car. The car that drove extra fast so he could release his anger. Though today he wasnt sure if even his "angry" car would make him feel better.

He sat in the car, lit a cigarette and started the ignition. He looked at the clock:11:42am. _' They didn't even wait until after lunch this_ _time _' he thought angrily to himself. He pulled out of the drive-way. He stoped at a red light and pulled out his cellphone.He pounded #2 on speed dial and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, Yuki?" Shuichi answered reading the caller i.d..

"Again Shuichi, AGAIN!" Eiri yelled into the phone.

"What! Again? That's three times this week and it's only wednesday!"

"I know that already!"

The light turned green and Yuki took off.

"Look Eiri, calm down. It won't be any good if you go up there fuming. Calm down a bit first. Look, I'll leave work early today. We're not getting much done anyway since Suguru is out sick. I'll tell K I'm leaving. I should be there by the time you get back."

"Fine. It's probably best if you're there anyway, cuz I just might kill them."

Shuichi silently agreed.

"Look I'm here now so I'll see you home"

"Ok. Bye"

"Hnn"

Yuki clicked the END button on his cell phone and plcaced it safely in his pocket. He cut off the car and decided to take Shuichi's advice. He calmed his nerves as he finished his cigarette. By the time he had finished he was calm, well, calm for Yuki's standards anyway. He climbed out of the car, walked past the gates and up the stairs to his destination.

Once he pushed through the big doors, he signed his name at the front desk and proceeded to the same place he had just been the day before. And the day before that._'Shit'_ He could feel the anger inside of him growing as he walked into the familiar offce. There goes trying to stay calm.

His eyes shot around the room and met with two large, round, violet eyes. He glared. He glared hard and the violet eyes broke contact. Yuki turned his head from his daughter and walked to the the secretary. "Can you tell Yamada-san Eiri Shindou-Uesugi is here" he snapped. Oh yeah, so much for being calm. The secretary nodded and rushed off to get the principal. Moments later Mrs.Yamada beckoned Yuki into her office. He began walking to her office when he noticed Meiko wasn't following.

"And why the hell are you still sitting?" he spat at his daughter.

Meiko winced_ ' Oh yeah he's pissed. And he doesnt even know what I've done yet'_ She thought to herself as she got up and followed.Yuki waited until she walked ahead of him, glaring the whole time.Once situated in Mrs. Yamada's office, Yuki sighed.

"What did she do this time?"

Mrs.Yamada sighed. "In the middle of class, Meiko walked up to three different students and with her shoe slapped them upside their heads." Yuki looked to his right. Meiko didn't have to meet his gaze to know that he was glaring daggers at her. Mrs.Yamada continued. "One of the students decided to fight back but she proceeded to continually bang his face on the desk screaming obscenities.He's been sent to the hospital for stiches" Yuki closed his eyes and shook his head. He could see the headlines now "Violence runs in the Shindou-Uesugi family" . Much to Yuki's dismay, Mrs.Yamada continued. " When the teacher intervined, Meiko kicked her in her shin, spat in her face, threw a chair at her and threw obceneties at her." Yuki's mouth was hanging open now. This was just too much. He felt that familiar feeling again. Migraine. Once again...Mrs.Yamada continued.

"When anyone tried to get close to her she started spitting at them and screaming "Fuck you all. I hate you" She didn't calm down until we threatened to call you. At which she screamed "Good I don't care I want to go home anyway. I hate it here" " Meiko stared defiantly at the ground. With Mrs.Yamada giving her dad a play by play, she relived the events in her own mind _' I dont care, they deserved it. They all deserved it'_ she thought to herself.. Mrs. Yamada began to speak again and broke her thoughts.

"Now on monday she had a fight and yesterday she had a fight, but today's events are just out of hand.Normally this would be grounds for expulsion, but I know Meiko and she is a sweet girl and she has never caused us trouble before so I will let her off with a two week suspension. I ask you to please talk to her and find out why she's been acting the way she has. I am quite sure that Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto will be pressing charges . They were quite angry when they heard their child had been sent to the hospital and even more angry when they heard it was Meiko. Considering the fact that your family is so well known."

Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He pounded #3 on the speed dial.

"Yes, Eiri-san, Shuichi has already told me that he's leaving early because of trouble at school with the kids. "

"Good.The Sakamotos, most likely they will be pressing charges against Meiko and I'll be damned if I'm gonna have someone sue me all beacuse of who I am. Take care of it"

"Of course, Eiri"

Yuki hung up the phone and replaced it in his pocket. "Taken care of " he said to a very stunned Yamada. "Are we done here?" Yuki asked sounding annoyed and standing. She regained her composure." Y-yes. You'll recieve a letter in the mail stating when Meiko can return" "Fine" Eiri pulled a cigarette out the pack in his pocket and put one of the sticks inbetween his lips.He walked to the door and put on his sunglasses. " Let's go " he said to his daughter. Meiko winced again, looked at Mrs. Yamada and followed her dad out of the room.

From what Mrs. Yamada described to him, it sounded as though his daughter had a mini-breakdown. He somewhat knew why but that didn't curb his anger any less. On both monday and tuesday, Yuki had asked Meiko and Kaoru why they had started fighting but neither answered. But today he was getting an explaination out of them if it was the last thing he did..

They were off school grounds now so Yuki finally lit his cgarette. Meiko groaned as they crossed the street. _' Aww man, he's driving the angry car'_ She thought to herself. _' Oh yeah, I'm in trouble'_. Yuki pressed the button to the car and the doors unlocked. "Get in" he commanded his daughter not even looking at her. He couldn't look at her because if he did he didn't know how he would react. They both climbed into the car and drove the half block to Kaoru's school. Meiko looked at her dad shocked but didnt dare say anything_. ' No wonder he's pissed'_ She thought to herself_.' Kaoru's in trouble again too' _

Yuki climbed out of the car and stomped out his cigarette. "Lets go" he said and Meiko followed behind. Once inside the school Yuki signed the guest book at the front desk and proceeded to the office. Once in the office he looked around and came in contact with eyes identical to his own. Kaoru immediately averted his gaze.Meiko joined him on the bench as Yuki demanded the secretary to get the principal. "So how pissed is he?" Kaoru asked his younger sibling. "He's driving the angry car" she answered. Kaoru winced "Shit" he muttered. Oh yeah, they were in trouble.

Once the principal came out of his office, he beckoned Yuki to follow him. Yuki noticed his children not following him. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Do I look like I came here for my goddamn health? GET UP! " Meiko and Kaoru quickly stood and rushed to the principals office. The principal, who had never seen the angry side of Eiri, flinched when the man yelled. He heard about Eiri Yuki's temper, but witnessing it first hand was very scary.

Once situated in Mr. Toro's office Eiri asked what his son had done. Mr. Toro explained." Kaoru had a fight before school started but it wasn't on school grounds.It was across the street so we didn't call you even though it was anothter student. But he had another fight just after fourth period. " Yuki nodded. "We've decided to give him a two week suspension. In that time we hope he can think about what he's done these past three days and maybe change his ways." Yuki nodded and stood replacing his sunglasses. "Is that all?" Mr. Toro nodded" Yes, thank you for coming on such short notice." "Whatever" Eiri walked over to the door and left, throwing a small "Let's go" over his shoulder to his children. Kaoru and Meiko, not wanting to make things worse than they already were, quickly followed.

They drove home on silence. Yuki was in too much shock to say anything and the children took his silence as a good thing. Otherwise he'd probably start throwing out punisments non stop. They pulled into the driveway and saw the lime green BMW.Shuichi's car. _'Well atleast daddy's home' _Kaoru thought as they climbed out of the car.As they approached the front door, it opened to show a very angry looking Shuichi. Meiko and Kaoru knew this wasn't a good thing. Having Yuki angry was enough but Shuichi being angry too was not a good thing. "Get in" he growled to his children and Meiko and Kaoru quickly walked pass their daddy into the house and on the couch.

Once Yuki entered, Shuichi closed the door and stood next to his husband in front of the children on the couch. "You two had better start explaining before I get really pissed" Yuki said. Meiko and Kaoru lowered their heads but didn't say anything. "Somone had better start fucking talking or my foot is going up someone ass!" Eiri yelled making his kids wince, but they still said nothing. Eiri walked over to the wall and punched a hole through it, making his family gasp. He had been going through alot lately and the stress was about to kill him. He turned back to the kids his face completely contorted with anger and frustration. "For fucks sake, will one of you say something! You both have been acting completely irrational and I've had enough. I swear to the gods one of you had better start talking or..." "Eiri please" Shuichi said cutting his husband off. He was angry too but yelling at them wasn't getting them anywhere, nor were punishments .

"Spare me Shuichi! You're _always_ too nice to them. They get away with everything, they get everything they want and no matter what they do, they never get in trouble.! I've had enough. This shit needs to stop. You need to grow some balls and stop being so damn nice to them!"

This angered Shuichi. "What the hell, Eiri! They're my damn kids, what the hell am I supposed to do! We yell at them, _you_ punish them and where exactly does it get us, huh! No fucking where!"

"Yeah, well what the hell am _I_ supposed to do! They're driving me insane, all three of them!"

At hearing "all three of them" Meiko covered her ears and yelled."Stop It Stop IT ! Just stop it!" She was shaking violently and tossing her head from side to side. "Please just stop" she whispered as tears leaked from her eyes. Eiri and Shuichi immediately stoped arguing and looked at their daughter. Eiri had been right, she _was_ breaking down. Shuichi rushed over to her shaking form and tried to gather her into his arms but she fought him off. " No NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said pushing herself off her daddy and falling into her brother's lap. Kaoru quickly wrapped his arms around his little sister and rocked her back and forth as Shuichi and Yuki looked on helplessly.

"They keep saying things about him" Meiko said from her brother's lap. "They were saying "Ha-ha your brother ran away. Probably couldn't deal with your queer parents" and Kamiyama-sensei just ignored them. She heard them and she didn't stop them. She just smiled and looked away. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't. They keep saying mean things about him. The students, the teachers. they say things as I pass them in the hallway. They keep saying mean things about him. I won't let them say mean things about my brother!" She cried harder. Yuki and Shuichi looked at each other completely lost for words. Yuki could see Shuichi's eyes becoming glossy and knew that the singer would begin to cry at any moment.

"Same here" Yuki and Shuichi stoped looking at each other a turned to face their son who had decided to finally speak. Kaoru wasn't crying, which is surprising, but he didn't look completely there either. " The kids are merciless. They just keep saying things about him. I dont want to hear it so I shut them up. Serves them right, they shouldnt talk shit they can't back up" Eiri noticed a glint in Kaoru's eyes that he has only seen maybe once before. The glint that said that Kaoru was really angry.

Yuki walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. He buried his face in his hands and sat in silence. He didn't know what to say.He was so tired, just so tired. Shuichi looked at his children and felt his heart grow heavy. '_This has all been happening because the family isn't whole'_ He thought to himself. He wouldn't allow the tears that threatened to fall leak from his eyes. "Ok you guys" he said softly. "Go upstairs, ok? I'll tell Megumi to bring you up something to eat. Soup perhaps." He gave a weak smile at Kaoru , who nodded. "Meiko's gonna stay in my room" he said as he stood, picking his sister up in the process. He carried her off upstairs as Shuichi looked on.

Once his children were out of sight, Shuichi turned his attention to his husband. Yuki looked as mess. Normally it was Shuichi who lost it in difficult situations, but he guessed even _this_ had been too much for Eiri. The accident, Keisuke running away and now this. Everything that Yuki had worked so hard to control was now falling apart. Shuichi walked over to his husband and grabbed his hand, attempting to pull him off of the couch. Yuki raised his head and decided to follow. Shuichi led him upstairs and into their huge bed. Eiri looked exhausted. All those nights of sitting infront of the computer had finally started to catch up with him. Shuichi pulled back the covers and made Yuki lay down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Eiri entered the world of dreams. Shuichi covered his husbands sleeping form, kissed his cheek and began making his way to the living room downstairs.

As he passed Kaoru's room, he heard his son and daughter talking. "Kamiyama-sensei told me my family was pathetic." Shuichi heard his daughther whimper through the door.He moved a little closer, the better to hear. "She said that Keisuke was the only one that had enough sence to leave. And the principal doesn't know it, but those kids used to always hit me and Kamiyama-sensei would let them. She wouldn't say anyhing. I don't think she likes me " "Why didn't you tell dad and Daddy?" he heard his son ask. "Cuz I didn't want to worry them " Meiko started to cry harder.

Shuichi had heard enough. He walked downstairs, grabed the keys to his car and left the house. There were a couple of people he had to speak with.

* * *

"I'm home!" Keiichi called but no one answered. His eyes landed on the pink haired boy at the computer. "Honestly" He said taking off his shoes and making his way to Keisuke. "You havn't moved since this morning." Keisuke looked up at his roomate and smiled. "Yes I did. Dinner is on the stove." "Aren't you going to join me?" Keiichi called from the kitchen. "I already ate" "Figures" Keiichi took his food off the stove, sat down at the dinner table and began to eat.

In between bites, Keiichi would steal glance of Keisuke at the computer. _'What's getting into me?' _He asked himself. He and Keisuke decided to ignore the "incident" last night. But Keiichi now found himself thinking about Keisuke all the time. He could rarely concentrate at work. Several times a fellow employee had to break him out of his "Keisuke reverie" .

_"Am I...falling for Keisuke?"_ He asked himself. Keiichi droped his chopsticks onto his plate. He didn't have much of an appetite anymore._ ' No, it's not possible. He's a guy. I'm not gay' _He buried his face in his hands as the doorbel rang.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Keisuke said as he rushed to the door. "I invited Soshi over to help me with some editing. You don't mind do you?"

_'Soshi? Yeah, he's good at this stuff' _Keiichi smiled. "No, I don't mind at all " Keisuke smiled and opened the door.

"Hola amigos!" Soshi greeted in spanish. "Will you pick a language and stick to it?" Keiichi said with a smirk as he stood to clear the table. "Duibuqi" Soshi apologized in chinese. Keiichi rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen .

"So what other languages doyou speak?" Keisike asked in english.

"Zhongwen, Yiwen he Xibanyawen"

"Really? Yo tambien, pero hablo espanol solo un poco"

"Alrght, alright. Can we atleast use a language I know?" Keiichi said re-entering the living room.

"He's just pissed cuz he can only speak Japanese" Keisuke said in english.

"Actually, I can speak english too" Keiichi said whispering in Keisuke's ear in english. Keisuke blushed and Soshi turned his head smirking. "Ok you guys let's get down to bussiness" he said walking towards the computer. Keisuke nodded "Yeah. I want you to look it over for me"

"Hey, you havn't let _me_ read it yet" Keiichi whined retreating to the couch.

"Cuz I want you to see it when it's finished. I want to make sure it's good enough for you to read" Keisuke said softly. Now it was Keiichi's turn to blush. Soshi just watched on in amusement. "Alright, let's just get started"

"I think it's great!" Soshi gushed after five hours of work. "It's definetly a best seller. I guess writing books is in your blood." Keisuke smiled " Thanks. I don't really care if it's a best seller or not, I just want people to know the truth, ya know?" "Yeah, I know what you mean, but let me say this. After this book, you are defnetly going to have a nice bank account, not that you don't have one already." They laughed. "Well I'm off to take a shower and then bed. My eyes are killing me. Thanks again Soshi, I really appreciate it." Soshi smiled. "Anytime" With that, Keisuke left for the bathroom.

Keiichi was on the couch doing his homework. Soshi went to join him. "So do you really think his book is that good?" Keiichi asked. Soshi could see the worry on his face. He knew how much Keiichi cared, even if Keiichi didn't know himself. " Oh yeah, I wasn't lying. The book is great. He's got some serious talent." "That's good" Keiichi closed up his books and put them away.

After he heard the water in the bathroom running, he decided to speak. " Soshi, I don't know whats wrong with me" Soshi smiled. He knew where this was going "What do you mean?" He asked. Keiichi sighed. "I-I can't stop thinking about him. I think about him all the time. Atschool, at work. And when I'm home I find myself staring at him. What the hell is wrong with me!"

Soshi smiled. "Dude, I told you already. You are totally into him." Keiichi shook his head "But thats not possible . He's a guy" "Love knows no gender" "Love? No, no, no. I mean as a friends yeah but...love,LOVE? Nuh-uh" Soshi shrugged. "Suit yourself, but imma tell you this, the sooner you realize that you love him, the easier things will get." He stood up off the couch. "Well, I've got an early class tomorrow, I'd better get going. Tell Keisuke I'll see him later " With that Soshi left leaving a very confused Keiichi on the couch

_' Love?'_

Keisuke stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He barely got any work done today because all he could do was think about that conversation he and Keiichi had the day before. _'That was so weird' _. He put on his clothes and went into his room. The lights were out in the hall and the living room so Keiichi must have gone to bed. He walked into his room and fell on the bed like he usually does. _' Why does Kei always look at me like that_?' He thought to himself._ 'It makes me uncomfortable' _He rolled onto his side._ 'But at the same time , I'm always looking at him too. I hope he doesn't feel uncomfortable too' _He felt a flush on his cheeks. _' Why do _we _keep looking at each other? I don't do that with ayone else. It's probably because me and Kei are so close now. He really is a good friend. And I owe him so much, he always makes sure I'm happy and takes care of me. You don't meet someone like that often. I like the fact that he takes care of me. I feel a sort of wholeness when I'm with him that I don't feel with other people. I wonder why?' _With that thought Keisuke felt his face grow hot again. _' Ahhh, I-I'd better get to bed' _And with that he turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Shuichi pulled up to Meiko's school and parked. He made his way to the office, by passing the yells from the front security guard to sign in. "I want to speak to Mrs.Yamada, now!" he yelled at the secretary. "I-I'm sorry sir, but Mrs. Yamada is having a meeting in her office at the moment. You're going to have to...Hey!" Shuichi stalked past the secretary and right into Mrs. Yamada's office. The principal looked up a little startled by the intrusion. "S-Shindou-Uesugi-san, what are you doing here?" Shuichi walked further into the office ignoring the stares from the other teachers in the room and took a seat. He noticed Meiko's teacher there also and he glared at her. She blushed and quickly looked away."My daughter has told me the reason why she's been acting the way she has.It seems that Kamiyama-san has had a few choice words for her about our family and that she lets the children say and do anything to Meiko also."

Mrs.Yamada's eyes grew wide. "Is this true?" She asked Kamiyama-san. "I...I...N-no...of course not...I-I would never...she's lying!"

"What did you say?" Shuichi yelled standing out of his seat. "My daughter would NEVER lie about something like that ! She was crying her eyes out because she couldn't unsderstand why her teacher would do or say something like that to her! You let the students taunt and make fun of her and hit her. You allowed them to HIT her! And then you get angry because she hits them back! She is going through hell because of you and I wont allow it! I know that we are not the "typical" Japanese family but that does not give you the right to treat her differently.I don't know who the hell you think you are but I assure you you will pay for what you've done." Shuichi turned back to Mrs.Yamada. "I want her gone and I want her gone now. I refuse to have my daughter be taught by some biased asshole like her."

Mrs. Yamada looked at Kamiyama-sensei. She knew from how Yuki had handled the charges pressed against his daughter earlier, that the Shindou-Uesugi family had alot of influence. She knew that the school could lose it's prestige if he pulled out his daughter and if his niece were to leave also. Which she most likely would. Mrs. Yamada didn't have a problem with the Shindou-Uesugi household. She knew that Eiri and Shuichi loved their children more than anything by the way they'd sign up to help at school events and always donated to the school. She also knew that Meiko was a very nice and very intellegent girl and she wasn't the type to lie and that judging by the look on Kamiyama-sensei's face, _she _was the one lying. She was completely against closed minded, unprofessional people and in this case, this made her decision that much easier.

"Kamiyama-san, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to let you go"

"What! But...but...why?"

"Because you are a teacher. And as a teacher, you are not to let personal beliefs or judgements overule your teaching methods or the way you care for students. You have let your personal feelings rule the way you run your classroom which has led to chaos. I don't care what you think of someone's family life, it is not professional to single out a child because of it. As of this moment you are terminated. Please remove all your belongings by 5pm and I will have someone escort you off the premises."

Kamiyama-san was in complete shock. Then her face contorted with rage."Whatever. I don't care. So what if I did say that to Meiko. You're all nothing but freaks anyway." She said turning to Shuichi.Everyone thinks that they should treat your daughter differently because you're Shuichi Shindou. Well I don't care who the hell you are, she was raised by freaks which makes her and all your other children freaks too. So that's how I'm gonna treat them. And as for Mr. Eiri Yuki..."

**SMACK**

Kamiyama-san grabbed the side of her cheek where she was just slaped by Shuichi. Shuichi lowered his hand and glared at her. " I don't care what the hell you say about me, but if I ever hear you talk about my children or my husband like that again I _will_ hurt you" Kamiyama-san glared back at Shuichi for a few moments and then left. Shuichi turned back to Mrs. Yamada."I'm sorry" he said." She just got me..." "It's not big deal" Mrs.Yamada said with a wave of her hand. "I'd have slaped her if you hadn't" She gave him a warm smile. Shuichi smiled back. "Thank you" "Now Meiko's suspension will have to stick as it is the law, but I promise there will be a new teacher in Kamiyama-sensei's place when she gets back." Shuichi bowed. "Thank you. I think Meiko needs a little time off anyway" Shuichi turned and walked to the door. "Thank you again" and left.

He went back to his car and started the ignition. He buried his face in his hand and began to cry out all of his frustrations. "Oh God Keisuke, where are you?"

_End of Chapter 9_

* * *

Go Shuichi!lol OMG's ! This was a bitch! AHHHHH! We're winding down to the end now . About another 3 chapters to go! This totally makes me sad. I love this fic and I don't want it to end. WaHHHH! But I do have an idea for a sequel! Tell me if you think I should go thru with it. I'll bring it up some more when this is over tho then ya'll decide. I already wrote the last chapter for it LMAO! Imma dork!

I also love the way I make Tohma take care of everything lol Got a problem? Call Tohma Seguchi. I make it like they are a mob family lmao. Well with Tohma there I guess they're not that far off.

**A/N**: (1) That car I totally did research for since I dont know much about cars. It's a kick ass car too. Something I could totally see Yuki driving when he's pissed

(2) Sorry for all the different languages lol I couldnt think of another way for them to greet. I speak spanish (tho not as well as I should, according to my dad, for being part hispanic. Like it's my fault) and I''m learning Chinese at the moment. Sorry there arent any tones. I don't have any characters on my comp, tho I think that would have been dumb lol so it's in pinyin.

**Next Chapter:** Shuichi's losing it, Yuki's lost it and no one talks. Keiichi and Keisuke are getting close (we'll focus more on them) . Why is Keiichi always staring at Keisuke? Keiichi finally realizes something but then starts acting all weird. If only Keisuke knew why.

I think that's about it. Well, stay tuned kiddies. Chapter 10 coming soon!

Until next time...

_Zaijian_


	11. Sorry Ya'll

Hello all of you fantasitc people that read my fics. I'm here to tell you that Chapter 10 may not be up as soon as I hoped. Yesterday, I lost the notebook I use to write all my fanfics on the wonderful streets of Manhattan and chapter 10 was in there. As a matter of fact, ALL of my fics were in there so all of them will be delayed until i do some serious and intense meditation in order to remember them. I was CRYING when I realized I lost it (imagine a 19 yr old on the trian crying over a notebook lol hilarious and I NEVER cry. CRAZY what a little notbook can do ) chapter 10 was in there, Unrequited Chapter 3, the lemon scene and the last Chapter (I was crying most over those 3 lol) , 2 Bakas had about 3 random Chapters in there9except chp 3 should be up soon. thats on my comp) and 2 new one shots i've been working on for Fame . Well I've learned my lesson and i am SO gonna type everything up for now on ASAP after i'm done writing it (i dunno y i didnt do that in the first place).

On a Happier note, Thank you guys for all the reviews! Over 100 and only 1 is a flame, very VERY awesome! Thank you so much, you guys are all so kick ass and totally keep me inspired. And I've made alot of new friends too! Thank you, Ya'll Rock!

Well...yeah ...that's all . Look forward to Chapter 10 as soon as i can remember it all.I do hope it comes out as well as the original was (i'm about to cry just thinking about it lol j/k) Thanks again. I Luv Ya'll !

Shtara


	12. Love

TaraYuki-Uesugi here! Chapter 10 ya'll! I didn't remember it all but I think it turned out even better than the original! I do hope you enjoy.

I want you all to give a round of applause for **Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi**! (Clap Damnit!) :aplause: She is now my beta so yes No more Fuck Ups from Shtara :the crowd chers: lol She is fantastic and did this sooooooo super fast! And I have to give her props cuz she totally checked it when i wrote this when i was half dead...I mean...half aslepp. So I KNOW there were like mistakes all over the place! Yaschel you are the best in the world! Many huggs!

**Random thoughts: **I'm going away at the end of August and my fics are coming with me! I have an internship at disney and Imma try my best to update as often as possible, k? Tho this one will be done in like 2 weeks, I will be doing the sequels while in Florida. If n e 1 cares lol...Greg Ayres is Hott! LMAO ...**Random Thoughts**...**Complete.**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Gravitation. But I do LOVE Greg Ayers!

And now...On with the Show...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shuichi knocked on the door to his husbands study. When he didn't hear an answer, he let himself in. "Eiri?" he said tentatively as he entered. Shuichi walked over to Yuki's desk and shook his head. Yuki's face was plastered to the keyboard of the laptop and judging by the blank page on the screen, another night had passed without him writing anything. Eiri shifted in his sleep and Shuichi gasped as he saw Eiri's blue sweater slip off his shoulder. Now, Eiri has always been thin but now he looked sickly thin. His sweater looked way too large for him and his collar bones were more visible than ever, poking thru his flesh.

Shuichi's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked around the room for the first time. Cigarette butts and empty beer cans littered the floor and the desk. Shu wiped the tears from his eyes and began to wake his husband. "Eiri? Eiri, come on get up. It's four in the morning." Eiri stirred as he lifted his head and looked at Shuichi sleepily. "Huh? What? No, I have to keep writing" Yuki protested as Shuichi took his arm and pulled him to his feet. "Not now ok? You can finish tomorrow. "Eiri nodded and let Shuichi lead him out of the room and upstairs. Shuichi assumed that the only reason Eiri didn't protest was because he was half asleep anyway.

It was odd really. Shuichi hasn't been to work since the children were suspended from school. Tohma decided to let him off with a lot of coaxing from his wife. He realized she was right when he too stopped by the house and realized how bad-of-shape the Shindou-Uesugi family had really been in. Shuichi was more that grateful that his brother in law was his boss and understood. Since he's been home, Shuichi really hasn't had a good night sleep. He couldn't take the fact that the bed was so empty. Now you'd think that he'd be used to it by now, since Eiri worked nights, but he wasn't. The bed felt so lonely and empty without his husband by his side. Normally it wouldn't bother him; maybe it was cuz he knew that Eiri was in pretty bad shape. He didn't know but all he _did_ know was that he needed his husband by his side for the night. And he was glad he had gone downstairs and gotten him.

Once they were in the bedroom, Shuichi undressed Eiri from his normal house attire and put him in his pajamas. Eiri must have really been tired, because he didn't protest. Once Shuichi knew that Eiri was situated in the bed, he realized that he in fact, wasn't tired anymore. He sighed, turned off the light in the bedroom and made his way back downstairs to the living room. He flopped on the couch with a huge sigh and turned on the TV. He flipped thru the channels for a good three hours but nothing good was on. It was daylight when his eyes began to feel heavy and he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Now I _know_ this isn't my family. It is just way too quiet in here." Shuichi heard a voice say as he was pulled out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw four figures standing in front of him. He blinked a few times. "Tatsuha? Mom, dad, Maiko?"

"I told you guys it was freakishly quiet in here" Tatsuha said as Shuichi noticed it was his voice that had pulled him out of his slumber before. "I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own two eyes" said Mr. Shindou." Where are they?" he asked his son. Shuichi shrugged. "I don't know. Either sleeping or just locked up in their rooms. They never leave anymore. "Mr. Shindou frowned "I'm going to go up and see them" he said and with that he retreated to the upstairs bedrooms.

"My gods, why is it so quiet in here?" Mrs. Shindou said as she took a seat next to her eldest child. "And dark?" Maiko said as she walked over to the window and drew the shade, letting the dark room that looked like midnight fill with light. Shuichi shrugged. "No one talks anymore. They're all too depressed"

"And angry" Tatsuha said as he examined the hole Yuki had punched there the day before. Shuichi sighed." I don't know what to do. No one will talk, I can't get them out of their rooms, and they barely eat. "Shuichi looked exhausted and Mrs. Shindou frowned. She hated seeing her son like this. He was usually so happy and full of life. This is so out of character for him and she hated it. "Don't worry sweetie" she said as she pulled a tuft of his hair behind his ear. "Everything will work out fine in the end." She smiled at her son and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go cook some dinner" she said as she stood and began making her way into the kitchen. "I'll help" Maiko said following. "Dinner? What time is it?" "After six" Tatsuha answered as he took a seat next to his brother-in-law.

"After six? 0Wow" was all Shu could say. They sat in silence. "You should see him" Shuichi said startling Tatsuha after such a long silence. "He's shrinking" Shuichi's eyes began to fill with tears again. "He's wasting away. He won't eat anything unless I make him and even then it's a difficult feat. He is losing so much weight. He looks sickly. And the kids ..." Shuichi buried his face in his hands. "I barely even see them. They just lock themselves in their rooms. But at least they eat even if I have to take them their food." Tatsuha looked at his favorite brother-in-law with hurt in his eyes. He hated seeing Shu like this. He knew this was tearing him apart but he was still surprised that Shuichi had hung on this long. Normally Shu would have completely broken down by now but he was still hanging in there. "I'm proud of you, Shu." Tatsuha said as Shuichi looked up at him all child like and his eyes red. Tatsuha chuckled. "I really am" He pulled Shuichi so that his head rested in his lap." You really are a family man and you're taking care of them better than anyone else could have ever done." Shuichi began to cry. He put his face back into his hands and began to shake his head no.

"No, I haven't they wont talk, they barely eat, Yuki's sick, I know he is. I'm not doing a good job. I'm failing but I don't know what else to do, Tatsuha. I'm running on 'E'. I'm trying. I'm trying to take care of them but they just won't let me in. "Tatsuha smiled. Leave it to Shuichi to not see all that he's actually doing for his family. "Shu, you are doing the best you can for them and that's all you can do. You're not leaving them alone. You're letting them know you're here when they need you and that's the best thing you can do. Now I want you to stop crying and do me a favor." Shuichi pulled himself off of Tatsuha's lap and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. '"What?" he asked. Tatsuha smirked. "Take a shower cuz you smell like ass" Shuichi laughed. Leave it to Tatsuha to always make someone feel better. "Ok, ok. I will." "Good." Shuichi reached over and hugged Tatsuha as hard as he could. "Thanks" he said. "No problem. Now go wash up, you're killing me you stink" "Shut up! No I don't "Shu yelled but he pulled himself from his bother-in-law and made his way upstairs anyway to take his shower._'One down, one to go '_ Tatsuha thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs to the first bedroom.   
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keiichi sighed. His shift was finally over and he was now changing out of his uniform and into his street clothes. Today was a really hard day. His mind constantly swarmed with thoughts of a certain pink haired person that was sitting at home at the computer typing and waiting for him. Keiichi sighed and banged his head on the open locker door in the back of the restaurant. He was developing a headache. He sighed again and finally put on his shirt. Once his shoes were on, he said his goodbyes and left for the train station. Once situated on the train, he couldn't stop thinking about Keisuke. _'Ok, there's no way in hell I can deny it anymore. I like him. I like him a lot. My Gods, when the hell did this happen. I've never liked guys before.' _He buried his face in his hands as the computer voice announced his stop. He hadn't even noticed that he was home already. Time flew by quickly when he thought about Keisuke.

Once out of the train station, he decided to take the long way home. It was dusk now and he needed to think._ 'Ok, so I like Keisuke_._ Now what? What the_ _hell am I supposed to do?' _His mind began to fill with random thoughts of Keisuke. Keisuke cooking dinner, Keisuke sitting and working so diligently on the computer, Keisuke laughing when he told a joke...Keiichi smiled. _'How could I not fall for him?'_ he asked himself. _'He's adorable' _Keiichi's smile grew as more thoughts of Keisuke filled his mind. He knew what he had to do_.' I have to tell him how I feel. I have to let him know what he does to me '_ Keiichi laughed. This was the right thing to do. He had to tell him how he felt. He had to tell him that...He...loved him.

Keiichi froze. _'Love?'_ he thought. _'Love is a strong word'. _But there was no denying. He loved the boy more than he had ever loved any girl. He'd do anything to make him happy. He realized that he never wanted Keisuke to leave his side. Never ever wanted to be alone again. Keisuke had filled that void of living alone for so long. But not anymore. He was in love and the one he loved was by his side, waiting for his return home. _'I have to tell him' _he thought. Keiichi smiled again. There's no better feeling than being in love. He smiled and whistled a happy tune as he walked home with a pep in his step. He was in love and he felt better than ever. He couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Keisuke that he...

Keiichi froze again as his eyes fell on the new billboard that was put up over the intersection. He looked at eyes identical to the one he loved in the new Bad Luck billboard and his heart sank. _'I can't tell him'_ He thought as his smile faltered. '_There's no way I can tell him I love him. He hates gay relationships'_ Keiichi felt his heart break as realization hit him. He hung his head low. _'There's no way. He'd hate me'_ he thought. _'I can't tell him. I just can't' _Keiichi felt tears sting the corner of his eyes but they never fell. He sighed as he took one last glance at the billboard and then continued to walk home. He couldn't tell him. It would never work out. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keisuke's fingers clicked away at the keys of the keyboard. He backspaced as his finger hit the wrong letter for the tenth time in a row. He stopped and banged his head on the keyboard, sending a bunch of letters across the screen. _'Keiichi'_ that's all he could think about. Keiichi. _'Why?' _Keisuke has been asking himself that question all day. Why? Why wre his thoughts only filled with Keiichi? I mean sure he lived with Keiichi but he used to live with his parents and siblings too and he never thought about _them_ that much.And that's his family. _'Do I ... like him?'_ Keisuke thought. '_Well duh! Of course I like him_.' He made a goofy smile. _'He's my friend.'_ His smile vanished. _'Maybe I like him as more than a friend. Oh Hell no! There is no way in HELL I'm gay. Nuh-uh, not happening.'_ Keisuke shook his head violently from side to side. _'Maybe I do like him.'_ His face went white. _'No, no I can't. I can't like him. I am NOT like dad and daddy. I am not...gay.'_ He shook his head again and erased the letters that his head butt to the keyboard left behind. _'No way'_ He thought as he began to type again.

Twenty minutes later, Keisuke heard the key in the lock. He took a deep breath. _'Ok, no big deal. He's just home. I hope his food isn't cold.' _

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Keiichi sighed and put the key in the lock. "I'm home" He announced as he opened the door and was immediately greeted with a smile. And his heart sank. "Welcome home" Keisuke said. "Your food should be on the stove. I hope it's not cold" Keiichi stared. 'There's no way I can tell him how I feel. I can't. I don't want to lose him' He smiled. "Ok, thanks" Keiichi closed the door behind him, set his book bag on the floor near the door and went to the kitchen to retrieve his dinner. He smiled as he saw his plate. The food sat on the stove still steaming. _'Keisuke must have just heated it up' _He thought to himself. _'He's so good to me' _

Keiichi finished his dinner lost in thought. He was very upset at the fact that he had finally accepted the fact that he loved Keisuke but now realized that he could never tell him. _'There's no way I can tell him' _He kept repeating in his mind. He picked up his empty plate and cleaned it in the sink. With one glance at Keisuke at the computer, he buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. _'I need to go out'_ He thought to himself_.' I can't stay around him'._ He walked over to the door and took his coat off the coat rack. "Where are you going?" He heard Keisuke ask. '_I can't face him'_ He put on his coat with his back to his roommate. "I'm just going out for a bit of a walk. I'll be right back" and with the he opened the door and left. Keisuke felt his heart dropped as he watched Keiichi leave. _'What's the matter?' _He thought to himself._ 'I do hope he's ok. I don't like seeing him upset_'

Keiichi walked out into the cool air. It was dusk and the sun was almost gone. He sighed as he looked at the sunset, comparing it to his and Keisuke's relationship that hadn't even started yet. Setting. He sighed again and began to walk. Where? He didn't know. He just let his feet carry him to any destination that they wanted to go. He walked and then came to a stop when a sigh caught his eye. _'A bar. I could go for a drink right about now'_ Keiichi headed into the bar ready to somewhat ease the pain in his heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"Knock, Knock" Tatsuha said as he knocked on his brother's bedroom door. The lights were out but he could hear the shower in the bedroom going. He also saw a figure on the bed. "Eiri?" he asked tentatively as he took a step toward the figure. "What?" Eiri responded. Tatsuha closed the door behind him and went to go join his brother on the bed. "It's kind of dark in here you know. Why don't we go out onto the balcony?" "Whatever" Tatsuha lead his brother to the glass doors covered in dark curtains behind the bed. He pulled back the curtains, opened the doors and let himself outside. Eiri joined him.

They stood in silence for a long while before Tatsuha decided to speak. "Shuichi's worried about you" he said. "I know" Eiri lowered his head to look at the ground. He was ashamed. As a parent it was ok for Shuichi to worry about the kids but he felt bad for making Shuichi worry about him. He didn't understand why this was affecting him so much. Normally _he_ was the one keeping everything together but this time he felt so...helpless. "I don't know why I'm acting like this" Yuki heard himself say. He didn't know why but he just felt like talking. "I mean, I've dealt with difficult situations before but this..." he trailed off. "I don't get it. This has got me in this warp..." he trailed off again. "Whatever, I don't care" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He needed a smoke right about now. They stood in silence as Yuki smoked. Silence lingered.

"It's because... it's your son" Tatsuha said his eyes never coming in contact with his brother. "It's cuz it's your kid. Situations are different when your children are involved. You can't write because you're worried." Yuki "Ch"-ed as he finished off his cigarette. "Right about now, I could care less where he is. He can stay there for all I care" "Eiri" Tatsuha said looking at his brother. He knew Eiri didn't mean it and that it was said out of frustration, but it still wasn't nice. "Eiri, you don't mean that" Eiri pulled one more drag from the cigarette and flicked it off the balcony. "Whatever" he said as he turned around and headed back inside. "I've got more important things to do at the moment. I'm going to work" and with that Eiri crossed the bedroom and left. Making his way to his sanctuary downstairs.

Tatsuha sighed as he watched his brother leave. Sometimes the old, stubborn Eiri shows thru but only when he's extremely upset, depressed or feels completely helpless. Tatsuha was glad Shuichi hadn't heard his husband say that. That would have upset him to no end, which in turn would have upset Eiri to no end. Tatsuha sighed as he retreated back to the bedroom. Shuichi entered the room from the bedroom bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his wet hair. "Oh, Tatsuha. What are you doing in here? Where's Yuki?" he asked "He's "working"" Tatsuha said sarcastically and Shuichi sighed.' _I don't know what to do.'_ Shuichi went back to the bathroom and closed the door.

Tatsuha sighed and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keiichi sat in the small pub drinking the beer he had ordered an hour ago. He was so depressed. First he finds out he's in love with a guy then he realizes that he can't even be with him. It was just too much. He took another swig. He didn't want to get drunk he just needed to clear his mind. Last night he had gone to the bar also. As a matter of fact, he has gone to the bar every night this week just so he didn't have to look at him. Every night was the same. He'd go home, look at Kaoru and can't stay. He eats dinner and then goes out for a drink, drowning his sorrows. Keiichi sighed as he held the beer can in his hand. He was so happy he had gotten that fake I'd. It made things so much easier.

"Kei?" Keiichi turned around. "Soshi? Naoya? What are you two doing here?"

"We went by your house but Keisuke said you had left. So we thought we'd just come chill here." Naoya explained as he took a seat to Keiichi's left and Soshi his right. "I heard you've been doing this a lot lately" Soshi said as he ordered a beer for himself. "Hnn" was Keiichi's only response.

"Why don't you just tell him" Naoya said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's not that easy" Keiichi responded, automatically knowing what his friend had been referring to. "He would hate me. He doesn't like gay relationships. If he did I think he'd be home right now"

"I never thought you were the gay type, Kei. Not that I care or anything, I'm just saying..." Naoya said as his drink arrived.

"Neither did I, yet here I am in love with a guy"

"Love knows no gender" Soshi said wisely.

"Hnn, apparently" Kei took another drink from the beer can. They sat in silence.

"So, are you ever going to tell him?" Keiichi looked at Naoya like he had three heads. "Are you kidding me? At least right now he's with me and talking to me. If I told him I loved him he'd probably freak out and leave" Keiichi lowered his head. "I can't risk that." Soshi and Naoya nodded. Silence fell between them again.

"Damn dude" Naoya said breaking the quiet. "You got it bad" Keiichi sighed and silently agreed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Finished" Keisuke said as he looked at the screen in front of him. It had taken him only four weeks to write a book. That was damn near impossible! But he rarely left the computer. He saved his work and sat back in his chair smiling. As quick as the smile came, it faded. _'Keiichi's not here'_ Keisuke thought to himself. He looked at the clock. 2:13 am. Keiichi has been doing this now for the past two weeks. He'd come home, eat dinner and then leave. _'Does he have a girlfriend that he's not telling me about?' _Keisuke wondered and he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. He didn't understand why but he really didn't want Keiichi to have a girlfriend. It just bothered him. Keisuke felt his eyes fill with tears but wouldn't let them fall. _'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought as he pulled back up to the computer. "I need to stop thinking about him" he said aloud to himself. He shook his head and pulled up the document that was his book. Keisuke really wished Soshi were there to tell him how it came out. He sighed.

And then a light bulb went off. "Dad" he whispered aloud. He and his dad used to always go over his stories. He promised him that whenever he wrote a book, Yuki would be the first to read it. Why should things change now that he's not home? Keisuke took a deep breath and signed onto the Internet under his name. He clicked "Write" and typed in his dad's email address. He downloaded the file into the mail and with a shaky hand, clicked SEND. Keisuke's heart skipped a beat as "Your Mail has been Sent" flashed across the screen. Then he smiled. His dad's opinion was always the most important to him and he hoped that he'd like it.

Keisuke signed back off and looked at the clock. 2:32 am. He sighed again. Keiichi was still not home. He felt his eyes began to burn again and decided that it was best if he took a shower. _'It's no biggie' _He thought _' I'll just tell Keiichi tomorrow' _He shrugged, not really believing his words of self reassurance , and made his way to the bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keiichi stumbled into the house. He had drunk a bit too much tonight. Normally he didn't let himself get this messed up for fear of Keisuke seeing him, but tonight his grief had over taken him and he chugged as much as he could. The sound of the water running in the bathroom told him that Keisuke was taking a shower; and for that he was grateful. He pulled his feet out of his shoes and stumbled down the hall to his bedroom; not even letting the younger male know that he was safe at home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shuichi yawned as he sat up in bed. He looked to the alarm clock on the right and noticed that the numbers read 10:47 am. He also noticed that the space next to him was empty. He sighed, as he knew where his husband was. Shuichi pulled himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Once he had finished, he made his way downstairs to go and retrieve his husband from his laptop.

Shuichi opened the door to his and Yuki's study and to no surprise, found his husband asleep at the laptop; his face plastered to the computer as usual. "Come on Eiri, let's go," he said as he pulled Yuki off the computer. As usual Yuki complied without a fuss and Shuichi dragged him upstairs to their bedroom and tucked him in. After he knew Eiri was safe and sound in the bed, Shuichi went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Shuichi was grateful for his parents, his sister and his brother-in-law coming over to try and help, but he felt as though this was _his _responsibility. This was _his_ family and it was _his_ job to take care of them. Meiko and Kaoru's suspension has been over for a week and a half now, but Shuichi decided to let them stay home. He asked the principals to send home any work they might need so they didn't fall behind, but he wanted them to stay home. He also gave Megumi a two-week vacation. Since he was home he could take care of the laundry, the house upkeep, the dishes and anything else that needed to be done. He told Tohma that he wasn't exactly sure when he'd be back to work but his brother-in-law didn't mind. He felt it was extremely important to feel as normal as possible, and even though having Shuichi cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry wasn't really that normal, it made the house feel more like a unit. Like a family.

Ok, so Shuichi didn't prepare_ real _breakfast for his family but it's the thought that counts. He didn't dare attempt to cook on the stove when Eiri wasn't there to "supervise" him, so he opted for the kid's favorite sandwiches. Meiko and Kaoru have been trying to be more social in the past week and a half. Shuichi had finally talked them into going for a walk together and the three of them enjoyed themselves quite a bit. Now they try to go for a walk at least every other day. There's a little bit more noise around the house but it's still quieter than normal. Occasionally you'll hear Meiko and Kaoru laughing or wrestling. They are starting to eat at the table again and they hang out in the living room a bit. Kaoru still doesn't play any of his instruments nor has he touched any of his birthday gifts. And sometimes Shuichi will walk past Keisuke's room and hear Meiko crying, but generally, everyone is making an effort to make life as normal as possible. Well, everyone except one.

While the kids seem to be trying to come out more, Eiri seems to be shutting himself off to everyone more. He locks himself in that study longer than he has ever done before; even when he has a deadline. If he's not in the study, he's upstairs sleeping. He and Shuichi argue almost every night just to get him to eat. Normally, these fights end with Shuichi crying about how he's losing too much weight and Eiri reluctantly eating because he hates to see Shu cry.

Shuichi put the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on one plate and the tuna fish on rye on the other. He walked upstairs to the first bedroom and knocked. "Come in!" Shuichi opened the door and saw his daughter sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. "Hi, daddy" she said with a smile and Shuichi's heart filled with warmth. "I've made your favorite sandwich" Shuichi announced as he closed the door behind him. "Ooooooooh, Tuna on Rye!" Meiko cried and made her way to her daddy to retrieve her food. Shuichi smiled. Meiko looked at the other sandwich in her daddy's hand. "Humph, everyone says _I'm_ immature but Kaoru's the one who still eats PB&J sandwiches." She rolled her eyes and sat back on the floor near her dolls. Shuichi put Kaoru's sandwich on Meiko's coffee table near her couch near the TV and sat next to his daughter.

"So how's the homework coming along? He asked, trying to make conversation. "Do you need any help with anything?" Meiko shook her head. Shuichi smiled. "May I join you?" Meiko nodded.   
After about an hour of playing with his daughter, he realized that he didn't give Kaoru his sandwich yet. "Meiko, I had better get your brother his sandwich" Shuichi said as he stood up from the floor. Meiko followed suit. "Ok, Well I'm going to go get something to drink. I'll get something for Kaoru too since I see you didn't get him anything" Shuichi smiled at his daughter in thanks and they both left the room. Meiko went downstairs to the kitchen and Shuichi down the hall to Kaoru's room.

"Knock, Knock" Shuichi said as he let himself into his son's room. Kaoru looked up from the books he was reading and looked at Shuichi in the doorway. "Oooooh peanut butter and jelly! "He squealed and rushed to take his sandwich from his father. Shuichi walked over to his son's bed and sat down. "What are you working on?" he asked. "Homework" Kaoru answered with his mouth full. He sat next to Shuichi. Shuichi looked kind of surprised. "Wow, I never thought the day would come" Shuichi said. Kaoru smiled." Yeah well, I don't have anything better to do" he said with a shrug. "Why don't you play your instruments?" Shuichi asked and he immediately regretted it. Kaoru cast his eyes downward and just shook his head no. The door to the room opened and Meiko walked in holding a cup of juice for Kaoru and looking kind of sad. "What's wrong?" Shuichi asked. "Dad is up " she said. "What?" Shuichi said standing in surprise. "He's barely slept for an hour" Shuichi sighed. "I'd better go get him something to eat so he can at least have some energy"

"I'll do it daddy," Kaoru said standing. "You go play with Meiko, I'll get him something" Shuichi saw the determined look on his sons face and smiled. "Ok" he said and walked over to his daughter and out the room. "Come on Meiko, you can help me do the laundry" Shuichi said. "Laundry? But I thought we were going to play?" " We'll play after we do laundry. Every person should know how to do laundry" "But I don't have to learn, Megumi does our laundry. Besides, when I'm famous I'm going to have someone do my laundry _for_ me" Shuichi snorted. "Not while you're on tour."

Kaoru watched as his daddy and sister walked down the hall. He smirked and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make something for his dad.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eiri sat down at his desk and sighed. He knew he hadn't slept long but once he rolled over and woke up, he couldn't fall back asleep. So he decided to go downstairs and work. Ok...attempt to work. He sighed and positioned his fingers over his laptop as the door to his study opened to reveal his "mini me". Eiri just looked at Kaoru not saying a word.

"I just thought you might want something to eat" Kaoru said as he closed the door behind him. Eiri glanced at the roast beef sandwich in his son's hand, turned back to his computer and feigned typing something important. "I'm not hungry" Kaoru sighed. He sat in the empty next to his dad's desk. "Tou-san, don't do this" He said in a serious voice. "Don't make daddy cry again. Please." Eiri stopped his typing and looked into his son's eyes. Kaoru's eyes were full of determination and sadness. Eiri grabbed the plate from him and began to eat. Kaoru smiled. They sat in silence for a while until Eiri had finished everything off his plate, in which Kaoru pulled a beer out of his back pocket and handed it to his dad with a smile. Eiri took it trying his best not to smile at how well his son knew him. Kaoru knew that if Eiri had seen the beer first, there was no way he'd eat the food.

They both sat in a comfortable silence neither saying a word, just enjoying each others company.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Do you think he'll come home?"

"I...I don't know"

-Silence-

"I miss him," Kaoru said. Eiri just sat staring at the screen. "Hnn"

"Daddy is really trying to keep everything together. I've never seen him like this before" Kaoru continued. Yuki didn't say anything, but he silently agreed. He had never seen his Shu try so hard to keep this family together. Eiri smiled to himself. "I wish you'd come out on walks with us. We really do have a lot of fun" Eiri began to concentrate on writing again. This made Kaoru chuckle. "You don't have to, I'm just saying maybe one day..." Eiri continued typing.

Kaoru stood up and hugged his dad. "I just want you to know that I love you very much and that I know Keisuke will come home soon to us. I can feel it." Kaoru latched onto his dad, not letting go. Eiri smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me" Kaoru let go. "I have to go pick out my outfit. Me, daddy and Meiko are going for a walk and I have to make sure I look my best" Kaoru swooped down kissed his dad on the cheek. Yuki laughed. He hadn't laughed in a long time. "You are so gay" he said looking at his son. Kaoru walked over to the door, opened it and smirked "Yeah right. I may look like you, but I'm not _that_ much like you" Yuki laughed out loud as his son left the room. Kaoru always knew how to cheer him up.

Yuki was still chuckling to himself as he clicked out of the random letters he had typed just a few minutes ago and sighed online. Once he clicked his mailbox his smile fell as he noticed a letter labeled, "The Good, The Bad and The Ugly" -My book, from the email address EiriShuNum1Fan.

"Keisuke"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXX

Keiichi pulled his head out of the toilet as he wretched for the fourth time that morning. He really didn't mean to get that messed u last night but he had just gotten so depressed. He pulled himself off the floor, walked over to the sink and turned on the taps. He splashed some cold water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He was really pale but he was pretty sure that was the last time he'd puke for the day. He brushed his teeth and headed to the kitchen.

Keisuke was cooking. "Had a rough night?" Keiichi couldn't quite place the sound in his voice but it sort of sounded like ... Jealousy? He shook his head and assumed it to the lasting effects of the alcohol. "Yeah" he mumbled. Keisuke walked up to him and looked him in the eye. Keiichi looked so pale. Keisuke's features immediately softened as he looked at the older male. He was worried. He didn't want anything to happen to Keiichi. Keiichi looked up and into Keisuke's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. Keisuke lost in a sea of green, Keiichi lost in a sea of violet. They don't know how long they stayed that way, staring, but soon Keisuke grabbed a hold of himself and turned away blushing. '_ Ok dude, get a grip. He most likely has a girlfriend. Why else would he be out all the time? Wait, why am I caring if he has a girlfriend or not?' _Keisuke shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts but blushed harder. He turned to Keiichi.

"Uh...here. I had a feeling you didn't want food so just have some aspirin and lay down, ok?" he smiled an uncomfortable smile and then returned to cooking his own breakfast. Keiichi looked down at the aspirin and the glass of water Keisuke had given him and smiled. The Gods only knew how much he loved Keisuke and judging by the look in the younger males eyes a few moments ago, Keisuke was also in love with him. Keiichi shook his head. _'That was wishful thinking' _he thought to himself '_Keisuke doesn't love me back'_ All of a sudden he felt really depressed. He downed the aspirin and finished the glass of water. "Thanks" he said to Keisuke's back. Keisuke was afraid to turn around. Afraid that he'd get lost in that sea of green again. Keiichi couldn't take it. What was that look? He knew it meant something. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stay...

Keisuke remembered the important news he wanted to tell Keiichi. "Oh yeah, Kei I...

"I'm...going to go" Keiichi said standing and cutting Keisuke off. Keisuke turned around and looked at Keiichi horrified. He didn't even get to tell him that he had finished the book. Keiichi's heart wretched to see the look on his loves face. He rushed to the door and threw on his shoes. "Kei, wait!" Keisuke called but it was too late, Keiichi was gone. Keisuke turned around and resumed cooking his breakfast. He fought back the tears that so badly wanted to fall. _'What did I do wrong?'_ he thought and all the effort he had put into not crying was wasted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keiichi closed the door and leaned against it. He knew Keisuke wanted to tell him something but he couldn't stay in there. Not when Keisuke kept looking at him that way. It made him want to kiss him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. _'I'm sorry Keisuke.' _he thought. _'But you'd just hate me if I told you I loved you. This is for the best. Forgive me'_ Keiichi's eyes began to sting as he began walking toward the elevator. "I need a drink"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shuichi sat on the couch thinking. He Meiko and Kaoru really enjoyed the walk yesterday but he wished Eiri had come. It was currently 1:58 am and Shuichi hadn't seen Eiri since that morning when he took him from his study. Eiri had barely left his study. Actually the only time they had seen him leave in the past two days was when he had to go to the bathroom. Shuichi still brought his food to him and he ate it without hesitation -he made a mental note to thank Kaoru later for whatever he had said to his dad- and seemed to be reading something. Shuichi had left him alone but he was so worried about him. It wasn't healthy to be locked up in a room reading a screen all day for two days straight.

Shuichi had had enough. He wanted an explanation out of his husband. He didn't care what it took. Shuichi stood up and stalked into his and Eiri's study. Eiri didn't even flinch as the door swung open and hit the wall. His eyes still traveled back and forth across the screen. He barely even blinked. "Eiri?" Shuichi said trying to calm his nerves. No answer. "Eiri?" No answer. "God damnit Eiri, will you answer me!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki flinched and looked at Shuichi as though noticing he had just entered the room. "What?" Shuichi sighed. "Yuki, what's up with you? Why have you been locked in here for two days? I want you...need you to talk to me. Please just say something. I can't take it anymore" Yuki turned his head back to the screen. "I have to do something. We can talk later"

"Damnit Eiri, can't you think about anyone but yourself? I'm trying to help you here. You're wasting away in front of me and I can't do anything about it because you wont let me in "Tears leaked from Shuichi's eyes." Stop being so goddamn selfish!" Eiri's lips grew thin. "Shuichi, leave me the hell alone. I don't have time for this right now." "Yuki..." "Leave me alone, Shuichi" Yuki warned.

"You know what, fuck it. I don't care anymore. I give up. Are you happy, Eiri? Fuck it!" Shuichi pulled the door open and it slammed into the wall. Eiri looked at his angered husband storm out of the room and followed out of concern.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"For a walk" Shuichi said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Shuichi, it's two in the morning. You can't go out there"

No answer.

"Shuichi!"

"I'm taking a walk, Eiri. Leave me alone!" Shuichi said turning to face his husband. He noticed his two children on the stairs. "Get in the bed now!" he said to them. He open the door and left.

"Shuichi!" Eiri called but Shuichi had already left. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He noticed Meiko and Kaoru sitting on the steps.

"Dad, is everything ok?" Meiko asked. Yuki sighed. "You heard him, go to bed . I've got things to do" and with that he turned on his heel and stalked off to his study; leaving two somber looking children in his wake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Keisuke sat on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. 2:15 am. "That's it" Keisuke walked over to the door pulled on his coat and left. He hadn't seen Keiichi since the morning and now he was worried. He descended in the elevator and was soon on the streets looking for his roommate. He didn't understand why he was doing this. Keiichi was perfectly capable and old enough to take care of himself, but Keisuke had the urge to go look for him. He just had to know he was ...ok.

After about twenty minutes of wandering the streets aimlessly, Keisuke was about to go home when he noticed a familiar figure down the street. He ran to catch up with him. "Kei! Kei, wait!" Keiichi turned around as he heard his name being called. _'That voice'_ he thought to himself and he turned around fully. "Kei...ichi" Keisuke gasped as he leaned on his knees to catch his breath. "I was...so...worried." Keiichi smiled. _'He was worried about me ' _he thought.

"I...I'm sorry" Keiichi said with a smile. Keisuke stood up straight and looked at the older male. "You're drunk" Keisuke said. Keiichi smiled "Just a little" Keisuke sighed. He didn't care if he was drunk as long as he knew he was safe. Then he felt guilty. "I...I'm sorry Kei. I don't know if I've over stayed my welcome but I'm sorry. If it's my fault you're going out every night with your girlfriend and you don't want to bring her to your apartment because of me then I'll leave."

Keiichi smiled. Keisuke looked so cute when he rambled on like that. "Our apartment"

"What?" Keisuke looked at Keiichi confused.

"Our apartment. It's our apartment. And what girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

You-you don't?"

"No" Keiichi chuckled.

"Oh" Keisuke lowered his head and blushed. He looked so irresistible to Keiichi. "Um...well, if you want me to move out I'll..."

"I don't want you to go anywhere" Keiichi took a few steps towards Keisuke. Keisuke became nervous.

"Well, I'm sorry if I..."

"There's no need for you to be sorry" Keiichi moved closer. Keisuke's lips looked so tempting.

"Really if you want me to leave, I will. It is your place and I don't want to..."

Keisuke's sentence was cut short. His body went rigid. _'What?'_ he thought, his mind not really processing what had happened. It took awhile for him to realize that Keiichi had kissed him.

_End of Chapter 10_

Yay! They finally kissed! It's about DAMN time lol. I do hope you like thiss chapter and to everyone that's obsessed with how they were born, It's the next Chapter! YAY! And even better...the chapter's aready done! YAY! So it should be up in like a day or 2 ! YAY! lmao yes i know imma dork lol

Well I really wanna thank **Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi** for her _FANTASTIC_ beta work! You are a total life saver! MWA Love-U-Lots!

Well stay tuned kiddies. The end is near. Just 2 more chapters to go . Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sad! But then again there's always the sequel and then after the sequel, the trilogy lol No, I'm **not** joking. It's a Trilogy! This is Keisuke's fic, the next will be all about Meiko and the third will be about Kaoru! Kaoru's is gonna be humor. I love it already. Delia you are my muse I LOVE you!

**Next Chapter:** **_The Truth._** We find out how the brats were born. Keisuke learns somethings. I guess lol

Until next time...

_Zaijian_


	13. The Truth

TaraYuki-Uesugi here! Chapter 11 ya'll. One more to go. :sad face: Yeah this is the chapter everyone has been up my ass about! lol j/k I hope u like:gives nervous look:

**Random Thought:** Atlanta GA, HERE I COME! lol ...random thoughts...**Complete.**

**Disclaimer: **Do we have to go thru this again? I mean we're on the 11th chapter...

And now...On wih the show...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Nice_

_Warm_

_Sweet_

_Yes_

_Wrong_

_No_

_No!_

_NO NO NO!_

Keisuike pulled out of his and Keiichi's kiss and looked at the man with utter disgust.Silence.Neither said a word. "Keisuke, I ..." Keisuke didn't get to hear the end of Keiichi's sentence because he took off running. He ran and ran and ran.Tears streaming down his face. _' What the hell is wrong with him? How could he do this to me !' _ He bumped into several people as he ran but he didn't care. He needed to run, to get away...far away.

After what seemed like forever of running, he stopped. He rested his palms on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. Once his chest moved in a normal rythm, he stood up and looked around.The park." This is where we first met" Keisuke turned around to see Keiichi smiling at him. Apparently he followed. "What do you want? Get away from me you pervert!" Keiichi looked at Keisuke completely hurt. Keisuke felt his heart break under his gaze "Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked taking a step toward Keisuke."Why?" Keisuke couldn't move. His feet were rooted to the spot. He knew Keiichi would never hurt him, but he was afraid.Not of Keiichi, but of himself. Of what he might do if...

Keisuke hadn't noticed that Keiichi was right in front of him. Keiichi cupped his face in his hands and gazed deeply into his eyes, causing Keisuke to blush a deep red."I never thought I'd say this, but I love you. I do. That's why I havn't been home alot lately. I couldn't tell you how I feel. I know how you feel about your parents and I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't take it anymore. Tonight I went out drinking trying to clear my mind but all I could think about was you.I dont want to lose you"

"You're just saying this because you're drunk" Keisuke said barely above a whisper. Keiichi shook his head . "It's true, I am totally wasted." he chuckled " But if I wasnt, I wouldn't be able to tell you how I really feel " Tears began to leak from Keisuke's eye. " No. You're lying. Stop talking this...this stupidness!" "Why is it stupidness? Is it stupid that I've fallen madly in love with you?" Keisuke shook his head furiously. He didn't know why but he felt he had to. "Keisuke look at me. Look at me !" Keisuke stoped moving and looked into Keiichi's eyes.

"I love you and I...I know you feel something for me too. I can see it in your eyes" Keisuke began to cry harder, once again shaking his head. " Shhh. Look at me. Why are you so afraid? Please tell me?" Keiichi's eyes filled with tears .Keisuke didn't know what to say. They were silent for a few moments " I love you " Keiichi said again and crushed their lips together. Keisuke was shocked but not nearly as shocked as he had been before. At first he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, then he came to his senses._'NO!'_ He tried to pull away but Keiichi held him tight not wanting to break the kiss. Keisuke began to cry harder again " No, please, stop" he said in between the forced kisses. But Keiichi would not break away.

Soon Keisuke felt Keiichi pulled back and opened his eyes.

"Daddy, NO! "

Shuichi stoped . His fist mere centemeters from Keiichi's face. "Daddy" he muttered to himself and lowered his fist. He hadn't heard Keisuke call him daddy in nearly two years. Keiichi's eyes were wide with fright. This isn't how he wanted to meet Keisuke's parents. He noticed the look on Shuichi's face and saw the anger in his eyes. He bowed "I'm so sorry Shindou-san" Shuichi just glared. Kei turned to Keisuke and bowed to him also " I'm sorry " . Keiichi took one last look at Keisuke, turned on his heel and walked away. Keisuke watched Keiichi's retreating form until he could see it no more, then he broke down crying. He fell to his knees and sobbed not understanding why he wanted Keiichi to stay after what he had just done.

Shuichi looked at his son and smiled. He walked over to him, picked him up and carried him to the bench. Keisuke layed down on his fathers lap and wept. After about fifteen minutes of crying, Keisuke began to calm down but he didn't feel like saying anything. He hadn't seen his family in nearly two months. So Shuichi spoke instead.

"Everyone misses you.Everyone's changed since you've left but not for the better I might add. Except that maybe now Kaoru does his homework, but he doesnt play any of his instruments. He's been completely lost ever since he woke up in the hospital and you weren't there. He gets into alot of fights at school now too. He seems to be taking out his anger on all the kids that picked on you. Meiko hasn't been herself lately also. She barely speaks and she too has fights at school all the time. I can't tell you how many times Yuki have been to their schools to speak with the principals. They havent been for three weeks because they were suspended. Your father was so mad. There's a new hole in the wall" Shuichi chuckled."And your father..." Shuichi sighed "He hasn't met a deadline since you've left.He doesnt show it but he misses you so much. I have to force all of them to eat otherwise they'll lock themselves up in their rooms and never leave" Shu sighed again and silence fell between them once more.He stroked Keisuke's hair absent mindedly.

Shuichi gave a weak chuckle. "Seems like getting attacked by men runs in the family, huh? " he gave a grave smile and looked as though memories were rushing back to him. Keisuke caught a glimpse of his daddy and noticed the sad look on his face. He knew about Yuki's past but he didn't understand why Shuichi had such a grim look on his face as though something like that had happened to him too. He made a mental note to ask him later as his thoughts were interupted. " I'm guessing that's the person you've been staying with all this time." Keisuke nodded "Hmmm" Keisuke looked up at his father but decided not to say anything. Shuichi smirked. Silence fell between them.

"Daddy" Keisuke broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Where do we come from? How were we borm and why do we look like you and dad? I mean, me and Kaoru are twins but I look like you and Kaoru looks like dad."

Shuichi heaved a heavy and began to explain.

"Your dad and I decided to get married two years after we began dating. We went to america to get married. It was great! The whole family and everyone from N-G came. We were all in New York for about a week celebrating. After that Yuki and I took a month off from work for our honeymoon. We went to many different places. We'd been there before of course on our tours, but never as tourists. We went to Hawaii and Scotland and China. It was amazing! I don't think I've seen Yuki so happy before then. We really enjoyed ourselves"

" After the honeymoon we came back to Japan and fell back into our usual lives. I would work until the wee hours of the morning at the studio and Yuki would lock himself in his study for hours on end and write, The only difference from before is that we had two wedding ands and a piece of paper showing we were married. other than that, everything was the same as before the wedding.

"Around that time Yuki's publishing company began to print his books in different languages and Bad Luck began to get more popular in other countries. Three months after we came home, Yuki had to leave for a four month book tour in five other countries.  
I was completely lost once he left. I've never been away from him for so long. He would call everyday but it just wasn't the same. The house was huge and lonely. I was lost by my myself

"After the tour ended,Yuki came home. I was so happy, but during the four months he had been gone, Bad Luck had released our third album. The day after Yuki arrived K told us we would be starting our american tour in two weeks. I thought I would die. Yuki had just come home and now I had to leave. Our marriage didn't suffer because we did try to see each other as often as possible. But at the same time, it didn't blossom either. This wasn't my idea of marriage. I wanted us to be together, to be close, to be a family.

"One day while Yuki toured america and I was home, I wondered if we should have children. I always wanted kids. Kids to me meant family and family was what I wanted. I began looking at different adoption agencies. I did alot of research. I wanted to show Yuki when he returned that I was serious. When he finally came back I was nervous. I knew I had to tell him that night because the next day Bad Luck would be leaving for a two week tour of Japan.

"I told him that night over dinner at our favorite restaurant. He nearly choked and had a heart attack at the same time" _Shuichi chuckled _"He flat out told me no.He said he didn't need another child around the house." _Shu and Keisuke smiled_."But I knew that would be his reaction, so I pulled out all my papers from my research. He looked shocked and said that he didn't think my little brain knew how to do research"

"That's mean"

"That was how your dad used to be.Having you guys changed him quite a bit. Now the only one he's that mean to is Tatsuha" _Shu and Keisuke laughed._

"Anyway, he realized how serious I was and told me he'd give me an answer when I came off tour.After the tour ended, I was excited to come home to hear Yuki's answer. He told me he thought it over alot and realized that having a kid around the house wouldn't be such a bad idea.I think he wanted a family too although he'd ever admit it. He said he wanted a child but only if it were his own. He wanted a surrogate mother.I said ok and asked if he wanted to use one of his ex-girlfriends. He said hell no. They were all tramps that are mostly likely on something."Shuichi laughed.

"Dad had girlfriends?" Keisuke asked shocked.

"Oh Yeah" Shuichi said " Alot of them. Before you were born and before he dated me, he was known as the "playboy" Shuichi laughed. "Every week there would be a new article in the paper on Eiri Yuki's new girlfriend. I think they affectionately called it "Eiri Yuki's girlfriend of the Week" Shuichi laughed again. " We've never considered ourselves"gay" per se. We like females. It just so happens that we fell in love with someone of the same sex. Being gay or straight had nothing to do with it. Love knows no gender."

Keisuke sat up slightly looking stunned at his father. _' They...liked girls?'_

"Well anyway" Shuichi continued. Keisuke layed back down on his fathers lap. " Since Yuki's girlfriends were out of the question, we decided to look into surrogate mothers. We looked for a long time. A good four months atleast. We wanted a good woman to mother our child. It was around this time Bad Luck began to tour the states again. We were in New York and I was in the hotel getting ready for Leno. I had the channel on the news to see the weather, when a report of a new study came on.

The report was about a doctor that had found a way for male gay couples to have children with both their genes. They called it "DNA Swapping". When I saw this I freaked out. I was extactic! Now Yuki and I could have children together! That was the best thing in the world! I immediately called your father and told him. He tried to play it cool but I could tell he was just as excited as I was. He told me to schedule an appointment with this doctor. Since the next day we were going home for break, I told the others I wanted to stay in New York for awhile. Yuki would be flying in in two days. We kept this a secret from everyone. We didn't want anyone to know until either (a) we found the right woman to mother our child or (b) really see if Dr. Miller was true to his word"

"Hiro and the others flew back to Japan and two days later, Yuki flew into New York. I remember too, his flight arrived at ten that morning and our appointment was at 2:30 that afternoon.

"We met with Dr. Miller and he explained everything to us. Everything he said sounded like music to our ears.

"He said that the only problem with men not being able to have children, other than the fact that men don't have the proper equipment, was that we didn't have eggs. He said with DNA swapping a man would technically have eggs by switching the DNA within the egg with the DNA of a man. Thus technically letting a man have eggs. He explained that he would take the DNA of either me or your father and place it in an egg with a solution that causes the molecules to switch. The DNA would 'swap' technically making the egg ours. Once the DNA has switched, they would fertilize the egg with the sperm and replace it in the woman. He said it worked for atleast fifty test couples and they were all successful with no deaths. Yuki and I were so happy we didn't know what to say.

"Of course it was all too good to be true. He told us it only worked if we used a female related to us. He said it was easier for the DNA to change it's code if the woman were related to the person. Yuki and I looked at him like he had three heads. Someone related to us? Yeahright. We left the office quite deflated. The next day we headed back to Japan very quiet, sad and lost in thought. When we got home we brainstormed over dinner.

**Flashback**

"Yuki, who're we gonna ask?"

"I don't know. Eat your food. It's getting cold"

"Ok. Hmm. How about my mom?"

"Haha.Idiot. How old is your mom?"

"I dunno. Fifty-seven or something"

"Ha. I highly doubt she'll be able to have children"

"I'm getting a soda from the fridge.Want something?"

"Beer"

"What about _your_ mom?"

"Baka. My mom is dead, remember?"

"Hahaha. Oh yeah. I forgot"

"Moron"

"Here's your beer.What about Mika?"

They both stared at each other...then burst out laughing.

"Hahaha. My sister? Yeah right"

"Yeah. Haha. Mika wouldn't want to mess up her beautiful figure. I'll be surprised if she ever has children"

"Yeah"

"Wait a minute! What about_ my _sister!"

"Huh?"

"My sister. Maiko. She would do it. I know she would. Well, I think she would."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! Imma call her now!"

**End of Flashback**

"So I called Maiko and we discussed it the next day over lunch. We were so happy that she agreed, we didnt even have to pursuade her. She automatically agreed. Two weeks after she agreed to go through with the proceedure, we told everyone. They were all so excited for us. They knew how much I wanted children.Two weeks after that we were back in New York in Dr. Miller's office. He took our blood and eggs from Maiko. He said it would take about three months to see if the eggs would complete the switch. So back to Japan we went.

"After three and a half months we recieved the call saying that half of the eggs completed the switch successfully and were now ready for fertilization and implantation. Yuki and Maiko went back for the fertalization, he had to give sperm and Maiko had to go through more tests. They were there for about a week and a half. I couldn't go with them because we had a small tour. Once the tests were done and the egss were splitting, they implanted it in Maiko and she came back to Japan pregnant.

Dr.Miller assigned us to a doctor he knew in Japan so we didn't have to travel back and forth to New York all the time. Then after four months we found out we were having twins.

**Flashback**

"Well, it looks like you're having twins"

"What!"

"Really! Oh my Gods, Yuki we're having twins!"

"Wow! Congratulations guys!"

"Well we wouldn't be having anything if it werent for you"

"I want you to check again"

"Ok, Eiri-san. See.Right there. There's one heart beat and there's the other"

"Wow!"

"Look nii-san. How cool is that?"

"Hnnn.Great. Now I'll have three brats running around the house"

"Hey!'

"Wow, I've got my work cut out for me. Pushing out twins? Oh boy"

"Thanks again baby-sis"

"Anything for you Onii-chan"

"Hnnn"

**End of Flashback**

"Five months later you guys were born. Yuki and I were both in the delivery room. Twenty-two hours of labor. I think I cried more than Maiko. I couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain even though she kept reassuring me that everything was fine.Yuki played it cool, but I could tell by the look on his face that he felt like shitting himself.

"Once you guys were bron, the doctors handed you to us. That had to be the happiest day in my life.I cried so hard. Even Yuki had a smile on his face.You guys were the most beautiful babies we'd ever seen. Yuki didn't say it of course but I knew he thought so too because he stood outside the nursery for hours at a time just staring at the both of you. A couple of times I had to tell the nurses that he wasnt a stalker or a baby-theif, but a father in awe of his twin boys. When he would look at you, he would get this look in his eys. A look of contentment, love. A soft look I've never seen him with before. When I saw that I knew we had made the right choice.

"Once we were able to take you guys home, everything fell into place. Yuki decided to take a year off and so did I. Our priorities changed. Everything circled around our boys. We would wake up in the morning and actually have breakfast together, take you guys for walks in the park. We were finally a family.

"Once you were a year old Yuki and I went back to work. I told him to hire a nanny to help watch you guys since he would be home alone with you. I knew he really needed to get his work done. But he flat out refused." Shuichi chuckled. "He said ' I don't need some smelly old woman to help me with my kids. I can do it myself " Keisuke laughed. "And he did. He took care of both of you all by himself and he managed to write. When I would get home he would immediately crash. To help him out I would occasionally take you to work with me. But it's hard to take two one year old babies to work with you. Tohma would usually keep you with him while I worked. We had a room at N-G especially made for you guys. It had two cribs, and a changing table and there were toys everywhere. It was a gift from Tohma. He didn't want Eiri to burn himself out watching you guys and working. I'd lay down as many tracks as I could in four hours, then I'd take care of you at N-G for a couple of hours to give Yuki a break before I went home.

"Soon Bad Luck's new album was released and we had to go on tour. It was a short three and a half week tour but being away from you two and Yuki, made it feel like forever. I'd cry everynight because I missed you guys so much. When I got back home I told Yuki there's no way in hell I'm staying away from you guys anymore. I told him I'd quit singing. " Shuichi smiled." He said I was an idiot and that I wouldn't quit singing. So we compromised. When I would go on tour the three of you would come with me and vice versa.

"It was perfect. I was about to start a six month tour and we arranged for you guys to come too. We had a bus designed for the tour that had cribs and stuff. It became the "Baby Bus" while Hiro and Fujisaki shared the old bus. Eiri would do his work on his laptop and then once we were in a town, he'd fax it to his editor.

"When Eiri would go on tour, we'd go with him. Touring with him was much easier. He'd stay at a location for 1-2 months at a time. So while he went to interviews and stuff, I'd watch you guys in the hotel. After about a year and a half of touring this way, we decided to take a break. You guys were terrible 2's and were just driving us up the wall. Well, actually, it was Kaoru that was driving us up the wall. The boy had more energy than a freight train. Though you werent an angel either." Shu smiled at his son.

"Once we were home we took another year long break. While we were home I realized ' Wow, there are four guys living under one roof. That's alot of testosterone' " Shuichi chuckled" During this time I really wanted a little girl. I told Yuki and surprisingly, he agreed. We asked Maiko if she would mind being pregnant again for nine months and she said of course not. Luckily we didn't have to go through all the testing and stuff again. Dr.Miller froze the rest of the eggs we didn't use . This time I accompanied Maiko to New York and once again we returned to Japan pregnant

"The March after your third birthday, Maiko went into labor for the second time.This time everything didn't go as smoothly as before.

"One minute everything was going fine. Maiko had been pushing Meiko out and we were almost there. Then the next, Maiko had passed out and there was blood everywhere. The doctors started to scream that she's bleeding and her heart rate was dropping and they had to get the baby out fast. I freaked out. I didn't want to lose the baby _and_ my little sister. The nurses kicked us out and told us to wait outside the delivery room. I kept asking if they were ok, but she wouldn't answer me.I lost it completely once we were outside the room. I thought I had lost my sister all because I wanted to have a little girl. I felt it was all my fault.

"After ten minutes, the doctor told us that everything was fine and Maiko needed a small blood transfusion but would wake soon. He said the baby was a perfectly healthy little girl. I was so happy. I think I cried even harder after that.

"We went to go see the baby and we were floored. She was beautiful. Even though she had just been born, she had a head full of golden blonde hair and huge violet eyes. She was gorgeous. When Yuki saw her he actually cried. I was shocked. I think he really wanted a little girl just as much if not more than I did.

"Yuki and I spoke it over and we decided to name the baby Maiko; in honor of my sister risking her life to bore her. Maiko wouldn't let us. She said she wanted the baby to have her own identity. So we decided to name her Meiko. We just changed one letter. And now we're a family . I'm so glad you guys were born. You make our world complete."

They sat in silence once more. Shuichi still stroking Keisuke's hair gently.

"So, Aunt Maiko isn't our mother?" Keisuke asked breaking the silence.

"Sorry, but no" Shuichi chuckled. "She just had you for us since neither your father or I have the proper equipment" Shu laughed. "Nope. You, Kaoru and Meiko are one hundred percent me and your father's"

Silence fell

Keisuke's thoughts wandered_' So we **don't** have a mother. Thats sucks._' Although he thought it sucked, he found that he wasn't really all that upset about it. Now that he knew the truth, he relly didn't mind.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Does Kaoru and Meiko know?"

Shuichi nodded "We told them once Kaoru came out of his coma."

"So why didn't you tell us before?" Keisuke repeated.

Shuichi sighed "We were scared"

"Scared?"

Shu nodded. "We thought you wouldnt want to be with us. That you'd leave us, or call us crazy for having you the way we did. I guess it backfired, huh?" Shuichi gave a weak smile "We knew it would be hard for you guys growing up. We knew the media would go crazy and follow us everywhere. But you have to believe us when we say, we never thought it would get this out of control.

"Your father and I have done eveything we can to give the three of you as close to a normal life as possible. We knew people would treat you differently. Especially Kaoru since he looks just like Yuki. We even considered raising you in America where a family like ours is a little more common, but we couldn't leave. Our jobs are here. Eiri can continue to write anywhere, but I'm not a solo artist. It would have been unfair to ask Hiro and Fujisaki to move just because I did.

"So in Japan we stayed and tried a different tactic. We wanted to show you guys as much love as possible. We wanted to work from the inside out. We figured that if we showed you unconditional love, show you that we are just like any other family, you could handle anything anyone threw at you. I guess that's why we always have company over. The family wanted to make sure you were loved unconditionally also. But I guess that backfired too." Shuichi gave another weak smile.

**-Silence-**

"No, it didn't backfire. I know you and dad love us. I just let outside influences blur my vision. Meiko and Kaoru never listened to what anyone said. They are much stronger than I am" Keisuke's eyes began to fill with tears. " I let other peoples prejudices cloud my reality. I never meant to hurt you or dad. I never meant anything I said. I'm so sorry" He sobbed into Shuichis leg. Shuichi smiled " I know" he reassured. Keisuke rambled on. "I understand now. I get why you and dad love each other now. I love you both so much. I never EVER wanted to hurt you. I was afraid to come home because I thought you would be angry with me but I missed you guys so much. Keiichi was nice and he took care of me really well but I just wanted to come home." He sobbed harder.

After about ten minutes of crying Keisuke had calmed down. Shuichi decided to take this opprotunity to speak. " Keiichi, huh?" Keisuke nodded. Shuichi smiled. "He's not a bad person really daddy" "I know. I could tell. I think just seeing what he was doing brought back memories and I got angry." "Yeah, what was that about? What memories?" Shuichi sighed. "When I was first signed to N-G, there was a rival band by the name of Ask. The lead singer Taki Aizawa, i'll never forget his name, he hated me because he was jealous of my singing abilities. So one night he had me gang raped" Keisuke sat up in a flash and looked at his dad. "What! You were raped?" Shuichi nodded. "I knew about dad, but you too?" Shuichi nodded again. Keisuke rested his head back on his dad's lap "Wow" he said softly.

**-Silence-**

"Keiichi isn't like that" for some reason Keisuke felt compelled to say this.

"I know, hun"

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

" I think...I think I love him"

"I know"

_End of Chapter 11_

Ok is everyone happy now! The truth has set me free! LMAO So the kids are like ...products of an experiment? I have no idea lol I do hope that you guys aren't too confused about how they were born. I explained it as best I could. I know I understand it but i also wrote it so...lol. yeah. Just incase you are kinda confused, there's a solution that can switch the DNA of a male with that of a Female. By fertilizing the DNA switched egg, two males can have a baby! Does that make any sense? lol I have no idea. I didnt pay attention much in High Skool.lol But it works for me! And I wrote this chapter first and then based the whole fic on it. So this chapter has been typed and ready to go since december lol

Now i know what you're thinking. Why didnt they just let Maiko have the baby? I mean she and Shu are siblings, right? Right you are, but I wanted the babies to be Yuki's and Shu's. ALL THEIRS! And altho Maiko and Shuichi look alike, Maiko has blonde (or brown. cant tell from the manga) hair and Shu's is pink. (yes I know in the mange it's black but it's cute as pink. Like it's natural) and thats something that i wanted the kids to have. I wanted them to look like Shu NOT Maiko. Ya got me? GOOD!

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was much anticipated and I hope I didn't disappoint...too much lol (seriously) I tried not to hype it up so it wouldnt be a big let down if it sucked. (ya know like when they hype up a movie so much and then you go and see it and you have these high expectations that werent met) So yeah Tell me whatcha think.

To everyone that's reviewed thru all these chapters **I Love YOU! Ya'll are the best! ** I wish I could like write you out individually but that would be alot. Maybe later.lol Ok so movin on...

**Next Chapter:** The Final CHAPTER! Keisuke comes home, Yuki has read Keisuke's book, how will he react? Kaoru has a surprise(My gods I love him lol) , and of course...Where do Keisuke and Keiichi stand now that they've both admitted their feelings?

Stay tuned my little pig dropings (Yes, I've watched Annie way too many times lol)

Until next time...

_Zaijian_


End file.
